Cold hearted man
by SomeCoolName
Summary: COMPLETE! Post-Avengers : Après les attaques de New York, Tony tente de reprendre une vie normale, aidé par son ami le docteur Banner. Mais la curiosité grandissante qu'il éprouve envers Bruce remet en question leur amitié... M/M !
1. Le 31

**Avant-propos : Hello à toutes et tous !** **Merci de lire ma nouvelle fic consacrée cette fois ci à l'univers Avengers. Les super-héros étant quand même une source inépuisable d'inspiration, je me lance enfin dans cette grande aventure :) Les personnalités de Stark et plus particulièrement de Banner seront au coeur de cette histoire. Mais il y aura également Pepper, Steve, Natacha, Clint... Bref un peu tout le monde !  
Pairing : Tony Stark / Bruce Banner  
Cover image : par BrilCrist de DeviantArt.  
Rating : M (lemon, vous avez dit lemon ?)  
Reviews : fortement appréciées.**

**oOo**

"Monsieur, il est actuellement 23h16."

"Merci Jarvis."

L'atelier entier était quasiment plongé dans le noir. Seul le plan de travail où était attablé Tony était éclairé d'une douce lumière bleue, que l'ingénieur avait orientée sur la maquette dont il modifiait une nouvelle fois les composants électroniques. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en cette nouvelle invention, du moins, il était bien conscient que pour la faire réellement fonctionner, il devait générer un nouveau réacteur ARC, signifiant un voyage à la filliale Stark Industries de Los Angeles, pour qu'il puisse y trouver quelques composants nécessaires. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Bien que conscient que ce qu'il faisait de servait pas à grand chose, Tony soupira discrétement, concentra son regard sur un micro-processeur qu'il avait récupéré d'une vieille machine et se remit à souder.

Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid ce jour-là, mais la peau de Tony était légérement marquée, son visage quelque peu creusé. Il avait passé la journée dans son atelier, et soyons honnête, il n'en était même pas sorti pour aller déjeuner. Et pour être encore plus honnête, cela faisait des semaines que cela durait. Noël avait été une sale période. Pourtant, Tony Stark -ou devait-on dire, le Grand Tony Stark ?- n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre. Ce génie des temps modernes avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre, les journalistes les premiers, que malgré les aléas de la vie il s'en était toujours sorti, plus fort, plus puissant, et plus beau que jamais. Cela était vrai pour une grande partie de sa vie. À deux exceptions près. Deux pays, deux expériences aussi différentes que traumatisantes.

L'Afghanistan, la prise d'otage et Yinsen.

New York, l'attaque des Chitauris et le portail.

La main qui tenait le fer à souder se mit à trembler. Il débrancha de sa main libre l'outil qu'il reposa soigneusement sur une tablette à côté de lui, poussa un long soupir bruyant –une technique de respiration qu'il avait longuement étudié chez Natacha- et ferma les yeux. Une, deux, trois secondes. Tony ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et dans un bruit sourd plaqua ses mains sur le plan de travail pour en arracher violemment tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Dans une avalanche de sons plus pénibles les uns que les autres les bouteilles en verre, les composants électroniques, les piles de dossiers volèrent en éclat à travers la pièce. Une explosion visuelle de qu'il ressentait à l'intérieure. Cette table si bien rangée où il travaillait _comme si de rien n'était_ lui avait donné la nausée, repenser au portail lui avait donné la nausée, et au-delà même, le vertige. Tony porta sa main moite et tremblante à son visage qu'il touchait mollement, comme pour se rassurer, juste pour se sentir, et chercha à tâton son tabouret, qu'il rapprocha d'un geste sec pour s'y asseoir rapidement. Un bourdemment incessant l'oppressait : les battements de son coeur. Une douleur aïgue le paralysait : sa poitrine. Merde. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas cette connerie de… comme il détestait ce mot… de _crise d'angoisse ?_

Respirer, respirer calmement, c'était la seule solution de toute façon. Comme Tony pouvait se détester dans ces moments là, la moindre sensation un tant soi peu étrange, le moindre mot ambigüe se retournaient contre lui avec une violence telle, que tout son monde s'en trouvait chamboulé. Son coeur se mettait à battre douloureusement, à lui faire presque regretter d'en avoir un, son cerveau tournait à 100 à l'heure sans jamais réussir à formuler une pensée cohérente. Il n'était plus maître de rien et bon sang, comme ça pouvait lui faire peur.

"23h35 monsieur."

"Pas maintenant Jarvis."

"Il semblerait que monsieur soit en train de faire une… crise d'angoisse. Dois-je appeler Melle Potts ?"

Tony cligna des yeux malgré lui, avait-il rêvé, ou son cerveau malade lui jouait des tours, mais il lui avait semblé entendre Jarvis, hésiter, comme _conscient_ que le mot déplérait à son créateur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il jetterait un coup d'oeil au serveur général du majordome virtuel plus tard.

"Surtout pas Jarvis, et fais en sorte de virer l'équation "crise d'angoisse + Pepper" de ton programme interne."

"Je m'en occupe dès à présent monsieur."

Dieu merci, à défaut d'être entendu par son propre cerveau, Tony était entendu par son robot. La modernité dans ce qu'elle avait de plus ironique.

L'ingénieur n'avait pas parlé à Pepper Potts depuis cinq jours déjà. Les derniers événements, tous plus traumatisants les uns des autres, les avaient pourtant rapproché pendant quelques semaines. Potts était à ne jamais en douter une femme incroyable et unique, dont il était tombé fou amoureux. Elle avait tout : l'intelligence, la force, l'indépendance, l'humour, et une chevelure de feu à faire palir de jalousie Natacha et ses couleurs chez le coiffeur –Tony en était sûr, c'était trop beau pour être naturel. Il avait nommée Pepper directrice de son entreprise il y avait quelques temps déjà et cette simple décision était la seule dont il n'eut jamais aucun doute ou aucun regret. Mais passé le temps de la passion, les événements qu'ils avaient endurés les avaient fragilisés plus que de raison. Du moins, ils en avaient égratigné un au passage, qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre : Tony –puisque de toute façon, il s'agissait _toujours_ de lui.

Cela avait commencé par quelques insomnies, courtes, puis de plus en plus longues. Une perte d'appétit, puis d'intérêt pour des choses simples de la vie, jusqu'à arriver à une baisse de libido aussi surprenante que radicale. Un simple baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée lui donnait la chair de poule. Pepper le voyait et en souffrait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça. Elle avait pourtant bien essayé de l'emmener voir un psychologue, pour parler de New York, de l'Afghanistan aussi peut être, et pourquoi pas de son père, mais cette proposition avait engendré leur plus grande et douloureuse dispute ; qui s'était finie en rupture ni plus ni moins. Tony avait sortit de grandes phrases, plus pédant et insupportable que jamais, repprochant à Pepper d'être faible, de s'être faite avoir par la "masquarade" de Loki et qu'aller voir un docteur pour si peu était tout simplement ridicule. Mais la rousse était bien loin d'être idiote et avait parfaitement compris entre les lignes : lorsque Tony lui aboyait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il voulait réellement dire qu'il ne s'aimait plus.

Consciente que le simple statut de couple nuirait à sa guerison, elle le laissa décider de leur rupture et le soir même prépara ses valises pour s'installer dans un autre immeuble appartenant à la Stark Industries – la Stark Tower était pourtant gigantesque, mais il valait mieux pour les deux ex-amoureux s'éloigner, pour de bon.

"23h57 monsieur."

Tony haleta, avait-il perdu connaissance quelques instants ? Il porta sa main à sa poitrine et grimaça en cognant deux de ses doigts contre le réacteur. Il avait _oublié_ qu'il était là. Ces crises d'angoisses allaient le rendre fou, il en était sûr maintenant. Son coeur s'était néanmoins calmé et sa respiration était moins bruyante. Il regarda ses pieds et se rassura ; le vertige était passé. Doucement mais d'un pas décidé, il se leva et avança à travers la pièce. Il devait vraiment s'être évanoui car chacun de ses muscles était engourdi et pourtant, il sentait monter en lui une formidable chaleur : il reprenait petit à petit le contrôle. Un coup d'oeil à droite et un coup d'oeil à gauche lui suffirent pour comprendre que l'atelier était vraiment trop en bordel et qu'un coup de ménage dès le lendemain s'imposait. Il s'était terré dans ce refuge des jours durant et pour la première fois, il commençait à s'y sentir à l'étroit. Pendant son état des lieux rapide, l'ingénieur fut rassuré de retrouver au milieux du foutoir une bouteille de whisky intacte. Il se servit un grand verre qu'il garda fermement dans sa main en se rapprochant de la baie vitrée.

New York n'était jamais plus belle que lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Les lumières incessantes et tourbillonantes lui donnaient une âme si chaude, si envoûtante, que Tony ne cessait jamais d'y plonger du simple regard. Il sourit tout de même. Il venait de se rendre compte que l'on entendait strictement rien – et pourtant, comme New York était bruyante, une vraie pipelette qui ne s'arrêtait même pas de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Au loin, il laissa son regard triste s'attarder sur le quartier ravagé par la chimère qu'ils avaient combattus. Il avait exprimé l'ordre ferme et brutal qu'on ne lui communique jamais le nombre de morts causés par cette attaque, ça, il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu le supporter. Il respira profondément –respirer, toujours respirer !- et reposa un regard plus serein face à lui. Time Square était facilement reconnaissable. On y affichait d'ailleurs encore les portraits lumineux de ses amis et lui, les _Avengers_ comme aimait les appeler Fury, avec en lettres scintillantes le mot "HEROES". Il sourit. Un sourire faible mais un sourire quand même.

"Minuit monsieur."

"Bien Jarvis."

Tony porta le verre à ses lèvres, hésita une demie-seconde, et garda son regard ancré sur la ville tout en avalant l'alcool qui lui brûlait délicieusement la gorge.

C'était une belle soirée, il aurait presque pu voir des étoiles. Il posa son verre sur une table basse derrière lui et enfonca ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en tournant le dos à la baie vitrée.

"Monsieur ?"

"Oui Jarvis."

"Je vous souhaite une bonne année monsieur."

"Bonne année à toi aussi Jarvis."

Tony appuya d'une poigne faible sur l'interrupteur et plongea immédiatement l'atelier dans le noir. Il l'avait trop vu, il s'y était trop caché, et il en était fatigué. Il était fatigué tout court. Ce soir, il dormirait dans son lit, et demain, il irait de son plein gré déjeuner avec Clint, Natacha et Bruce –enfin, s'ils n'étaient pas encore en train de décuver.

Avant de fermer définitivement la porte de son refuge, il releva les yeux et vit au loin le feu d'artifice de Times Square illuminer le ciel. C'était indécent à quel point c'était beau.

**oOo**


	2. Le 1er

**Hello à tous !  
Tout d'abord merci à Ondatra et Jelyel pour leurs reviews :)  
Pour les besoins de la Fic, les DC Comics existent : Batman, Superman et tutti quanti sont donc des super-héros fictifs.  
Il y aura d'autres petites références... que je vous laisse découvrir dans ce deuxième chapitre :)**

**oOo**

Il était midi passé, un rapide calcul permit au millardaire de réaliser : il avait dormit 12h d'affilée, sans se réveiller en sursaut, sans cauchemars, d'une traite, pour le plus grand plaisir de son esprit fatigué par des jours à se morfondre. Se glissant hors des draps, Tony posa un pied à terre et se dirigea vers son dressing. Il ne pensait pas réussir à dormir aussi longtemps, et cela l'avait rassuré autant qu'embêté – il avait prit la veille la décision d'aller déjeuner avec les Avengers, et comptait bien s'y tenir.

Les relations qu'il entretenait avec les autres super-héros étaient aussi multiples que complexes, qu'il les connaissait, ou qu'il ne les connaissait pas d'ailleurs. Petit, Anthony Edward Stark, était un passioné de comics – bien que la moitié des événements et "prouesses technologiques" décrites était tout bonnement aberrante. Il avait eu en tout une bonne vingtaine de comics, soigneusement rangés à côté de son lit. Le soir, son activité cérébrale ayant toujours du mal à ralentir, il aimait se coucher en travers de son lit, les jambes appuyées le long du mur, pour lire les incroyables aventures de Superman. En soi, c'était idiot, comme le qualifiait son père, un homme habillé grossièrement aux couleurs criardes qui venait d'une autre galaxie dans le but de _sauver_ la terre des méchants pas beaux – quoi de plus manichéen et cliché. Le père de Tony avait une sainte horreur des univers parrallèles et autres aliens en tout genre dont il ne croyait pas du tout en l'existence. Le plus détestable selon lui était la croyance populaire qui érigeait les aliens à un niveau intellectuel beaucoup plus élevé que les humains, et donc, que lui-même. Stark père était un génie auto-proclamé, bien que conforté par le monde scientifique, qui ne voyait pas l'utilité d'aller prétendre l'existence d'une entitée plus intelligente que lui, qui tournerait en orbite à des millions de kilomètres de la terre.

Tony savait très bien tout ça, c'est pourquoi il prenait soin de ne lire ses comics que lorsqu'il était seul. Il avait tellement lu ses bandes dessinées que certaines pages avaient commencées à se détacher des agrafes centrales, le papier s'abîmait à une rapide folle – aucun autre livre, à part ceux d'ingénieurie n'avaient eu droit à ce traitement. C'est à 15ans pourtant que la vision et l'intérêt de Tony pour les comics changèrent radicalement. Entré au MIT, il cottoya nombre d'étudiants comme lui passioné de DC, à tel point qu'un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, lui apprit la véritable naissance de Superman. La création de ce super-héro avait été une véritable catharsis : son créateur Jerome Siegel avait perdu son père lors d'un braquage - abattu sur le coup par une arme à feu. Il avait alors créée un être sur-humain résistant aux balles.

Tony n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais rien entendu de si idiot, à tel point que cela le dégoûta de tous les comics qu'il avait en sa possession. Quel homme sain d'esprit voudrait créer un être ou une invention permettant de rendre immortel son père ? N'était-il pas le propre d'un homme de vouloir, de devoir dépasser son géniteur ? Bien sûr, cela était particulièrement vrai pour Anthony qui avait toute sa vie vécue dans l'ombre écrasante d'un père surdoué et plus connu que les Beatles. Déménagement définitivement sur le campus du MIT, il laissa dans un carton soigneusement scotché ses bandes dessinées et tourna le dos à ces univers parrallèles bien trop fantasques.

C'était il y a si longtemps. Une vie s'était écoulée depuis. Tony ordonna à voix haute à la télévision d'allumer CNN et rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre en enfilant son tee-shirt noir Black Sabbath. La chaîne traitait du sujet des supers-héros, le nom de Iron Man surplombant les autres, évocant leurs derniers faits d'armes, tarissant d'éloges plus mielleux les uns que les autres. Le milliardaire eut un magnifique sourire – _lui_ était un véritable super-héros. Un homme qui avait utilisé son intelligence pour magnifier son simple statut d'humain. Il n'était en aucun cas le descendant d'une entité alien aux allures Shakespirienne qui ne tirait sa force que de ses gènes miraculeusement surdéveloppés, il n'était pas le fruit d'une expérience militaire boostée par un super-sérum, il n'était pas non plus la _victime_ d'une malheureuse explosion.

Tony sortit de sa chambre, la télé s'éteignait de toute façon toute seule quand personne n'était dans la pièce, et parcoura les longs couloirs de la Stark Tower. Aux plus hauts étages ne séjournaient que les Avengers qu'il avait accepté d'héberger en attendant que leur statut soit officielement reconnu par le Shield. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, lui qui avait toujours vécu seul, avoir un peu de compagnie n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il descendit de longs escaliers, préférant les couloirs surblombés par de magnifiques baies vitrées, passa par son salon où sa dernière acquisition, un Basquiat particulièrement violent que Pepper lui avait dégôté pour une somme outrageuse, et finit par arriver dans la double salle de réception où aimaient se poser Natacha et Clint.

"Mais ne serait-ce pas le grand Tony Stark…"

"On ne t'appelle pas Hawkeye pour rien dis moi Clint."

Le blond sourit et se leva de sa méridienne pour venir saluer le propriétaire des lieux. Tony lui tendit la main, mais c'est une étreinte virile et bon enfant qu'il reçu de la part de son invité, contre toute attente. Il mettait ça sur le coup de la surprise, peut être même de l'alcool de la veille qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait éliminer, et ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Okay, on va arrêter là Brokeback Mountain." Ironisa Tony dans un sourire crispé, avant de se retourner vers Natacha, qui avait déjà levé les yeux au ciel en entendant un nouveau surnom que le milliardaire allait très certainement ressortir à toutes les sauces.

"Contente de te voir Stark." La voix de Natacha était douce, elle était enveloppée dans une combinaison noir, son visage était fatigué, on devinait sans aucun doute que la soirée avait été mouvementée.

Tony lui fit un délicat baisemain et se dirigea vers la table basse où ils avaient installés une sorte de brunch. L'ingénieur se surprit à tout dévorer du regard ; du bacon, du pain grillé et des yeux brouillés, était-il déjà arrivé au paradis ? Il se servit une assiette sans attendre et leur demanda sans lever son regard de la table garnie.

"Comment était la soirée organsiée par le maire ?"

"C'était très bien." Clint ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Natacha qui leur suffirent à se comprendre immédiatement, ils ne lui diraient pas ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur : Tony aurait dû être présent.

"Il y avait Steve tu sais. Ah et finalement Thor est venu."

"Thor ? Qu'en a-t-il à carrer de fêter l'année 2000 et quelques alors que chez sa famille de cinglé ils en sont au 8000 millénaire après Chaipaqui ou avant Chaipaquoi ?"

"C'était _symbolique_. Tu sais, être présent pour les autres, montrer qu'on est là _aussi_ quand ça va. Rencontrer des victimes de l'attaque, leur parler, rencontrer les familles des victimes. Bref sortir de cette tour d'argent qui clairement n'a aucun contact avec la réalité."

C'était Clint qui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas voulu être particulièrement blessant, mais la fatigue et le stress de ces dernières semaines l'avaient lui aussi poussés à bout. En soi, la tour Stark ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il était même assez satisfait de pouvoir vivre avec les autres Avengers pour apprendre à les connaître. Mais le cycle d'auto-destruction qu'avait entammé le milliardaire n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait souhaité et ils l'avaient tous vu s'affaiblir, se renfermer, jusqu'à se terrer dans son atelier… sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Dos à eux, à genoux devant la table basse, Tony ferma les yeux et pinca ses lèvres à s'en décrocher la machoire. Il prit une profonde et lente inspiration qu'il fit aussi silencieuse que possible et fit tourner son cerveau à 100 à l'heure.

_Se concentrer sur le bacon, juste sur le bacon, ou peut être sur les oeufs, de magnifiques oeufs brouillés, brouillés, écrasés comme la tour sur Allen street, là où il avait vu un étage entier, encore rempli, exploser sous ses yeux. Non, pas les oeufs brouillés alors. Se concentrer sur le jus d'orange, juste sur le jus d'orange qu'il n'avait qu'à se servir dans un verre, un verre simple, pas de quoi panniquer, pas comme le verre des vitres de la galerie marchande qui s'était écroulée à quelques mètres de Natacha qui avait eu la jambe lacérée de milliers de bouts de verre dont elle garderait très certainement des cicatrices pendant de longues années à venir. _

"Tony, tu veux du café ?"

L'ingénieur se redressa d'un coup, c'était la voix de la rousse qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées. Son esprit s'était une nouvelle fois emballé et sa respiration se faisait lourde et douloureuse. Encore une fois il s'était fait avoir par son imagination débordante qui semblait jamais ne vouloir s'arrêter, et ses piètres tentatives de se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret (du bacon par exemple) n'avaient une nouvelle fois servies à rien. Mais hors de question de se laisser aller face aux deux espions. Il leva son pouce en direction de Natacha pour lui faire signe que lui et en prenant soin de rester dos à ses deux invités, il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Sa tour ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi haute et il pesta intérieurement envers lui-même, quelle idée complètement abrutie de vouloir aller toujours plus haut – et la tour de Babel alors ! Il posa discrétement une main sur un fauteuil près de lui et serra le dossier de toutes ses forces pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Ses ongles se plantaient dans le tissu à l'en déchirer mais il n'en avait que faire, le plus important pour l'instant était de redevenir maître de la situation.

"Bruce !" S'exclama d'une voix pétillante Natacha.

"Comment va _The Gentleman_ ?" Demanda Clint d'un rire franc.

Tony ne se retourna même pas, son regard était tout bonnement ancré sur un fichu pigeon qui tournait autour d'une bouche d'aération de l'immeuble à côté.

"Clint, je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder cette histoire entre nous…"

"Bien sûr. Entre nous et le maire."

"Certes, j'avais oublié qu'il était présent à ce moment là aussi."

Le rire de Natacha réchauffa la pièce entière. Même si Tony ne les voyait pas il les _savait_ proches comme jamais. De quoi voulaient-ils parler ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de gentleman ? Bruce avait-il lui aussi une sale mine après avoir bu toute la nuit ? Et putain est-ce que ce foutu pigeon allait finir par arrêter de tourner en rond comme un con ?

"Tu veux du café Bruce ?"

"Un grand, ford et corsé s'impose."

_Un grand, ford et corsé s'impose_, pensa Tony, comme il était facile de tourner sa remarque pour y révéler quelque chose de sexuel ! Il ne lui suffisait qu'à ouvrir les lèvres et lui balancer une petite pique ou une grosse vacherie. C'était simple. Très simple. Mais rien ne sortit.

"Je vais refaire des oeufs je crois."

"Tu as besoin d'aide Clint ?"

Toujours complétement figé contre la baie vitré, Tony réussit tout de même à entendre les pas de ses invités s'éloigner vers la cuisine, il allait enfin être seul et pourrait s'éclipser sans qu'ils ne le voient, complètement flippé.

"Tony."

Il sursauta malgré lui. La main de Bruce s'était posée avec une telle chaleur sur son épaule que cela avait brûlé son corps gelé par la détresse. Il ne réfléchit même pas et posa son regard éteint sur son ami.  
Le sourire de Bruce était appaisant et cela avait toujours étonné Tony. Comment un être capable de se transformer en une créature entièrement animée par la colère et la violence pouvait avoir un tel sourire ? Ses yeux pétillaient, malicieux, il n'était même pas particulièrement marqué par la nuit qu'il avait passé, il avait déjà lavé ses cheveux, Tony le remarqua tout de suite en les voyant encore un peu humides, et il avait enfilé un pull fin vert. L'exacte même teinte que celle qu'il arborait lors de ses transformations. Mais il ne ferait aucun commentaire. Le milliardaire cligna des yeux et se redressa, se concentrer sur Bruce semblait l'avoir calmé. Du moins, sa respiration n'était plus anarchique, elle était rapide, tout au plus.

"Bonne année Tony."

Sa voix avait-elle déjà été aussi douce, ou l'esprit de Tony faisait une nouvelle fois fi de toutes pensées cohérentes ? Il répondit à son sourire, non pas par politesse, mais parce qu'il en avait envie. C'était le premier être humain qui le lui souhaitait.

"Bonne année à toi aussi Bruce… alors t'as serré hier soir ?"

"La soirée organisée par le maire était vraiment émouvante, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de sortir, voir tous ces gens. Il y avait une très bonne ambiance, c'était comme retrouver une grande famille. Tu aurais dû venir Tony." Le docteur avait royalement ignoré sa question qu'il jugeait de toute façon déplacée.

"Pourquoi ? Pour me faire sentir mieux ? Pour me faire déculpabiliser ?" La voix de Tony était dure, il souriait mais était dégoûté par ses propres paroles, le genre de reproches qu'on allait lui sortir, pour sûr.

"Non, parce que j'avais envie de te voir." Bruce avait légérement froncé ses sourcils, comme s'il ne comprennait pas la remarque de Tony. Il lui fit un petit sourire désolé, comme si chacun des deux parlaient une langue inconnue à l'autre et qu'il en devenait génant de ne pas comprendre et se recula pour aller s'asseoir sur une méridienne.

Tony suivit des yeux le docteur. S'il se mettait lui même à se flageller, il allait vivre un véritable enfer c'était sûr. Surtout que Bruce n'était pas le genre d'homme à juger les autres. Il était d'un calme olympien – bien qu'il leur avait avoué il y a quelques mois de ça que son calme n'était qu'un leurre et que sa colère était toujours aussi présente que ravageuse. Mais cela était-il seulement vrai ? Le Hulk n'avait pas fait son apparition depuis l'attaque sur New York mais pourtant, il retenait toute l'attention de Tony qui n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer ce phénomène. En soi, le principe même de la métamorphose n'était plus un secret (il l'avait étudié longuement avant même de connaitre Banner) mais les _raisons_ de sa transformations et encore plus, sa façon de perdre la moitié de ses capacités cérébrales quand il était en géant vert était tout bonnement fascinante. Et flippante à souhait. Tony n'aurait jamais pu supporter un telle chose : perdre le contrôle, perdre la sensation de son propre corps et ne plus être maître de rien même pas de sa propre personnalité, autrement dire, l'enfer sur terre.

Il poussa un soupir discret. Cette perte de contrôle pourtant, il la vivait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle lui avait même faillit faire perdre connaissance il y a quelques instants de ça.

Il se rapprocha de Banner et trouva une place sur un canapé face à lui.

"Je suis content que tu sois sorti de ton atelier. On commençait à s'inquiéter."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter _buddy_, j'avais des choses à faire voilà tout."

"Des choses qui t'empêchaient même d'aller manger le midi et le soir ?"

"Mais ma parole, tu m'espionnes 007 ?"

"Non, non rien de tout ça…"

Tony plissa grossièrement les yeux comme s'il essayait de sonder l'homme face à lui, mais rien ne l'aida à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Bruce était un tel mystère… et Tony adorait les mystères. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'ordinateurs, d'inventions en tout genre qu'il avait soigneusement décortiqué pour en comprendre tous les mécanismes. Avec Bruce, aurait-il seulement la possibilité de ne serait-ce qu'entrapercevoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa fichue tête ornée de magnifques boucles brunes ?

"Tiens ton plateau Bruce." Clint mit dans les mains de son ami un plateau généreusement garni.

"Merci, on se voit plus tard."

Bruce se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir en tenant fermement son plateau. Alors quoi, il s'en allait déjà alors que ça allait commencer à être intéressant ? Tony n'aimait pas être contrarié dans ses plans.

"Hey Brokeback Mountain, c'est quoi ce plateau que t'as donné au docteur ?"

" 'Brockeback Mountain'… ?" Articula le concerné en regardant Clint, légérement perdu quant à ce nouveau surnom trouvé par l'excentrique milliardaire.

"Bruce m'a dit qu'il voulait travailler ce matin et qu'il aurait besoin d'un plateau. Bref t'inquiète Bruce, va travailler…" Rassura Clint en lui souriant.

" 'T'inquiète, t'inquiète' facile à dire Clint, tu savais Bruce que Clint prenait plaisir à se frotter à de beaux éphèbes ? Bon, en même temps je te comprends, comment résister à ça…" Tony pointa du doigt son propre corps – un sourire fier illuminant son visage.

"Je l'ai salué d'une légére étreinte ce matin." Expliqua Clint le regard toujours posé sur le seul homme cohérent de la pièce.

"Ah. Je vois."

Bruce leur sourit à tous les deux et s'éclipsa, Clint retourna dans la cuisine si bien que Tony se retrouva seul. C'était étrange comme c'était irritant d'avoir vu le docteur partir alors qu'il commençait à peine son investigation. Lui qui avait toujours été un fan de Sherlock Holmes savait très bien à quoi seraient dédiés ses prochains jours : percer le mystère du docteur Bruce Banner.


	3. La tasse

**Hello à toutes et tous ! Merci à Glasgow pour sa review :)  
Nouveau chapitre, Tony va enfin pouvoir commencer son investigation sur le mystère du docteur Banner...**

**oOo**

New York était sans aucun doute, à ce moment précis, la ville la plus froide des États-Unis, voire même du monde entier, pensait, sans aucune exagération, Tony Stark en fermant la porte de sa terasse derrière lui. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber depuis le 1er janvier, si bien que la Big Apple était devenue aussi blanche que le sourire de Thor. C'était aussi détestable qu'irritant. Quand il vivait encore à Los Angeles, jamais il n'avait fait un froid polaire de la sorte et Dieu merci la neige était extrêmement rare ! Tony était de toute façon un homme qui préférait la chaleur (humaine ou autre), le soleil, les plages de sable fin et les cocktails bien frappés. La neige, les bonnets et les nezs qui coulent, c'était presque pire qu'une reprise d'un tube d'Alan Merrill par Britney Spears.

À cause de ce froid polaire il était clair qu'il ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la mauvaise foi, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon. La veille, il avait voulu sortir, mais un rendez-vous avec Fury à 15h à la Stark Tower l'en avait empêché. L'avant-veille, le 1er janvier, il était encore trop fatigué de ses nombreuses crises d'angoisses pour oser mettre le nez dehors. De toute façon, aller dévaliser la boutique Armani sur Madison Avenue n'était pas dans ses priorités. Depuis le fameux premier jour de cette nouvelle année Tony s'était entiché d'un nouveau mystère à percer : Bruce Banner. Cela faisait des années qu'il suivait cette singulière histoire entre les rapports volés au Shield et les enquêtes des journalistes, jusqu'à sa disparition plus ou moins discrète il y a deux ans de cela.

Tony frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre en pestant contre lui-même ; quelle idée d'aller faire un tour sur sa terasse du 39e étage par ce temps ! Il enfila un pull en cachemire négligement posé sur une lampe et se dirigea vers le laboratoire du 40e étage. C'était une pièce aux dimensions hors norme dont il était particulièrement fier – Tony avait toujours eu un problème avec la taille. Sur plusieurs mètres carré s'étendaient tables de travail, étagères remplies de milles produits plus ou moins légaux et outils en tout genre. C'était plus beau et plus excitant qu'un strip-tease privé donné par la plus souple des danseuses, du moins pour Tony. Il avait été ravi de trouver, dans le regard de Bruce, la même passion lorsqu'il lui avait montré pour la première fois le labo ; bien que Bruce n'aurait probablement jamais fait la comparaison avec la prostituée, pardon, la danseuse.

Banner était de toute évidence un homme redoutablement intelligent, à tel point que Tony se sentait parfois jaloux. C'était un fait assez rare pour être noté. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnant encore, c'était la capacité de Banner à ne pas tout ramener à son incroyable intelligence, comme s'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Tony l'avait déjà vu parler à des gens beaucoup trop stupides –les soldats bon marché du SHIELD, par exemple- sans jamais soupirer ou lever les yeux au ciel. Pire, il semblait s'adapter à son interlocuteur en modifiant aisément son langage pour être compréhensible par tous. En somme, cet homme était humble ; il ne devait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il vallait réellement, sinon, il ne se comporterait jamais de la sorte.

Lorsque l'ingénieur arriva au labo, il fut agréablement surpris de le voir déjà occupé. Banner était penché au-dessus d'un large plan de travail, concentré sur un microscope construit par Stark lui-même. Le docteur portait une chemise d'un bleu fascinant que le milliardaire ne pouvait quitter des yeux. Ses larges boucles brunes cachaient son visage et Tony se surprit à vouloir y glisser sa main. Juste pour lui redresser le visage de force et lui donner la peur de sa vie. À bien y réfléchir cela pouvait être une sonnette d'alarme pour Hulk et hors de question de mettre son labo en danger.

L'ingénieur se rapprocha du centre de la pièce, ses yeux continuant leur chemin sur le corps du docteur. Il avait remonté ses manches, et cela fit sourire Tony. Lui aussi remontait systématiquement ses manches lorsqu'il travaillait, mais lui avait une bonne excuse, il se salissait ou abîmait ses vêtements à chaque fois alors que le docteur ne faisait que regarder, constater et noter des hypothéses – rien de bien dangereux pour sa jolie chemise là dedans. Il continua son chemin et se retrouva dans le dos de son invité.

"Oui Stark ?"

Ainsi il l'avait vu, bien, il n'allait pas lui faire peur en s'adressant à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Des échantillons ramenés par le SHIELD." La voix du docteur était particulièrement calme et posée, il était extrêmement concentré par son travail et Tony s'en trouva automatiquement jaloux – toujours ce besoin de tout ramener à lui.

Il se rapprocha et pinca sans tendresse Bruce par dessus sa chemise.

"Hey !" Le regard de Banner se fit dur lorsqu'il se posa sur Tony. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et le docteur ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à leur conversation dans l'hélioporteur, lorsque Tony s'était mis en tête de réveiller le Hulk – alors que c'était une idée complètement stupide étant donnée la situation.

"Quoi, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'essayer." Répondit Tony en haussant une épaule. Il attrapa une madeleine posée à côté du docteur qu'il engloutit sans attendre. Il accéléra le pas et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir à côté de son bureau. Il tourna sur lui-même de longues secondes en gardant ses yeux ouverts : c'était enfantin, mais il aimait sentir sa tête tourner lorsqu'il faisait ça. C'était comme le whisky mais en plus rapide. Bruce ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, le regardant s'éloigner pour être sûr qu'il pouvait se remettre au travail. Encore une fois, le sérieux était de mise. Il soupira en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha à nouveau sur l'échantillon qu'il analysait.

Bien, il ne comptait pas prendre en compte le nouvel arrivant. Tony le scrutta quelques secondes et ouvrit un tiroir de la commode près de lui pour en sortir un dossier. Pas n'importe lequel bien sûr, le dossier Banner qu'il avait fait imprimer et relier par Pepper. Il avait un dossier sur tous les Avengers, et sur certains de ses collaborateurs aussi, mais celui de Banner était de loin le plus fin et cela avait particulièrement le don de l'agacer. Il posa le dossier sur le bureau et se mit à le lire, probablement pour la 50e fois.

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à Chicago. J'aime bien la ville pourtant. Bien sûr, pas la peine de préciser que je déteste la comédie musicale." Tony avait parlé assez fort pour être sûr de retenir l'attention du docteur.

"Et bien vas-y alors Tony." Répondit Bruce plus calme que jamais.

"…. L'Inde. J'aimerai bien aller en Inde aussi, ça a l'air très… comment dire… vivifiant comme pays. On doit vraiment s'y sentir revivre, ça doit appaiser, non ?"

Banner posa bruyamment le stylo avec lequel il écrivait et retira ses lunettes avant de se retourner sur son tabouret pour regarder Tony à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son ami avait évoqué Chicago, la ville où son _accident_ avait eu lieu et l'Inde, le pays où il s'était caché durant sa retraite, clairement, il avait une idée en tête… comme toujours à vrai dire.

"Très bien, que veux-tu savoir Tony ?"

"Moi ? Mais rien !" Grogna Stark outragé. Il lui adressa un véritable sourire forcé et papillona de sa main pour lui faire signe de se retourner.

Banner plongea son regard dans le sien, patientant encore quelques secondes pour être sûr que Tony n'allait pas encore le déconcentrer, et finit par lui tourner le dos – il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse ces analyses avant 20h de toute façon.

"Enfin, personellement si je voulais vraiment me cacher en Inde, je pense que j'arriverai à être d'une discretion absolue, ce n'est pas comme si le pays était criblé de caméras comme aux États-Unis. Je pense que c'est l'endroit parfait pour une retraite simple et discrète !"

C'était la phrase de trop. Banner se leva cette fois et éteignit la petite lampe près de lui. Il n'arriverait pas à travailler avec Tony dans la pièce. Il rangea soigneusement ses papiers et se prépara à sortir du labo quand l'ingénieur fit son apparition à ses côtés.

"Tu boudes ?" Dieu que son sourire était… pédant.

"Non Tony." Encore une fois, les deux hommes brillaient par leur différence, s'entrechoquaient par leur simple façon de sourire, Banner était tout simplement doux. Il ne mentait même pas, c'était évident. "Mais je dois vraiment travailler, j'ai un rapport à rendre à Fury, alors je passerai du temps avec toi plus tard si cela ne te dérange pas."

"Donc Fury passe avant moi ? Je note. Pourquoi tu t'es énervé quand j'ai mentionné l'Inde doc' ?"

"Ai-je l'air énervé ?"

Non, clairement non. Sa voix était mélodieuse, s'en était… relaxant. Mais Tony ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Il fit un pas de côté quand Bruce lui demanda d'un geste de tête de lui faire de la place et le regarda s'éclipser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches doc' ?"

"Je ne te cache rien Tony."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis à chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce ?"

"Je ne fuis pas Tony." Le docteur allait passer la porte, vite, une remarque, n'importe quoi pour le retenir encore une seconde.

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas aussi facilement, tu le sais ça, Bruce ?"

Le docteur posa sa main sur l'embrasure de la porte et se retourna doucement. Son tendre regard se posa sur le milliardaire encore posté à côté du plan de travail. Il lui sourit, sans le quitter des yeux et fit un petit oui de la tête en lui répondant :

"Je le sais Tony."

Ah. Ça c'était inantendu comme réponse. Le milliardaire le regarda partir sans dire mot. Il lui avait cloué le bec, mieux vallait en rester là.

**oOo**

Depuis que Pepper était à la tête de Stark Industries, l'agenda de Tony s'était considérablement allégé. Plus de réunions aux 4 coins des États-Unis, plus d'obligations légales, plus de papiers à signer à contre-coeur, en cela, l'ingénieur était _libre_. Bien sûr, c'était un mot qu'il n'osait jamais évoquer tout haut, le concept de liberté était bien trop tendancieux et il détestait au plus profond de son âme les conversations pseudo-philosophiques où chacun se sentait obligé d'y apporter son point de vue.

De toute façon, à ce moment précis, il était seul. Installé dans le double séjour, véritable QG des Avengers, il était allongé sur un des canapés, une tasse Kiss à la main. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et réfléchit : se considérait-il comme un homme libre ? Pour sûr, il avait l'assurance financière qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait : check. Pas de parents ou de famille à écouter ou à combler : check. Pas même de relation stable qui l'empêcherait d'aller voir ailleurs si l'occasion se présentait : check. Et Iron Man alors ?... Joker.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tony ?"

L'ingénieur tourna la tête à la recherche du nouvel arrivant qui l'avait tiré hors de ses pensées : un Bruce Banner fatigué. Il était 23h passée et le physicien faisait enfin son apparition. Tony savait que Fury viendrait à la tour pour une histoire d'analyses qu'il avait imposé au docteur mais il pensait que cela serait vite réglé. Au contraire, Bruce avait disparu une bonne partie de la journée, l'obligeant même à dîner seul avec Natacha et Clint plus bavards que jamais. Il avait décidé de le lui faire payer. Sans répondre à sa question, il détourna son visage et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

"Je suis crevé si tu savais… je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger. Fury te salue d'ailleurs. Tu aurais vu les échantillons qu'il m'a donné, une vraie galère à analyser… heureusement que tu as perfectionné le microscope de la table 8 sinon j'y serais encore. Il te reste du café ?"

Tony, toujours allongé presque félinement sur son canapé, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Bruce devrait galérer comme il se doit pour regagner l'estime du milliardaire. Alors oui, certes, c'était idiot, mais ça l'amusait. Il posa sa tasse presque vide sur la table basse et étira ses bras vers le plafond – il était devenu particulièrement doué pour ignorer ses interlocuteurs.

Le docteur ne sembla pas le moins du monde touché par ce silence. Il se leva, sourit à son ami, bien qu'il ne le regardait même pas, et attrapa sa tasse pour aller lui resservir du café. À peine eut-il jeté un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du récipient qu'il s'arrêta.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?" Il renifla doucement et fit un bref mouvement en arrière. "De la vodka… pure? Tu bois de la vodka pure dans une tasse ? Et seul ?!"

Ah, mais voilà pourquoi il sétait laissé aller à des réfléxions hautement philosophiques : il était quelque peu bourré. Soudainement parfaitement conscient de son état, Tony leva l'index de sa main droite en signe de protestation.

"Je bois de la vodka pure, dans une tasse KISS. Rien à voir. Maintenant, sois gentil doc' et remplie la."

Banner soupira malgré lui et reposa la tasse là où il l'avait prise. Il fit le tour de la table basse pour se mettre à genoux près du canapé où était allongé son ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent et une nouvelle fois, les différences étaient si nombreuses entre les deux hommes que c'en était risible. Du moins pour Tony. Lui avachi, puant l'alcool, un tee-shirt blanc sur les épaules qu'il avait bêtement choisis car son réacteur ARC était horriblement voyant, le regard presque éteint et les muscles engourdis par la position. Et banner, le torse droit, magnifique dans sa chemise bleu, ses larges boucles brunes entourant gracieusement son visage et le regard si… tendre.

"Si tu comptes m'embrasser, sache que je ne me débattrai pas."

"Je ne compte pas t'embrasser Tony."

"C'est dommage parce que la situation s'y prête bien je trouve."

"Tu es clairement saoûl."

"Raison de plus pour en profiter."

Soupirer face aux réponses de Tony était devenu la norme pour Bruce. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus le milliardaire dans leur _amitié_ (car étaient-ils vraiment amis, il était de toute façon trop bourré pour trouver une réponse maintenant) c'était leur façon de parler : ils ne se coupaient jamais la parole. Tony, à cause de son QI sur-développé, ne réussissait jamais à attendre que son interlocuteur ait finit de parler avant de commencer sa propre phrase. C'était tout bonnement impossible, les gens parlaient trop lentement, et il comprenait où ils voulaient en venir avant même d'entendre la fin de leurs phrases. Certains s'énervaient, d'autres se vexaient, seules quelques rares personnes, Pepper et Rhodes pour ne citer qu'eux, arrivaient à suivre son flot de parole, et leurs discussions se finissaient toujours en une cacophonie indescriptible. Et Banner, malgré son intelligence sur-développée, avait un débit de parole très doux, presque envoûtant, si bien que les conversations qu'il entretenait avec Tony tenaient presque de la mélodie. Et l'ingénieur étant un fin mélomane, il y était particulièrement sensible.

"Donc maintenant c'est le moment où tu me ramènes à ma chambre c'est ça ?"

"Exactement, lève toi."

"Ouais, enfin dans l'idée c'est facile mais en réalité…"

Bruce plongea son regard dans le sien, haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde touché par la comédie du milliardaire et se leva le premier. Il ne lui tendit pas sa main et ne lui proposa pas d'aide, laissant Stark se débrouiller seul.

"Quelle piètre infirmière tu fais j'te jure…" Tony grimaça et s'aida de ses mains engourdies pour se hisser hors du canapé. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait beaucoup plus bu que prévu quand toute sa vision se brouilla. Il manqua de tomber, et se forca à écarquiller les yeux pour se concentrer sur son environnement. Bruce le regardait toujours, sans le toucher, le guidant hors du double séjour.

"C'était quoi alors… ces échantillons ?"

"Je t'en parlerai quand tu auras dessaouler."

"Méchant Bruce. Hey, pourquoi on prend les marches ? Les ascenseurs c'est pas pour les asgardiens hein !"

"Ça va te faire du bien de marcher."

"J'aurais _vraiment_ préféré que tu m'embrasses sur le canapé, on aurait fait l'amour directement et on en aurait pas bougé de la nuit…"

Bruce ne répondit pas cette fois-ci et ne soupira même pas. Il marchait quelques mètres devant Tony si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage ni la réaction qu'il eut en entendant sa remarque. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que ce doc' avait dans la tête ? Il ne repoussait pas clairement ses avances déplacées, il le soutenait de manière très neutre, mais le soutenait quand même contrairement aux autres, et il était doux, une putain de tendresse qui n'allait pas du tout avec son _lui_ intérieur.

"C'est vrai que t'es toujours en colère ?"

"On en reparlera plus tard Tony, on arrive à ta chambre de toute façon."

"Je préférerai parler avec Hulk, même s'il a le vocabulaire d'un gamin de 4 ans, il est plus marrant que toi."

Banner s'arrêta instantanément et se retourna vers son hôte. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses poings légérements serrés et Tony cru voir ses pupilles virer presque imperceptiblement au vert. Il inspira par le nez et conclua :

"Voilà la porte de chambre, au cas où tu sois trop saoûl pour la reconnaitre. Va te coucher, ça te fera du bien."

Bordel. Tony était persuadé qu'il allait prendre un violent coup de poing ou du moins, vu la tête de Bruce, qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, mais rien à faire, sa voix était encore aussi mélodieuse qu'agréable. Fini de jouer, cette situation commençait à devenir plus compliquée que prévue, il se rapprocha de Banner, le forçant à se reculer et plongea son regard dans le sien, dégageant l'ordre silencieux que Bruce devait l'écouter.

"Depuis des mois qu'on se connait Bruce tu es doux, tendre, et en même temps si froid et distant. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches à tout le monde ? Tu as l'air si _déconnecté_ du Hulk mais il est toujours là, pas vrai ? Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, je me demande même si t'arrive à avoir une vie _normale_. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point vous êtes _deux _dans ton putain de corps, et jusqu'à quel point _tu_ le maîtrises. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?" La voix de Tony était rauque, ses mots aussi durs que son regard. Il avait tellement poussé le docteur qu'il était maintenant dos au mur, incappable de partir, mais Tony avait encore plus besoin d'asseoir son autorité et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Banner. "C'est ça que tu me caches ? C'est qu'_il _te contrôle ?"

Ses yeux, ne pas quitter ses yeux, voir si cette lueur verte allait faire son apparition, voir s'il était possible de lire dans son regard ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur de lui. Le corps de Banner était tellement brûlant que Tony ressentait sa chaleur sans même le toucher. Il commençait même à se dire qu'il avait raison, Bruce semblait touché en plein coeur par sa déclaration ; il allait s'énerver, le repousser, l'engueuler ou peut être même pleurer, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas agir comme avant.

"Recule toi Tony." Cette. Putain. De. Mélodie. Tony s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ; la voix de Bruce, son regard, rien n'avait changé, comme si Tony n'avait rien dit. Le milliardaire baissa les bras et recula comme on lui avait ordonné. "Il faut que tu te reposes. On se verra plus tard."

Maintenant libre, Bruce fit un pas de côté et laissa Tony sur place. Il descendit quelques marches et parcourra le long couloir qui le ramenait à ses propres appartements sans même accélérer le pas. L'ingénieur se retourna pour le regarder partir, pour essayer une dernière fois de déceler sa faille. Mais rien. Réalisant soudainement l'ambiguïté de ses paroles et de ses gestes, il pinca ses lèvres en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue et rentra dans sa chambre. Pas la force de se déshabiller, il avait froid de toute façon, il retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se glissa entre les draps, posa un oreiller sur sa tête et s'endormit, sans arriver à retirer de sa tête le regard de Bruce et la lueur verte qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux.


	4. La sortie

**Hello à toutes et à tous ! Tout d'abord merci à Ondatra et Belle pimprenelle pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont poussées à publier ce chapitre plus tôt dans la semaine.  
Après le "fiasco" du premier interrogatoire de Tony, les choses avancent... **

**oOO**

Quelle chose horrible que les voisins. Ça fait du bruit, ça marche avec ses talons de long en large dans leurs appartements du dessus, ça ne respecte en rien l'homme fatigué et endormi que vous êtes. Enfin, ça c'est surtout vrai quand on a des voisins.

Tony se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber du même coup l'oreiller qu'il avait posé sur sa tête la veille avant de s'endormir lamentablement. Le bruit infernal et surtout cette impression que le plafond allait s'écrouler le réveilla en un instant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'habitait au dessus de ses appartements. Presque douloureusement, il porta sa main droite à son front et – _ah._ Rien à voir avec de prétendus voisins, c'était dans son crâne que la fête se déroulait.

"Bon sang…" Le milliardaire n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas eu une gueule de bois de la sorte depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait même oublié les symptômes. Que lui restait-il à faire, pour remédier à tout ça ?

"Jarvis, appelle Pe…" Merde. Non. Ne pas appeler Pepper. Elle n'était désormais plus son assistante, et encore moins son amante. Ils étaient amis, tout au plus, et l'appeler pour lui demander un aspirine était quelque peu… déplacé. Avec toute la peine du monde, le corps presque inerte de l'ingénieur se traîna hors du lit, manqua de se cogner contre la table basse signée Starck, Philippe celui-ci, bien que beaucoup moins doué que Tony, et se réfugia dans le grand dressing. Il poussa de longs gémissements, à pein exagérés et se posa devant un grand miroir, s'appuyant d'une main sur la comode adjacente. Devant l'étendue des possibles dégâts, il prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage, et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

"Salut beau gosse." Un large sourire lumineux éclara la pièce à lui seul et Tony se sentit tout de suite mieux. À peine quelques rides plus marquées que d'habitude et de légères poches sous les yeux qui, ajoutées à sa barbe mal rasée, lui donnaient un air sexy à souhait. Que c'était bon d'être Tony Stark.

"Okay Jarvis, je veux qu'un grand café serré m'attende dans la cuisine dans 5min, lance les calculs pour l'armure Mark XLIII et sois gentil, mets nous un bon vieux AC/DC, ce monde manque _cruellement_ d'AC/DC." Demanda Tony d'une voix enjouée : s'être vu dans le miroir avait suffit à son bonheur.

"Bien monsieur."Un petit bip sonore retentit et aussitôt la guitare d'Angus Young remplit la pièce – avec toute la violence qui s'imposait lorsque l'on commandait un morceau d'Heavy Metal, faisant passer les réacteurs d'un A380 pour un ronronnement de vieux chat grabataire.

"Jarvis ! Moins fort !" Grimaça Tony en se recroquevillant malgré lui, comme pour échapper à la douleur provoquée par le son.

L'ingénieur continua de pester tout haut tout en parcourrant ses nombreuses étagères, bien décidé à vite changer de vêtement – il avait dormit tout habillé ce qui lui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'il avait bien trop bu la veille. Enfin beau dans un nouveau pull qu'il avait choisit spécialement foncé – la vue de son réacteur ARC l'agaçant particulièrement ces derniers temps- il claqua des mains pour éteindre la lumière du dressing et en sortit. Il allait abandonner sa chambre quand, la simple vision de ses chaussures anarchiquement posées au travers de la pièce l'arrêta. Il n'avait pas fait la fête la veille, il avait bu, seul, erreur qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps, si bien qu'on dû le ramener à sa chambre. Bruce l'avait ramené à sa chambre. Les mots, les gestes, leur conversation, tout redevenait très clair, et après y avoir bien réfléchit, il avait sûrement était… insupportable. Il hésita une seconde, conscient que ce qu'il allait demander allait sceller définitivement son statut de "gros con", et demanda en grimaçant.

"Jarvis, tu as un enregistrement de la caméra du couloir, hier soir, quand le docteur Banner m'a ramené ?"

"Affirmatif monsieur, dois-je lancer la vidéo sur l'écran près de votre lit ?"

"Ouaip…" finit-il par répondre après un long soupir d'exaspération destiné à nul autre qu'à lui-même.

Quelques secondes de la vidéo lui suffirent à confirmer ses doutes : oui, lui le sois-disant génie Tony Stark avait poussé Banner dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à le pousser physiquement pour le coincer contre un mur. Il n'y avait pas de son mais il se rappelait amérement de ses paroles et de la façon dont il l'avait sondé, lui, et Hulk. Cela avait été aussi dangeureux qu'abruti et l'idée que son ami puisse lui en vouloir le rendit malade : cela signifiait des excuses, et ça, ça ne plaisait pas forcément à Tony.

Il gromella tout haut, ordonna à Jarvis de couper la vidéo et sortit de sa chambre rapidement. Il voulait voir Bruce, et vite, mettre au clair cette histoire qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser traîner.  
Les couloirs de sa tour ne lui avaient jamais parrus aussi longs, et quelle idée avait-il eu d'installer la cuisine et le double-séjour aussi loin de sa chambre. Encore touché par sa migraine alcoolisée, il profita néanmoins des quelques mètres qui le séparaient du QG des Avengers pour réfléchir : qu'allait-il dire à Bruce ? Au délà de présenter ses excuses (il en frissona d'avance) il était évident qu'il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était bourré et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ! Car, c'était ça le plus dur à admettre, Tony savait ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait des mois qu'il y réfléchissait, des mois qu'il était comme obsédé par cette histoire. Et cottoyer Banner, et au-delà même, autant l'avouer, l'_apprécier_, avait considérablement changé la donne. Bruce réunissait deux choses que Tony affectionait particulièrement dans des cas très différents : le mystère et la recherche (qu'il retrouvait principalement lors de ces nombreuses expériences scientifiques ou informatiques) et l'estime (qu'il éprouvait pour peu de personne, Pepper en premier lieu). Et tant pis si Bruce ne voulait ni de son intérêt scientifique ni de son amitié, au pire, il lui forcerait la main voilà tout.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il poussa la porte du QG. Banner était installé à une petite table, une tasse à la main, lunettes sur le nez, totalement absorbé par le journal posé devant lui.

"Doc' faut qu'on parle." Ordonna Tony avant de faire un détour par la cuisine pour récupérer le café commandé à Jarvis. Il revint dans la grande pièce pour se laisser tomber face à son ami, appuya ses deux coudes sur la table et leva l'index de sa main gauche, comme pour lui demander toute son attention.

"Il se peut que j'ai déconné hier. Pas la peine de dire que tu l'avais cherché, mais voilà, autant le dire, je suis allé trop loin, je m'excuse, tout ça, tout ça…" Conclut-il en faisant de larges signes de sa main pour appuyer ses propos.

Banner sourit, comme amusé, posa ses lunettes et plongea son regard dans celui de son hôte.

"Je l'ai 'cherché' ?" Comme d'habitude sa voix était tendre. Il semblait même au milliardaire qu'elle était plus basse que d'habitude, comme un murmure.

Tony cligna des yeux, regarda grossièrement derrière lui, sous la table, au plafond, et se pencha vers Bruce pour lui murmurer à son tour.

"Pourquoi tu murmures, on nous espionne tu penses ?"

"Je murmure parce que tu m'as l'air d'avoir une belle gueule de bois."

"… Comment tu sais ?" Cette fois, Tony ne rigolait plus ; se pouvait-il que Bruce ait des pouvoirs de devins ?

"Tu portes des lunettes de soleil. En intérieur. À 8h du matin."

"… Bien vu Sherlock. Non, d'ailleurs _je_ suis Sherlock, vois-tu je suis sur une affaire de la plus haute importance, donc toi, tu seras Watson. John. Pas Emma."

"Ah, je vois. Et quelle est cette affaire de la plus haute importance ?" Le docteur semblait agréablement amusé par cette situation et cela ne manqua pas à Tony qu'une fois de plus, il rentrait dans son jeu, sans se forcer, sans en rajouter, comme si c'était naturel.

"Toi." Répondit Tony du tac-au-tac sans le quitter des yeux, cherchant à tout prix à voir sa réaction.

Banner fronca ses sourcils, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, en pliant son journal.  
"Moi." Reprit-il très calmement, comme pour prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait. "Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance Sherlock, en attendant, moi, j'ai des choses à faire." Le docteur lui adressa un dernier sourire poli et avala d'une traite le reste du café tiède avant de se lever.

Tony bondit presque automatiquement, emboîtant le pas de son ami qui quittait déjà l'étage.

"Quoi alors, tu t'en vas ?"

"Je t'ai dis Tony, j'ai des choses à faire en ville, on se verra plus tard si tu veux et tu pourras continuer ton _enquête_.".

"Cette fois, je ne te laisse pas t'en tirer comme ça, et promis, je te ne te plaque pas contre un mur, mais il est hors de question que je passe la journée à t'attendre sagement dans le labo ; j'ai des questions, tu as les réponses." Tony avait claqué des mains en sortant de l'ascenseur alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous deux de la sortie, la porte d'une petite pièce s'ouvrit à côté d'eux et le milliardaire y attrapa manteau, écharpe et bonnet qu'il enfila rapidement. Ainsi, il bravait le froid, et les curieux ou paparazzis.

Bruce ne l'attendit pas, le docteur s'était habillé en cours de route et marchait déjà sur Parc Avenue. Tony poussa la lourde porte en verre et s'élança à sa poursuite.

New York avait rarement été aussi blanche. Profitant des derniers jours de vacances, les new-yorkais avaient laissé chez eux leurs voitures, de nombreuses rues étaient encore intactes, sans la moindre trace de pneus ou de pas sur la neige immaculée. Il était encore tôt, si bien qu'ils ne croisèrent que quelques rares touristes, comparés au nombre de policiers postés un peu partout dans le quartier. Depuis l'attaque de New York, la menage terroriste avait été ridiculisée par la menace alien et la ville avait tout mit en oeuvre pour rassurer, au mieux, ses citoyens. Bruce marchait d'un pas rapide, le col relevé et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, mais malgré son air distant, Tony remarquait ses rapides coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, pour vérifier que le milliardaire le suivait toujours. C'était surréaliste et c'était bon. Même au sein de la tour Stark on ne pouvait jamais atteindre un tel niveau de calme – la passion de Tony pour le métal résonnait parfois même jusqu'aux cuisines. Bruce entra dans un immeuble aux briques rouges, suivi de près par l'ingénieur qui s'arrêta de marcher une fois entré. Un snack. Qu'est-ce que Bruce venait faire de si urgent dans un snack ? Il resta près de la porte, son esprit quelque paranoïaque l'alarmant qu'un traquenard allait très certainement avoir lieu, et suivit des yeux le docteur qui s'approcha du comptoir, commanda deux trois beignets qu'il paya en cash et qui revint vers lui aussi naturellement que possible.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller." Il sourit à son ami et poussa la porte aussi naturellement qu'il était entré.

Tony n'en revenait pas. Il s'attendait à découvrir une cachette secrète du SHIELD où Fury avait convoqué Bruce, un nouveau labo que le physicien fréquentait voire même une boîte de strip-tease, bref tout mais pas quelque chose d'aussi… normal !

"Comment ça 'c'est bon' ? Bruce, tu me forces à sortir de chez moi par -20°, tu me traînes à travers New York pour des _beignets_ ? … Serais-tu plus inconscient que moi ?" La voix de Tony résonna autour d'eux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'on ne les avait pas entendu –même s'il adorait qu'on le remarque, aujourd'hui il n'avait nullement envie d'être dérangé- et remarqua que le docteur les avait traîné dans un petit parc. Il regarda son cadet s'asseoir sur un banc, un peu perdu par toute cette situation.

Banner, confortablement emmitouflé dans son manteau, prit une des friandises recouverte de pépites de chocolat, croqua dedans en poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction, et releva les yeux vers l'ingénieur.

"Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir Tony." Répondit Bruce en le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'il comprenne bien la situation. Il posa le petit paquet avec les friandises restantes à côté de lui, et tapota sur le blanc, pour faire signe à Tony de s'asseoir chose que le milliardaire fit sans attendre.

Le ciel était légérement couvert, si bien que Tony put retirer ses lunettes sans grimacer. Il n'y avait qu'une dame, un peu plus loin dans le parc, qui promenait un chien rendu fou par la quantité de neige. Mais pas un bruit. Pas un Nick Fury pour vous hurler de vous reprendre en main, pas un Captain America pour vous demander à quoi sert 'l'internet', pas une Pepper pour vous rappeler par sa simple présence, ce que c'était le bonheur. Tony frissona, réalisa soudainement cette chose si évidente, et se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?" Sa voix était douce et il n'avait même pas eu à se forcer. Le milliardaire venait de comprendre le tour que lui avait joué le docteur : à attiser de façon très simple sa curiosité, il avait réussit à le faire sortir. Et depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas quitté la tour Stark ? Il ne devait même plus compter en jours mais en semaines. Plus encore, depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti sans faire de crise d'angoisse ? Il n'en avait même pas la réponse.

"Bien sûr que je l'ai fais exprès Tony." À cette simple phrase, l'attitude de Banner changea légérement. Il ne l'avait pas murmuré, sa voix n'était plus une mélodie proche de la berceuse ; il lui avait répondu de manière assez directe, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était plus un homme distant que Tony avait face à lui et pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il le qualifiait "d'ami" depuis le début de la journée. Bien sûr que cela faisait sens. Il fit une série de petits "oui" de la tête, conscient de ce qu'avait fait pour lui le physicien, et lui répondit en soutenant son regard.

"Merci."

Banner ne commenta pas ce dernier mot qui, il le savait, avait un peu coûté à Tony de prononcer tout haut. Il continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Tony ?"

"Où étais-tu pendant deux ans ?"

"Ça tu le sais, c'est écrit dans mon dossier qu'on t'a donné au SHIELD. Ou que tu as volé d'ailleurs."

Touché. Tony pencha légérement sa tête et fit une petite moue de ses lèvres gelées par le froid, Banner savait bien plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, il avait beaucoup plus de questions qui restaient en suspend – pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il repensa amérement à leur discussion de la veille ou, de but en blanc, il l'avait confronté face au mystère le _liant_ au Hulk. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus bourré, il n'envisageait même pas une seule seconde de recommencer.

Le froid n'était pas la seule chose qui le faisait frissoner finalement, Tony, et ça peut être pour la première fois, n'était pas sûr de lui. Il ne pouvait pas pousser son interlocuteur dans ses retranchements comme il le faisait à chaque fois, car il s'agissait du Hulk, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer royalement les sentiments de son interlocteur, car il s'agissait de Banner.

Bruce Banner. Il répéta incessament son nom dans sa tête, comme pour réaliser qu'il était là, à côté de lui à dévorer un beignet visiblement beaucoup trop sucré, et le scrutta longuement. Il remarqua la neige qui s'était nichée dans ses boucles brunes, et sa peau, malgré le froid, légérement basanée dont Tony était aussi jaloux que… _attiré_. Réalisant combien ce dernier mot était très ambigüe, il scrutta le reste de son visage, ses prunelles couleur chocolat, ses sourcils toujours légérement froncés et ses lèvres. Il venait de finir son beignet et passait lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour en récupérer le sucre. Avait-il seulement conscience à quel point c'était sexy ? Cette fois, Tony réalisa que ce dernier mot n'avait rien d'ambigüe et qu'autant l'avouer Bruce Banner l'attirait, vraiment. Ce qui avait commencé par une simple curiosité d'ingénieur passioné par la recherche et les rayons gama prit soudain une toute autre ampleur. Et même si Tony avait déjà eu des expériences homosexuelles –il avait vécu en Californie dans les années 80 ne l'oublions pas- Bruce, ses lèvres et sa langue qui les caressait réveilla en lui une chaleur qui lui fit automatiquement oublier le froid polaire qui le lançait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sans quitter son ami des yeux, et parfaitement conscient des nouveaux sentiments qui commençaient à naître au fond de lui, il reprit :

"J'ai encore une question doc'."

"Je t'écoute."

"Depuis combien de temps on a pas fait une fête ?"

"Ensemble ? Avec les Avengers ? Je dirai… jamais ?" Répondit Banner légérement troublé par le soudain retournement de situation et également par le regard de Tony qui semblait soudain beaucoup plus… curieux.

"Grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur car vois-tu, il n'y a personne dans ce formidable pays qui organise les fêtes mieux que moi –même Natacha te le confirmera." Tony se leva, piqua un beignet dans le petit sachet en papier et accéléra le pas pour retourner à sa tour. "Viens Bruce, on a la fête de l'année à organiser ! Au fait, est-ce que tu sais si Angus est libre la semaine prochaine ? On l'appelera en rentrant de toute façon. Allez viens tu as l'air de mourir de froid de toute façon."

Banner resta assit encore quelques instants, savourant l'amusante vision d'un Tony presque trotinant hors du parc. Il était fier d'avoir réussit à faire oublier à Tony sa migraine, fier de l'avoir tiré hors de sa tour dorée, et plus encore de l'avoir fait sans le forcer comme d'autres Avengers avaient suggéré, et fier que Tony ait combattu ses crises d'angoisses pour redevenir l'unique Tony Stark. Et bien qu'il ne lui admettrait pas, il n'avait pas froid – avoir Tony à côté de lui suffisait amplement à le réchauffer depuis quelques jours déjà.

**oOo**

**Prochain chapitre, la fête et les premières révélations.  
Oui, ceci est un teaser :)**


	5. La connerie

**Hello à toutes et à tous !  
Merci pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur et qui me poussent à écrire plus vite. Et comme c'est vendredi, et qu'on est en week-end ce soir... et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

**oOo**

C'était l'incroyable sentiment de vivre un moment unique, si privilégié, qui avait envahit chacun des Avengers présent à la soirée organisée au 53e étage de ce nouveau building sur Lafayette Street. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la qualité des mets présentés, rien à voir non plus avec la quantité de champagne importé directement de France. Ils n'étaient même pas sur la piste de danse ou dans le salon installé expressément pour les invités. Ils étaient tous sur la terasse enneigée, serrés autour d'un feu de camp improvisé, leurs rires se perdant dans l'étendue du ciel sombre de Manhattan. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient imaginé que la soirée organisée par Tony Stark se serait aussi bien déroulée. Natacha par exemple avait toujours gardé en tête le souvenir amer d'un anniversaire de l'ingénieur qui pouvait se résumer en quelques mots : bimbos, alcool et destruction massive, et bien que Tony avait exigé que le DJ passe une chanson de Queen pendant son combat contre Rhodes, cela n'avait été aucunement "cool" comme il avait osé le qualifier.

Cette facette du milliardaire, aussi détestable que dangereuse, était à milles lieues de ce qu'il représentait en cette belle soirée. Il avait été investi, à tout organiser seul ; prévenant, en ayant fait attention à éviter toute recette à base de fraise pour Pepper ; altruiste, à passer une bonne majorité de la soirée à demander à ses convives s'ils passaient un bon moment, plutôt que de tout faire pour que cette condition ne le concerne lui et personne d'autre que lui.

Et ça, chacun des Avengers présent, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce et même Thor, l'avait remarqué. Ils levèrent d'un seul et même geste leurs verres, guidés par une Natasha souriante aux yeux pétillants :

"Je lève mon verre en l'honneur de Stark, qui, revenu d'entre les morts, nous offre une merveilleuse soirée."

Un formidable "À Tony !" acclamé fiérement par tous résonna sur la terasse tandis que l'oeil du concerné brillait discrétement. Ce qui les animait, au-delà de la soirée réussie, était bien la nouvelle attitude de Tony qui n'avait, et cela ils en avaient été témoins, pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool de toute la soirée. Chacun porta son verre à ses lèvres en s'échangeant des regards radieux, le plus appuyé étant sans nul doute celui que Tony avait posé sur Bruce.

Le docteur avait été son centre d'attention une bonne partie de la nuit, et tandis qu'il engloutissait son coca (pour la première fois de sa vie, sans une seule goutte de whisky) il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Bruce ait remarqué son intérêt. Il restait néanmoins perpléxe, il avait vu son ami parler longuement avec Pepper, mais aucun des deux n'avait porté de regard sur lui et en lisant, difficilement, sur leurs lèvres, il n'y avait jamais reconnu le mot "Tony" ou "Stark". Ils avaient pourtant dansé ensemble, bien vite rejoints par un Steve transcendé par la musique contemporaine. Ils avaient même un peu parlé, seul à seul, mais seulement pour évoquer la magnifique vue de la terasse, et Tony n'avait jamais senti le moindre intérêt ou tentative de rapprochement physique de la part de Bruce.

Cela lui faisait mal d'y penser, mais voir Banner si peu réceptif à ses signaux le laissait profondément troublé. Depuis leur fameuse sortie pour aller chercher des beignets parfaitement quelconques, Tony portait un regard nouveau sur leur amitié. Stark n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami, et s'il lui fallait remplir la ligne "personne à contacter en cas de problème" pour un quelconque papier médical, il aurait le réflexe premier d'y écrire le nom de Jarvis. Pepper était de toute évidence très chère à ses yeux, mais leur relation tumultueuse la classait dans une catégorie à part. Quand il s'agissait d'un homme de chair et de sang, avec qui partager une bière ou parler de la dernière lamborghini, Tony était tout simplement hors-jeu.

Il avait longuement réfléchis au physicien, relisant encore et toujours son dossier "emprunté" au SHIELD, jusqu'à le chercher sur Google, Facebook, , et au-delà de la curiosité qu'il portait envers Hulk dont il ne se cachait jamais, il était maintenant sûr de vouloir autre chose que comprendre l'origine de sa métamorphose : ses lèvres. C'était simple et en soi pas très audacieux, mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu lécher ses propres lèvres pour récupérer du sucre qui s'y était collé il en était comme _obsédé_. Pour la première fois, lors de leurs débats métaphysiques, il préférait regarder sa bouche plutôt que d'écouter ce qui en sortait. À la décharge de Banner, ce qu'il disait était toujours diablement intelligent, et Tony était un adepte du "smart is the new sexy". Il avait donc prévu et organisé cette soirée autour du docteur en étant irréprochable, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être bien plus qu'un fan de heavy-metal égoïste avec une légére (mais très légére n'est-ce pas) tendance à boire plus que de raison. Et même s'il n'en était pas encore pleinement conscient, cette nouvelle sollicitude avait eu ça de bon : il n'avait pas fait de crise d'angoisse depuis le 1er janvier. Pourtant, le milliardaire avait du sortir de sa tour, affrontant même une fois une horde de papparazzi qui avait été prévenue qu'il se rendrait dans la matinée chez Barney's, alors que depuis quelques mois, la foule et les endroits confinés lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Cette fois-ci, il les salua, signa des autographes, et répondit à quelques questions de journalistes blondes très charmantes, sans jamais sentir son coeur vasciller devant la pression de l'événement.

Natasha avait raison, et malgré lui, sa phrase faisait écho dans sa tête : il était revenu d'entre les morts. Le petit tour, forcé, qu'il avait fait dans l'espace avait réveillé en lui des douleurs qu'il pensait guérries depuis longtemps. Mais, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas tout haut, il se savait maintenant fragilisé et le mois de décembre à lui seul lui servait de preuve : crises d'angoisses et cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais lâché. C'était peut être finalement pour ne plus penser à toute cette histoire qu'il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans ce qu'il appelait "sa nouvelle enquête" en la personne de Banner et pour l'instant, cela faisait des miracles. De là à dire que Bruce l'avait fait exprès…

"Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer mes chers amis." Soupira Steve en se levant de son fauteuil.

"Et bien Steve qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es pas bien là avec nous ?"

"Si bien sûr, mais si tu regardes bien, on peut déjà voir les premiers rayons du soleil." Répondit le capitaine en pointant du doigt l'est de Manhattan où l'obscurité laissait petit à petit place à la lumière.

Les Avengers, tous surpris par la vitesse à laquelle la soirée s'était déroulée, décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus personne sur la piste de danse ou près du buffet et même Pepper les avait laissé profiter de ce moment entre eux. Tony, pas encore tout à fait satisfait de sa soirée (il avait une idée bien précise en tête ne l'oublions pas) leur proposa de les ramener tous à la tour Stark ; malgré leurs appartements respectifs loués par le SHIELD, à part pour Thor bien sûr qui n'était pas assez présent sur Terre, ils aimaient parfois se retrouver dans la grande tour de Parc Avenue. Fatigués et alcoolisés, ils acceptérent avec plaisir, s'engouffrant dans la limousine conduite par un Happy aux yeux rouge et baillant plus que de raison.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voiture à rallonge ?" S'enquit un Steve Rogers troublé devant tant d'espace… pour si peu de chose.

"Ah ça mon vieux c'est ce qu'on appelle le progrès." Sourit Stark en ouvrant la porte du mini-bar caché entre eux deux.

"Plus exactement, c'est ce qu'on appelle 'la folie des grandeurs'. Mais crois-moi tu n'as pas vu le pire. On en reparlera quand on croisera un Hummer." Ironisa Clint en ne lâchant pas du regard Tony, qui, il le savait, avait eu une période où il possédait une dizaine de ces horreurs.

Le trajet en voiture fut aussi court qu'agréable, chacun sombrant avec délactation dans les bras de Morphée. La voiture enfin stoppée, Natasha remercia Happy en haussant la voix pour qu'il l'entende à travers la vitre qui les séparait et se pencha vers Tony pour l'étreindre rapidement avant de sortir.

"Merci Stark."

Clint qui la suivait de près, amusé par la situation l'imita à son tour et se serra rapidement contre Tony.

"Merci Stark !" Lui lanca-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le ton était lancé, si bien que Steve et Thor reproduirent les mêmes gestes, bien que légérement dépassés par ce besoin constant de toucher les autres pour les remercier ; pour eux, une poignée de main virile ou une tappe amicale dans le dos suffisait amplement, mais bon.

Tony ria à chaque étreinte, les repoussant malgré lui vers la sortie. Du coin de l'oeil, il ne quittait pas Banner, installé au fond de la limousine, qui serait indéniablement le dernier à sortir. Il tappota l'épaule de Thor sans même y faire attention et plongea son regard dans celui du docteur qui s'était _enfin_ avancé.

"Merci Tony." Dit-il infiniment plus sérieux que ses camarades. "Tu as vraiment fait un beau boulot à tout organiser…"

Bien, au moins, il n'allait pas lui faire le même cirque que les autres à le câliner et sortir rapidement. Le coeur de Tony ne put s'empêcher de louper un bond. Ils étaient maintenant seuls.

"Oh tu sais, c'est ce que je fais, c'est un peu 'mon truc', j'organise, j'excelle, je profite…" Répondit Tony qui regretta instantanément sa réponse. Il voulait charmer le physicien pas le repousser ! Il mordit discrétement sa lèvre inférieure et reprit plus doucement. "Pour moi aussi c'était une très belle soirée."

"Ça t'ennuie si je referme la porte ? Il fait beaucoup trop froid." Demanda Bruce qui semblait n'avoir même pas entendu la dernière phrase de son ami. Un rapide signe de la tête de Stark le fit se lever pour venir s'asseoir entre lui et la porte qu'il claqua sourdemment. Là. Ils étaient _vraiment_ seuls. Ils ressentaient encore un peu le froid qui s'était engouffré pendant quelques minutes, si bien que leurs deux corps frissonnaient légérement.

Tony tourna la tête vers son ami et fixa ses lèvres de ses yeux. Il voulait l'embrasser, juste un baiser. Et même s'il avait lu que Banner avait été marié avec une femme, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui refuser un malheureux baiser innocent. Bien sûr, lui même avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes, cela ne le choquait même plus, mais il était persuadé que Bruce avait une large ouverture d'esprit qui lui permettrait enfin de goûter à ses lèvres sans que cela ne le choque. Tony avait d'ailleurs embrassé pas mal de personne, parfois il suffisait de ça pour pleinement réaliser s'il avait envie d'aller plus loin ou non.

"Je n'ai pas fait cette soirée pour toi tu sais." La voix de Tony était basse, le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux étant si beau qu'il avait eu peur de tout casser.

"Ah bon… ?" Bruce haussa un sourcil et sourit si bien que le milliardaire réalisa que le physicien avait joué aux enfants de choeur toute la soirée : il avait tout compris, comme d'habitude.

"Pas seulement en tout cas." Répondit-il en se penchant légérement vers lui. Ses gestes étaient infiniment lents, laissant tout son temps à Bruce pour se repousser ou même ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir s'il en avait envie. Mais le docteur ne bougea pas. Il tourna même légérement son corps pour faire face à celui de son interlocteur. "J'ai fais ça pour toi, et pour tes lèvres."

"Mes lèvres ?!"

"Bien sûr tes lèvres Bruce…" Cette fois, le milliardaire avait passé son bras sur la banquette arrière derrière la tête de son ami et s'était rapproché jusqu'à coller leurs jambes. Il avait rapproché sa tête si bien qu'il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de Banner sur ses lèvres. "Depuis que tu m'as emmené chercher des beignets quelconques que t'es allé manger sur ton banc…"

"Je suis entré dans ce snack par hasard tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avait particulièrement envie de manger des beignets…" Avoua Bruce en souriant ; ainsi, il avouait à demi-mot être sorti juste pour que Tony le suive. C'était aussi diabolique qu'adorable, aussi ingénieux que sexy.

"Tu l'avais fait exprès… et tu avais fait exprès de te mettre du sucre partout pour le lécher de ta langue n'est-ce pas ?" Se penchant encore un peu plus Tony sentit, enfin, le souffle de Banner contre ses propres lèvres, ses yeux ne quittant pas son magnifique visage. Son cadet ne bougeait pas, frissonant tout au plus, la respiration légérement plus rapide que d'habitude. Il sentit monter en lui la même envie, le même besoin et leurs lèvres, comme des aimants, semblaient ne pouvoir arrêter cette attirance qui les faisait lentement plonger l'un vers l'autre.

"J'ai fais ça moi ?" Murmura Bruce d'une voix rauque de désir.

"Bien sûr, juste là…" Tony posa les doigts de sa main gauche sous le menton de son ami et de son pouce caressa la lèvre inférieure qui lui faisait tant envie. Il frissona à ce simple toucher, réalisant combien ses lèvres étaient douces et désirables et sentit tout le corps du docteur se tendre légérement.

"Montre moi…" Demanda Bruce, presque comme un ordre, bien que sa voix était la chose la plus douce et merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais entendu.

C'était exactement tout ce qu'avait désiré Tony. Avoir Bruce rien que pour lui, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et surtout ses lèvres – _ses lèvres_. Enfin il posa les siennes contre ses jumelles et ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir. Était-ce une illusion mais il lui semblait qu'elles avaient encore le goût du sucre. Sans encore s'en satisfaire il plaqua avec plus d'envie leurs bouches ensemble mais réalisa bien vite que cela ne suffisait pas et à peine eut-il entrouvert ses lèvres que la langue de Banner glissa contre la sienne. C'était bon, et rien d'autre n'importait plus que cet homme à ce moment précis. Il glissa ses mains dans les larges boucles brunes qu'il avait tant admiré, caressant sa tête, serrant sa nuque pour prolonger ce baiser qui lui retournait le coeur autant qu'il nouait son estomac. Ce n'était que sa bouche qui était touchée mais tout son corps en était secoué, absolument chaque recoin, même entre ses jambes. Il lâcha une seconde les lèvres de Bruce, reprit sa respiration en gémissant et prit conscience qu'un seul baiser ne suffirait jamais à le combler. Il allait reprendre la bouche qui le tentait tant quand une voix très lointaine résonna :

"C'est une très grosse connerie." La voix était presque sourde, si bien qu'il ne comprit pas s'il en avait été l'auteur ou bien Bruce, voire même Happy ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela ne lui importait déjà plus sitôt qu'il embrassait son ami à en perdre haleine.

Banner était aussi délicieux que téméraire, il avait plaqué ses mains sur la nuque de Tony en le sentait s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle et avait reprit avec plus de passion encore ses lèvres, de peur qu'il ne s'écarte à nouveau. Il ne s'empêchait nullement de gémir ce qui était bien trop sexy pour laisser le milliardaire de marbre. Tout son corps semblait onduler, mimant presque déjà ce qui allait suivre ensuite. Comme hypnotisé par ce corps fichtrement désirable, Tony posa ses mains sur la chemise de Bruce, prêt à en défaire chaque bouton.

"Non."

Cette fois, c'était bien la voix de Banner qui avait résonné séchement dans la limousine. Il avait quitté les lèvres de Tony avait une rapidité destructrice qui laissa l'ingénieur sans voix.

"… Je vais y aller." Poursuivit-il sans plus d'explication en s'écartant légérement, remettant sa chemise en place de ses mains tremblantes.

"… Quoi … ? Non attends Bruce…" Il n'avait pas d'autres explications à donner, perdu par ce retournement de situation fort déplaisant, il se pencha à nouveau pour reprendre ses lèvres sucrées.

"Happy, vous pouvez déverouiller la portière arrière droite s'il vous plait ?" La main de Bruce faisait pression sur la clanche avec une rapidité maladive qui donna le tourni à Tony. Voir Bruce soudain si désireux de fuir la limousine était aussi incompréhensible que douloureux.

"Non Happy laisse cette putain de portière fermée ! Bruce mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel, on fait rien de mal, on s'embrasse, tu vas pas me dire que ça te choque ! Ça avait même plutôt l'air de te plaire." Répondit Tony en basculant tout son corps sur celui de son ami pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

Une main dure et incroyablement froide se posa sur lui, l'arrêtant net. Il avait légérement ouvert sa chemise pendant la soirée et avait oublié de la refermer depuis, ce qui dévoilait son réacteur ARC plus que jamais. Et ce n'est pas sur sa bouche, sur ses épaules ni même sur n'importe quel autre endroit de son torse que se posa la main inquisitrice, mais bel et bien sur son réacteur. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, son coeur manqua un battement. Bruce était soudain si froid, si distant, le corps comme encastré contre la portière qu'il désespérait d'ouvrir, et sa main, sa putain de main plaquée sur son réacteur à l'en déchirer. Bien sur, il n'était pas question de douleur physique, c'était dans la tête que cela se passait.

"J'ai dit _non_, Tony."

Le regard de Bruce était si dur que Tony se demanda s'il devait l'appeler Hulk à ce moment précis. Un légér claquement retentit et tous deux comprirent que la porte était déverouillée. Bruce prolongea son regard inflexible sur le milliardaire encore quelques secondes et sortit de la voiture d'un bond, en laissant la portière ouverte.

Dieu qu'il faisait froid et pas seulement dehors, tout le corps de Tony était comme prit dans une glace devastatrice, lui qui avait connu la délicieuse chaleur du corps de Bruce contre le sien il y a encore quelques secondes de ça. Et comme c'était rageant et déchirant de le voir partir.

C'était bien plus qu'un mystère, bien plus important qu'une enquête, bien plus fort que de l'amitié, c'était quelque chose qui maîtrisait son coeur comme jamais, l'arrêtant quand il l'embrassait, l'arrêtant quand il s'en allait. Et Tony réalisa péniblement que c'était exactement tout ce qu'il désirait.


	6. L'armure

**Hello à toutes et à tous !**  
**Nouveau chapitre inspiré par le dessin qui sert de couverture à cette histoire :)**  
**Mais s'il avait fallut y donner un titre, je l'aurais appelé "Premières révélations"... j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas !**

**oOo**

"Monsieur la commande B12 n'est pas encore totalement fonctionnelle."

"Jarvis, un moment il faut savoir se lancer. Comment Franz Reichelt aurait pu inventer le parachute sans jamais sauter ?"

"Si vous faites référence à la journée du 4 février 1912 où monsieur Reichelt a sauté du premier étage de la Tour Eiffel, je suis dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que son parachute ne s'est pas déployé et qu'il est mort écrasé 57 mètres plus bas."

"… Et nous ne voudrions pas ça n'est pas. La commande B12 a-t-elle un quelconque rapport avec les paramètres nécessaires au décollage ?"

"Je calcule… non monsieur."

"Avec les paramètres nécessaires au vol peut-être ? Ou à la stabilité une fois dans les airs ?"

"Non monsieur."

"Bon, et aurai-je besoin de la commande B12 pour atterir ?"

"Non monsieur. J'ai néanmoins ouvert sur votre tablette numérique le dossier concernant la commande B12 pour que vous puissiez…"

"Tu parles trop Jarvis, maintenant on arrête de rélféchir, et on agit."

Tony se redressa, faisant maintenant face à sa nouvelle armure qu'il avait baptisé Mark XLII. Il n'avait pas encore prit le temps d'y apporter de la couleur si bien qu'il pouvait presque se voir dans les reflets mettaliques de sa nouvelle création. L'ingénieur était de toute façon terriblement impatient lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil. Il était bientôt 16h et il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit – il était rentré vers 6h du matin accompagné des Avengers, et depuis n'avait cessé de tourner en rond dans son atelier.

Cela faisait 10h qu'il n'avait pas vu Bruce mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressaser leur dernière conversation – si l'on pouvait appeler cela une conversation, ils avaient beaucoup utilisé leurs bouches certes, mais pas forcément pour parler. Et c'était de ça dont manquait cruellement le milliardaire : d'informations, d'explications. Il avait, enfin, pu prendre possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une envie dévorante qui lui retourna le coeur et l'esprit. Et bien que les premiers instants étaient encore plus beaux et excitants que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, le retournement de situation le plongea dans une profonde incompréhension. Il y avait bien réfléchit et il avait comprit ce qui avait perturbé le docteur, ses mains posées sur son ventre, quand il avait tenté de déboutonner sa chemise. Le baiser en soi n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger (il avait même eu l'air particulièrement satisfait de leur étreinte) mais c'est bien lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées sur son corps que Banner avait tout arrêté. Lui aussi avait utilisé sa main et de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit. Pas un coup de poing bien sûr, ça, Tony aurait pu le supporter, mais en pressant sur son réacteur, pour le repousser.

Alors c'était _ça_ ? Banner était rebuté par la machine ronronnante qui illuminait sa poitrine ? C'était aussi risible qu'incompréhensible, et Tony savait pertinnement que s'il était amené à avoir cette conversation avec Bruce, il serait des plus cruels : entre son réacteur, prouesse technologique qui le gardait en vie, et la fâcheuse tendance du physicien à se transformer en monstre vert pour un oui ou pour un non, il était évident qui était le plus monstrueux des deux.

Tony soupira longuement à sa propre pensée, c'était tout simplement détestable de sa part d'imaginer pareille scenario. Pour sa défense, Banner était si mystérieux qu'il ne savait plus à quoi se fier, et oppressé par la sensation qu'il perdait le contrôle une fois de plus, il réagit comme il réagissait à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié : Iron Man.

L'armure Mark XLII n'était pas encore tout à fait finie, mais s'il manquait simplement la radio ou des feux de détresse, cela ne lui importait peu, il voulait juste faire un tour dans le ciel gris de Manhattan et s'éloigner aussi loin et haut que possible de cette tour. Il claqua dans les mains et ouvrit les bras en fermant les yeux ; l'armure se referma sur lui et s'alluma instantanément.

"Jarvis, ouvre la porte, _daddy_ va aller faire un tour."

"Ouverture des portes enclenchée. Bonne promenade monsieur."

"Compte sur moi."

Tony colla les bras de long de son corps et posa ses paumes face au sol. Une simple pression de l'index de la main droite alluma les réacteurs posés dans ses mains et dans un tonnerre assourdissant il décolla et sortit par la large porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé que son corps en avait oublié les symptômes, il sentait même la piquante sensation d'avoir son coeur se soulever, la même sensation qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait fait Space Mountain (rebaptisté Stark Mountain le jour où il avait privatisé le Walt Disney World d'Orlando). Le ciel était gris et menaçant, il avait encore neigé une bonne partie de la journée, mais les cris extatiques du milliardaire pourfandaient les nuages, ses nombreux zigzags lui faisant perdre la tête. Il n'y avait pas de bus scolaire à aller sauver, pas de super-vilain à aller arrêter, il était libre. Il remonta Broadway Avenue à Mach 1, n'entendant même pas les encouragements des touristes qui le mitraillaient de leurs appareils photo et se lanca à toute allure droit vers le ciel. Il voulait percer les nuages, revoir le ciel bleu, et ce putain de soleil qui l'avait abandonné. Il voulait prouver (et vérifier) que la commande B12 n'avait rien à voir avec la tenure de l'armure à l'approche de la stratosphère, il voulait prouver que ses inventions étaient à chaque fois meilleures que la précédente, il voulait percer le ciel et atterir dans – _non_.

Le portail. L'infinie étendue de rien. Le vide étouffant. Et la terrible solitude.

Les doigts de Tony relâchèrent leur pression, son esprit soudainement embrumé par ce putain de traumatisme dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire. Il sentit son corps se refroidir de l'intérieur, son coeur s'accélérer comme s'il avait été empoisonné et ses membres se tendrent. Son regard divagua dans l'immensité angoissante du ciel et reposant sa nuque contre l'arrière de son casque il laissa les commandes au pilotage automatique de la Mark XLII. C'était une nouveauté à laquelle il tenait particulièrement, s'il relâchait la pression de ses doigts au bout des gants metalliques, Jarvis ramenait l'armure au centre Stark le plus proche.

Il se savait proche de la crise d'angoisse et préféra vider son esprit en laissant les rennes à son armure qui déjà replongeait sur Parc Avenue. Comment avait-il pu avoir envie d'aller si haut, de se rapprocher de ce qui avait été sa petite mort. Le terme "pulsions suicidaires" résonna en lui ; il ferma les yeux et se laissa ramener à l'intérieur de son atelier.

Il faisait soudainement plus chaud et surtout, il était rentré, les pieds sur la terre ferme, faire une crise d'angoisse dans ces conditions était tout de même plus supportable. Il inspira longuement, bruyamment, concentrant son esprit sur sa respiration et leva la main pour retirer son casque. Du moins, il esseya. Ses bras étaient parfaitement immobiles le long de son corps, il tourna légérement sa tête mais comprit bien vite que le casque ne bougeait pas, il regarda tout autour de lui et vit son reflet dans un miroir au loin, son armure avait exactement la même position que toutes celles "endormies" sagement qu'il pavanait dans des caissons de verre.

"Jarvis, ouverture de l'armure."

"Monsieur, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que cette requête ne peut aboutir."

"Je ne t'ai pas programmé pour faire des blagues de mauvais goût Jarvis."

"Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas programmé non plus la commande B12."

Tony haussa un sourcil, son marjodome virtuel faisait sa crise d'adolescence à lui répondre de la sorte ou quoi ? Il fut soudain prit d'un doute et demanda en fermant les yeux, se doutant amérement de la réponse :

"La commande B12 correspondrait-elle à l'ouverture d'urgence de l'armure ?"

"Exactement monsieur, je vois que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire et je vous en félicite."

"Et moi je vois que tu te rebelles, si tu continues je te programme sous Windows Vista." Tony soupira longuement, son coeur continuant ses battements anarchiques et douloureux dans sa poitrine – la crise n'était pas loin, mais il la contenait autant que possible. "Il faut l'ouvrir manuellement c'est ça ?"

"Exact monsieur."

"Je vois." Il prit une nouvelle inspiration infiniment plus profonde cette fois, pour se donner du courage. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et demanda : "Appelle le docteur Banner."

**oOo**

Le physicien monta les quelques marches qui le menait à l'atelier de Tony et tapota le code de sécurité sur le pavé numérique placé à sa droite.

Jarvis l'avait fait appeler alors qu'il travaillait au calme dans son laboratoire. La voix à l'accent anglais lui avait demandé de se rendre à l'atelier de qui avait "semblait-il besoin d'aide". Pas de code d'urgence, pas de girophares sortant de nulle part, la requête ne semblait pas très sérieuse et ce doute sembla se confirmer lorsqu'il entra dans l'atelier qui se trouvait vide.

"Jarvis, je crois que ton créateur nous a fait une mauvaise blague, la prochaine fois s'il te plait vérifie la véracité des éléments avant de me déranger en plein travail…" Bruce tourna les talons en soupirant – il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

"Banner ! Non pars pas je suis là !"

Le physicien se retourna, intrigué et chercha du regard la provenance de la voix, mais à part quelques armures posées ici et là, pas de Tony dans son champs de vision.

"Tony… ?"

Un long soupir retentit et le milliardaire reprit."

"Bien. Ne ris pas. Mais je suis coincé dans mon armure. Celle qui n'est pas peinte encore, près de la porte de sortie, tu vois ? Près du tabouret en cuir."

Bruce se rapprocha, méfiant, posant un pied après l'autre en prenant tout son temps. Tony était-il vraiment à l'intérieur comme il le disait ou lui faisait-il une mauvaise blague ?

"Promi je ne vais pas surgir derrière toi comme un pantin qui sort de sa boîte. Je suis _vraiment_ coincé à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas programmé la commande d'ouverture d'urgence de l'armure en fait…"

Bruce se rapprocha à une vitesse cette fois beaucoup plus humaine et contempla l'armure pour essayer d'en trouver une faille.

"Je dois l'ouvrir manuellement en somme ?"

"Oui, tu comprends bien que j'ai fait appel à toi, Thor l'aurait explosé d'un coup de marteau et Clint aurait perdu son temps à me viser de ses flèches ridicules de Robin des Bois des temps modernes. Derrière toi sur la table, il y a ma tablette numérique, il y a mes schémas, page 47 tu trouveras normalement des croquis pour ouvrir le plastron, à partir de là je devrai pouvoir m'en extraire facilement."

"Bien." Bruce ne perdit pas de temps, il approcha le tabouret en cuir sur lequel il s'installa, consulta rapidement les croquis indiqués par Tony, puis attrapa un petit tournevis, à l'ancienne, qu'il utilisa entre les interstices de l'armure.

Le silence qui s'installa était pesant, l'air se remplissant d'une centaine de question qui restait encore en suspend après leur étreinte dans la limousine. Tony, le coeur comme prêt à sortir hors de sa poitrine, commençait à sentir des perles de sueur couler le long de sa joue, de sa nuque. Il faisait bien trop chaud, mais il n'osait pas presser Bruce, pire que ça, il n'osait même pas lui parler. C'est alors que le physicien rompit le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander Tony ?"

Même caché derrière un casque, il était si facile de lire en lui ? Merde alors.

"Tu es marié ? Ou t'as une copine ? Enfin… t'es pris et c'est pour ça que ça t'a dérangé que je t'embrasse ce matin ?"

"Qu'as-tu lu dans mon dossier que tu as volé au SHIELD ?" Demanda Bruce d'une voix neutre sans daigner relever son regard.

"…. Que tu as été marié à une certaine Betty Ross, mais on n'en parle plus dans les derniers rapports. Vous êtes encore ensemble ou bien… Enfin, est-ce quelle est encore… ?" Répondit Tony qui de toute façon n'était plus en position ou en condition pour jouer au plus malin.

"Vivante ? Oui bien sûr. Mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Le divorce a d'ailleurs été pris en charge par le SHIELD, c'est étonnant que ce ne soit pas mentionné dans mon dossier."

"Je vois. Et pourquoi vous avez divorcé ?"

Bruce posa le tournevis à côté de lui, et passa une main sur son front pour en dégager les boucles brunes qui gênaient sa vision. Il releva enfin sa tête vers le masque impassible de l'Iron Man.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais quand je m'énerve Tony ?"

"Et bien… tu te transformes…"Répondit-il suspicieux, la question était trop étrange pour n'être pas un piège.

"Je me transforme ? C'est tout ?"

"… Tu te transformes, tu fais plus de 5 fois ta taille humaine, ta peau devient verte, tu deviens incontrolable et on t'a même appelé Hulk parce que tu n'as plus rien de Bruce Banner ; tu détruis tout et tu t'enfuies."

"Exactement. Et tu penses que ce genre de _condition_ permet de vivre avec une femme, une femme qui a épousé un physicien, avec qui elle prévoyait d'avoir des enfants, une maison, une vie de famille en somme ?"

"Alors, le SHIELD t'a éloigné d'elle… ?"

"Ils n'ont pas eu à le faire" Répondit du tac-au-tac Bruce en reprenant un autre cruciforme pour détacher une nouvelle petite partie du plastron. "Betty était là lors de mon accident. Elle ne m'a jamais quitté. Les premiers jours, en plein soins, j'ai tué 2 infirmiers qui venaient simplement prendre de mes nouvelles. Je ne maîtrisais pas du tout la transformation et il a fallut attendre des semaines pour que je puisse rentrer à la maison. Lorsque je sentais monter cette… colère, j'avais le temps de sortir, elle me suivait toujours, elle avait trop peur de me laisser seul. Et contre toute attente, sa présence a eu un effet appaisant." Il releva son regard une seconde avant de poursuivre. "Elle me _calmait_ Tony. J'étais le Hulk, et elle posait ses mains sur moi, me parlait, et je réussisais à reprendre le dessus."

Tony n'avait pas quitté du regard son ami. Il avalait ses paroles, priant intérieurement que Jarvis enregistre cette conversation riche en information. Il avait mentionné "la"colère, il parlait enfin de sa vie, et il lui apprit que quelqu'un sur cette fichue terre savait comment le calmer – il en était aussi impressioné que légérement jaloux.

"… Mais ça n'a pas duré. Un jour je regardais la télé et il y avait cette émission, un espèce de talkshow avec des humoristes… bref, ils ont commencé à parler du Hulk. Au début c'était juste idiot, 'Pourquoi Hulk a un beau jardin ? Parce qu'il a la main verte !' et ensuite ça a commencé à déraper. Ils imaginaient ce que pouvait être sa vie quotidienne : que c'était le cauchemar des vendeurs de prêt à porter chez qui il déchirait tout, que les filles ne pouvaient lui refuser un baiser sinon il s'énervait et pouvait les frapper. Ça les faisait même beaucoup rire, il disait que c'était la technique ultime pour attraper des filles dans la rue, 'Hey salut je suis Bruce Banner, embrasse moi parce que si tu refuses je me metterai en colère et je risque de te casser les dents !'". Le physicien prit une longue pause et se concentra sur la minuscule vis qui résistait. Il finit par reprendre, la voix toujours aussi calme malgré la dureté des propos qu'il rapportait :

"Et puis ils ont imaginé le Hulk en train de bercer un enfant en pleur, mais qu'avec sa force, il le balançait par la fenêtre sans même s'en rendre compte. J'étais… paralysé. Comme si ce qu'ils disaient était à des années lumières de moi mais pourtant… ça me touchait directement en plein coeur si tu savais. Betty est arrivée à ce moment là, elle a éteint la télé en disant que c'était idiot et m'a dit qu'on pouvait aller manger. Et j'ai juste… explosé. Ce n'était pas idiot, c'était _vrai_. J'étais devenu un monstre, et couper la télé et dire que c'était idiot ni changerait rien. J'ai commencé à lui hurler dessus… je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de me tranformer cette fois là. J'avais détruis une partie de la maison, et elle n'arrivait pas à me calmer. Elle a dû appeler le SHIELD, je ne sais même pas comment ça s'est finit… je me suis juste réveillé à l'hopital, encore des semaines à se remettre, et j'ai essayé de revenir habiter avec elle. J'ai fais d'autres crises et plus jamais sa voix ou ses mains n'ont réussies me calmer."

Il posa le tournevis et repoussa le tabouret pour faire face à l'armure. "À quoi ça sert de vivre avec quelqu'un, avec qui tu ne peux de toute façon pas _vivre _? Le SHIELD s'est occupé du divorce, j'ai quitté Chicago, et je ne lui ai plus reparlé. J'ai appris qu'elle s'est remariée il y a quatre ans et qu'elle attend son deuxième enfant. Attends, ne bouge pas, je crois pouvoir retirer ton casque…"

Bruce posa délicatements ses mains autour du masque de métal et chercha des interstices où passer son tournevis. Tony prit enfin la parole.

"Et depuis… plus rien ?"

"Je savais bien que c'était impossible d'avoir une relation amoureuse mais bon, je reste, la pluspart du temps, un homme, avec des envies… J'ai finis pas travailler dans une clinique vétérinaire à Seattle, oui, pour de vrai, et il y avait cette fille avec qui je travaillais, Lauren. On a commencé à flirter, ni elle ni moi n'avions envie de quelque chose de sérieux, bref c'était parfait. On s'est retrouvé un soir dans un motel que j'avais choisis reculé de tout, et heureusement. Je ne savais pas comment mon corps et mon esprit réagiraient, je n'avais pas eu de rapports depuis des semaines _avant_ l'accident. J'étais si paniqué si tu savais… et le stress, la tension, la peur, bref, tout ça cumulé et sa simple agafe de soutien-gorge que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir ont suffis à me faire exploser. Elle n'était pas au courant, et a dû avoir la peur de sa vie. J'ai détruis une partie du motel, j'ai même appris des semaines après qu'il y avait eu un blessé grave, un routier qui dormait dans la chambre à côté, mais je n'ai jamais eu la force ou le courage de savoir s'il s'en était sorti ou si Lauren s'en était remise. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux Tony. Et si je t'ai avoué tout ça, c'est uniquement parce que je ne vois pas ton visage et parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas bouger, prisonnier dans ta propre armure."

C'était terriblement puissant. Tony n'avait _jamais_ eu ce type de conversation. À ce stade, ce n'était même plus une conversation, c'était une confession ; Bruce s'était ouvert à lui avec une telle honnêteté et une telle fragilité. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Et même si le docteur s'était qualifié de quelqu'un de peu courageux, Tony trouvait au contraire qu'il avait fait preuve d'une audace et d'une force rare, à lui avouer aussi honorablement son histoire et ses faiblesses. Lui même n'avait jamais eu le cran d'affronter publiquement ses travers. Il ne quittait toujours pas son visage du regard, puisque lui pouvait le voir, et redouta le moment où son casque allait être retiré. Des petits claquements résonnèrent autour de lui et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir. L'air frais et si appréciable l'envahit soudain, et la lumière piqua légérement ses yeux ; Bruce avait retiré son casque avec délicatesse. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, sans barrière, sans armure, avec une force nouvelle qui les fit légérement trembler.

"J'ai des putain de crises d'angoisse Bruce. Depuis ce petit tour dans l'espace je n'arrête pas d'y penser – le vide, la solitude, ça me bouffe. J'ai faillis y rester pour de bon, et je n'arrive pas à me dire que je suis _vraiment_ revenu. Pepper a essayé de m'aider mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne suis pas un super-héro Bruce."

Voilà. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu venir, pas prévu non plus, mais c'est tout ce que les yeux de Banner lui avaient inspiré : la vérité, aussi brutale soit-elle. Le physicien lui adressa un faible sourire et posa ses délicates mains sur le plastron qu'il réussit à dévisser. La moitié du corps de l'ingénieur libéré, il se tortilla quelque peu et réussit à sortir de l'armure désossée. Le tee-shirt sans manche blanc qu'il portait laissait apparaitre son réacteur que Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'éffleurer du bout des doigts.

"Pardon pour ce matin. C'était maladroit de ma part, mais je voulais te repousser à tout prix. Je ne peux _pas_ aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser."

Son regard pénétrant se posa sur Tony qui semblait y lire la suite de sa phrase "_Bien que j'en ai envie_…". Il lui fit un petit signe de tête en souriant, pour le rassurer, et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de masser ses avant bras engourdis.

"Merci Bruce."

"Ne ressors plus jamais sans une armure perfectionnée, c'est clair… ?" Ce n'était pas une demande ou une question, mais un ordre pur et dur.

"Promis."

Bruce rangea les tournevis qu'il avait utilisé et repartit en direction de son labo.

Tony le regarda partir et ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver face au physicien qu'il prit grand soin de ne pas toucher.

"Attends…" Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui laissant le temps de comprend la suite de ses pensées pour le laisser partir s'il le désirait, mais voyant Bruce rester impassiblement sur place, il s'avança.

Les lèvres de Tony se posèrent avec toute la douceur du monde sur celles tant désirables du docteur, et même s'il avait voulu rester tendre, la terrible attirance qui le prenait aux trippes lorsqu'il était avec lui embua légérement son esprit. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et prit possession de sa bouche avec passion. Il sépara leurs lèvres en un claquement, le rendant infiniment trop court.

"_Un simple baiser_, si tu n'as que ça à m'offrir pour l'instant, ça me va."

Bruce vascilla légérement, glissa sans s'en rendre compte sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et sourit à son ami avant de reprendre sa marche vers le labo. Tony le regarda partir en souriant ; il lui avait bien précisé _pour l'instant_.


	7. L'imagination

**Hello à toutes et à tous !  
Nouveau chapitre nettement plus long, nettement plus... enfin bref :)**  
**J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la deuxième partie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques sont de toutes façons constructives. Merci et bonne lecture :)**

**oOo**

"Encore 11min, pas plus."

Steve, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, portait déjà son costume de Captain America, son légendaire bouclier dans la main droite. Il regardait impatient les deux scientifiques de l'équipe penchés au-dessus du microscope le plus perfectionné qu'il avait jamais vu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé en se réveillant ce matin, que le SHIELD aurait autant besoin d'eux, et d'eux tous. Un vent de panique avait secoué le sud de Brooklyn, se répercutant jusqu'aux journaux nationaux : Loki aurait fait une nouvelle apparition près d'une hôtel bondé. Cela était aussi peu probable qu'inquiétant, et l'organisation n'arrivant pas à entrer en contact avec Thor pour lui demander plus d'informations, ils avaient mis les Avengers sur le coup.

"10min…"

"Bon, Captain, arrête de te prendre pour une putain de bombe à retardement et laisse nous travailler."

"Bien. Mais je reste là."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et grogna bruyament pour marquer son mécontentement – quelle idée de lui résister. L'échantillon d'ADN prélevé miraculeusement sur place que leur avait ramené l'équipe de Fury devait être rapidement analysé, ainsi, ils auraient la certitude d'avoir affaire, ou non, au Dieu asgardien et cela était si stressant, que les mains de Bruce n'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

"Ça va me prendre bien plus que 10min Tony…"

"Bien sûr que non doc', tu peux le faire en moins de 2min, les yeux fermés. Et si tu te foires, dis toi qu'ils auront explosé un hôtel pour rien."

Banner poussa malgré lui un petit couinement de pur malaise et retira à nouveau ses lunettes pour se pencher vers le microscope – sa main tremblante apportant d'une pipette une petite solution préparée par Tony qui devait normalement faire réagir son échantillon. Steve, décontenancé par la totale désinvolture du milliardaire lui lanca un regard noir en secouant légérement la tête, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas son attitude.

"Je sais motiver mes troupes." Se défendit Tony en haussant une épaule.

Le labo replongea dans un silence tendu. Steve n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeils à l'horloge numérique de l'étagère, Bruce relevait les résultats qui commençaient à défiler sur l'écran de son ordinateur et Tony donnait le meilleur de lui même, à faire quelque chose d'imperceptible à l'oeil nu, mais pourtant ô combien primordial : il gardait son calme.

Il était couché depuis longtemps lorsque Steve vint le tirer de son demi-sommeil pour le traîner de force à son labo à grands coups de "Le monde a besoin de nous". La voix si virile et directive lui avait informé que ce crétin de Loki aurait osé remettre les pieds près de Manhattan et que le SHIELD craignait une nouvelle attaque. Ils avaient même croisé Natasha et Clint qui, tout sourire, se permit de se réjouir de se remettre au travail.

Bon sang comme cela était flippant. En quelques secondes, la tour entière s'était remise au rythme qu'ils avaient abordé lors de l'attaque de New York si bien que Jarvis lui avait signalé qu'il avait déjà préparé son armure en mode combat. Non, non, et non, il n'était décidement pas prêt. Il avait bien fait ce petit tour dans le ciel il y a quelques jours de cela, et vu comme cela s'était terminé, son corps, et son esprit, ne le supporteraient pas. Si en plus il devait utiliser les armes…

"Tony, s'il te plait… ?"

L'ingénieur cligna des yeux et porta sa main moite à son front – il s'était perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants.

"Quoi ?"

"La solution n°4 s'il te plait !" Demanda Bruce en tendant sa main libre.

"La 4 ? Réfléchis doc', avec la 4 tu arriveras seulement à prouver que le détenteur de l'ADN n'est pas une plante verte, fais moi de la place…" Tony attrapa la fiole étiquettée "N°6" et prit place devant le microscope à la place du docteur qui à son tour se mit à regarder avec insistance l'horloge.

"6min…"

"On _sait_ Steve !" Aboyèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes.

Le Captain écarquilla les yeux, s'il n'était pas du tout surpris par l'attitude désagréable de l'ingénieur, il n'arrivait pas à croire que le docteur ait la même intonation.

"En gros, je ne vous sers à rien… ?"

"À rien du tout." Répondit Tony, distant, absorbé par la manipulation qu'il était en train de faire.

Pleinement conscient de la froideur des propos de son ami, Bruce adressa un petit sourire désolé à destination du militaire, qui soupira et sortit définitivement du laboratoire.

"J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en debarasserait jamais…"

"N'empêche, on est loin d'avoir fini…"

"Je sais, ajoute 0,2ml dans la première solution s'il te plait."

Les deux mains de Tony tenaient difficilement en place les deux fines lames de verre qui emprisonnaient l'échantillon ; ne pouvant rien faire de plus, il fit un geste de la tête pour inciter Bruce à se rapprocher de lui pour l'aider. Bruce n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea sa pipette dans le liquide voulu pour en prélever la quantitée souhaitée et vint coller son oeil au microscope. Sa main s'approcha délicatement et il commença à déverser le liquide avec une infinie patience requise dans un moment aussi important.

Tony, les deux mains toujours prises mais l'esprit libre quelques instants, prit le temps de prendre conscience de la situation. Bruce à ses côtés s'était penché vers lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il pouvait presque sentir ses boucles brunes chatouiller son menton et se surprit à respirer son odeur. Il avait prit une douche très récemment pour sûr vu qu'il sentait encore des émanations de son shampooing ; il y avait-il de la lavande ? Il frissona légérement, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et demanda d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

"Bruce, je peux te poser une question totalement inappropiée ?"

"Ai-je le choix ?" Demanda le physicien avec une telle mollesse dans la voix qu'il était clair qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Bien. Suite à notre petite discussion de l'autre fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite recherche et si tes derniers rapports remontent à avant ton accident, cela voudrait dire que la dernière fois que tu as fait l'amour, Nina Simone et Barry White étaient encore vivants. Tu confirmes ?"

Bruce vascilla légérement, ça pour sûr, c'était totalement inapproprié comme question, et arrêta ses gestes pour se concentrer – il n'était pas question d'aller dire à Fury qu'ils avaient crâmé le seul échantillon d'ADN valable parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à parler de sa vie sexuelle.

"Et bien… s'ils sont morts en 2003, oui, c'est ça." Finit-il par répondre avant de se remttre au travail.

"Putain Bruce ! Mais ça fait 10 ans ! Comment tu fais ? Non, je ne peux pas te croire arrête tes conneries !" La voix de Tony avait résonné avec une telle puissance que les fioles tremblèrent légérement autour d'eux.

"Ne bouge pas Tony j'y suis presque…" Le regard de Bruce ne cessait de passer du microscope à l'écran, le coeur battant.

"Attends mais ça veut dire que la dernière fois que t'as baisé, Pirate des Caraïbes n'était même pas encore sorti !"

Un grand fracas les fit trembler tous les deux ; Steve, impatient à l'en rendre fou avait débarqué dans le laboratoire en claquant violemment la porte.

"2 minutes !"

"J'y suis _presque_ Steve !"

Bruce versait goutte à goutte la solution contre la plaque en verre se concentrant autant que possible sur son travail malgré la pression folle exercée par ses deux amis.

"… Et Facebook n'existait même pas."

"PAS MAINTENANT TONY !" Finit par ordonner Bruce d'une voix si puissante, que le militaire hésita une seconde à appeler des renforts – un Hulk en colère était si vite arrivé. Un long soupir de satisfaction de la part du médecin le rassura rapidement néanmoins. "C'est bon, j'ai réussi…" Bruce se retira de la demi-étreinte et tapota sur le clavier à côté de lui. Il sourit en riant légérement, la pression retombant enfin, et pu affirmer, soulagé :

"Ce n'est pas Loki. Vous devez avoir affaire à un maniac qui se prend pour lui."

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, la perspective d'arrêter un simple humain, aussi barge soit-il, était tout de même bien plus confortante que d'affronter un être aussi abominable que Loki.

"Merci Bruce, je préviens Natasha et Clint qui sont sur place…"

"Et moi alors ?" Tiqua Tony qui _détestait_ qu'on l'ignore de la sorte.

"Merci Stark." Grimaça-t-il en réponse avant de sortir rapidement appeler ses amis pour leur apprendre la nouvelle.

Ne resta plus qu'un lourd silence qui sembla éloigner les deux scientifiques pourtant si physiquement proches. Bruce s'étira un peu et se mit à ranger la table couverte d'une multitude de solutions qu'ils avaient utilisé. Ses gestes étaient calmes et précis, rien ne laissait transparaître son léger craquage. Tony le regarda faire, aussi impressioné que perturbé. Il tangua un peu, d'un pied sur l'autre, fit mine de l'aider à ranger, son esprit de toute façon bien trop concentré sur cet homme complexe pour être productif. En même temps, si le docteur n'avait pas tiré son coup depuis 10ans, il comprenait très bien qu'il pouvait être un peu sonné. Lui-même en serait probablement mort de toute façon. Il reprit d'une voix plus basse :

"Bravo, j'aurais jamais tenu à ta place…"

"Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu de rapport _avec quelqu'un _que je n'ai rien fait non plus." La voix de Bruce était elle aussi légérement plus basse, presque voilée, mais Tony avait bien relevé la façon si particulière qu'il avait eu de préciser 'avec quelqu'un'.

"… C'est à dire ?" Finit-il par capituler, loin de comprendre les sous-entendus de son ami.

"Et bien, je m'en occupe moi-même." Il releva son visage et fit face à Tony. "Je me caresse si tu préfères."

Son regard était aussi serein que Tony était troublé. Sentant le feu monter en ses joues et sa gorge délicatement se nouer, il fronça légérement les sourcils et émit un son proche du grognement, soudainement bien inccapable de prononcer un mot cohérent. Il déglutit, bruyament, regarda autour d'eux comme s'il pouvait trouver un souffleur qu'il lui glisserait les bons mots à prononcer et finit par reposer un regard infiniment plus curieux sur son ami, un large sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

"Et tu me dis ça, _comme ça _?"

"Je ne vois pas de quelle autre façon je pourrai te le dire."

Tony mordit sa lèvre inférieure en posant ses mains sur le plan de travail ; baissant la tête, il souffla longuement et se perdit dans ses pensées, pour ne pas regretter de dire tout haut des choses maladroites.

Mais bordel, Bruce Banner avait-il seulement conscience de ce qui sortait de sa bouche ? Tony avait une réelle curiosité envers lui, qui avait dérapé de son statut de Hulk à ses lèvres certes, mais une curiosité physique quand même, et il osait lui balancer _ça _? Il se redressa en passant une main sur son visage, se remémorant leur dernière discussion riche en information que, Dieu merci, Jarvis avait enregistrée. Il l'avait regardée plusieurs fois et en avait mémorisé chaque geste, chaque mot, jusqu'à se perdre dans la contemplation des mains de Bruce si proches de son corps… il s'égarrait à nouveau.

"Bruce, Tony ? Clint vient de me contacter, ils ont pu arrêter la pâle copie de Loki. Pas de victimes, quelques blessés légers et pas de dégâts matériels, bien joué les gars…"

Tony, sorti de ses pensées, tourna la tête vers le Captain qui avait réouvert la porte, déjà suivit par un Bruce soudainement extrêmement bavard. Il les suivit, quelques mètres en arrière, pas totalement remi de ses émotion, sans les quitter du regard. Les deux hommes parlaient, avec soulagement, de cette histoire rondement menée, se perdant parfois dans des rires bruyants dont il n'avait même pas compris l'origine. Steve s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et leur dit au revoir – il n'allait pas dormir à la tour contrairement à Bruce qui y avait déjà commencé la nuit. Ils se quittèrent là, et sans dire mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent côte à côte vers l'étage des appartements. C'est finalement Bruce qui brisa le silence, avant que Tony ne rentre dans son salon :

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te perturber à ce point."

"Tu ne m'as pas du tout perturbé !" Mentit éhonteusement le milliardaire en lâchant un rire aussi sonore que faux.

"Je me suis permis de te dire ça, vu ce qu'il s'est passé les dernières semaines, j'ai cru qu'on pouvait se le permettre."

"Bien sûr, tout à fait, exactement, c'est cela même. Pas de secrets entre nous. On se dit tout." Tony parlait rapidement, aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant tentant d'enfiler un escarpin. "Je suis juste extrêmement impressioné par ton courage et ta force, d'avoir vécu si longtemps sans… tu vois. Enfin, ça me prouve surtout que le firewall que j'ai installé sur le wifi de la tour n'est pas pleinement fonctionel, j'avais pourtant réduit l'accès aux sites pornos – à part pour moi bien sûr…"

"Non, non…" Interrompit Bruce souriant, en faisant un signe de la main. "Tu n'y es pas du tout Tony. Tu n'as peut être jamais essayé mais il n'y a pas besoin de site, de film ou de je ne sais quoi. La masturbation a cela de bon, c'est qu'on peut absolument _tout _imaginer."

Bon sang. Le coeur de Tony loupa un battement, son esprit encore bloqué sur la façon si particulière dont il avait prononcé le mot "tout". Le regard de Bruce brillait d'une telle lueur que Tony réalisa bien vite que ce n'était rien d'autre que de la provocation, aussi excitante et déplacée était-elle. Le docteur lui avait fait part de son passé et avait été honnête en lui avouant qu'il ne pouvait être touché par quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il vivait une vie de moine, comme chacun était à même de le penser. Bruce se pencha vers Tony, encore bloqué par son dernier aveu et glissa son visage jusqu'à son oreille où il murmura d'une voix si rauque qu'elle semblait être faite pour lui, pour ce moment :

"_Tout_."

Il écarta son visage avec une lenteur délicieuse, laissant même glisser sa joue contre la légére barbe de Tony, et plongea son regard si puissant dans le sien, désormais si soumis.

"Bonne nuit Tony."

**oOo**

Tony Stark fumait peu. Pas qu'il faisait particulièrement attention à sa santé, la bouteille de whisky près de son lit confirmant plutôt le contraire, mais il avait une sainte horreur de l'odeur du tabac froid. Il n'en était pas encore pleinement conscient, mais cette odeur lui rappelait amèrement les longues soirées passées à jouer aux côtés du bureau de son père, en attendant qu'il finisse un enième travail, avant de les ramener tous les deux en leur maison. Il pouvait passer des heures à attendre, et s'il se permettait, au début, de tirer sur un pan de la veste de son père pour lui dire qu'il s'ennuyait ou qu'il avait faim, ses quelques claques ou ses nombreuses engueulades l'en avaient bien vite dissuadé. Howard Stark n'était pas particulièrement violent, si l'on faisait fi de son statut de brillant inventeur de machines de guerre, mais l'époque à laquelle avait grandit Tony approuvait les petits châtiments corporels comme un mode d'éducation à part entière. Cela n'avait jamais vraiment perturbé le petit génie. De ces années, il en retenait plus une extrême frustration à devoir _attendre_. Comme il détestait attendre. Il détestait donner le pouvoir à une entité aussi imperceptible que le temps. Malgré son esprit sur-développé, il devait _attendre_, que son père ait finit de travailler avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer chez lui, afin de se remettre lui même au développement de sa petite télécommandée sans fil qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Il avait dû _attendre_ d'avoir 15ans pour entre au MIT, malgré les tests brillants qu'il avait passé deux ans plus tôt. Il avait dû _attendre_ d'avoir 18ans pour suivre ses parents lors de leur voyage en Amérique du Sud – mais cela, il savait amèrement comment cela s'était finit.

La boîte noire de leur avion privé n'avait jamais été retrouvée mais plusieurs théories confirmèrent la bête thèse de l'accident. C'était fou comme un simple problème à la phase 2 du cycle thermodynamique du turboréacteur n°2 pouvait à ce point remettre une vie en question – et en voler deux autres.

Tony pinça fermement sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et attrapa le verre de whisky qu'il sirotait tranquillement depuis un moment, nu sur son canapé, et se dirigea vers son lit, sa chambre plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par les lumières de la ville et le faible rayonnement de la lune. Il aimait quelques fois laisser ses gigantesques rideaux ouverts, cela donnait une ambiance toute particulière à sa chambre. Ainsi, il voyait la ville s'étendre sous ses pieds dans un silence presque étouffant.

Il grimpa sur son lit, se glissa sous le draps fin et attrapa un cendrier qu'il rapprocha à sa droite. Il tira longuement sur son mégot, pour en profiter une dernière fois, vu qu'il était clair qu'il ne fumerait pas plus de deux cigarettes ce soir, et l'écrasa sans douceur dans le petit récipient en verre. Il soupira.

Pour qui Banner se prenait-il à prétendre connaître les pratiques intimes du milliardaire ? "_Tu n'as peut être jamais essayé mais il n'y a pas besoin de site, de film ou de je ne sais quoi_" cette phrase était incroyablement pédante et Tony plongea son regard dans son plafond, bien décidé à se prouver en quelques secondes que le docteur avait tort. Lui aussi se caressait sans autre stimulation que son cerveau, et très souvent même, c'était arrivé il n'y a pas plus de… combien de temps cela faisait déjà ? Ah oui, cette fois où il était en convention à Rio de Janeiro et… ah non, il s'en rappelait maintenant, il avait commencé, mais fatigué de devoir utiliser sa main, il avait préféré se rendre dans une boîte de nuit select pour en revenir avec une danseuse aux charmes et à la dextérité indéniables.

Bon, très bien, peut-être que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de lui et de lui seul. Et comme il ne se laissait pas indifférent –comment résister à Tony Stark- il ferma les yeux et décida d'y remédier sans plus attendre.

De sa main gauche, il chercha à tâton le verre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Le whisky l'ennivra quelques secondes, juste ce qu'il voulait. Doucement, il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations du réacteurs se répercuter avec une infinie douceur sur son épiderme. Curieux de ces sensations nouvelles, il laissa la paume de sa main délicatement posée sur sa peau. Puis, repoussant ses limites qu'il s'était imposé depuis quelques semaines, il remonta doucement sa main jusqu'au réacteur. Il était froid et dur et ce contact aux antipodes de celui de sa peau, le fit frissoner. Il en fit le tour du bout de l'index, les yeux toujours parfaitement scellés, se permettant de le redécouvrir d'une toute nouvelle façon. Son doigt glissait parfois, passant de la chaleur moite de sa peau à la froideur rigide du petit moteur. Il déglutit, réalisant que sa bouche s'asséchait et finit par abandonner le centre de son torse pour se diriger vers un téton qu'il caressa mollement. Automatiquement, son esprit se mit en marche, il repensa, avec une certaine fragilité, aux seins de Pepper, à ce corps à tout point parfait, qui il y a quelques mois encore, était allongé dans ce lit. Il laissa sa main droite continuer ses caresses lorsque sa main gauche, ne tenant plus, se posa enfin sur son membre à peine dressé. Il retint un gémissement profond entre ses lèvres scellées et tendit un peu plus la tête vers le plafond, bien décidé à ne plus rouvrir les yeux.

Malgré l'excitation certaine de la situation, le milliardaire ne se sentait durcir que faiblement contre sa paume rugeuse. Penser à Pepper n'était peut-être pas forcément la meilleure des idées, et puisqu'il pouvait absolument _tout_ imaginer autant passer à autre chose. Il repensa avec bonheur aux deux "anges" de Victoria Secret's qui avaient fait leur apparition lors de la dernière soirée qu'il avait organisé, et même s'il ne s'était rien passé ce soir là (il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec les Avengers) il avait mémorisé leurs visages, leurs formes, la déliceuse robe noire de la plus brune des deux, qui clairement dévoilait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il poussa un léger soupir et imagina ces deux créatures de rêve grimper sur son lit pour le rejoindre et joindre leurs délicates, et à son avis très expertes, mains aux siennes. Il accéléra sensiblement sa main, ses doigts se refermant sur toute la longueur de son membre – mais il ne sentit pas durcir pour autant. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant d'imaginer, il passait sa journée à imaginer des centaines de robots, programmes et même farces en tout genre à créer de toutes pièces, et maintenant qu'il le combinait à autre chose qu'il adorait, lui, son corps, il n'arrivait pas à en faire quelque chose de purement génial ? Peut être que les deux mannequins n'étaient pas le meilleur des catalyseurs ce soir. Il était vrai que la plus brune des deux était légérement abrutie, ce qui avait le don de calmer les ardeurs du milliardaire instantanément. Il sourit malgré lui, se rappelant avec amusement ce moment où Bruce et elle avait discuté, où il avait finit par lui apprendre que New York n'était pas une île, oui, malgré la présence d'eau tout autour. Tony se souvenait parfaitement du regard appeuré de la jeune fille qui se demandait jusqu'à quel point le physicien se moquait d'elle, et il se souvenait encore plus du sourire si tendre de Bruce qui était pourtant parfaitement en droit de se moquer d'elle. Il avait une chemise blanche ce soir là et cela avait particulièrement marqué le milliardaire. D'habitude, il ne portait que des chemises sombres, et cette fois, sa peau légérement bronzée ressortait légérement. Il avait une nouvelle fois remonter ses manches et Tony comprit que cela relevait plus du tic que d'un choix délibéré. Ainsi, il avait vu ses avants-bras et ses mains, ses magnifiques mains marquées par les années et le travail, glisser l'une contre l'autre ou serrer délicatement une coupe de champagne.

Quelle pouvait être la sensation d'avoir ces mains glisser sur son corps ? Pour sûr, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec les délicates paumes de Pepper ou de n'importe quel "ange" de Victoria Secret's, et pour sûr, cela n'aurait rien à voir non plus avec les mains des quelques hommes avec qui il avait passé de rares nuits. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais partagé le lit d'un homme, ou d'une femme, ayant autant travaillé de ses mains. Et celles de Banner devaient être aussi timides que dévorantes, prises entre le feu de la nouveauté et l'irrésistible besoin de prendre le contrôle.

Tony inspira bruyament en ouvrant les yeux. Il cligna malgré lui des paupières et baissa son regard : son torse se soulevait de manière plus grossière que d'habitude, mais son regard se porta automatiquement plus bas. Il avait durcit à la simple évocation des mains de Bruce sur son corps. Il ne bougea pas, savourant malgré lui les nouvelles sensations qui naissaient dans son bas-ventre et dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce soir, ce qu'il imaginait, c'était Bruce. Pas vraiment désireux de laisser la raison reprendre le dessus, il referma les yeux et attrapa un coussin qu'il placa contre son dos pour rester légérement surelevé. Sa main se plaqua avec plus de fermeté contre son membre enfin dur qu'il massa avec une telle application que son corps entier frissona. Et si les premiers gestes étaient mûrement réfléchits et millimétrés, rapidement il n'y pensait déjà plus ; pour lui, c'était les mains de Bruce qui produisaient ces gestes. Il le voulait là, devant lui, sur ce lit, sentir ses paumes emprisonner son gland, jouer avec la fine peau puis le reprendre de tout son long dans un vas et vients aussi lent que passioné. Il pouvait tout imaginer, absolument tout, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ancrer à des éléments tangibles qui appuyaient un peu plus ses nouveaux fantasmes dans la réalité. Si Bruce n'acceptait pas qu'on le touche et bien il le laisserait faire, il se laisserait entièrement à lui. La main qu'il avait gardé scellée sur son torse attrapa vivement la tête de lit, juste au dessus de sa tête et il imagina sans mal Bruce lui attacher les mains. Tony n'aimait pas d'habitude laissait totalement les rennes lors de ses rapports, ou alors, faisait mine de les laisser pour finir de toute façon maître de la situation – au-dessus et donnant des ordres. Mais ce soir, pour Bruce, il se laisserait faire. Il ouvrit légérement les lèvres sur lesquelles il passa rapidement sa langue en les sentant sèches avant de laisser échapper un gémissement rauque. La main qui l'entourait s'était refermée avec plus de fermeté autour de son membre brûlant, les caresses accélérant sensiblement leur rythme. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, plonger son regard dévoré par le plaisir dans celui du physicien. Son corps entier se cambra, sa main agrippant douloureusement la tête de lit qui grinçait sous ses pulsions, la terrible envie de coller ses lèvres à celles de Bruce lui retournant le cerveau. Mais Bruce ne voulait pas être touché, il devait l'accepter. Il se mit à haleter bruyamment, imaginant le corps du docteur se pencher au dessus du sien, le dominer du simple regard, sa main accélérant ses caresses sans lui laisser une seconde de répis. Ils ne s'amuseraient pas à faire durer le plaisir, à accélérer et décélérer juste pour jouer ; l'étreinte étant aussi primaire que bestiale. Son poing se referma presque douloureusement sur son membre déjà suintant et son corps entier tressaillit. Ainsi soumis aux désirs de Bruce, plus rien d'autre n'importait. Il poussa un long et profond gémissement, se cambra plus que de raison, répéta inlassablement le prénom de son amant d'un soir comme un mantra, et finit par jouir tout contre sa main, sentant son corps entier se réchauffer d'une chaleur aussi brûlante que nouvelle.

Sa main ralentit, mollement, l'autre se libérant de la tête de lit pour venir se poser sur son ventre sali de sa semence, qu'il caressa malgré lui, et enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

"…. Bon sang."

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir trop vibrer de plaisir. Il cligna des yeux de façon répétitive, cherchant rien de vraiment précis autout de lui et poussa une longue expiration dont son corps avait terriblement besoin. L'esprit et le corps soudain lourds et fatigués, il attrapa languissamant un pan du drap sous lequel il était lové pour nettoyer sa main, son ventre et son membre avant de se redresser avec beaucoup de mal pour essayer d'attraper le verre encore remplit à côté de lui. Il soupira en regardant le contenu, bien trop faible pour boire et se laissa tomber sans plus aucune volonté, face contre le lit, enfonçant tout son corps dans le matelas avec un réel besoin primaire de ne plus rien resentir.

Ça pour sûr, il avait _tout_ imaginé, mais pris sous les assaults de plaisir et très vite rongé par la fatigue, il n'en ressentait pas encore la culpabilité qui, il s'en doutait néanmoins, le prendrait aux trippes le lendemain. Prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil, il ferma les yeux. Mais sa bouche esquissa un sourire pleinement satisfait.

"Bruce Banner…" Finit-il par murmurer dans un souffle. Ce mec était de loin le plus complexe et le plus obsédant qu'il avait jamais rencontré et l'avoir invité, mentalement, dans son lit cette nuit complexifiait nettement plus la chose. Mais autant être honnête, cela avait été réellement parfait.


	8. La visite

D'un bond, Anthony Stark se redressa, haletant. Sa poitrine reflétait encore dans une affreuse pression, la position inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi : face contre le matelas. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux encore mous et passa ses mains sur son visage pour le masser doucement, et bien vite, il fit de même avec son torse. Il inspira profondément, leva son visage vers le plafond, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Résidait encore dans son esprit, et quelque part dans sa main également, le souvenir de la veille. Bruce Banner, ses lèvres, et l'irrésistible envie de se soumettre à chacune de ses caresses dans un abandon total.

Il n'avait pas fermé ses immenses rideaux la veille si bien que la pièce était déjà remplie d'une lumière éclatante, exacerbée par la réverberation causée par la neige entassée sur sa terasse. Il cligna des yeux malgré lui et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge numérique près de son lit : il avait dormit près de dix heures d'un sommeil si profond qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne jamais se réveiller. Avec un certain mal, il déplia ses jambes et sortit de son lit, regrettant déjà la chaleur réconfortante qui l'avait enveloppé de longues heures durant. Il aurait pu y rester la journée, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'_imaginer_, comme lui avait si bien conseillé le docteur, mais l'affreuse impression d'être obligé de faire quelque chose le poussait malgré lui à se préparer. Encore nu, il parcourra ses quartiers avec une aisance féline, semblant redécouvrir d'un oeil nouveau son petit monde. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait changer la décoration, et les statues de Giacometti le laissaient pour la première fois de marbre. C'était décidé, un grand changement s'imposait. Il arriva dans sa salle de bain qui s'éclaira à sa simple présence et alla se poster devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas changé de barbe non plus, et il commençait à ne plus aimer le bouc anarchique qu'il avait laissé pousser. Il palpa encore longuement sa peau, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ses quelques rides qu'il n'avait pas encore faite retirer – celles-ci, peut être les garderait-il-, sur ses cernes presque effacées maintenant qu'il reprenait un rythme de sommeil normal et sur ses lèvres. Il fronça malgré lui des sourcils en se regardant faire, pas franchement sûr de l'origine de ce geste, haussa une épaule, et fit irruption dans l'immense douche. Il mit à couler de l'eau brûlante et poussant un petit soupir de bien-être, il mit tout son corps sous le long jet qui faisait déjà rougir sa peau.

Tony avait toujours aimé les situations paradoxales, et même sa douche ne déviait pas à la règle. Dehors, la neige et le froid déchirant, dans sa douche, sa nudité et la chaleur jouissive. Il ne comprenait pas l'attrait que certaines personnes pouvaient avoir envers le froid. Qu'il y avait-il de tentant à vivre dans des nuances de gris et blanc plus déprimantes les unes que les autres, alors que l'on pouvait vivre en jaune et rouge, avec une légére teinte de rose pale, beige clair ou franchement plus foncé, bref, n'importe quel type de peau qui pouvait se coller à la sienne. Il attrapa la bouteille de savon et en versa une bonne quantité dans le creux de ses deux mains, avant de les laisser courir sur son corps ruisselant. Et comme hier, la captivante envie de se toucher le prit. C'était fou comme une simple phrase, pire, un simple mot, avait pu provoquer chez lui un tel bouleversement ; il semblait enfin prendre conscience de son corps. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa fâcheuse manie de tout rapporter à lui et de se trouver plus beau que n'importe qui sur terre, faisant passer Narcisse pour un petit joueur, c'était bien plus profond que ça. Cela ne faisait appel à personne d'autre qu'à lui, il n'avait rien à prouver. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il passa une main chaude sur son torse, entre lavement et plaisir. Tony réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Jarvis depuis son réveil et qu'il n'avait pas ordonné qu'il lui mette une bonne chanson d'AC/DC pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, comme il aimait le faire habituellement, mais cela lui convenait très bien, il n'y avait que lui, et seulement lui dans cette grande douche aussi vide que chaude. Il prit son temps pour passer chacune de ses mains sur chaque partie de son corps, découvrant au passage quelques cicatrices mal guérries. Il plongea ses mains entre sa chevelure noir de jais qu'il massa avec délactation, ennivré par un shampooing aux lointaines allures de lavande puis passa son visage sous le brûlant jet d'eau, les yeux fermés, la bouche muée dans un sourire plaisant. Il était clair qu'il ne sortirait pas de là de si tôt.

**oOo**

"Tony ?"

Pepper venait de pousser la porte des quartiers du milliardaire, lorsque la voix du marjordome virtuel résonna.

"Monsieur, melle Potts est actuellement dans le petit salon."

Le milliardaire, fraîchement habillé, et abrorant une nouvelle barbe infiniment plus taillée et graphique que son ancien bouc, était encore en train de passer une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés lorsqu'il aperçut la fine silhouette déambuler gracieusement à quelques mètres de lui. C'était donc _ça_ son obligation de la journée. Il se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir de secrétaire chargée de lui rappeler qu'il avait rendez-vous avec sa secrétaire et se maudit encore plus durement : Virginia n'était plus sa secrétaire.

"Tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous." Conclue la jeune femme dans un sourire pas le moins du monde étonné.

"Du tout, j'avais seulement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Et avec toi. Et de quoi ça parle. Pourquoi tu es là déjà ?"

"Tony, les formulaires à signer pour la construction du site Stark en Floride…"

"Les formulaires à signer pour la construction du site Stark en Floride !" Écria-t-il en même temps que son amie, la mémoire lui revenant soudain.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, réalisant tous deux qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, seul à seul et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de ces échanges anarchiques, à toujours parler en même temps que l'autre. Le milliardaire lui fit signe de la main de s'asseoir sur un des canapés et s'approcha d'elle, après avoir prit soin de cacher une bouteille d'alcool encore ouverte qui trainat sur son étagère depuis quelques jours.

"Il faut impérativement que tu viennes à Los Angeles avant février Tony, James Duncan ne pourra pas t'attendre éternellement et c'est primordial pour la compagnie que tu scelles enfin cet accord, tu comprends ?"

"Mh. Parlons de la décoration de la pièce plutôt, je ne veux plus de Giacometti, je veux du Brancusi. Partout."

"Tony…" soupira presque douloureusement la rousse en tenant son front d'une main parfaitement manucurée "S'il te plait, signe ces papiers, et donne moi une date à laquelle tu viendras à Los Angeles."

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Brancusi ? Tu me verrais plutôt avec du Picasso ? Allons Pepper, c'est tellement cliché." Répondit-il dans une grimace durement exagérée.

"Ça suffit !" La voix de Virginia avait résonné avec une telle force que le milliardaire tressaillit légérement. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se mette en colère lors de leurs nombreuses et innombrables disputes, mais cela lui prenait largement plus de temps, là, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots que déjà ses joues avaient rougies et que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés – comme il aimait cette expression chez elle. Mais la suite de ses paroles le fit bien vite déchanter.

"Tony, c'est déjà difficile de venir ici te _supplier_ de faire enfin face à tes responsabilités, c'est difficile aussi de me retrouver dans tes appartements, seule avec toi, alors, s'il te plait, pour une fois, arrête de te moquer de tout, de moi et signe ces papiers !"

Le milliardaire se renferma face à la dureté de sa voix. Sans dire mot, il vint s'asseoir face à elle, lui prit le dossier des mains, le stylo qu'elle avait déjà décapuchoné et se mit à signer chaque bas de page avec une telle application qu'on aurait pu le croire encore pleinement impliqué dans ses affaires. Pepper Potts finit par pousser un petit soupir, atterrée par les proportions que prenaient une simple demande et par la violence presque naturelle avec laquelle son corps avait répondu.

"Merci…" finit-elle par souffler en passant une main légère sur ses cheveux pour vérifier que sa queue-de-cheval ne perdait pas de sa tenue.

"C'est si difficile, de me voir ?" Cette fois, sa voix était douce.

"Pas pour toi ? Je veux dire, il y a encore quelques semaines, on était ensemble Tony. Ce n'est pas rien."

"Ça va faire presque trois mois."

"Je vois que tu t'en accomodes bien plus vite que moi alors…" répondit-elle dans un petit sourire triste.

L'ingénieur reposa le bouchon sur son stylo, avec lequel il joua entre ses doigts, son regard n'osant pas encore se poser sur son ex-compagne et finit par demander, bien qu'il appréhendait amérement la réponse :

"Est-ce que tu… regrettes d'être partie ?" Comme cela avait été plus facile à prononcer que '_Es-tu encore amoureuse de moi ?'_.

"Non, c'était définitivement la bonne décision à prendre. Je regrette juste de n'avoir pas réussit à t'aider."

"Ça va… enfin, ça va, ça va mieux plutôt. Je ne fais presque plus de crises d'angoisses tu sais. Je commence même à faire des nuits complètes."

"Bien, c'est très bien." Sourit la jeune femme, réellement soulagée d'entendre de si bonnes nouvelles d'un homme qu'elle avait vu se tuer à petit feu. "Je vois un psy tu sais, ça me fait beaucoup de bien."

Tony écarquilla grand les yeux, une expression de dégoût déformant son visage pourtait si paisible il y avait encore quelques secondes de ça.

"Un psy ? Mais Pepper tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à aller voir un psy !"

"Ce n'est pas une question de 's'abaisser' Tony, j'en avais envie, voilà tout."

"Mais… de quoi tu lui parles ?"

"La vraie question est : est-ce que je lui parle de toi, pas vrai ?" Demanda Pepper en se penchant légérement vers son ami, mais elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la réponse et soupira bruyament en secouant légérement la tête. "Bien sûr que c'est de ça dont il s'agit, et bien oui Tony, je lui parle de toi, entre autre."

Piqué au vif par sa déclaration, Tony se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les 100 pas derrière le canapé où était installé son ex-compagne. Sa tête lui tournait légérement, et même s'il ne le réalisait pas encore entièrement, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, tout son corps soudain terriblement froid.

"Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de moi, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Bon sang, c'est tellement _dégradant_ ! Je te croyais plus forte que ça Pepper, tu… tu me…"

"Dégoûte ?" Finit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme derrière elle. Son regard était serein, sa voix si douce, en tout point si contradictoire avec le milliardaire qui semblait dépérir à la simple découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Tony s'arrêta soudainement, conscient que cette situation prenait des proportions ridicules et posa une main discrète contre son torse : même son coeur s'était serré, autrement dit, il était à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse parce que Pepper lui avait avoué voir un psy. Qu'il se reprenne, et vite, il était tout bonnement pitoyable.

"Bon… fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me mêle pas à tout ça, c'est bien clair ? J'veux dire, je ne veux rien savoir."

"C'est noté." La rousse le regarda revenir s'asseoir, cette fois à côté d'elle, et prit sur elle pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait : comme il était douloureux de voir Tony souffrir de la sorte sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et comme les mots semblaient fort inutiles, elle tenta un petit geste, qui n'apporterait aucune conséquence, mais qui servirait de confirmation à ses doutes. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de Tony, et remonta lentement ses doigts, dans un geste suggestif, qu'il ne lui ressemblait bien évidement pas. Mais le milliardaire ne sembla même pas réaliser comme le geste était faussé, et presque comme dégoûté, il retira sa main de la sienne en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne recommence pas. La jeune femme pinca discrétement ses lèvres et reposa sa main sur le dossier qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, sûre maintenant qu'il ne restait plus rien de leur amour, même pas l'envie primaire de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien.

"Tu sais Tony, j'ai remarqué tes efforts. Cela va mieux et ça se voit. J'en ai parlé avec les Avengers."

"Oui et bien j'espère que ça se voit, je n'ai pas organisé cette fête sur Lafayette Street pour passer le temps." La vraie raison, Bruce Banner, il la garderait pour lui.

"Et, nous avons remarqué aussi que tu buvais moins. Beaucoup moins. Tu redeviens toi même Tony."

Cette fois, le milliardaire ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-elle seulement parler avec _tous_ les Avengers ? Cela était sujet à discussion. S'il était vrai que Clint, Natasha et Steve ne l'avaient pas vu boire une seule goutte d'alcool de toute la soirée ni même approcher une bouteille à la tour Stark, cela ne concernait en aucun cas Bruce. Il l'avait vu dans un piteux état qui les avait conduit tous deux à une situation bien étrange, point de départ d'une situation qui devenait aujourd'hui bien excitante. Il frotta ses mains sèches par le froid de ces derniers temps l'une contre l'autre et mentit avec une aisance affolante.

"Je n'ai pas bu depuis le 28 décembre." Il avait étudié le fonctionnement des anciens alcooliques, bien qu'il n'en était pas un à ses yeux, et savait l'importance que les malades portaient à retenir la date de leur dernier verre. Et cela était affreusement crédible. Pepper le sonda quelques secondes, soutenant son regard du sien, si protecteur finalement, et finit par sourire en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Bien loin d'une caresse sensuelle, ce geste marquait définitivement leur statut d'amis.

"Je suis fière de toi Tony."

Elle rassembla les papiers signés par le milliardaire et se releva en passant ses mains sur sa jupe pour la remettre droite.

"Tu me diras quand tu voudras venir à Los Angeles, que je prépare le jet."

Elle le salua d'une geste de la tête et sortit de ses appartements, faisant claquer ses talons dans un rythme presque envoûtant. Mais c'est le bruit de la porte qui claqua qui sembla redonner toute sa vigueur au milliardaire qui poussa un long soupir, comme un homme ayant bombé le torse pendant de douloureuses minutes pour charmer les jolies filles. Il se laissa tomber mollement de tout son long sur le canapé et attrapa d'une main une bouteille qu'il savait soigneusement cachée sous son canapé.

"_Daddy_ est là." Sourit-il en serrant fortement le goulot dans sa main gauche, la droite dévissant avec une rapidité déconcertante le bouchon qui virevolta à travers la pièce. Il ne se redressa même pas et posa la bouteille contre ses lèvres pour en avaler lentement le contenu sauvagement alcoolisé.

Pepper était fière ? Mais fière de quoi, qu'il ne boive pas ? Quelle fierté pouvait-on en tirer ? C'était détestable comme ses proches s'étaient mis en tête qu'il était alcoolique. Il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce genre de malade, souvent complètement déconnectés de la réalité, avec un cruel manque d'ami, sentant l'alcool mauvais du matin au soir, le visage bouffi par des années d'errance -quand ils étaient encore en vie d'ailleurs. Lui aimait boire, quand ça lui chantait, fin de la discussion. Il resta un moment sur son canapé la bouteille à peine entammée posée encore contre ses lèvres, et finit par se lever en ressentant la faim tirailler son ventre vide. Se levant, difficilement, il tangua d'un pied sur l'autre et posa la bouteille à sa place, dans un geste presque paternel. Ses lèvres maintenant libre de toutes caresses, il sentit un douloureux vide qui sembla néanmoins éclairer son esprit d'un seul mot : Bruce.

Oui, il avait envie de le voir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et légérement saoûl comme il l'était, il serait très certainement plus facile de regarder droit dans les yeux le docteur, sur qui il avait fantasmé toute la soirée, lui offrant ainsi un orgasme particulièrement innatendu. Le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine fut difficile et incroyablement long, mais il y arriva, pour n'y voir qu'une pièce vide. Le QG était dans le même état. Il se traîna alors difficilement jusqu'au laboratoire où aimait se cacher son ami, mais pas le moindre signe d'un physicien non plus. Il se décida à y rester, l'esprit et le corps de toute façon bien trop alcoolisés pour continuer leur périple, et y passa le reste de la journée, accompagné des écrits de Banner, de quelques échantillons à décrypter, et d'une bouteille de Brandy qui ne quitta ses bras qu'une fois vide.

Il ne vit même pas la journée et la nuit passer et c'est au petit matin, mollement couché sur son bureau aussi inconfortable qu'encombré, qu'il fut tirer de son sommeil alcoolisé par la voix dure d'un Clint hors de lui.

"Stark, dans 5minutes dans le QG, et si vous n'avez ne serait-ce que 10 secondes de retard, soyez sûr que je vous abattrai sur place et croyez-moi personne ne m'en empêchera !"

Son visage se souleva d'une traite, ses autres membres encore engourdis, il crut discerner le blond quitter le laboratoire malgré sa vue brouillée et poussa un long gémissement, très vite doublé par la migraine affolante qui naissait contre ses tempes avec une rare force.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore… ?"


	9. L'obsession

**Hello à toutes et à tous !  
Deux chapitres en une journée, mais celui-ci est nettement plus "mouvementé" :)**  
**Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

Tony s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte du double-séjour dans lequel était installé la totalié des Avengers, à défaut de Thor, qui de toute façon semblait ne plus guère s'intéresser à la Terre depuis quelques temps. La tête douloureusement assaillie par une migraine des plus terribles, il s'avança d'un pas sûr, affrontant avec dignité les regards inflexibles qui s'étaient posés sur lui à la minute même où il avait ouvert la porte. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête, mais il avait prit soin cette fois de ne pas porter de lunettes de soleil, pour que ses amis ne devinent pas ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir – et toute la journée aussi à vrai dire. Ça pour sûr, il avait beaucoup bu, et son corps lui envoyait tous les signes possibles pour lui faire comprendre que c'était trop, les maux de tête, la bouche pâteuse, et une désagréable envie de vomir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. La totalité des personnes présentes dans la salle ne lui laisseraient de toute façon aucun répis, vu leurs regards plein de haine, autant ne pas leur tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, en leur avouant qu'il était encore légérement saoûl. Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, tentant de lire dans leurs yeux la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient traîné ici. Mais rien n'y transparaissait, pire encore, ils avaient réellement l'air hors d'eux et soudain Tony réalisa que Clint ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il avait proféré ses menaces de mort.

Natasha, Clint et Bruce étaient assis autour de la table ronde aux dimensions hors-norme, où vint s'asseoir loin d'eux un Tony appeuré. Steve quant à lui était appuyé contre le dossier d'un fauteuil, du côté du trio. Ils avaient manifestement été tirés de leur sommeil, habillés chichement, sauf Bruce et Natasha qui déjà étaient habillés. Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Tony tenta de chercher une montre, une horlogue ou un téléphone, mais sitôt que ses yeux eurent quitter ceux de ses congénères, il le regretta amèrement ; la voix de Natasha le fit défaillir.

"Tony, c'est de loin la chose la plus vile, la plus perverse, la plus malsaine que tu aies jamais fait ! Et sois heureux d'être encore en vie, car nous nous sommes concertés pour être sûr de ne pas te tuer dans ton sommeil."

Bon sang, l'espionne ne plaisantait pas, c'était tout bonnement terrifiant. Milles pensées plus ou moins sensées se bousculèrent dans l'esprit encore un peu embué de Tony, qui pourtant se donnait un mal de chien à essayer d'être le plus clair possible. Outre le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis comprennent son emploi du temps de la veille, il voulait surtout comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il prononça alors les mots craints par tous :

"Et… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Il se fout de notre gueule !" Aboya Clint en se levant de sa chaise, la main déjà levée pour s'abattre sur le visage du milliardaire.

Steve et Natasha eurent un bref mouvement en avant pour le retenir et Bruce se redressa légérement, tous prêts à arrêter au plus vite la possible bagarre. L'alcool s'élimina soudain bien vite du corps de l'ingénieur, plus perdu que jamais. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir réussit à inventer la télécommande à maîtriser le temps, pour appuyer sur pause et demander à Jarvis ce qu'il se passait. Mais là, dans la vraie vie, il était seul, et bon sang comme cela était dur. Natasha inspira profondément pour tenter de maîtriser sa haine perceptible et reprit.

"Comme tu sais Tony, on dort ici lorsque Fury nous le demande, pour une question de logistique, de pratique, et parfois parce que nous en avons _envie_. Et ce matin, en inspectant de plus près le salon de mes quartiers…" Elle inspira plus bruyament encore et finit par crier, ne contenant plus sa colère "J'ai découvert tes putains de caméras de surveillance Stark ! Tu oses nous espionner ? Dans nos propres appartements ? On a vérifié, on en a tous, on a seulement trouvé ceux dans le salon, mais tu ferais bien de nous avouer où sont cachés les autres et vite, sauf si tu veux souffrir. Horriblement souffrir."

Cela n'avait rien d'une menace en l'air, Tony connaissait par coeur le dossier de Natasha et ses faits d'armes étaient particulièrement notables par leur violence. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, légérement rassuré à l'idée de leur avouer ce qui pourrait être, tout de même, une bonne nouvelle.

"Ok, ok, alors déjà, il n'y a pas d'autres caméras, il y en a seulement dans votre salon. Rien dans la chambre et encore moins dans la salle de bain."

Il les regarda l'un après l'autre, tentant de percevoir un sourire, ou bien une expression de soulagement pur, mais rien. Steve le regardait, plus concentré que lorsqu'il avait regardé les procès des derniers dirigeants nazis, Clint l'aurait tué sur place s'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Natasha gardait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine, comme pour protéger son corps, ainsi que celui de Tony, car si elle levait ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, elle aurait su comment s'en servir pour torturer l'ingénieur ; seul Bruce, l'air grave, mais moins dur que les autres, semblait se détacher de cette mise à mort en direct. Tony plongea son regard dans celui de son ami le plus proche, cherchant une petite lueur, l'ultime espoir qu'il n'était pas seul sur ce coup là, mais Bruce resta sévèrement impassible.

"Et puis…" Reprit-il pour briser le silence de plomb qui l'écrasait. "À ma décharge, vous avez tous signé des papiers en entrant dans la tour, c'était précisé que vos salons seraient surveillés…"

"Putain, je t'avais prévenu Stark !" Clint se leva plus vite cette fois-ci pour échapper à la poigne de ses amis et abatta ses mains dures sur le col du milliardaire qu'il souleva de sa chaise et très vite du sol, en le poussant inexorablement vers le mur le plus proche, près à user de ses poings contre son visage fatigué.

Natasha se leva, suivant de près les faits et gestes de son ami proche dont elle connaissait les limites, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Steve avança vers les deux hommes et rugit d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

"Il suffit ! Clint, lâchez-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine…"

Hawkeye tenait d'une main ferme le cou du milliardaire, rendant chaque mouvement impossible, son autre main déjà serré en un poing poussé par la furieuse envie d'exploser le nez de celui qui était l'être désormais le plus malsain de tout New York, voire des États-Unis.

"Stop, stop !" Haleta Tony en levant ses mains en signe de rédemption. "Je vous jure, ce n'était pas du tout par perversion ou je ne sais quoi, mais _toutes_ les pièces de cette tour sont surveillés, même mes appartements ! Avoir une caméra dans vos salons permet de savoir si tout est sous contrôle. Si demain Loki arrive dans tes appartements Clint, pour reprendre possession de ton esprit, comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Jarvis est le seul qui a un oeil constant sur les vidéos, je ne les regarde jamais et elles s'effacent au bout d'une heure si rien d'étrange n'a été reporté. C'est de la protection, c'est tout ! Et je vous jure encore une fois qu'il n'y a que vos salons de surveillés… je n'aurais jamais mit de caméras dans vos chambres ou pire, dans vos salles de bains…"

Peut-être pouvait-il rajouter une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Il serait plus sage que non finalement.

Il les regarda droit dans les yeux, chacun leur tour pour appuyer la véracité de ses propos et sentit enfin la poigne de Clint déserrer son cou. Steve le premier retourna s'asseoir à la table ronde, bien vite rejoint par Clint, puis par l'ingénieur particulièrement discret pour la première fois de sa vie, qui s'assit une nouvelle fois le plus loin possible de ces juges d'un genre nouveau. Le silence était pesant, chacun cherchant la bonne décision à prendre. Steve, qui décidement se faisait le chef de cette petite bande prit la parole, et chacun l'écouta avec une grande attention : face à un être aussi tordu que Tony Stark, ils avaient désespérement besoin d'un être aussi pur que Steve Rogers.

"Cela ne va pas continuer comme ça Stark. J'ai parlé avec Fury, nous serons amener à nous cottoyer bien plus qu'avant. Washington n'est pas enthousiaste à l'idée que des super-héros se baladent librement sans leur demander leur avis et je préfère être honnête avec vous, les prochaines semaines qui vont arriver vont être difficiles. Il est donc hors de question que vous continuiez d'agir seul, en dépit de nos propres décisions. C'est pourquoi j'instaure dès maintenant un vote ; les Avengers voteront dorénavant pour prendre les décisions de manière équitable."

Si le militaire n'avait pas eu sa vie retournée par le sérum, il aurait fait sans nul doute un excellent président, pensa amèrement Tony qui fut vite tiré hors de ses pensées, lorsque son regard suivit Bruce Banner qui s'était levé pour aller s'appuyer contre la baie-vitrée, dans le dos de ses amis. Le physicien remonta ses manches, plongea sa main dans ses boucles brunes qu'il remit en arrière et croisa les bras contre son torse avant de plonger son regard dans celui si fatigué, et humilié du milliardaire. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que Bruce avait en tête ? Il était si difficile de lire en lui que cela en devenait plus que pénible, cela en était mortifiant.

"… et malgré ce que nous a expliqué Stark, qui est pour un retrait immédiat et définitif des caméras dans nos appartements ?" Poursuivit Steve que Tony avait oublié quelques instants.

Le milliardaire cligna des yeux pour se défaire de la vision de Banner au loin, et vit, effaré, la main de Steve se lever, puis celle de Natasha, puis sans attendre, celle de Clint. Trois mains, pas une de plus.

Toute son attention se porta une fois de plus sur le docteur, qui, le regard terriblement ancré dans le sien, avait gardé ses bras scellés contre son tors, n'esquissant même pas un petit geste discret.

Le coeur de Tony loupa un battement. Rêvait-il, mais il lui semblait, enfin, lire quelque chose dans le regard du docteur, quelque chose comme… du défi ? Il plissa malgré lui des yeux pour être sûr de sa vision, et ce qu'il vit confirma ses doutes. Bruce posa doucement l'arrière de sa tête contre l'immense baie vitrée et esquissa un sourire si exquis qu'il sembla au milliardaire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans l'immense pièce. Il n'avait pas voté, il se fichait d'avoir une caméra de Stark pointée sur lui, ou peut être même que cela lui plaisait. Tony se mordit sa lèvre inférieure à cette dernière pensée, se demandant si c'était juste son côté légérement pervers qui lui jouait des tours, ou s'il était possible que Bruce ait lui aussi des fantasmes peu communs. Il pencha légérement la tête de côté et affronta du regard l'insolent Banner pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça et fut une nouvelle fois rappelé à l'ordre par le donneur de leçon le plus patriote des États-Unis.

"C'est décidé Stark, les caméras seront retirées. Et puisque nous ne pouvons de toute évidence pas vous faire confiance, nous nous en chargerons nous-même."

"Vous pouvez me faire confiance !" Se défentit Tony extrêmement blessé par ces paroles. "Quand Pepper vous a transmis le dossier lors de votre semi-emménagement, c'était précisé je vous le jure !"

"Cessez de jurer Stark." Steve se leva, sa chaise raclant bruyament le sol. "Cela n'a aucune valeur, prononcé par un homme sentant l'alcool dès 8h du matin."

Touché en plein coeur, son petit secret tristement percé à jour, Tony ne releva plus cette fois de la colère dans les yeux des Avengers, mais de la pitié. Il frissona de tout son être, se sentant plus bas que tout, comme ces vulgaires alcooliques qu'il avait tant souvent analysés et se renferma, tout son corps se recroquevillant sur lui-même sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entendit le trio quitter la pièce en planifiant déjà comment démenteler les caméras de surveillance et resta attablé, le visage baissé, la migraine le reprenant avec plus de force et l'envie de vomir lui retournant l'estomac. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible quant à la cause de ce mal-être : la honte, pure et dure, envahissait son esprit et ce qui lui restait de coeur.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le ramena à la réalité. Il rouvrit ses yeux rouges qu'il posa avec difficulté sur le seul qui était resté, qui était toujours resté à bien y réfléchir.

"Bruce…"

"Viens, ne reste pas là."

Tony allait s'apprêter à se lever seul, il avait toujours en tête la première fois où Bruce l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'il était saoûl, sans jamais le toucher, mais la deuxième main du physicien se posa sur son autre épaule et doucement il l'aida à se relever. Tony réalisa une chose bien dure qu'il avait tant de fois crainte, et s'il y avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait l'avouer, c'était Bruce :

"Je suis pathétique."

"Tu n'es pas pathétique" Le conforta-t-il dans un souffle chaud. Il prit le bras de Tony qu'il posa autour de ses épaules et de son bras gauche entoura sa taille, l'aidant à marcher comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient faire leur travail.

"Je… Je ne suis pas saoûl à ce point là, je peux marcher." Argua Tony, légérement mis mal à l'aise par la douce étreinte qui le tenait droit, que Bruce lui-même avait engagée.

"Je sais, mais tu as besoin de soutien." Répondit-il en captant son regard.

Il avait besoin de peu de soutien physique, mais beaucoup de soutien moral, et si les deux pouvaient se mélanger, cela n'en était que meilleur. Tony ne rajouta rien de plus, se laissant faire à Bruce, comme il l'avait autrement imaginé. Une fois de plus, le docteur ne prit pas d'ascenseurs. Leur marche fut longue et étrangement agréable. Tony se laissait guider par un Bruce plus tendre que jamais. Il sentait sa main, incroyablement chaude, posée sur son ventre, l'autre tenir sa propre main qui était posée sur l'épaule du physicien. Il s'amusa à penser que c'était une position de blessé de guerre, mais c'était _bon_. Être ainsi contre Bruce était _bon_. Il profita de sa chaleur, clairement sur-humaine, de son odeur dont il n'arriverait plus à se passer, de ses mains, enfin posées sur son corps. Mais il reconnut avec douleur la porte de ses appartements et sachant que leur étreinte allait s'arrêter là, comme à chaque fois, il rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait et lui demanda :

"Tu n'as pas levé la main…"

"Non, effectivement."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je pense qu'il est plus prudent que, pour Hulk, tu puisses garder un oeil dans mes appartements."

"Et pour Bruce Banner ?"

La question était légitime, l'un ne pouvant être dissocié de l'autre, bien qu'ils faisaient de facto appel à deux monde extrêment différents. Bruce ne répondit pas et de sa main poussa la porte pour les faire entrer tous deux dans le salon du milliardaire, qui sentit son coeur accélérer à ce simple geste.

Alors enfin, ils y étaient, tous les deux, chez _lui_, et pas seulement dans la tour Stark ou sur n'importe quel banc peu confortable de Manhattan, mais bien dans son salon, dans sa maison en quelque sorte. Banner le fit s'asseoir doucement sur son canapé et contre toute attente, reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé :

"Et j'aime l'idée que tu puisses garder un oeil sur moi, si tu en as envie…"

Il était légérement penché vers lui, son regard si prenant ancré dans le sien. Tony ne semblait attendre que ça, sentir l'autorisation, discrète certes, de repasser du statut d'ami, au statut de… bon, il n'avait pas le mot encore, mais en tout cas, un statut infiniment plus ambigüe.

"Mais dans ce cas là, je ne ferai plus qu'_imaginer_ pas vrai … ?" S'empressa de demander Tony, terriblement terrifié à l'idée que leur proximité ne soit brisée pour n'importe quelle raison.

Bruce ne put retenir un petit sourire diablement sexy et fit un petit oui de la tête. C'en était trop pour le milliardaire qui posa une main douce sur la joue de l'homme qui le surplombait. Il savait qu'il était mal à l'aise quand on le touchait mais sa caresse avait été d'une délicatesse telle qu'il se doutait que Bruce ne pourrait la refuser. Et pour une fois il avait raison. Le physicien se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami, prolongeant leur regard si intense.

"Tu m'as rendu fou l'autre jour Bruce, avec ce simple mot : _imaginer_. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as fait faire…" La voix rauque de Tony les enveloppa, faisant contre toute attente se rapprocher un peu plus le physicien. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il se toucheraient bientôt.

"C'était bon hein … ?" Le sourire de Bruce se fit plus lumineux encore, alors qu'il posa sa main sur celle qui caressait sa joue, avant glisser un genoux sur le canapé, puis le deuxième. Tony hoqueta malgré lui et sentit son corps se raidir ; Banner était maintenant à califourchon sur lui.

"C'était parfait Bruce, t'imaginer, toi, tes lèvres, tes mains…" La voix de Tony était rauque de plaisir, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette voix qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, et ce qu'il vivait à ce moment précis n'en était pas très loin.

"Mes mains ? C'est nouveau ça… ?"

"Tes mains…" Reprit Tony en déglutissant, pas encore sûr que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. "Bon sang Bruce tu pourrais faire de moi ce que tu veux avec tes mains…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as imaginé ?" Cette fois, leurs regards se séparèrent, Bruce s'était penché dans le creux du cou du milliardaire pour y murmurer la suite de ses demandes. "Que faisaient mes mains… ?"

Tony ferma les yeux, grogna sourdement en rejetant sa tête en arrière sur le canapé, du plaisir naissait une torture indescriptible. Cela aurait été n'importe qui il l'aurait repoussé pour l'allonger sous lui, le déshabiller avec force et lui faire l'amour sans attendre, mais c'était Bruce, et quelque part, c'était Hulk, hors de question de précipiter les choses, pire encore, hors de question d'être physiquement maître de la situaiton. Il souffla plus que de raison et languissamant passa ses bras derrière lui pour les faire tomber au dos du canapé. L'excitation lui faisait oublier tous ces principes, tous ses besoins de dominer. Ainsi, il s'empêchait surtout de plaquer les mains de Bruce entre ses jambes pour lui montrer clairement ce que faisaient ses mains dans son dernier fantasme.

Bruce, les yeux grands ouverts ne perdaient pas une seule seconde de ce spectacle fascinant : Tony, si excité, si langoureux et si soumis, contenant sa fougue pour ne pas le brusquer. Il se permit de sourire plus largement encore lorsque les yeux du milliardaire se fermèrent mais ne put quitter des siens son visage si grimaçant, entre plaisir et torture certaine.

"Tes mains, je les imaginais sur mon torse, mon ventre, je les _voulais_ sur moi. Bon sang Bruce je t'imaginais dans mon lit, à me caresser et moi… te laissant faire." Il avoua ce dernier détail dans un grognement presque honteux. Il avait fermé les yeux, trouvant cela beaucoup plus facile pour parler, mais Bruce n'aimait pas cette décision hâtive. Sa main se posa entre leurs corps, sur l'entrejambe du milliardaire, par-dessus son pantalon, et sentant déjà son membre dur et incroyablement chaud, il sourit et murmura.

"Là ?"

Cette fois, Tony ouvrit grand les yeux en hoquetant sourdement, ses mains griffant avec dureté le tissu du canapé. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, pas encore sûr de devoir ou de pouvoir répondre, mais Bruce mit fin à son supplice en posant sa main sur toute la longueur du membre qui déformait son pantalon. Sans attendre, il massa son érection par dessus le tissu fin et se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de l'ingénieur, le surplombant ainsi, jusqu'à son visage, au-dessus duquel il glissa le sien.

"Bien sûr que c'est _là_ que tu voulais mes mains… Tu les voulais _là_ et nulle part ailleurs." Sa main accéléra sans attendre ses caresses, les deux hommes étant dans un état proche de l'extase. "Et toi Tony, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais me faire ?" Finit-il par demander après un petit temps d'hésitation que le milliardaire ne loupa pas.

Tony reprit doucement ses esprits, contenant son envie de jouir autant que possible et redressa légérement son visage pour mordiller à peine le menton offert de son ami juste au-dessus de lui.

"Absolument rien." Murmura-t-il chaudement.

Cette fois, c'est Bruce qui hoqueta de surprise, son regard se fit plus curieux, et étonnement plus excité.

"Rien… ?"

"Regarde moi Bruce, c'est exactement ça que j'imaginais. Tes mains sur moi et rien d'autre. Tu fais ce que tu veux de moi."

Le physicien cligna des yeux, semblant soudain sortir de son statut de dominant mais se reprit trop vite pour que Tony ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il accélèra sa main qui caressait le membre dur proche de l'extase et garda sa position fermement, sentant les halètements, et très vite, les gémissements de l'ingénieur contre son cou. Cette fois il le laissa fermer les yeux, le sentant proche de la jouissance ne voulant en aucun cas le sortir de son plaisir et appuya avec plus de fougue encore sur le membre de chair qui trembla de longues secondes. Un cri profond et rauque flatta ses oreilles. Tony se cambra vivement, déchirant au passage le tissu du canapé qu'il malmenait depuis un moment et finit par jouir dans un ultime cri qu'il ne tenta même pas de retenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Prit une longue et vitale inspiration et baissa son regard. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Non, ça n'était pas un putain de rêve, il n'avait pas simplement imaginé tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et le regard pétillant de Bruce ne faisait que le rassurer. Haletant, il ramena ses bras engourdis sur ses genoux, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son pantalon sali, qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il releva son regard vers Bruce.

"Bruce… ok, c'était vraiment…"

Le physicien lui sourit et se redressa sans un mot. Il attrapa un coussin du canapé qui était tombé pendant leur étreinte et le reposa près du milliardaire.

"Il est encore tôt, tu peux aller te rendormir."

Tony lova sa tête contre le canapé et suivit du regard l'homme qui venait de lui donner l'orgasme le plus particulier et le plus puissant depuis bien longtemps.

"Il faudra qu'on parle un jour Bruce…"

"On parlera Tony."

Il respira bruyament, cherchant à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil curieux au jean du physicien qui, comme il s'en doutait, semblait bien trop serré. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, mais savait que c'était Bruce qui fixait les limites et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il le vit se diriger vers la porte de sortie, et encore une fois, il ne réussit pas à le laisser partir sans avoir prononcer le dernier mot.

"Tu m'obsèdes Bruce. Et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça ne va pas s'arranger."

Bruce lui adressa un sourire infiniment taquin, montrant une fois de plus comme le discret physicien maîtrisait cette situation si particulière et sortit en fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Tony tourna le visage face à lui, et laissa son regard divaguer sur la vue imprenable de Manhattan. Une douche s'imposait. Et ensuite, dormir, aussi, pourquoi pas. Il n'avait de toute façon plus la force de faire autre chose.


	10. La base

**Hello à toutes et à tous !  
Nouveau chapitre pour finir ce week-end, les prochains seront concentrés sur une nouvelle intrigue... et plus que jamais, Bruce et Tony apprendront à se connaître.  
Merci à Belle Primprenelle et Glasgow ("prendre les choses en main") pour leurs reviews.  
Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

Le visage collé contre le hublot, Tony poussa de son index ses lunettes de soleil qui glissaient contre son nez. Il était encore tôt, mais le soleil flattait le ciel de quelques rayons qui déjà rendaient la vision difficile. Le regard ancré sur les lourds nuages sous leurs pieds, il croisa ses bras contre son torse et posa ses pieds sur le siège face à lui qui était vide.

Il étaient une petite vingtaine dans l'avion privé, en comptant le personnel naviguant et les Avengers, mais aucun de ces derniers n'avait voulu s'asseoir près de lui. Steve et Clint s'étaient installés au plus près du cockpit, près d'un ordinateur où le plus jeune des deux se renseignait sur leur prochaine mission, Natasha était lovée sous une épaisse couverture, pas une mèche de sa chevelure de feu ne dépassant, et Bruce était assis du côté droit de l'avion, endormi lui aussi sans rien d'autre pour le couvrir que sa propre veste.

Tony laissa son regard divaguer sur chacun des occupants. Depuis l'affaire des caméras de surveillance, et depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de boire, l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue. Il avait même sentit Steve, Clint et Natasha se rapprocher comme jamais. Bruce, comme à son habitude, restait solitaire. Et si le trio ne se posait aucune question, se doutant que le physicien partageait leur ressentiment envers le milliardaire et ses frasques malsaines, Tony quant à lui ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Il y avait eu tout d'abord le dérapage de l'ingénieur à le pousser dans ses retranchements, puis leur baiser dans la limousine, mais également leur discussion assez déplacée qui avait conduit Tony à se caresser en pensant au physicien, jusqu'au point de non retour, qu'ils avaient franchis il y avait quelques jours de ça.

Même si le milliardaire était encore très légérement sous l'emprise de l'alcool quand son ami l'avait raccompagné à son salon, il se souvenait parfaitement de la façon si féline avec laquelle il s'était assit à califourchon sur lui, avant de plaquer ses mains sur son érection, qu'il caressa à travers ses vêtements.

Tony grogna tout bas et se redressa sur son siège, cette étreinte charnelle il y pensait tous les jours, et tous les jours la réminiscence de ses mains chaudes réveillaient en lui d'érotiques souvenirs qui résonnaient jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il croisa et décroisa les jambes, bien décidé à ce qu'on ne découvre pas son érection et tourna une nouvelle fois le visage vers le hublot pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Washington. Ils y seraient dans moins de 20 minutes. Steve les avait prévenu, le gouvernement avait émit le souhait sec et authoritaire de rencontrer chacun des Avengers, afin de mieux les connaître soi-disant. Tony lui ne voyait qu'une tentative vaine de ranger dans leur camp ces super-héros, qu'ils n'hésiteraient très certainement pas à utiliser pour la défense, ou l'attaque, de puits de pétrole au Moyen-Orient. Le milliardaire n'était pas étranger à ces façons de procéder, puisque lui même était de ce côté de la barrière il y avait encore quelques années de ça. Le pouvoir et l'argent rendaient fou, quoi que l'on en dise. Et si, lorsqu'il était encore Anthony Edward Stark président de Stark Industries, il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Iron Man, il aurait tout fait pour mettre le grappin dessus et ne jamais le laisser repartir. C'était ça qu'il redoutait le plus finalement concernant leur voyage à la capitale, le gouvernement n'allait très certainement pas la jouer finement et que trouveraient-ils pour faire plier les Avengers, cela restait à découvrir. L'avion entamma sa descente, chacun des Avengers s'asseyant sagement au fond de leur fauteuil, attachant leurs ceintures et rangeant tout appareils électroniques. Natasha et Bruce se réveillèrent au même moment et suivirent à la lettre les mêmes consignes de sécurité. Tony soupira contre la main qui tenait son visage et n'en fit rien, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser commander, comme à son habitude. Il jeta un coup d'oeil une nouvelle fois par le hublot mais remarqua qu'ils avaient dépassé Washington, et allaient se poser sur une piste bien plus à l'Ouest de la capitale. Il découvrit de larges montagnes enneigées, parsemées d'une multitude de sapins confirmant une fois de plus qu'ils étaient bien loin de toutes villes. Il estima un rapide calcul et réalisa qu'ils étaient au-dessus de la forêt Devil's Blackbone, un charmant nom, qui aurait pu être celui d'un festival de métal improvisé, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur.

L'avion piqua lentement du nez, et avec toute la douceur dont pouvait se permettre un engin de cette taille lancé à vive allure, il se posa enfin sur la piste découverte de toutes traces de neige. Tony retira cette fois ses lunettes de soleil et regarda autour d'eux : il en avait la certitude maintenant, ils seraient logés dans une base secrète du SHIELD. Il se leva de concert avec ses amis et remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air étonné de leur destination ; ils savaient. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure malgré lui, se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient tenu à l'écart de ce léger changement de plan, et enfila sa veste chaude qu'il boutonna entièrement avant d'enrouler une écharpe fine autour de son cou.

Il sortit le dernier, suivant de près les autres Avengers, déjà acceuillis par un Nick Fury emmitouflé dans un large manteau noir, bref, rien qui ne le changeait de d'habitude.

"Bon voyage ?"

"Très bon Fury, on vous suit."

Encore une fois, c'était Steve qui avait prit la parole et Tony ne put s'empêcher de fulminer intérieurement en voyant cet homme devenir petit à petit le chef de leur bande. Le responsable du SHIELD leur fit un rapide geste de la tête pour les saluer et se mit en marche, accompagné par Steve déjà avide de questions. Natasha et Clint, comme à leur habitude, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour parler si bas qu'il était presque impossible pour un humain de les entendre et Bruce frotta vigoureusement ses mains contre ses bras pour se tenir chaud. Il avait oublié sa veste dans l'avion et Tony l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Il accéléra le pas en le voyant faire et alla porter sa main sur son dos lorsque la voix de Fury l'arrêta.

"Installez-vous dans vos quartiers, la réunion à la Maison Blanche aura lieu d'ici peu. On viendra vous chercher."

Chacun des membres des Vengeurs secouèrent leur tête en signe d'approbation et Tony ne put s'empêcher de faire retentir sa voix :

"On peut au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe ? S'ils veulent nous sonder ou nous faire un lavage de cerveau, autant se préparer non ?"

Quatre paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui et il n'y reconnut rien d'autre que du dédain. Il se passait quelque chose dont il ne savait rien. L'entente silencieuse mais ô combien palpable était flagrante et si Tony ne savait pas encore de quoi il en retournait, il était désormais sûr que cela impliquait de grandes responsabilités –dont il était manifestement exclu. Il se tût, bien décidé à mener sa petite enquête quand il serait seul, et suivit le reste de l'équipe, qui déjà rentrait dans une petite maison, leurre qui habritait un immense ascenseur qui les menait déjà plusieurs mètres plus bas.

L'organisation spécialisée dans l'espionnage était de loin beaucoup plus perfectionnée et puissante que n'importe quel être lambda aurait pu imaginer. Pour le grand public, et encore, pour les rares personnes qui connaissaient son existence, le SHIELD n'était qu'une succursale du FBI tout au plus, spécialisé dans la paperasse et les affaires sans grande importance. Dans les faits, son statut supranational en faisait l'organisation secrète militaire la plus puissante sur terre. Ils avaient une multitude de bunkers cachés ici et là, dont Tony ne connaissait même pas tous les emplacements. Et bien qu'il aimait hacker de temps en temps leurs serveurs, en vérité il n'avait que très peu d'intérêt pour ces espions d'un genre nouveau, il se demandait même comment Fury pouvait gérer tout ça – être le directeur d'une telle organisation ? Très peu pour lui !

La base était située plus de 40 mètres sous terre et s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres carré, et bien qu'elle n'était pas la plus grande des bases du SHIELD, elle n'avait pas à rougir de ses consoeurs. Au premier sous-sol se trouvait une salle de renseignement, similaire à celle de l'hélioporteur qu'affectionnait particulièrement Fury, ainsi que la salle des machines et les nombreux bureaux nécessaires à faire fonctionner cette mini forteresse. À l'étage du dessous se trouvaient les quartiers résidentiels, qui consistaient en de nombreux dortoirs et quelques chambres privées pour les invités de marque tels que les Avengers, ainsi que le nécessaire pour vivre, les cuisines et les salles de divertissement par exemple. Enfin, au dernier sous-sol se trouvait le nécessaire aux laborantins, scientifiques et militaires en mal de sport : labos, ateliers et gymnases à la point de la technologie étaient accessibles à tous – du moment que l'on possédait le mot de passe.

Tony était installé dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment déjà quand l'ennui le gagna. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et cela commençait à légérement l'opresser. De plus, il n'avait vu personne depuis son arrivée, où chacun était parti se terrer dans leurs chambres sans prononcer un mot. Il avait découvert la sienne avec dégoût devant la décoration froide et sans intérêt, avait prit une douche brûlante pour passer le temps, et avait regardé un peu la télé avant d'estimer que revoir pour la 10e fois cet épisode de Mad Men n'était peut être pas nécessaire. Il hésitait à sortir se dégourdir les jambes lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il vit le nom de Pepper clignoter et décrocha sans attendre, le tenant face à lui pour que sa caméra le filme.

"Pepper, quoi de neuf à LA ?"

"Tony, j'ai parlé avec Steve."

"Mauvaise idée…" Se lamenta-t-il, les yeux fixement attirés par l'image de Pepper renvoyée par son smartphone amélioré qu'il lui avait offert – elle avait du rester tard au travail car malgré l'heure plus que tardive qu'il devait être en Californie, elle était encore parfaitement apprêtée.

"Réponds moi honnêtement, est-ce que tu as recommencé à boire ?"

"Très bien, je réponds honnêtement : je n'ai pas recommencé à boire." Répondit-il dans un soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel – le genre d'attitude d'adolescent qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

"Jure le moi."

"Je te le jure."

Pepper soupira et quitta des yeux la petite caméra pour regarder plus loin – était-elle avec quelqu'un ? Elle reporta son attention sur Tony et son visage était emprunt d'une telle anxiété qu'il ne put se résoudre à continuer son petit manège.

"… Je n'ai pas _recommencé _à boire parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment _arrêté_." Il ferma grossièrement un oeil, gardant l'autre ouvert sur le smartphone, comme prêt à recevoir un coup fictif et pinca ses lèvres. Mais la réaction de Pepper lui glaça le sang. Elle laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains et le secoua vivement de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation.

"…Tony, Tony…." Répétait-elle indéfiniment rendant la scène bien plus difficile à vivre qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et dans sa voix, il y reconnut des sanglots. Il entrouvrit les lèvres prêt à la rassurer sur son état lorsqu'elle revela son visage, dévoilant ses yeux rougis.

"Et tu n'es pas venu à Los Angeles dans les temps pour rencontrer Duncan… je suis désolée Tony."

"Désolée de quoi Potts ? Il n'y a pas à être désolée ! Il n'y a de toutes façons aucune raison de s'inquiéter tu…"

"Non, c'est _trop tard_." Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si brisée qu'une fois encore, le milliardaire comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. "Je suis désolée Tony." Répéta-t-elle avant de couper la communication.

L'ingénieur se trouva soudainement bien seul dans sa chambre si froide, le smartphone encore profondément serré dans sa main. Il le glissa dans sa poche et comme un réflexe, chercha des yeux le mini-bar de la chambre. Il fut soulagé d'en trouver un dont il ouvrit la porte sans attendre et fulmina vulgairement en y trouvant que des Coke Light et des jus de fruits bio – quelle mode de vie qu'on lui imposait ! Il claqua la porte violemment et cette fois quitta définitivement sa chambre pour aller se dégourdir les jambes.

Le centre était pratiquement vide, si bien qu'il entendait ses propres pas résonner à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Il ne croisa que quelques personnes qui ne le regardèrent même pas, à qui de toute façon il n'avait rien à dire. Il tenta de se rapprocher des appartements de ses amis mais il ne savait pas où les trouver : tous les couloirs étaient d'un ennui mortel à se ressembler tous. Il tenta d'aller aux cuisines trouver quelque chose à manger, et pourquoi pas à boire, mais le code qu'il entra sur le petit pavé numérique n'afficha que "ERROR" sans jamais le laisser entrer. Ils avaient donc changé le code spécialement créé pour les Avengers sans le prévenir, un nouvel indice de plus qui ne faisait que confirmer sa nouvelle théorie : il était mis à l'écart. Il prit l'ascenseur pour se diriger au dernier sous-sol, et ne pouvant accéder à la salle de sport, il se posa face à une large fenêtre qui surplomblait la pièce, où un homme s'entrainait contre un sac de sable. Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et pencha la tête malgré lui. L'homme était seul, torse nu, manifestement donnant toutes ses forces pour défoncer le pauvre pantin depuis longtemps déjà, au vu de son corps ruisselant de sueur. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de ce corps si viril et étrangement tentant et réalisa qu'une fois de plus, il se désinteressait de la gente féminine pour se concentrer sur l'autre sexe. Cela lui était arrivé deux fois dans sa vie, la première fois à ses 18ans, lorsqu'il finissait sa dernière année au MIT et que la compagnie de ses amis masculins et de quelques professeurs trouvait plus grâce à ses yeux que les cheerleaders qui pourtant le sollicitaient avec bien peu de retenue ; la deuxième fois à la veille de ses 30ans, où il s'était réfugié de longs mois à Londres à ne rien faire d'autre qu'écumer les bars où les femmes n'étaient pas admises. Et tout le reste du temps, il était inexorablement attiré par toutes les jolies femmes qui croisaient son chemin.

C'était donc la troisième fois que les ennivrantes courbes d'une Natasha moulée dans une combinaison noire ou que le charme fou des yeux de Pepper ne le touchaient plus. Il regarda longuement l'homme se débattre, caressant du regard sa musculature parfaite, jusqu'à le voir s'arrêter pour aller sécher son visage d'une serviette blanche posée sur un banc. Il lui suffisait d'attendre qu'il passe par la douche, ou pas d'ailleurs, et ils se croiseraient à l'unique sortie, où était posté le milliardaire. Le contact fut rompu quand l'homme entra dans une autre pièce et Tony garda ses yeux scellés sur la pièce vide, son esprit soudain assailli de nouvelles questions. Comment pouvait être le corps de Bruce ? Musclé et parfaitement taillé comme celui qu'il venait de voir, ou était-il tout bonnement normal ? Il avait déjà vu le Hulk torse nu, avec sa musculature clairement hors-norme, mais qu'en était-il de son corps, une fois redevenu humain ? Il avait également la pratique particularité de régénérer chacune de ses cellules, de ses blessures lorsqu'il était en monstre vert, son corps d'humain n'avait donc aucune cicatrice ?

Malgré son armure ultra perfectionnée, Tony lui n'avait pu se prévenir de quelques marques, qui ne quitteraient probablement jamais son corps. Et il détestait ça. Il avait déjà viré des conquêtes de son lit, qui avaient osés lui poser des questions sur l'origine des cicatrices, ou même les toucher. Il tourna les talons, ayant déjà oublié l'homme qu'il voulait attendre et sortit son smartphone de sa poche, sur lequel il pianota à destination de Bruce.

_Chambre 4, couloir C._

_TS._

Il regarda son téléphone et sourit de plus belle en le sentant vibrer. Comme il aimait son système d'accusé de réception perfectionné, qui le prévenait quand son SMS était bel et bien lu. Il remonta à sa chambre, gardant toujours fermement son téléphone dans sa main, à l'affût du moindre message… mais rien. Le temps passa si lentement qui lui semblait que cela faisait des jours qu'il attendait. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il atteignit bien vite la soirée ; on lui apporta un plateau repas qu'il toucha à peine, et passa le reste de son temps à regarder la télévision, changeant de chaîne toutes les 5 secondes sans jamais se lasser.

Il était assoupi depuis une petite heure lorsque son portable posé sous son oreiller, vibra enfin. Il l'attrapa d'une main molle et la lumière bleue d'une petite écran éclaira son lit. Son coeur loupa un battement.

_Viens de rentrer, toujours réveillé ?_

_BB._

Il sourit. Il avait prit l'habitude de toujours signer ses textos par ses initiales, et Bruce l'imitait.

_Je t'attends  
TS_

Il envoya le sms, et se rendit compte qu'il avait peut être été trop directif sur ce coup là. Il s'empressa de renvoyer un nouveau message.

_?_

_TS_

Voilà, une question, cela passerait mieux. Toujours allongé sur le ventre, un bras sous le coussin contre lequel son visage était couché, l'autre tenant précieusement son téléphone, il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. La réponse de Bruce se fit attendre, son coeur se mettant à battre plus fort qu'à l'habituel, semblant trouver écho dans le matelas contre lequel il était avachi. L'ingénieur finit par se redresser sur ses genoux, l'attente et la position pressant sa poitrine au-delà du supportable. Il avait reçu l'accusé de réception, Bruce avait lu son dernier message pour sûr, alors, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Un milliers de scenarios plus improbables les uns que les autres commençèrent à naître dans son esprit, lorsqu'un bruit le sortit de ses pensées. On avait frappé à sa porte. Il se leva, enfila son boxer, son jean et son tee-shirt noir duquel il avait découpé le centre pour laisser apparaître son réacteur et alla ouvrir

"Je ne reste pas longtemps."

C'était un Bruce Banner souriant, mais visiblement extenué qui avait tenu ces propos face à lui. Tony sourit à son tour, le coeur soudainement réchauffé à cette simple vision, et posa sa tête contre la chambranle de la porte, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas se plaquer à ses lèvres ou l'attirer dans sa chambre sans lui demander son avis.

"Tu rentres tard."

"J'avais à faire."

"Seul ?"

"Entre autre."

"Je t'ai manqué ?"

Cette fois, Bruce ne trouva rien à répondre. Il sourit plus largement encore et regarda autour d'eux le long couloir vide. Il enfonca ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et reposa son regard si tendre sur son ami.

"Je voulais voir comment tu allais."

"Bien. Oh pardon, tu voulais dire, _vraiment _? Mal alors, je me fais chier dans cette piaule pourrie, clairement vous me cachez tous quelques chose, Pepper m'a appelée en pleurs la pauvre est encore persuadée que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool, Fury est toujours aussi désagréable, et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi."

Bruce pinca ses lèvres en une moue délicieuse que Tony aurait tant voulu gratifier d'un baiser, avant de reprendre, le visage légérement baissé mais ses yeux ne le quittant pas.

"J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour ça."

"Pour quel point ? Car tu peux rentrer dans ma chambre et j'arrêterai de m'ennuyer, tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous mijotez tous, tu peux appeler Pepper et lui expliquer que pour la millième fois _non_ je n'ai pas de problème, pour Fury malheureusement tu ne peux rien y faire, et pour le dernier point… et bien cela rejoint ma première proposition." Le sourire de Tony se fit si éclatant qu'il aurait suffit à éclairer sa chambre encore plongée dans le noir.

Bruce sourit, soutenant son regard joueur et ôta sa main droite de la poche de son pantalon pour venir caresser du bout des doigts son réacteur apparant.

"Tu recommences à mettre tes tee-shirt troués."

"Tu évites ma question. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu caresses ce bout de féraille que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça. Tu peux caresser autre chose si tu veux – en plus tu fais ça _très_ bien."

Le sourire de Bruce se fit plus discret, presque mal à l'aise et Tony vit ses joues se teinter d'un rouge adorable – après le vert, cet homme était donc un caméléon. Le contact s'arrêta lorsque le docteur replongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, puis il s'approcha pour s'appuyer à son tour sur le rebord de la porte grande ouverte de la chambre où il était clairement invité, face à l'ingénieur. Il plongea son regard soudain si sérieux dans celui de Tony et murmura.

"Les prochaines semaines vont être difficiles Tony."

Ils n'étaient soudainement plus en train de flirter et le milliardaire se raidit à ces quelques mots. Il se concentra à son tour et soutena son regard avant de murmurer à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez à la fin…?"

Bruce entrouvrit les lèvres mais les referma aussitôt. Il le regarda silencieusement de longues secondes, de ce putain de regard que Tony ne savait définitivement pas décrypter, et fit un petit "non" de la tête, bien incappable de donner la moindre explication.

Cela rendait fou le milliardaire et comme il aurait aimé hurler une bonne fois pour toute, après ces jours de silence de la part des autres Avengers et cette journée enfermé dans une cage comme une vulgaire bête. Il aurait voulu l'attraper par les épaules, le secouer de toutes ses forces pour lui soutirer au moins _une _petite explication. Il calma l'ardeur de sa respiration et ne fit rien de tout ça. Pour Bruce, et pour Hulk. Il finit par lui demander, en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre la chambranle en bois.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à ma chambre ?"

"Pour la même raison pour laquelle tu m'as donné son numéro."

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, et tous deux pris par la même envie, le même besoin, ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre, se serrant dans leurs bras musclés avec une passion non retenue, leurs bouches se captant avec une violente ardeur. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet sans fin, où chacun tentait de reprendre le dessus d'un combat imaginaire. Les mains de Tony se perdirent dans les longues boucles brunes, attrapèrent une poignée à la base de sa nuque sur laquelle il tira pour reculer son visage et ainsi, pour la première fois, le dominer. Il avait tant attendu de ne plus se retenir qu'il en oubliait les enjeux, l'idée d'un Hulk caché non loin soudainement totalement évanouie. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure qu'il savait sucrée et délicieuse, glissa sa langue contre sa jumelle sans jamais réussir à s'arrêter, claquant leurs bouches dans un gémissement à peine contenu. Il ouvrit ses yeux et la vision d'une Bruce Banner si soumis à ses caresses le grisa tout entier. Le physicien, cambré contre lui gardait ses yeux scellés à s'en donner mal à la tête, ses mains comme désespérement accrochées à l'arrière du tee-shirt du milliardaire, qu'il se mit à griffer. Il ne le repoussait pas, malgré l'ardeur violente dont faisait preuve Tony.

C'en était trop pour l'ingénieur dont tout le corps se réchauffa d'une terrible chaleur qui ne pourrait se calmer qu'en passant, enfin, à la vitesse supérieure. Il posa une main inquisitrice sur les fesses du physicien, poussa un profond gémissement à ce simple contact dont il avait rêvé si longtemps, et pressa de toute sa poigne pour rapprocher son bassin du sien. Il colla leurs cuisses sans ménagement, sentit l'érection de Bruce contre sa jambe, et ne put cette fois s'empêcher de relâcher ses lèvres pour lâcher un gémissement rauque. Il plongea son regard carnassier dans celui désormais si vulnérable du physicien et mordit sa lèvre inférieure sans ménagement, lui arrachant un soupir si sexy qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il y était déjà accro.

"Reste avec moi ce soir…" Ordonna-t-il en prolongeant ses douces morsures contre la peau du cou offerte.

"Je ne peux pas…" Le souffle de Banner était brûlant à souhait, son visage rejeté en arrière, s'offrant sans ménagement à son aîné.

"S'il te plait…" Demanda Tony proche de la supplication.

Bruce serra son poing nerveusement, fermant à nouveau les yeux, le visage déformé par une grimace triste, il cogna bruyament contre la porte contenant malgré lui sa terrible envie de rejoindre Tony jusqu'à son lit.

Le milliardaire le décrypta quelques secondes et sentit sa frustration qu'il savait bien plus douloureuse que la sienne. Il recula son bassin, mettant ainsi petit à petit fin à leur étreinte mais ne put se résoudre à quitter son cou, contre lequel il plaqua sa bouche avec force. Il aspira doucement la fine peau entre ses dents, la suçotant avec délactation, encouragé par les soupirs aiguës du physicien avant de s'écarter lentement, pour y découvrir la marque violette qu'il y avait apposé. C'était bestial, mais cela avait été nécessaire. Il haleta, hypnotisé par la vision de Bruce, langoureusement appuyé contre la chambranle, la chemise légérement ouverte, ses doigts glissant sur le suçon qui ornait son cou, ses lèvres rouges par leur violent baiser et son regard plus fébrile que jamais. Il reboutonna le haut de sa chemise et passa ses doigts une nouvelle fois sur le suçon, réalisant que son col ne cachait en aucune façon la marque.

"Je ne vais pas réussir à le cacher demain…" Sa voix était si basse et si chaude qu'elle suffit à elle seule à redonner toute sa vigueur au milliardaire qui tentait de reprendre son calme. Et le regard infiniment taquin que lui adressa son cadet ne l'aida pas "… et tu l'as fait exprès." Bruce finit sa phrase dans un petit sourire, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et entamma sa terrible marche vers sa propre chambre.

"Bonne nuit Tony."

"Bonne nuit Bruce."

L'ingénieur le regarda partir, repassant sans se lasser sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries, sur lesquelles il sentait encore la présence de celui qui devenait le centre de toutes ses affections et finit par rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant tapageusement la porte. Il se déshabilla sans attendre, colla tout son corps face contre le matelas encore chaud et poussa un long gémissement en sentant son érection prisonnière entre son corps et les draps. Il sourit à cette légère caresse mais garda ses bras scellés sous son oreiller. Il n'imaginerait rien ce soir, gardant sa frustration de concert avec Bruce, pour ainsi se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il l'attendrait.

**oOo**

**Reviews :3 ?**


	11. Les 11 messages

**Hello à tous !  
Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et qui m'aident toujours à écrire.**  
**Le chapitre aujourd'hui est plus long que les précédents. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire (au bout de 11 chapitres, il fallait bien que ça arrive au moins une fois ;) ) n'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. De plus, j'ai l'impression d'y aller un peu trop lentement concernant la relation Bruce/Tony.  
En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**oOo**

Six jours avaient passés depuis leur arrivée dans la base souterraine du SHIELD. Six jours à tuer.  
Si au début, Tony trouvait encore un intérêt à satisfaire sa curiosité enfantine en déambulant dans chaque pièce qui s'offrait à lui, il ne pouvait aujourd'hui plus supporter l'enfermement. Il sortait parfois se dégourdir les jambes, la base avait un terrain balisé de quelques kilomètres carré, mais à part des soldats faisant leur footing et des ingénieurs fumant leurs cigarettes malgré le froid polaire, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'à une petite heure de Washington et Dieu que la ville lui manquait, et cela malgré ses dernières crises d'agoraphobie qui l'avaient paralysé dans sa tour. Finalement, c'était un mal pour un bien, l'ingénieur réalisant que ses nouveaux démons repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il ne parlait à quasiment personne, rendant les journées encore plus insupportables qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Mais une nouveauté non négligeable avait fait son appartion dès le deuxième jour. Steve était venu lui parler. Le lendemain, c'était Natasha. Puis Clint. Ils l'avaient toujours rejoint tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre à somnoler ou en train de dîner dans les cuisines. Leurs conversations n'avaient pas eu grand intérrêt. Les Vengeurs se contentaient bien souvent de prendre de ses nouvelles et de bailler, tous écrasés par une fatigue mortifiante, avant de rejoindre leurs chambres. Leurs journées étaient manifestement remplies à l'extrême, tandis que les siennes étaient plus plates que la Floride, plus vides que l'Alaska.

Les Avengers lui manquaient – et Dieu que c'était difficile à avouer. Deux autres choses lui manquaient terriblement : Bruce et une bonne bouteille de Brandy. Bien sûr, il voyait le physicien pratiquement tous les jours, ou du moins échangeait avec lui quelques textos, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, pire encore, ne s'étaient pas touché depuis leur arrivée. Et le corps du milliardaire reflétait déjà les premiers symptômes du manque, doublés par le manque très certain d'alcool dans son organisme. Cela était beaucoup plus difficile à admettre. Il avait sentit des tremblements nouveaux agiter ses mains en fin de journée, sa concentration se faire plus volatile et tout simplement l'atroce envie – _besoin_ – de boire. Se pouvait-il finalement que Pepper ait raison ? De sérieux et pénibles doutes commençèrent enfin à germer en son esprit.  
Il lui suffisait peut-être d'un bon verre, rien qu'un seul, pour qu'il arrive à remettre tout ça en ordre. Il devait bien se cacher une toute petite bouteille dans cette immense base tout de même, au moins une bouteille de champagne en cas de victoire contre n'importe quelle forme extraterrestre ! Il sortit de sa chambre sans attendre, le pas déjà rapide à destination des cuisines. Il était tard, il n'y croiserait qu'un des Avengers tout au plus. Il accélera le pas à l'approche de la pièce désirée quand la voix de Barton résonna.

"Je pense qu'il est prêt."

"Il va se faire _broyer_ Clint."

C'était Natasha qui avait répondu. Tony se fit soudain aussi discret que possible et s'approcha de la porte légérement entrouverte, par laquelle il ne pouvait rien voir mais qui suffisait à lui laisser entendre la conversation qui avait lieu à quelques mètres de lui.

"Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Natasha sur ce coup là. Pour la condition physique, je n'en sais rien, mais l'interrogatoire qu'ils m'ont fait passer aujourd'hui était extrêmement pénible. À vous aussi ils vous ont sorti des photos de vos proches ?" Tony reconnut la voix de Steve.

"On ne va pas le laisser caché ici éternellement. Soit on le prépare, soit on le renvoie à Los Angeles."

"Impossible, même si Fury nous couvrait, ce dont je doute, ils metteront la main sur lui."

"Alors, on le prépare."

Un long silence suivit. Tony posa son front contre le mur et inspira profondément. Ils parlaient de _lui_, ils le _cachaient_ et ils voulaient le _préparer._ Mais à quoi bordel ? Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, sa patience bien mise à mal depuis près d'une semaine et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il poussa la porte de la cuisine, théatralisant malgré lui son entrée.

"…"

Ah, merde, une phrase d'accroche, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, prêt à railler un "Daddy's home" fort opportun, mais ne put se résoudre à la clamer tout haut, bien trop épuisé par ses journées d'enfermement.

"Bon et bien puisqu'il a tout entendu, autant lui expliquer. On commence par quoi ?" Demanda Natasha en arquant un sourcil.

Sans dire mot, Tony s'approcha, plus méfiant que jamais, et prit place à leur petite table. Il les regarda longuement, et vit Clint tirer sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui.

"Tony, focus."

Il claqua ses doigts face à son visage pour retenir son attention et lui mit une petite gifle.

"Hey !"

Le milliardaire, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir et qui par conséquent n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, se tint la joue, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Il dévisagea le reste de la troupe, abasourdi.

"Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?! Si vous montez une secte sado-masochiste je ne veux pas en faire partie !"

Natasha ne commenta pas et se leva de sa chaise. Tony porta son regard sur Steve qu'il avait vu sourire à sa dernière remarque. Touché de voir qu'_enfin_ il faisait rire ses amis à nouveau, il ne remarqua même pas Natasha débrancher la caméra de surveillance de la pièce.

"Tony…" Répéta Barton en claquant cette fois deux fois de ses doigts, de manière plus lente, plus grossière. "Focus." Il leva sa main lentement et une nouvelle fois, pas le moins du monde arrêté par sa victime, il la claqua sur sa joue.

"Bordel Barton qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!"

"Il ne sera jamais prêt…" Se lamenta le blond en secouant la tête.

"Si, on va lui expliquer." Interrompit Steve, plus décisionnaire que jamais. "Tony, tu ne sais pas tout."

"Sans déconner…" Railla-t-il en détournant les yeux de ce groupe qui semblait de plus en plus louche.

"Écoute moi. Nous avons rencontré l'équipe chargée par le gouvernement, censée _'apprendre à nous connaître_'… mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues. Nous avons subis des tests. Physiques, psychologiques. Il semblerait que le gouvernement met en place une espèce de clause ou de mandat pour… tester les super-héros."

Tony porta sa main de sa joue à son bouc qu'il caressa inconsciemment et posa ses deux coudes sur la table en se penchant vers le militaire.

"Prévisible. Continue."

" Tony, ils ne veulent pas simplement nous tester, ils veulent nous _contrôler_. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle ils ont réussis à tendre ce piège à Fury, mais il n'arrive pas à nous en défaire. Ils savent quasiment _tout_ de nous, et ils passent leurs journées à nous faire passer des tests plus durs les uns que les autres. On ne sait pas si…"

"Le contrôle par la peur Steve, la prochaine étape sera très probablement le chantage. Ils appuieront là où ça fait mal, dans le seul but qu'on se rallie à eux."

"On savait que tu comprendrais…"

"Alors, bon sang, pourquoi m'avoir tenu à l'écart ?"

"Tony ?"

"Oui Barton ?"

"Focus." Une nouvelle petite gifle retentit sur sa joue. Le blond plongea son regard si bleu dans celui si interdit du milliardaire, et reprit. "Parce que Tony, même si tu ne l'admetteras jamais, tu _n'es pas_ en condition. Je t'ai giflé trois fois sans que tu ne te défendes. Niveau mental, tu viens de rompre avec Pepper, tu as passé un mois enfermé -à boire ne le nie pas- dans ta putain de tour. Les tests qu'ils te feront passer seront durs, exigeants. Et je ne te parle pas des tests psychologiques. Et si tu n'en loupe ne serait-ce qu'un, crois moi qu'ils feront _tout_ pour faire de ta vie un enfer et te tenir à l'écart de Stark Industries, de ta tour et de tes armures."

Tony caressa doucement sa joue qui commençait à rougir et regarda ses amis cette fois nettement plus préoccupé.

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on subit tout ça ? Natasha, Clint, vous êtes des espions nom de Dieu, vous pouvez disparaître quand ça vous chante, alors dégagez d'ici et vite."

"Pour être des hors-la-loi ?" C'était Steve qui avait cette fois répondu. Les mains jointes sur ses genoux, il regardait le milliardaire, brisé par la fatigue.

"Nous sommes déjà des hors-la-loi Captain."

"Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce débat mainteant…" Souffla-t-il d'une voix extenuée. "Et tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler."

Le militaire plongea son visage dans ses mains, et chacun se mit à souffler péniblement, éreintés par des journées de lutte physique et psychologique. Ils avaient combattu Loki et les Chitauris ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'à dévier une saloperie de bombe nucléaire, et aujourd'hui, le gouvernement remettait en doute leur capacité à sauver le monde ? Malgré lui, Tony repensa à ses comics de Batman qui dormaient encore dans un carton poussièreux, de la façon si grossière qu'il avait à se cacher, à n'apparaître que la nuit, mais bien sur, _lui_ avait raison. Malgré leurs faits d'armes, les super-héros ne trouvaient pas grâce aux yeux d'un gouvernement, aussi libérale se voulait-il. Tony repensa alors à cette tour sur Allen Street et à l'étage bondé qui avait explosée devant lui. Il venait juste d'avoir touché une chimère qui était allée s'écraser avec son vehicule contre le batiment et la suite il le savait, avait causé une vingtaine de morts. Dommages collatéraux. Ils avaient vu mourir des milliers de personnes – pour en sauver des millions. Mais cette dernière pensée ne calma pas Tony dont le souffle se fit plus profond.  
Bien sûr, il savait de quoi voulait parler Steve. Le gouvernement pouvait retourner aisément toute situation à son avantage, en manipulant les médias les premiers pour faire passer les Avengers pour des criminels, pour n'importe quelle raison. Et même si Tony se voulait invulnérable, il se savait néanmoins destructible.

"Quel est votre plan ?"

"Attendre."

"Attendre ?!"

"Leur but est simple : nous recruter, ou nous arrêter. Fury est sur les dents, il passe ses journées avec le ministère de la Défense à essayer de les faire plier. S'ils ne trouvent rien à nous repprocher, et d'ici que Fury trouve une solution, on sera tranquille. En attendant, nous devons être irréprochables."

À ce mot, le corps de l'ingénieur fut parcourru par un long et terrible tremblement qui le lanca dans toute la colonne vertébrale. C'était donc ça. Tony avait beaucoup de qualités : passioné, curieux, altruiste quoi qu'on en dise, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'était pas, c'était _irréprochable_ – et sa sérieuse addiction à l'alcool et à foutre le bordel ne l'aidaient en rien. Il les regarda chacun leur tour et affirma.

"Alors, depuis tout ce temps, vous me tenez à l'écart…."

"_Pour me protéger_." Pensa-t-il fortement sans avoir le courage de le prononcer à haute voix. Si le silence qui suivit lui donnait raison, personne n'eut la force de le dire tout haut. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas de ce genre de personnes à exprimer publiquement leurs sentiments. Ils restèrent prostrés dans leur mutisme lorsque la canaillerie de Tony ne put s'empêcher de refaire surface.

"On se croirait dans un mauvais épisode de Friends."

"C'est exacement à cause de ce genre de remarque que je ne voulais pas qu'on ait cette discussion." Soupira dans un sourire Natasha.

"Et puis il n'existe pas de mauvais épisode de Friends."

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent ébahies vers l'auteur de la phrase et chacun explosa de rire en voyant la mine amusée de Barton. La fatigue et la pression aidant, ils furent pris d'un de leur plus beau fou rire, aucun des quatre ne voulant abréger ce moment d'amitié tant attendu.  
Se calmant doucement, Tony se concentra enfin sur le chaînon manquant de l'histoire.

"Et Banner … ?" Bien, il avait posé sa question d'une voix toute à fait normale qui ne trahissait en aucun cas sa diabolique envie de mordiller ses lèvres et de caresser le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou.

"Il est dans sa chambre je pense."

"Il a passé tous les tests… ?"

"Il faut croire, sinon ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé rentrer."

Ils échangèrent un regard légérement dépassé par la tenure des événements – comment Banner avait-il passé ces situations de stress extrême, sans se transformer ? – quand Barton finit par rompre le silence en se levant.

"Je vais me coucher, je ne tiens plus debout. Toi aussi tu devrais dormir Stark, demain on commence ta préparation. On s'occupera de l'entrainement physique avec Steve, et j'aiderai Natasha à te préparerer aux questionnaires psychologiques. Tu vas les passer ces putain de tests." Il avait levé son doigt, menaçant Tony comme un père faisant pression sur son fils pour qu'il ait de bonne note.

"Si tu l'dis Brokeback Mountain."

Steve regarda Natasha, qui lui fit un petit non de la tête – elle ne lui expliquerait pas cette référence.

**oOo**

Tony était assit sur son lit, toujours pleinement habillé et réveillé, ses mains tenant le smartphone avec lequel il jouait nerveusement.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser les enjeux de ce qui était en train de se jouer à une petite centaine de kilomètres de lui. Steve avait parlé du ministère de la Défense et comme cela n'étonnait pas le milliardaire. Jalousie, pouvoir et argent mélangés dans un shaker avaient fait le pire des cocktails, et maintenant que le ministère accro à l'armement y avait goûté, cela avait nettement empiré leurs rapports. Il était loin le temps où Stark ne vivait que pour représenter son dernier missile ultra-compact ultra-meurtrier à ses collègues militaires – un petit tour dans une cave Afghane était suffisant pour remettre en question votre vie entière. Maintenant, Stark Industries se concentrait uniquement aux nouvelles technologies (dépourvus de système d'explosion ou d'implosion) et quand bien même, Tony ne s'y consacrait plus beaucoup. Il avait d'abord sa vie à gérer, aussi compliquée et dépravée était-elle, et bien sûr, Iron Man. "_Au service des plus faibles_", aussi cliché que vrai. Hors de question de s'associer avec un gouvernement, de relier son armure à un parti politique, à la bureaucratie froide et sans vie. Il imaginait sans mal ce qui en découlerait : des appels pour le mettre de force sur des missions, des papiers à signer, des vacances à prendre légalement, des horaires de travail aussi tant qu'on y était, et pourquoi pas un syndicat des Super-Héros ; c'était tout simplement ridicule.  
Il passa sa main sur son visage, pensant que si le gouvernement était si concentré à faire de leur vie un enfer, il perdait du temps et devrait plutôt se concentrer sur une possible nouvelle invasion extraterrestre, et soupia.

Il était extrêmement tard et Bruce devait dormir, mais l'idée qu'il soit passé seul par les tests invivables décrits par ses amis le rendait tout bonnement malade. Il ne s'était pas transformé pour sûr, mais dans quel état devait-il être actuellement ? N'y tenant plus, il tapota sur son clavier.

_Tu dors ?_

_TS_

Il attendit. Longtemps. Mais pas une réponse, pire, pas d'accusé de réception pour faire vibrer son smartphone. Il tomba négligemment sur son lit, se déshabillant petit à petit en se doutant qu'il ne verrait pas Bruce ce soir, mais ne put se résoudre à lâcher le téléphone. Il voyait dans ce manque de réponse l'incroyable liberté de lui envoyer ce qu'il voulait, puisque de toute façon il ne lisait pas ses messages. Il éteignit la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, prit appuit contre le coussin qui soutenait son dos et tint son téléphone face à lui.

_Tu dors et ça m'énerve._

Il n'avait pas signé, puisque de toute façon Bruce ne lirait pas ses messages – du moins pas ce soir, et c'est ce léger détail que le milliardaire avait semblait-il oublié.

_J'espère que tu ne dors pas avec un pyjama parce que ça serait un crime de couvrir ton corps_

Il sourit malgré lui et renvoya aussitôt.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais au fond, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que tes avant-bras_

_Mais si tu osais retirer ta chemise (puisque tu portes TOUJOURS des chemises) je saurai t'en remercier comme il se doit_

Il ferma les yeux, et après la bouche et les mains du physicien, c'était l'image de son torse qui faisait naître en lui de délicieux fantasmes. Il garda son smartphone dans sa main gauche, la droite glissant lentement contre ses pectoraux et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le torse de Bruce aux antipodes du sien. Il le voyait légérement plus musclé car il avait bien analysé ses épaules et elles étaient légérement plus carrées que les siennes. Il ne devait pas s'épiler comme Tony – détail qui avait beaucoup amusé Pepper jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que vu sa nouvelle condition, le réacteur ARC, il était bien plus pratique pour lui de rester imberbe.  
Stark avait toujours été attiré par n'importe quelle poitrine qu'il rencontrait, faisant bien souvent d'abord connaissance avec ces dernières qu'avec les yeux de leur propriétaire voire même de leur prénom. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le corps de Bruce, viril et innacessible, qui ce soir l'excitait au plus haut point. Oubliées les journées d'attente insupportable et la promesse d'un lendemain infernal, ne restait ce soir que ses fantasmes et son téléphone.

_Maintenant que j'ai goûté à ta peau, je sais que je ne pourrai plus m'en passer_

_Comment tu as fait pour cacher le suçon que je t'ai fais dans le cou ?_

_As-tu seulement essayé de le cacher ?_

Il fit une pause malgré lui, comme s'il attendait une réponse, qui de toute façon n'arriverait pas, et recommenca à tapper.

_Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour te voir avec ta marque dans le cou, visible par tous. Je te connais tu ne le feras jamais, je suis sûr même que tu portes une écharpe depuis une semaine tellement tu es mal à l'aise. Mais comme je voudrai montrer à tout le monde ce que je t'ai fais, montrer que tu es à moi._

Tony posa cette fois son téléphone, écran contre son ventre, et prit une longue inspiration. Se caressait-il vraiment en ayant pensé ces mots "_tu es à moi_" ? Un coup d'oeil vers sa main qui encerclait délicieusement son membre suffit à confirmer ses doutes. Bon sang, le pouvoir que Bruce avait sur lui dépassait l'entendement. Mais à ce moment précis, comme il se fichait que quelqu'un d'autre, un homme qui plus est, pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur lui, pour dire vrai, il aurait voulu qu'il en ait encore plus. Et surtout de l'emprise physique. Il n'en pouvait plus de leurs baisers féroces qui dévoilaient leur passion manifeste mais qui bien souvent était la seule chose qu'ils faisaient, il n'en pouvait plus d'_imaginer_ toujours _imaginer _et le seul souvenir des caresses de Bruce, par dessus son pantalon, n'était plus assez pour remplir son imaginaire érotique – ni son coeur à vrai dire.

_Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre Bruce, mais je ne lâcherai pas. Et je ne lâcherai jamais tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux : Toi. Je veux que tu arrêtes de m'obséder comme une chimère, je te veux et je te veux tout entier. Tes lèvres, tes mains, ton torse, ton corps, tout, je prendrai tout. Et au passage, je prendrai ta sale manie de remonter tes manches quand tu travailles (alors que tu prends JUSTE des notes), ton idiot penchant pour les shampooings à la lavande, ton sourire diabolique quand tu me vois m'offrir à toi, ta façon si maladroite d'embrasser (oui, tu m'as bien lu, tu as perdu l'habitude et c'est tellement sexy) et toutes les autres choses, bonnes, mauvaises, excitantes qu'ils me restent à découvrir._

Il inspira longuement, soudainement conscient qu'il avait pratiquement arrêté de respirer quelques secondes, complètement captivé par ce qu'il était en train d'avouer – il avait même arrêté de se caresser. Il soupira, et écrit, enfin :

_Tout entier Bruce. Toi, et Hulk. Hulk et toi. Vous deux, si vous êtes deux. C'est ça qui m'a attiré chez toi au départ, ce putain de mystère duquel tu ne m'as quasiment jamais parlé. Et ne crois pas que mon intérêt n'est plus d'actualité, je veux tout savoir, et je saurai tout. _

_Je te veux et je t'aurai. _

De longs frissons naissèrent dans le creux de ses reins, contre ses paumes encore ancrées dans le téléphone et derrière sa nuque. Il se laissa mollement glisser dans un soupir d'aise et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les mêmes formidables sensations qui envahissaient son corps et son esprit après un orgasme. Il garda son téléphone scellé contre son torse et s'endormit ainsi, comme rassuré par l'illusion d'avoir Bruce près de lui.

**oOo**

Quand Barton prenait les choses en main, on pouvait sans exagération trouver les entraînements militaires infiniment plus agréables. La façon qu'il avait eu de venir réveiller Tony à 6h du matin, de le traîner jusqu'aux cuisines pour le forcer à manger un petit déjeuner soigneusement préparé (glucides complexes avec le pain de seigle, glucides simples avec du miel, des fruits frais pour les vitamines et des oeufs et de la dinde pour les protéines) et de le forcer à sortir alors qu'il faisait -3° (ou -50° selon Stark), était drastique et sans concession. Il n'avait vraiment pas plaisanté la veille quand il lui avait dit qu'il ferait _tout_ pour le préparer aux tests qu'il allait devoir inexorablement passer.

"Cinq tours de terrain, et après on passera à la vitesse supérieure."

"Vitesse _supérieure_ ? Bon sang Barton, à moins que la vitesse supérieure corresponde à sauter en parachute sans parachute, je ne vois pas techniquement comment tu pourrais m'obliger à faire plus insupportable !"

"Ça fait à peine 2h qu'on s'entraine ! Ne va pas me faire croire que tu es déjà fatigué ! Avant on pouvait rester une après-midi entière dans ta salle de sport."

"Ouais Blondie, mais ça c'était _avant_…"

Barton soupira, remit sa capuche sur sa tête, le manque d'activité lui glaçant le corps, et posa la question qui restait en suspend depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas entraîné ?"

Tony arrêta ses flexions, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en se penchant en avant. Il souffla longuement, vit avec horreur la buée qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres, et se mit à calculer, avant de lâcher comme il lâcherait une bombe.

"Un mois. Et trois semaines. Plus un autre mois."

"Tony !" La voix de Barton avait résonnée sur le terrain avec une force à faire trembler la terre. Le blond se mit à faire les 100 pas, soudainnement bien plus inquiet qu'avant.

"On y arrivera jamais, j'abandonne, passe les tests, loupe les, et on en parle plus."

"Hein ? Jamais ! J'ai eu une petite période à vide certes mais _hors de question_ de les laisser gagner."

Et sur ces mots, le milliardaire se redressa et se remit à courir. Il oublierait la douleur, le froid, la terrible envie de boire qui ne faisait qu'empirer, et il remplierait chacun de ces tests brillamment pour les sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ce bordel.

À chaque foulée, une pensée plus forte que les autres refesait sur place. Il était arrivé tellement bas qu'il ne pouvait que remonter. Il reprendrait contrôle de son corps, de son esprit, éradiquerait une bonne fois pour toutes ces crises d'angoisses qui l'avaient fragilisé plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il maîtriserait sa consommation d'alcool en se contenant de quelques verres par soirée, comme à ses débuts et plus jamais on aura besoin de le cacher, de le protéger. Il redeviendrait Tony Stark un point c'est tout.

Malgré l'épais brouillard qui s'était abattu sur la région, au bout du deuxième tour, Tony discerna une silhouette sur le bord du terrain, au plus près de l'entrée de la base. Et plus il s'approchait, plus la silhouette se définissait, plus il souriait. Quel meilleur autre supporter que Banner. Il accéléra la cadence de ses pas malgré lui, soudain pressé d'arriver à la barrière qui délimitait le terrain et sourit de plus belle en voyant le docteur, emmitouflé dans un large manteau boutonné jusqu'au col. Il s'arrêta –le brouillard aidant, Clint ne le verrait pas de toute façon- et appuya ses deux mains sur la barrière, face à son ami. Il allait le saluer quand Bruce parla le premier.

"11 textos Tony ? _Vraiment _?"

Merde. Merde. Merde. Il avait oublié ce léger détail. Avant de se coucher, il n'avait pas _que_ écrit tous ses satanés messages, il les avait _envoyé _! Il rassembla sa mémoire aussi vite que possible, se rappelant de quelques mots, de la violence utilisée parfois et surtout de sa propension à vouloir tout comprendre et tout s'approprier du physicien, lorsque ce dernier sortit son smartphone de sa poche pour lui en montrer quelques extraits.

"Si je dis que j'étais bourré, tu m'excuses, ou ça sera pire au contraire ?" Tenta le milliardaire en grimaçant légérement.

Bruce rangea le téléphone dans sa poche en y laissant ses mains glacées et ne répondit pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Blondie m'entraîne."

"À quoi ?"

"Il me prépare pour les tests."

Banner pinca ses lèvres et fit un petit "oui" de la tête. Ainsi, ils avaient finit par lui en parler.

"Bruce, ça va toi ? À ce qu'ils m'ont dit c'est extrêmement pénible…"

Le physicien regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Tony et ignorant encore une fois royalement sa question, préféra demander.

"C'est Clint là-bas ?"

"Le petit point gris ? Oui je crois." Répondit le milliardaire en s'étant retourné pour être sûr qu'ils parlaient de la même silhouette ridiculeusement floue.

"Très bien."

"Pourquoi '_très bien_' ?"

"Comme ça il ne me verra pas faire ça."

Bruce attrapa le col de la veste de Tony et le tira à lui sans ménagement, faisant son corps pencher par-dessus la rembarde. Il capta ses lèvres férocement et viola l'entrée de ses lèvres de sa langue dans un gémissement de pur extase. Tony haleta contre sa bouche, si le contact le grisait, il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle mais les mains inquisitrices du physicien contre sa nuque l'empêchait de bouger. Il grogna, se rapprocha plus de son corps malgré la barrière en pierre et l'enlaça de ses bras pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Au diable la respiration et la raison, il pouvait rester scellé aux lèvres de Bruce jusqu'à en mourir qu'il serait toujours le plus heureux des hommes. Et comme à chaque fois lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, c'était bestial et c'était _bon_. Leurs langues ne cessaient de se caresser, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois, la démonstration passionnelle que leurs corps avaient désespérement besoin de l'autre. Bruce finit par rompre l'étreinte sans prévenir, tirant les méches de la base de sa nuque pour lui faire reculer le visage et murmura chaudement en le dominant du regard.

"Tu penses _vraiment_ m'envoyer 11 textos de ce genre et t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Finis ton entraînement, et finis le bien, tu as intérêt à être le meilleur, à surplomber les attentes de Clint. Et si c'est le cas… Bref, je t'attends dans ta chambre."

Il le lâcha sans prévenir, lui sourit divinement et fit demi-tour vers la base. Tony cru entendre vaguement, au loin, la voix d'un Barton lui ordonnant de se remettre à courir, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce silence dans la phrase de Bruce. _'Et si c'est le cas…'_ quoi ? Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt, il ferma son esprit à toute autre pensée un tant sois peu érotiques étaient-elles, remonta sa capuche et se remit à courir avec une nouvelle hargne, bien décidé à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il ne décevrait pas Bruce. Il ne se décevrait pas.

**oOo**

**Les prochains chapitres seront plus concentrés sur l'entraînement de Tony.  
Et sur du smut, aussi.  
Reviews :3?**


	12. Le mur

**Hello, hello !**  
**Début du week-end, fêtons ça avec un nouveau chapitre :)**  
**Ai-je préciser que cette fic était rating M ? Oui ? Tant mieux.**

**oOo**

Cela avait un côté presque solennel ; la base de la fôret de Devil's Blackbone n'était pas la plus fréquentée des bases du SHIELD, si bien que lorsque l'on y marchait, l'écho des pas dans les longs et vides couloirs provoquait une ambiance toute particulière. Pas un bruit, à part sa propre respiration et la cadence rythmée de sa marche. Le parfait moment pour réfléchir à vrai dire. C'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire Tony à ce moment précis. L'entraînement avait été long et en tout point de vue éreintant à ne pas en douter. Barton, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien lâché et Tony, contrairement à son habitude, s'était battu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé puiser dans les dernières ressources de son corps et et de son esprit pour combattre, repousser l'adversité et cela n'avait pas échappé au blond qui avait eu de sérieux doutes quant à la réussite des tests que devait passer le milliardaire. Mais Tony n'avait pas lâché, il avait tenu bon. Et la promesse de rejoindre Bruce par la suite ne l'avait qu'aider d'avantage.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et découvrit le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre, un petit frisson le paralysant une seconde. '_Finis ton entraînement, et finis le bien, tu as intérêt à être le meilleur, à surplomber les attentes de Clint. Et si c'est le cas…_' la voix mystérieuse de Bruce résonnait en lui. Cela faisait environ un mois que les deux hommes se tournaient autour, et bon sang comme il ne s'était rien vraiment passé aux yeux du milliardaire. Certes il y avaient eu les baisers et les quelques caresses mais Tony voulait plus, tellement plus. Mais autant l'avouer, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire. Lui, l'insatiable playboy avec une légére tendance à être accro aux plaisirs de la chair, avait choisi la seule personne, le seul homme de son entourage qui ne pouvait pas être touché et qui de surcroît avait tiré une croix sur sa vie sexuelle depuis 10ans. Alors oui, il voyait cela comme un défi, mais pas seulement, et cela il l'avait réalisé depuis qu'ils étaient tous installés dans la base souterraine – il ne passait plus ses journées aux côtés du physicien et cela le peinait plus que prévu. Il posa sa main sur la clanche de la porte de sa chambre, inspira pour se donner du courage, imaginant douloureusement l'éventuelle possibilité que la pièce soit vide et fit pression sur le métal froid.

Ce qu'il vit réussit néanmoins à le réchauffer tout entier. Bruce se tenait debout près de la petite table du salon, en train de feuilleter un magazine de motos ramené par Tony. Dans sa main droite, son mug, de café vu l'odeur qui en émanait. Il portait ses lunettes et le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de le trouver diablement sexy. Il referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

"Ton café est encore chaud doc' ?"

"Pas le moins du monde."

Il releva enfin la tête de son magazine et lui adressa un regard plein de malice qui suffit à fendre le coeur de Stark. Comme cet homme était _beau_, et Tony se mit à penser que personne n'avait jamais été aussi _beau_à ses yeux. Depuis quelle heure l'attendait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, l'entraînement ayant été difficile à suivre, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. La fin de journée avait été bien entammée pour sûr car ils avaient quitté le terrain une fois le soleil couché. Bruce avait-il donc passé les dernières heures à attendre dans ses appartements ? Aucun indice dans sa chambre ne confirmait cette théorie. Mais tous ces doutes s'envolèrent bien vite quand Tony avança de quelques pas vers son ami, son esprit se focalisant sur cette si petite chose, la marque qu'il avait dans le cou. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la peau fine et légérement basanée, la caressant de deux doigts. Bruce ne lui faisait pas face, si bien qu'il ne voyait toujours pas le suçon. Il caressa de son pouce la machoire du physicien pour lui donner l'ordre silencieux de tourner la tête ; ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Le coeur de Tony loupa un bond. La peau était encore légérement rougie et plus de doute possible, un col de chemise n'avait jamais réussit à cacher la marque. Il sentit la peau du physicien se tendre sous ses dogits, son épiderme se réchauffer à ce simple contact.

"J'insiste Tony, 11 textos, c'est _beaucoup_."

"Je profite de mon forfait illimité." Répondit-il en souriant, les yeux rivés sur les douces caresses qu'il lui prodiguait,

"Je les ai tellement relu que je crois les connaître par coeur…C'était quoi déjà ta nouvelle lubie ? Ah oui, mon torse c'est ça… ?"

"Je – oui." Balbutia-t-il malgré lui.

Bruce, sans aucun doute amusé par la gêne que son ami ressentait, posa son mug sur la table, retira ses lunettes, tout en prenant son temps, et entamma une longue et lente marche vers Tony. Son regard était aussi possessif qu'impressionant, son corps émanant l'ordre silencieux que le milliardaire devait reculer – ce qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Il finit par sentir le mur froid contre son dos, et alors qu'il ne pensait pas Bruce capable de se rapprocher encore plus près de lui, il le vit faire un pas de plus, à quelques centimètres de son corps, son souffle chaud glissant contre ses lèvres. Les mains du docteur se posèrent avec délicatesse sur sa propre chemise et un à un, les boutons sautèrent avec une lenteur folle. Tony posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, ses mains faisant de même pour ne pas être tenté de les joindre à celles de son ami et lui arracher cette satanée chemise. Sa respiration se faisait plus profonde et plus sonore aussi ; d'accord il ne toucherait pas Bruce, mais hors de question de lui faire croire qu'il vivait un moment facile, il lui montrerait quel supplice il était en train de lui faire subir. Le dernier bouton sauta enfin et sans hâter ses mouvements, le docteur prit en main les pans de sa chemise et l'ôta, enfin. Tony se cambra malgré lui, comme irrémédiablement atiré par ce corps offert face à lui. Il mordit sa lèvre durement pour contenir une faible plainte, son regard ancré dans celui qui le dominait. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le torse de bruce était légérement plus musclé que le sien, ses muscles plus définis, mais ce qui le frappa surtout, c'était sa peau. Ainsi il en eut la conviction : si Hulk n'était de toute façon jamais blessé ou égratigné, le corps de Bruce quand il reprenait possession de son esprit n'en subissait aucune conséquence. Malgré son âge, le physicien avait donc un corps réellement parfait. Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser aux quelques cicatrices qu'il tenterait vainement de cacher et murmura un "Parfait…" à peine audible, qui suffit néanmoins à éclaircir le visage de Bruce d'un simple et magnifique sourire.

Gardant fermement sa position, le cadet plongea son regard dans celui si soumis de son aîné et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, l'emprisonant ainsi contre lui, en évitant toujours soigneusement tout contact. Tony tendit une nouvelle fois son cou en arrière et préféra plonger son regard dans la vision inintéressante au possible du plafond blanc qui, il l'espérait, suffirait à calmer ses ardeurs. Mais Bruce ne semblait pas de cet avis, et fit résonner sa voix rauque :

"Montre moi. Montre moi ce que tu faisais en m'envoyant ces messages."

C'était un ordre aussi simple que prometteur. Tony, sans attendre, leva sa main gauche qu'il lui semblait soudainement si lourde, pour la poser sur le jean qu'il avait enfilé après s'être changé de l'entraînement. Il poussa un petit soupir discret, se sentant déjà si dur et ne rompit jamais le contact entre leurs yeux. Il voulait, il devait voir chacune des réactions du physicien, connaître ses envies, son plaisir, et indéniablement, ses limites. Il déboutonna d'une main son pantalon et sans plus attendre prit son membre brûlant en main. Il poussa un long et délicieux soupir, son regard faiblissant, et repoussant légérement le jean qui le gênait, il se mit à caresser son membre de chair dans un langoureux va-et-vient. Tout le corps de Bruce se raidit à cette simple vision. Il serra malgré lui ses poings, les yeux rivés sur la main qu'il aurait tant voulu remplacer de la sienne ou de ses lèvres. Il se les mordit à cette simple idée, faisant sourire de plus belle Tony. Ainsi, peut être, commençaient-ils à inverser les rôles, ainsi peut être l'ingénieur rependrait le contrôle de la situation. Égoïstement, il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux de pouvoir ainsi se caresser face à l'objet de tous ses fantasmes alors que ce dernier ne faisait rien. Il vit dans son regard un délicieux mélange de désir et de découverte, bien vite recouvert par une grimace de frustration.

Son esprit se déconnecta quelques secondes, sa main ayant acceléré ses caresses crescendo depuis le début de leur étreinte et tant pis s'il avait l'endurance de ses 15ans ces derniers temps, Bruce lui faisait perdre de toute façon tous ses moyens. Il haleta en fermant cette fois les yeux, serrant son poing contre son membre déjà suintant qu'il massait fermement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle brûlant de Bruce se frotter à sa joue.

"Viens pour moi Tony…"

La voix, proche de la supplication lui glaça le sang, et si cela avait été indéniablement la demande la plus sexy, elle n'en restait pas moins affreusement douloureuse. Tony ouvrit ses yeux rougis de plaisir et plongea son regard soudain plus dur dans celui du physicien.  
Non. Stop. La phrase était diablement ambigüe, alors certes il viendrait pour son plaisir à lui aussi, mais il ne viendrait pas _pour_ lui, à _sa place_. Il lâcha son membre –frissonnant immédiatement en regrettant son geste- et plaça sa main entre les jambes de Bruce, sans jamais le quitter du regard. Le physicien se cambra, son corps raidit à l'extrême, son poing frappant violemment le mur froid, et son regard fut emplit d'un tel désir qu'il semblait lui faire peur.

"Non. Tony, _non_."

Sa voix avait légérement changée, elle était plus profonde, incroyablement inquiétante mais elle n'arrêta en rien la fougue du milliardaire qui colla sans attendre son torse nu au sien encore couvert, l'encerclant d'un bras possessif.

" '_Non' _? Bruce regarde nous, regarde où on en est et putain comme ça fait longtemps qu'on attend ça. Bon sang ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, pas après tout ça, pas après être venu jusque dans ma chambre ! Ne te défile pas, et fais moi confiance bordel"

Ses mots à peine prononcés, Tony les regretta immédiatement ; il n'aurait pas pu être plus oppressant. Hulk ou non, il était hors de question qu'il se mette à lui forcer la main, même s'il avait diablement envie d'aller plus loin. Il inspira profondément et reprit.

"Ok, ok… la clé est sur la porte de toute façon."

Là, il lui laissait le choix, et même si cela avait été la phrase la plus difficile à prononcer au monde, il avait été honnête. Il commença à relâcher la pression de son bras qui serrait Bruce contre lui, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il avait fermé ses yeux dans une grimace de désespoir à fendre l'âme du milliardaire, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Tony se concentra sur sa respiration – inspirer par le nez, expirer par la bouche- et cette fois referma son étreinte petit à petit. Bruce ne partait pas, ne le repoussait pas, et même s'il ne pouvait pas demander à l'ingénieur de continuer ses caresses, Tony trouva le courage, pour eux deux. Dans un geste qu'il avait rêvé depuis des semaines, il replaça sa main gauche par dessus le jean déformé du physicien, la terrible éventualité qu'il ne change d'avis planant toujours au dessus de leurs têtes. Bruce soupira, sa voix semblant se terrer dans un sanglot plein de plaisir et d'angoisse et cette terrible ambiguïté était aussi plaisante que dangeureuse pour Tony. Ils ne pensaient plus à ce minuscule appartement où ils étaient réfugiés, à cette base _souterraine_. Et si la raison de Bruce avait pu refaire surface à ce moment là, il aurait eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter cette situation risquée. Mais tout sens de raison avait quitté son esprit à l'instant même où la main de Tony s'était posée contre son sexe.

Plus de 10ans s'était écoulés depuis ces dernièress étreintes charnelles et bon sang comme il avait pu oublier à quel point c'était exquis. Lui qui avait tant vanté les incroyables pouvoirs de la masturbation auprès de Tony s'en voulait maintenant amèrement – comment sa main pouvait-elle suffire à combler ses désirs ? Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était de toute façon impossible, puisque les fantasmes du physicien depuis de très longs mois déjà, étaient réunis et personnifiés en la personne de Tony Stark.

Le milliardaire continua ses caresses, dessinant de ses doigts la forme du sexe déjà durcit qui se profilait sur le jean le plus détestable de tous les temps. Il avait gardé son autre main dans le creux des reins du docteur –impossible de se caresser lui-même à défaut de perdre tout contrôle- mais bien vite préféra glisser ses doigts sur le torse offert et si désirable. Il remonta le long de son ventre dans un geste rapide, son pouce passant sur un téton durçit de plaisir quand les mains violentes de Bruce se plaquèrent à ses épaules pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert ses yeux, son souffle s'était néanmoins fait assourdissant, sa poigne aussi forte que douloureuse. Tony ne bougea pas, et scrutta conscienseusement chaque réaction du physicien et oui c'était dangereux, oui c'était une connerie de faire ça, et de faire ça ici, mais c'était une magnifique connerie, la plus belle et la plus excitante. Il patienta près d'une minute, ses mains levées en signe de rédemption, lorsque Bruce inversa la tendance en se plaquant à son tour contre le mur, laissant Tony reprendre les rennes.

Bon sang, bon sang, _bon sang_, qu'avait fait Tony pour mériter pareil cadeau ? Il mordit violemment sa lèvre, la vision indécente de Bruce torse nu face lui, adossé au mur froid, ses yeux scellés à l'extrême et ses lèvres entrouvertes à la recherche désespérée d'air qui se faisait plus rare entre eux, l'excitant au plus point. Il posa ses deux mains contre le ventre de son ami –il avait prit soin de ne pas prendre la même position de Banner qui n'aurait très certainement pas supporté se retrouver emprisonné de la sorte- et posa son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il sortit un bout de langue discret et taquina chaudement le suçon dont il ne resterait plus rien dans les jours à venir. Toute sa peau était semblait-il sucrée, d'une délicatesse en tout point antithétique avec la rugosité du Hulk. L'ambiguïté dans ce qu'elle avait de plus sexy. Les dents de Tony se refermèrent malgré lui sur sa peau, se délectant de ses morsure comme jamais auparavant. Les plaintes discrètes et emplies de plaisir de Bruce le poussèrent à intensifier ses morsures, mordillant avec plus de fermeté l'épiderme offert à ses lèvres. Il finit par mordre sensiblement la jonction entre son cou et son épaule et se délecta d'entendre la voix si rauque et cassée de Banner.

"Tony…"

Sa voix n'était pas encore tout à fait libérée de tout signe de douleur mais Stark s'évertuait à lui faire oublier ce qui les gênait depuis tous ce temps, celui qui gênait le cadet depuis 10 ans : _l'autre_.  
Bien décidé à penser à autre chose, Tony reposa sa main sur le jean du physicien qu'il déboutonna sans attendre et glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son membre qu'il empoigna doucement. Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de bien-être absolu –Bruce ressentant enfin, et pour la première fois, les mains d'un homme sur son érection, Tony touchant enfin du bout des doigts l'objet de son affection. Et bon sang tout ce qu'il voulait faire à ce membre de chair qui brûlait sa paume, il savait déjà que ses doigts ne suffiraient pas et que ses lèvres en étaient jalouses. Il massa avec application le sexe épais entre ses doigts légérement tremblant et posa son front contre l'épaule de Bruce qui à ce contact, serra d'un bras puissant Tony contre lui. La main du milliardaire allait et venait sans douceur contre le membre suintant, faisant haleter ouvertement le physicien, ce qui suffit à faire naître un sourire de diable chez l'aîné. Il l'avait apprit il y avait quelques semaines, Bruce était un orateur terriblement sexy, alors, pas question de ne pas inviter sa voix à leur étreinte charnelle.

"C'est _ça_ que j'imaginais te faire Bruce. Te caresser, t'avoir à moi, te faire gémir… Laisse moi entendre ta voix…"

Il referma son poing sur le gland de son cadet pour appuyer ses propos et sourit en l'entendant enfin pousser un premier vrai geignement. Bruce reprit bien vite une nouvelle inspiration bruyante et attrapa Tony par son tee-shirt, le repoussant maladroitement tout en le tenant contre lui, leurs pas s'emmêlérent et très vite ils se retrouvèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Bruce profita du moment de confusion pour grimper à califourchon sur le corps de son aîné, attrapant malhabilement ses poings pour les tenir serrés au-dessus de sa tête.

"C'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres…"

La voix était éraillée, ses lèvres muées dans un sourire diabolique étrangement pénétrant. Tony n'eut aucun mal à libérer une de ses mains en profitant de la confusion du moment, qu'il reposa avec ferveur sur le membre dur de son ami.

"Tu as perdu ta couronne mon roi…"

Sourit-il en mordillant le menton du physicien. Bruce couina malgré lui –et Dieu comme c'était le couinement le plus indécent qu'il avait jamais poussé- et tenant toujours d'une main ferme le poignet droit de Tony, il glissa son autre main entre leurs jambes, prendre à son tour en main la virilité de son aîné. Il hoqueta à son contact, réalisant soudainement que dans l'effervescence il avait oublié qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché directement auparavant, et Tony ne put empêcher un petit rire triomphant d'échapper de ses lèvres. Le plaisir le rendait fou de bonheur, malgré leur étreinte aux airs de combat, chacun cherchant toujours à reprendre le pouvoir, sans réaliser qu'ils ne se battaient pas l'un contre l'autre, mais ensemble contre le troisième, celui qui n'était pas visible mais qui était la cause de tous leurs ennuis, de leurs doutes et de leurs peurs.

Bruce était souvent paralysé par des vagues de chaleur qu'il ne savait dûs à l'_autre_ ou aux caresses prodiguées par Tony sous lui. Il repoussa la main de Stark soudainement – bien trop près de jouir- et arrêta quelques secondes sa main, sans lâcher le membre qu'il tenait. Une nouvelle fois, respirer, se concentrer était la seule priorité. Et bon sang comme c'était la chose la plus difficile à vivre pour le milliardaire, mais comme cela annonçait des retrouvailles encore plus violentes. Tony, pris sous la ferveur du moment, plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Bruce pour l'attirer à lui, réalisant que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas rencontrées depuis qu'il était entré dans ses appartements, mais Bruce le repoussa sans ménagement, faisant claquer ses épaules bruyament contre le sol froid.

"_Non_."

Tony grogna bestialement de frustration, le pouvoir –et les obligations- de Bruce le rendaient fou, et alors qu'il plaqua sa main sur son propre membre, prêt à finir lui-même les caresses que son ami ne pouvait plus lui prodiguer, et bien trop douloureusement proche de la jouissance pour s'arrêter, le physicien empoigna violement son corps pour le mettre dos à lui, l'obligeant à se redresser sur ses genoux, sa main se plaquant férocement sur son membre.

"Putain Bruce…" Gémit-il d'une voix cassée.

Tony sentait le corps brûlant de Bruce contre son dos, les deux hommes agenouillés à même le sol, à quelques centimètres du canapé, quelques mètres du lit. Il tenta vainement de prendre en main le sexe de Banner mais la position l'en empêchait, et il comprit alors que le docteur l'avait fait exprès. Il gémit de frustration, bien vite reprit par des gémissements de pur et intense plaisir. La main de Bruce était maladroite, le serrant parfois de trop ou passant trop rapidement sur son gland rougis, mais c'était Bruce, et cela suffisait à rendre l'équation parfaite. Il se mit à haleter avec ardeur, ne retenant plus sa voix cassée par le plaisir. Le souffle chaud de Bruce se répercuta contre son cou offert dès qu'il posa la base de sa nuque contre l'épaule de son cadet. Il eut un bref moment de clarté en sentant le bras de son ami bouger – il était donc en train de se masturber, tout en caressant l'ingénieur et ce détail marqua une nouvelle fois son esprit embué de désirs charnels incontrôlables.

"Oui, bon sang – _oui _Bruce. Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas…"

Gémit-il sans retenue, mais à peine eut-il prononcer ces mots que son corps entier fut traversé d'un frisson violent. Il posa une de ses mains au sol, l'autre se posant sur l'avant-bras de Bruce, poussa un geignement rauque et sentit enfin une incroyable chaleur envahir le bas de ses reins, son ventre et son membre, alors qu'il jouit longuement dans la main qui n'avait cessé de le caresser. Haletant, à peine conscient, il entendit la voix de Bruce résonner tout contre sa nuque, réalisant d'un coup qu'il avait suivit le mouvement de son corps en se collant à lui, et reconnut son prénom répété infiniment, alors que Bruce jouissait à son tour, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'un incroyable plaisir et un unique sentiment de libération.

Malgré la violence de leur étreinte et le bouleversement mental causé par son orgasme, Tony reprit bien vite ses esprits. Ils n'avaient toujours pas changé de position. Lui, quasiment à quatre pattes, soutenant sur son dos un Bruce Banner à peine conscient - la position était des plus suggestives et aurait pu amener à toute autre chose. Il sentit le physicien quitter son dos et s'allonger lourdement à côté de lui. Chacun des deux hommes regardaient fixement devant eux, pour nulle autre raison qu'ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêts à affronter le regard de l'autre.

Et si. Et si cela changeait tout. Et s'ils ne trouvaient plus leurs repères dans cette situation ô combien compliquée. Et si la passion, après leur corps à corps irrationnel, avait disparue. Pas de retour en arrière possible de toute façon. Sans se concerter, ils tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps, se faisant face. Et si Tony ne pouvait savoir ce que ressentait son cadet, lui au moins était plus sûr que jamais d'être accro à cet homme. Ses yeux voilés de plaisir éclairant son regard si pénétrant, ses pommettes rougies, son cou parsemé de quelques légères marques et d'une voyante morsure, et son corps, tout son corps. Il l'avait dit, et cela n'avait jamais fait autant sens qu'à l'instant, il voulait tout, il _aurait_ tout. Ils se regardèrent longuement, bien incapables de parler, lorsque Tony remarqua les mains salies de son ami. Il étendit le bras jusqu'à la petite table basse d'où il prit un mouchoir d'une boîte en carton, arrêtant cette fois-ci de rester bêtement à quatre pattes, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Bruce, dont il prit les mains pour les nettoyer doucement.

"Tony – je…" Hésita Banner en posant son avant bras sur ses yeux. Mais il ne trouva rien à rajouter.

Le milliardaire, toujours bien décidé à ne pas laisser plus d'un mètre de distance entre le docteur et lui, étendit cette fois le bras jusqu'au canapé dont il tira une petite couverture et vint la poser sur leurs deux corps éreintés par la fatigue. Il suffit de quelques minutes à Banner pour tomber dans un sommeil profond. Tony ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et comme rassuré à l'idée que son ami dorme enfin, il s'allongea sur le dos, posa ses mains jointes sous sa nuque en guise d'oreiller et fixa le plafond. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que la moindre petite pensée cohérente germe dans son esprit. Puis pour qu'un sourire illumine son visage, un incroyable sentiment de satisfaction l'emplissant d'une joie si profonde que cela en était ennivrant. Ils avaient réussis. Et quelque part, ils avaient gagné ; contre l'_autre_. Et sachant pertinnement que cela n'était que le début –le plus dur était au contraire à venir- Tony se réconforta avec son humour habituel et murmura :

"J'avais toujours eu envie d'avoir une relation à trois de toute façon."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche, vit Bruce profondément endormi, et en sourit de plus belle. Cela promettait d'être une magnifique aventure.

**oOo**

**Mais, mais, n'était-ce pas un chapitre de smut-smutty-smut et rien d'autre que du smut-smutty-smut ? **  
**J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas.**  
**Reviews :) ?**


	13. La douche

**Hello !  
Tout d'abord un merci général pour vos reviews (bien que j'aime surtout vous remercier par MP).  
Le monde du smut-smutty-smut étant fort agréable, il est difficile pour moi d'en sortir, mais promis l'histoire avancera tout de même ;)  
Petite précision que j'ai oublié, cette histoire avec le gouvernement est, comme l'a évoqué Belle Pimprenelle, inspirée par Civil Wars. Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

Ce fut les mouvements confus de Bruce qui interrompirent les premiers le calme silencieux de la pièce. Les deux hommes, toujours allongés à même le sol, s'étaient endormis sans même éteindre la lumière ou se préparer un lit de fortune – la légère couverture les couvrant ayant disparue sous le corps du docteur dès les premières minutes de son sommeil. Tony sentit les jambes de son ami se frotter aux siennes et sortant petit à petit de sa torpeur, il se redressa sur un coude, passa la paume de sa main sur ses yeux, qu'il ouvrit difficilement. Le physicien s'était lui aussi redressé, ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord muet, ils retirèrent leurs jeans, Tony ôta son tee-shirt, puis ils se glissèrent paresseusement jusqu'au seul lit de l'appartement. Bien sûr, le SHIELD n'avait pas prévu de double lit dans cette base, ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs, mais l'organisation tenait tout de même à prendre soin de ses acolytes ; la taille des lits simple était donc raisonnable. Bruce se glissa le premier sous la couette épaisse, encore à moitié endormi, il eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de laisser de la place à Tony, qui le rejoignit sans attendre. Le milliardaire éteignit la lumière d'une main las, et retournant son corps vers celui qui partageait ses draps, il sentit une incroyable chaleur le réconforter. Il ouvrit ses yeux, ne s'attendant à n'y voir rien d'autre que du noir, mais la silhouette bleutée de Bruce le marqua indéniablement. Il baissa son regard pour regarder l'origine de cette lumière, son réacteur ARC particulièrement puissant ce soir là – il devrait régler ça au plus vite en rentrant à New York- et reposa ses yeux sur le visage paisible de son ami. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil si profond que le milliardaire se sentait incroyablement seul. Chacun appuyés sur leurs flancs, ils se faisaient face, leurs jambes nues collées sensiblement. Tony sentait son coeur battre d'un rythme puissant et entêtant, semblant trouver écho dans tout son corps, jusqu'à son esprit embrumé. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux son visage et sans chercher à se contenir, il leva sa main pour la porter jusqu'à ses joues. Il retint sa respiration, posant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau bleutée, et poussa un petit soupir entre ses lèvres, en ayant la confirmation que ses caresses n'avaient pas réveillé Banner. Il se surprit à dessiner le contour de ses pommettes, la ligne de sa mâchoire du dos de son index, l'irrésistible envie de passer une main dans ses boucles anarchiques lui retournant le ventre, et glissa sa main jusqu'à son cou, jusqu'aux multiples petits suçons et finalement, jusqu'à la morsure près de son épaule dénudée. Alors, ça serait ça leur vie ; l'irrésistible envie, l'invincible besoin bestial de dominer l'autre.

Et plus exactement : l'_autre_. Un simple mot pour désigner le drame que vivait Bruce. Comment l'avait-il qualifié déjà ? "_Je n'ai pas d'armure. Je suis exposé, un nerf à vif. C'est un cauchemar._" Même si l'_autre_ n'était pas toujours visible, il restait irrémédiablement toujours présent. C'était ça qui avait tué le mariage de Banner, ça qui l'avait fait fuir des années durant jusqu'à se cacher deux ans en Inde, ça qui l'avait coupé de tous ses amis jusqu'à l'empêcher d'avoir une vraie relation, intime, avec quelqu'un, et c'était ça que Tony devait apprendre à maîtriser aujourd'hui. Il profita de ce très rare moment de calme pour continuer ses caresses sur la peau exposée de son cadet, sachant pertinnement que dès que Bruce reprendrait conscience, ils seraient amenés à lutter comme avant. Tony fronça malgré lui des sourcils à cette idée, pour sûr, le Hulk ne faisait son apparition que lorsque Bruce était parfaitement et pleinement conscient, c'était même lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop que le géant faisait son apparition. Il passa en revue les seuls moments où un homme se déconnectait de sa conscience –le sommeil en premier lieu, la douleur extrême- et sourit à la dernière évocation : l'orgasme. Car oui, s'il était évident que Bruce devait se battre avec douleur pour calmer les ardeurs de l'_autre_ lorsqu'il était excité, le point final, l'orgasme devait être en tout point de vue un moment d'extrême libération où ne devait rester que lui, Bruce Banner et nulle autre entité. Tony se redressa sur son coude et posa sa tête dans sa main, mordillant son pouce dans un sourire mutin ; voilà pourquoi Bruce était si fatigué, sa jouissance l'avait _réellement_ exténuée, en provoquant tout son corps, et ses deux êtres, comme jamais auparavant. Il avait affreusement envie de prendre ses lèvres, de coller leurs corps à moitié nus l'un contre l'autre, le serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher – mais hors de question de le sortir de son sommeil, de son cocon. Il posa sa main sur le réacteur pour interrompre le petit faisceau de lumière, sinon il l'aurait regardé toute la nuit, et se recoucha sur son dos en poussant un long et nécessaire soupir.

**oOo**

Lorsque Tony se réveilla la deuxième fois, il sut immédiatement qu'il avait dormit longtemps, très longtemps. Pas de fenêtres pour lui confirmer que le soleil était levé, mais il sentait au fond de lui le sentiment d'être vraiment reposé. Il se pencha et tatônna d'une main aveugle le sol pour trouver son jean, dont il sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il lui restait une petite heure avant que Barton ne vienne lui hurler dans les oreilles. Il regarda à sa gauche, vit Bruce encore profondément endormi –bon sang mais cet homme n'avait jamais dormi de sa vie auparavant ou quoi ?- et se glissa hors de la chaude couverture pour se diriger vers la petite salle de bain. Il ferme discrétement la porte derrière lui, alluma la lumière et se planta face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il inspira par le nez, expira par la bouche, et sentit une légère pression appuyer contre son torse. Le réacteur faisait-il encore des siennes ? Il prit en main le métal froid, le tourna de quelques crans comme il en avait l'habitude, et sortit le réacteur pour le poser face à lui à côté du lavabo. Il évita cette fois soigneusement tout contact son reflet, la vue de sa poitrine et du trou béant au milieu lui donnant parfois la nausée et de ses doigts inspecta sommairement la petite boîte qui le tenait en vie. Rien à signaler de particulier, il réglerait ça plus tard. Il remit le réacteur sans attendre au centre de sa poitrine, poussa un petit gémissement une fois l'objet installé –pourquoi ressentait-il cet affreux goût de métal dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il le replaçait ?- et retira son boxer pour se glisser sous la douche.

Stark refit son apparition dans la chambre une dizaine de minute plus tard, en jean et torse nu, passant une serviette rapidement sur ses cheveux encore humides. Son coeur loupa un bond en voyant Bruce réveillé, assit dans le lit, le dos soutenu par le seul coussin qu'ils avaient partagé.

"Salut Belle aux Bois Dormants, bien reposé ?"

Bruce joua de sa machoîre pour tenter de cacher son sourire mais Stark n'était pas dupe. Il releva son visage vers lui et lui adressa le plus tendre des sourires.

"Bien reposé." Confirma-t-il avant de laisser glisser ses yeux jusqu'au réacteur de Tony qu'il n'avait jamais vu directement, sans tee-shirt. Le milliardaire tiqua en sentant son regard s'attarder au milieu de son torse et chercha des yeux de quoi se couvrir.

"T'inquiète doc', je vais vite cacher ça…"

"Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?"

Bruce se redressa, la couette glissa dévoilant son torse en tout point exquis, et cette vision suffit à faire ralentir Tony. La main du physicien lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans remords, en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

"Je pensais que tu étais fier de ton réacteur."

"Quoi, de ce vieux tas de féraille ?" Il toqua de ses deux doigts contre le métal et reprit. "Bien sûr que j'en suis fier. Bon tout le mérite ne me revient pas, mais je pense avoir fait du bon boulot."

"Et je pensais que tu l'aimais."

Tony ouvrit les lèvres, les referma. Il sourit, pencha sa tête sur le côté, amusé et troublé par les questions de son ami.

"Joker."

"Non, sérieusement Tony, il n'y a rien à ne pas aimer. Ça te maintient en vie." Bruce leva sa main et la posa avec douceur contre le réacteur qu'il sentit vibrer contre sa paume. Une nouvelle fois, le milliardaire sentit son coeur tapper contre sa poitrine, voir quelqu'un le toucher sans qu'il ne sente rien lui glaçait toujours le sang. Mais c'était Bruce et cela n'en était que plus fort encore. Il ne quitta pas des yeux la main virile qui dessinait du bout des doigts le bout de métal circulaire et murmura.

"C'est assez… disons que ce n'est pas très humain. C'est même plutôt monstrueux."

"Oh je crois être bien placé pour pouvoir parler de monstre." Bruce se rapprocha du corps de l'ingénieur, releva les genoux contre lesquels il posa ses coude et pencha sa tête vers la sienne. Son sourire d'une délicatesse telle qu'il suffit à faire fondre le coeur constament menacé de Tony. Le physicien murmura à son tour, dans un souffle chaud. "Et tu n'en es pas un."

"Si tu essayes de me chauffer, c'est réussit doc'…" Le ton se voulait humoristique mais Tony n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, il avait penché son visage jusqu'à frotter son nez contre celui de Banner, leurs souffles s'entremêlant avec ferveur.

"On ne s'embrassera pas…" Répondit Banner, souriant, sans bouger pour autant son visage exposé aux lèvres de son ami. Stark, n'écoutant que ses propres envies et ignorant royalement la prémonition du physicien, plongea son visage en avant, bien vite arrêté par une main serrant douloureusement les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il n'avait même pas vu Bruce lever ses mains, mais sentait maintenant la poigne ferme qui le tenait encore à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. "Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête Tony…"

Stark ria malgré lui, la frustration devenant monnaie courante entre eux, et trouvait toujours répercussion entre ses jambes. Il taquina du bout de sa langue la lèvre inférieure du physicien qui gémit à ce contact. Il repoussa vigoureusement Tony, le plaqua de tout son long contre le lit, une fois de plus l'irrésistible besoin de se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour garder le pouvoir sans lâcher son visage de ses mains.

"On ne s'embrassera pas…" Répéta-t-il d'une voix cette fois plus gutturale, que Tony rendit fou par la position ne releva même pas. Ses mains libres, il en posa une dans le creux de ses reins, l'autre contre la nuque de son ami pour le tirer jusqu'à ses lèvres et enfin, enfin il pouvait l'embrasser. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec une avidité débordante, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois, ne quittant jamais leurs lèvres comme s'ils ne pouvaient vivre que de l'air de l'autre. Et si le baiser était sans aucun doute le plus passionel qu'ils avaient jamais échangé, Tony ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le rompre, lorsqu'il sentit une force étrange le pousser douloureusement contre le lit. Il tenta de serrer la nuque qui tremblait sous ses doigts pour lui faire signe d'arrêter, mais Bruce avait déjà reprit ses mains dans les siennes, les plaquant au-dessus de son visage et Tony frissona de tout son être en voyant la teinte de vert légére qui semblait fourmiller sous la peau des avants-bras qui l'encerclait.

"Bruce, ok Bruce on ne s'embrasse plus, respire, tout va bien, on va sortir prendre l'air ok ?"

Sa voix était chevrotante, ses yeux crispés sur le visage de Bruce qu'il gardait caché contre son torse, le front posé contre son réacteur. Prisonnier sous son emprise, Stark tenta malgré la position d'inspecter son corps, mais mis à part la légére teinte de vert de ses avant-bras, et le poids incroyablement doublé qui l'écrasait, Banner ressemblait encore à Banner. Petit espoir qu'il ne comptait pas laisser échapper.

"Bruce, respire, respire. Lâche mes mains s'il te plait..."

Ses mots semblèrent faire effet, la poigne qui encerclait avec animosité ses mains s'arrêtant enfin. Il réussit malgré le poids infernal qui pressait contre lui, à se redresser sur un coude, prêt à caresser tendrement Bruce pour essayer de le ramener à la raison, lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres happer les siennes avec force, et cette fois, Tony ne put discerner la passion de la férocité, ne sachant qui de Bruce ou Hulk gagnerait ce combat. Il voulait, il _devait_ voir ses yeux, mais l'homme face à lui était intenable, son corps si bouillant que l'épiderme de Tony rougissait à vue d'oeil. Il réussit enfin à reculer son visage lorsqu'un terrible son les glaça tous les deux. On frappait à la porte.

"Stark, 5h45, rendez-vous dans la cuisine dans 5minutes maximum et t'as intérêt à être en forme parce qu'il neige ce matin."

Merde, merde et merde, de quelle folie était prise Barton pour venir le chercher plus tôt que prévu ? À ces mots, l'étreinte des mains de Bruce se ferma autour des épaules du milliardaire et d'une voix rauque et suppliante il demanda à Tony :

"Il ne doit pas – il ne doit pas me voir comme ça." Et comme Stark pouvait être d'accord avec cette demande. Il haussa la voix à destination de son entraîneur d'un jour.

"Ouais, ok, pas de soucis j'arrive !"

"… Ça va Stark ?"

Tony grogna douloureusement, putain mais pour qui se prenait-il le blondinet à jouer les anges gardiens ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus insupportable et indésirable qu'à l'instant. Il sentit néanmoins le poids contre lui s'alléger, et glissant ses mains tremblantes sur le dos nu de son ami pour le caresser, il répondit.

"Mais _oui_ ça va, j'arrive Brokeback Mountain !"

Il avait lancé cette dernière pic dans un réflexe, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Barton, et d'une voix infiniement plus douce il murmura.

"Doc' ça va aller, ça va aller je te le promets…" Son esprit bouillonait, impossible de réfléchir, la terrible angoisse que Hulk apparaisse ici, dans cette putain de base souterraine paralysant tout sens de raison, lorsqu'il réussit à glisser tout contre son oreille. "Je suis là Bruce, je suis là, fais moi confiance, je ne te lâcherai pas…"

"Si tu as ne serait-ce que trente secondes de retard, tu es privé de petit déjeuner, tu es prévenu."

Mais la voix de Barton était déjà oublié, alors que Tony serrait conte lui Bruce de toute ses forces. Le physicien le repoussa malgré tout quelques secondes après qu'ils eurent entendu les pas de Barton s'éloigner, et courra difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, tomba les genoux les premiers dans la douche avant de laisser une eau gelée couler sur lui. Stark le rejoignit aussi vite que possible et la vision de Bruce à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la douche le glaça à son tour. Il s'approcha lentement, calculant la distance qu'il restait entre eux deux, lorsque la voix de Bruce retentit, plus cassée et faible que jamais.

"Je suis – désolé."

_Bon sang Bruce, désolé de quoi, de m'avoir prévenu que tu ne voulais pas que je t'embrasse ? D'avoir cédé à ma putaine lubie ?_ Pensa fortement l'aîné sans réussir à le prononcer tout haut. Il posa une main sur la porte en verre encore ouverte de la douche, regarda le corps tremblant à ses pieds et ne put se résoudre à faire autre chose, qu'à se pencher à son tour pour le rejoindre sous l'eau glacée, enroulant un bras tendre autour de son corps.

Bruce ouvrit les yeux, ne vit rien d'autre que le carrelage gris et les milliers de gouttes d'eau qui tourbillonaient autour de lui. Il posa sa main sur celle posée sur son torse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony n'avait pas demandé d'aide à Barton, ni pourquoi il était resté et l'avait rejoint dans cette douche détestablement frigorifiée. Il ne ressentait que l'enivrante certitude que désormais, il n'était plus seul.

**oOo**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt, probablement même en fin de journée.  
Reviews make me ha-ha-happy :)**


	14. L'entrainement

**Hello à toutes et à tous.  
Un énorme merci pour vos reviews :)  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (le plus long de ma "carrière" de fanficeuse x) vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

"Encore 45min Stark."

Il faisait un froid infernal, la neige tombant à gros flocons sur cette région détestable. Le soleil n'avait pas fait son apparition depuis des jours, ne subsistant qu'au dessus de leurs têtes un ciel gris et menaçant où semblait s'évanouir l'éternelle bonne humeur du milliardaire. Tony, les yeux hagards, courrait entouré de Steve Rogers et Clint Barton, depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait fait les étirements demandés, il avait accepté ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner à cause de son retard, il n'avait en somme rien refusé, car cela impliquait d'ouvrir les lèvres, et il n'en était pas encore prêt.

Son esprit était encore perturbré par sa matinée ; le réveil avec Bruce, leur baiser vorace et la presque transformation de Banner qui avait trouvé refuge sous un jet d'eau glacé. Ils y étaient restés plus longtemps que Tony n'aurait pu s'en croire capable, et si les premières secondes étaient douloureuses à supporter, bien vite il avait oublié l'inconfort du froid, bien trop préoccupé par l'état de son ami que par le sien. Banner avait enfin réussit à prendre le dessus et lui avait avoué trouver dans le froid une sorte de réconfort, qui tendait à tenir éloigné le Hulk. Ils s'étaient séché de concert et Bruce avait demandé à Tony de rejoindre Barton pour son entraînement. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de se revoir, ni de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bruce était de toute façon trop fatigué, Tony quant à lui s'en voulait à s'en damner l'âme. Il avait donc fini par rejoindre ses deux entraîneurs plus en forme que jamais, et les avait suivit dans leurs délires sportifs sans jamais trouver quelque chose à redire. Et si, de toute évidence, Steve n'avait absolument aucun mal à courir d'un rythme soutenu par ce temps et Clint le suivait sans soucis, Tony, au bout de quelques heures ne réussit plus à faire abstraction de la fatigue de la faim et de la douleur et s'arrêta soudain.

"Stark ? Allez on a pas finit, on ira manger un morceau après, tu l'auras bien mérité."

Tony posa ses mains sur ses genoux en se penchant en avant pour tenter de prendre sa respiration.

"Juste – deux minutes. S'il vous plait." Sa voix était si faible que ses deux amis n'eurent pas le courage de le pousser. Bien sûr ils savaient à quel point Tony devait souffrir, même si Steve avait le super sérum qui coulait dans ses veines et Clint était toujours sur-entraîné, ils savaient qu'il avait lâché prise des mois auparavant et ils savaient que son corps avait été salement blessé par des années à boire plus que de raison. Mais hors de question de le laisser tomber, il devait être prêt pour les jours à venir.

"D'accord Stark, on repart quand tu veux…" Clint fit de larges mouvements de ses bras pour ne pas se refroidir. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Steve patientant sagement vu qu'il n'était en rien fatigué, lorsque Tony finit par demander.

"C'est dans la tête que ça se passe, pas vrai ?"

Les deux hommes sourirent et Clint confirma.

"À 90% je dirai. Tu dois juste, te mettre un truc en tête, ne pas le lâcher, et après ça, tu peux courir des jours sans t'arrêter."

Tony mordit sa lèvre gelée et se redressa enfin pour capter le regard du blond.

"Et toi Clint, c'est quoi qui te fait tenir ?"

"J'ai une dette envers Natasha – hors de question de la laisser tomber."

"Et toi Steve ?"

"… L'Amérique."

Tony fronça ses sourcils, croisa le regard de Barton et tous deux comprirent que ce n'était pas une blague. Il sourit malgré lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas à faire. Il devait donc trouver une raison de se battre, une vraie raison, pas seulement pour faire chier le gouvernement ou pour être fier de lui, quelque chose qui le pousserait à repousser l'adversité et à toujours s'en sortir. Mais aucune idée aussi évidente que celles évoquées par ses amis ne lui vint en tête ce qui résultat en un terrible vertige qui manqua de le faire tomber. Clint s'approcha en le voyant tanguer et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le muret de pierre qui délimitait le terrain. Tony, le regard dans le vide, respirait bruyament, sa poitrine si froide qu'elle le tiraillait douloureusement. Il sentit Clint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et murmura.

"J'ai pas de raison de me battre."

"Si tu en as une, sinon tu n'aurais jamais accepté cet entraînement de dingue qu'on te fait subir. Tu n'en es pas encore conscient, voilà tout." Le silence qui suivit suffit à faire comprendre à Clint que l'inspiration divine n'avait toujours pas frappé le milliardaire, il reprit donc : "Penses à ce que tu feras quand tu auras passé les tests, quand on pourra quitter cette base. Tu aimerais, je ne sais pas moi, retourner à Los Angeles ?"

"Non." Au moins Tony était catégorique.

"Pourquoi non ?"

"Il y fait trop chaud –" _Et Bruce préfère quand il fait froid_. Mais la fin de la phrase, il n'osa pas la dire tout haut. Il réalisa subitement que, sans réfléchir il avait fait passer les besoins de Bruce avant les siens et tourna son visage vers Clint qui poursuivit.

"D'accord, autant retourner à New York alors. Tu pourras retrouver ton laboratoire par exemple. Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais créer ou améliorer ?"

"Deux idées. Mon réacteur – il fait trop de lumière en ce moment, je n'aime pas ça."

"Le réacteur, très bien, et ta deuxième idée ?"

Tony ne lâcha pas les yeux bleus ennivrants de l'espion, hésita à peine, et poursuivit.

"Et Banner."

"Banner." Répéta avec application le blond pour tenter de décrypter ce que Tony pouvait bien vouloir dire.

"Ou Hulk si tu préfères." Tony cligna des paupières, prêt à poursuivre sa phrase, mais ne trouva rien à rajouter. Il n'était pas sûr lui même d'où il voulait en venir de toute façon.  
Clint ne le quittait pas de son regard perçant, et gardant précieusement pour lui le fait qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser, quels idiots ils avaient été de croire que la distance et le brouillard suffiraient à les cacher, puis il passa une main amicale dans le dos du milliardaire.

"Concentre toi sur ça Tony, et ne lâche pas." Il n'y avait pas de précision quant au "ça", mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour redonner toute sa vigueur à l'ingénieur qui reprit sa course avec plus d'application qu'avant.

**oOo**

"C'est principalement une question de temps : l'expérimentateur a un chronomètre qu'il déclenche lorsqu'il prononce la dernière syllabe du mot qu'il te donne et qu'il interrompt dès que tu prononces la première syllabe du mot que tu induis."

"Foutus bureaucrates, toujours à cheval sur l'heure."

Natasha sourit à la vanne mesquine de Tony. Ils s'étaient installés dans une pièce sans fonction précise, servant plus de salle de repos au vue des quelques canapés et tables basses envahies de magazines, posés ici et là. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil face à Tony et reprit ses explications.

"Ça, ce n'est que la première partie. Fais très attention à ce que tu dis Tony, car au bout de 100 mots, ils font une pause, puis les répétent dans le même ordre, voir si tu changes tes réponses. Tu peux, tu dois, changer quelques réponses, pour les laisser croire que tu n'étais pas préparé à ce test, mais si tu te trompes sur plus de 10 mots, ils te considéreront comme _instable_."

"Bon sang comme la Guerre Froide devait être une période géniale – à l'époque on torturait quelques heures pour voir ce que le mec d'en face avait dans le ventre et on en faisait pas toute une histoire. Saloperie de Test d'association de mots automatisés."

Cette fois, la rousse arqua un sourcil, pas convaincue par l'humour douteux du milliardaire et reprit après un soupir exaspéré qu'elle amplifia.

"Bon, et bien au travail, il faut que tu sois prêt mentalement à ce genre de questionnaire. S'il te plait, sois sérieux."

Tony inspira, lui fit un petit signe de la tête et se concentra.

"Tête ?" – "Casque."

"Vert ?" – "Hulk."

"Eau ?" – "Mort."

"Chanter ?" – "AC/DC."

"Mourir ?" – "Rassurant."

Natasha releva son regard pénétrant vers le milliardaire, arrêtant leur questionnaire quelques instants, et reprit.

"Long" – "Afghanistan"

"Bateau" – "Mer."

"Payer" – "Ennui."

"Fenêtre" – "Voler."

"Amis" – "Avengers."

Natasha reposa son chrono, écrit quelques mots sur le calepin qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux et releva son visage vers Tony, tout en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

"… Alors Freud ?"

"Quoi _alors _? Je te prépare voilà tout."

"Oh je t'en prie, je suis sûr qu'il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises réponses, on a bien dû t'apprendre ça dans ton école d'espion !"

"Bien sûr qu'il y a de bonnes et mauvaises réponses Tony, par exemple, quand tu réponds 'Rassurant' à 'Mourir' tu te doutes bien que c'est le genre de réplique qui risque de les inquiéter !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux répondre d'autre à ça ?! 'Tombe' ? 'Tristounet' ? 'Bouhbouh mes parents sont morts' ?"

"Steve, par exemple, a répondu 'Patrie'."

"Oh je t'en prie…"

"Non, sérieusement Tony, on ne te demande pas d'y croire, on te demande de faire _semblant_d'y croire. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'avait répondu lorsqu'on s'entrainait ? '1945'. L'année où il aurait dû mourir. Mais bien sûr, c'est le genre de trucs qu'on garde entre nous."

Tony resta longuement silencieux, sa tête se balançant dans un "oui" muet, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, pour se redonner du courage.

"Ok, on recommence."

"Tête ?" – "Cerveau."

"Vert ?" – "Hulk."

"Eau ?" – "Voyage."

"Chanter ?" – "AC/DC."

"Mourir" – "Fatalité."

"Long" – " Désert."

"Bateau" – "Mer."

"Payer" – "Argent."

"Fenêtre" – "Voler."

"Amis" – "Avengers… J'ai pas besoin de changer cette dernière réponse, pas vrai ?"

"Non, effectivement." Sourit Natasha en tournant la page de son cahier. Tu veux faire une pause ?" Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau à leur côté et les servit tous les deux. Tony avait l'air fatigué. Il fallait dire que l'entraînement prodigué par Barton était des plus éreintants et Natasha savait très bien ce que traversait le milliardaire. Elle but longuement, dans un petit soupir de satisfaction, ne lâchant pas d'un oeil curieux son ami face à elle, qui n'avait quasiment rien mangé ou bu de la journée.

"Tu dois reprendre des forces Tony. Ils te feront passer des tests sanguins aussi, tu ne dois pas avoir de carences."

"Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas faim… Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Oui bien sûr". Et si le sourire de Natasha était aussi doux, c'est qu'elle s'attendait à une question portant sur les tests ou l'entraînement, mais certainement pas à la bombe que lui lança son aîné :

"Est-ce que tu couches avec Barton ?"

"_Pardon_ ?" La violence de la réponse de Natasha était aussi cinglante que la facilité avec laquelle Tony avait posé sa question. "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"J'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes quand même. Tu passes ton temps avec lui."

"Et alors ! Toi aussi tu passes du temps avec lui, alors laisse moi te poser cette question Tony, est-ce que _tu_ couches avec Barton ?"

"Hein ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Et puis je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Bruce de toute façon !"

"D'accord, est-ce que tu couches avec Bruce alors ?!"

Le visage de Tony se transforma en une grimace telle qu'il fut tout bonnement impossible pour lui de répondre. Natasha, n'attendant de toute façon aucune réponse de la part son ami vu l'absurdité de leurs propos, se leva en faisant claquer son calepin sur la table basse et tourna les talons.

"Tu as le don pour m'énerver Tony ; les caméras, maintenant tes questions indiscrètes, il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas dépasser certaines barrières !"

"Je voudrai _juste_ savoir !"

"Et moi je voudrai _juste_ te casser les deux genoux, comme quoi dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut." La rousse posa sa main sur la chambranle de la porte du couloir, se retourna vers le milliardaire et bien vite son visage colérique laissa place à un sourire malicieux. Il lui rendit son sourire, réalisant que même lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient, ils arrivaient à se comprendre.

"Dîne avec nous ce soir Tony."

**oOo**

Lorsque l'ingénieur quitta les cuisines d'où s'échappaient encore les rires triomphants de ces amis, il ressentit enfin l'incroyable liberté de ne plus avoir à faire semblant. Certes, manger lui avait fait le plus grand bien, il n'avait même pas trop ressenti le besoin de boire un verre de vin, et la compagnie des autres Avengers avait été plus qu'agréable, mais rien à y faire, l'absence terrible de Bruce l'avait profondément marqué. C'était Natasha qui leur avait dit en les rejoignant à table que Banner était fatigué et qu'il préférait être seul et comme à leur habitude, personne ne trouva quelque chose à dire ; c'était même plus beau que ça, ils respectaient son besoin de s'éclipser et jamais ne remettaient en doute leur amitié. Mais si Tony avait sourit poliement, cela ne cachait que son envie sobre et primaire de rejoindre celui qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées de toute la journée.

Il aurait pu le nier, mais sa journée à penser à Bruce lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de trouver une raison de se battre, le choix qu'il avait prit de retourner à New York plutôt qu'à Los Angeles pour Bruce, et tout bonnement la façon dont il lui avait manqué durant le dîner étaient autant de raisons qui le poussaient, pour une fois dans sa vie, à prendre une bonne décision : il fallait parler – même si cela impliquait d'utiliser sa bouche pour faire autre chose qu'embrasser, que lécher, que mordiller, ou que de sucer. Il erra de longues minutes dans les couloirs des chambres, cherchant un indice qui pourrait le mener jusqu'aux appartements de Bruce, en vain bien évidemment. N'y tenant plus, il prit appuit contre un mur et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_Je veux te voir_

_TS_

Il attendit une interminable minute que son smartphone ne vibre enfin.

_Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne m'envoies pas 11 sms, d'accord. Je suis dehors, près du terrain de basket._

Tony courut à sa chambre chercher manteau et écharpe, ne pensant même pas au froid qu'il allait devoir affronter, car déjà réchauffé à la simple idée qu'il pourrait rejoindre Bruce. Il accéléra ses pas à chaque fois que possible, écrasa son doigt impatiemment contre le bouton mou de l'ascenseur, jurant vulgairement pour le prier d'arriver plus vite, et trépigna d'impatience une fois à l'intérieur, voyant les mètres le séparant de la surface de la terre s'afficher avec une lenteur insupportable. Le "ting"sonore une fois rententi, il s'échappa de la cage de métal d'un bond et déjà marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Dieu merci, malgré la nuit sombre le terrain était illuminé par quelques lampes dont l'ampoule était à peine cachée par la neige. Il reconnut la silhouette de Bruce, assit sur un banc, les mains dans ses poches, et se souvint avec volupté d'un de ces premiers jours de l'année où le physicien l'avait piégé en le faisant sortir de sa tour, jusqu'à l'amener à un parc quelconque où pour la première fois, Tony avait vraiment _vu_ –et par là même, désiré- ses lèvres. Et comme il regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir embrassé plus tôt, comme il regrettait tous ces longs mois passés à côté du docteur sans l'avoir jamais touché. Un homme plus mûr que lui aurait certainement pensé qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps, mais Tony n'était pas de ces gens-là, l'insatiable adolescent emprisonné dans son corps préférant imaginer une vie où chacun de ses instants se seraient passés entre les bras de Bruce, tout contre ses lèvres.

"Ok, je préfère commençer maintenant avant qu'on ne parle d'autre chose et que je n'ai plus le courage de te le dire, mais je dois te dire une chose – non deux en fait. D'abord, tu m'as manqué. Putain. Bruce. Comme tu m'as manqué. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de ma chambre sans qu'on parle et de ce matin, pendant l'entraînement insupportable du dictateur Barton, jusqu'à cet après-midi lors de la séance de psychanalyse avec docteur Nat', ah, et même jusqu'à ce soir lors de notre dîner, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi – et il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ça. Deuxièmement, je suis désolé."

Bruce avait levé son visage légérement blanchit par le froid vers celui de Tony, un sourire adorable aux lèvres, de la neige ayant gelé ses boucles les unes aux autres.

"Désolé de quoi ?"

"Pour ce matin, j'aurai dû t'écouter. Mais tu me connais, je suis un sale gosse, j'ai une tendance à n'en faire qu'à ma tête."

Le sourire de Bruce se fit plus triste, alors qu'il baissa son regard jusqu'à ses pieds étendus face à lui.

"Ne t'excuse pas – ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tony je – " Il soupira longuement et reprit. "Ce matin c'était une grosse erreur. Ça aurait pu virer au drame, j'aurai pu - ." Il soupira encore, il avait pourtant pensé à cette confrontation toute la journée, mais il ne trouvait déjà plus les mots. "Tony, tu _sais_ ce que je vis, tu _sais_ ce que je trimballe, et tu _sais_ ce que je fais. Je m'éloigne, et je fuis. Et je ne peux pas t'obliger à traverser ça."

Alors, ils avaient vraiment cette conversation ? Un frisson plus dû à l'amère tournure des événements plutôt qu'au froid trouva écho dans la gorge de Tony qui eut soudain du mal à avaler sa propre salive, restant toujours debout près de son ami pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder.

"Ce qu'on avait au début, ce _pouvoir_ que j'exerçai c'était nécessaire. Te laisser imaginer, te caresser tout au plus, sans jamais te laisser me rendre la pareille, je l'avais prévu depuis longtemps, je devais calculer les potentiels risques, connaître mes limites. Mais ce que tu as fait – _ce que tu as fait Tony_." Il passa une main tremblante sur son front et ferma les yeux, sa bouche se déformant dans une grimace de colère ou de douleur, Stark ne put le discerner. "Ça faisait 10ans que je vivais comme ça et je m'en sortais très bien. Ce jour où je t'ai raccompagné jusqu'à ta chambre, ce jour où j'ai craqué, j'ai finis sous une douche froide pendant une heure et Dieu que ça m'a fait du bien. Mais hier tu m'as _touché_ Tony et putain je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à m'en passer maintenant. Si j'avais su que ça serait si bon, si j'avais su que ça serait aussi dur d'imaginer la suite sans ça, sans toi, je ne t'aurai jamais, jamais…"

Et comme il ne trouva pas la force de finir sa phrase, Tony demanda d'une voix hésitante.

"…Séduis ?"

Le regard que lui lança son cadet suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Malgré lui, l'ingénieur sourit, touché de voir son ami jurer, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, et d'apprendre que cela faisait longtemps qu'il lui plaisait. Une découverte qui lui réchauffa le coeur et qui le poussa à ne pas laisser tomber ce truc, quelque soit son nom, qui était en train de naître entre eux deux. Tony s'approcha, un pas lent après l'autre et se posa à son tour sur le banc. Il colla son épaule droite à celle de Bruce qui regardait toujours loin face à eux.

"Ce pouvoir Bruce, tu l'exerces toujours. Sinon je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Je n'en serai pas là. Alors oui tu trimballes un sacré poid, et oui il y a des risques. Mais, car il y a un mais, _oui_ je t'ai touché, et _oui_ tu ne réussiras pas à t'en passer maintenant. Et je ferai tout pour que plus jamais tu ne t'en lasses, tu en as ma parole."

"Tu – Bon sang Tony. Tu ne sais pas comme c'est dur de lutter, contre l'_autre_, ça m'épuise, ça me vide de toute énergie. Tu l'as vu, j'ai dormis des heures, et encore, après que tu sois parti je me suis recouché, je me suis réveillé il y a une heure à peine… Je suis égoïste, je sais, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre avec ça."

Tony posa une main sur la veste de Bruce pour doucement l'obliger à lui faire face et approcha très lentement ses lèvres des siennes, pour lui laisser la possibilité de se reculer s'il le préférait.

"Tu peux vivre avec _ça _comme tu dis…"

"Tony…" Soupira Bruce en sachant pertinnement où cela les ménerait.

"Ou vivre sans _ça_…" Poursuivit-il en faisant doucement toucher leurs lèvres, pour appuyer ses propos. Et alors qu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient sans force, Bruce quant à lui ne pouvait que mesurer l'étendue des dégâts que cette situation faisait naître dans son esprit qu'il avait pourtant barricadé pendant 10ans.

Il faisait froid et ils étaient seuls, Tony se refusa à penser qu'ils étaient trois. Il avait eu des mois difficiles, il avait traversé l'enfer et ne s'en sortait que faiblement. Il avait traversé ce putain de vortex, il avait vu l'appel de Pepper s'annuler, il avait sentit toute raison d'être l'abandoner. Il s'était noyé dans l'alcool comme son père l'avait fait des années auparavant. Il avait quitté la femme qu'il avait chéri lorsque son amour était mort. Il n'avait plus eu la force de porter l'armure, d'être Iron Man. Et comme tout cela, à ce moment précis, était à présent terminé. Cette base, ses amis, et indéniablement Bruce l'avaient tiré vers le haut, l'obligeant à faire quelque chose qu'il détestait habituellement mais qui aujourd'hui était vital : prendre conscience. Il pencha son corps vers celui de Banner et le serra dans ses bras. Pas possessivement, pas douloureusement, juste une étreinte au delà de l'amitié et du sexe dont il – ils avaient irréfutablement besoin. Les bras du physicien se posèrent avec délicatesse dans son dos. De longues minutes d'un silence nécessaire s'écoulèrent, avant que la voix de Tony ne murmure :

"Hier Bruce, c'était toi, et seulement toi. Je le sais, tu as comme, déconnecté. J'en suis sûr. Tu peux retrouver le pouvoir que tu as sur lui, comme celui que tu as sur moi." Tony écarquilla ses yeux malgré lui, étonné par sa propre phrase qu'il n'avait pas prévu et doucement écourta leur étreinte.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où ça va nous mener." Questionna Bruce sans grande vie dans sa voix.

"Moi non plus. Mais j'aime bien les mystères."

Un doux et magnifique sourire sur le visage du physicien réussit à réchauffer le coeur de son aîné.

"Ah oui, ton obsession pour Sherlock Holmes, j'avais oublié."

Tony sourit à son tour et eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres pour répondre qu'elles étaient déjà happées par celles terriblement sucrées de son ami. Il sentit la douceur de sa langue s'immiscer contre la sienne, explorant sa bouche avec une envie nouvelle, réalisant dans un soupir que pour la première fois, leurs dents ne faisaient pas partie de l'équation, qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à se dominer, mais qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une tendresse folle. Il gémit dans le baiser, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet, tandis que ce dernier glissait ses doigts sous son manteau, puis son pull pour très vite toucher son torse de ses doigts chauds. Tony rompit le baiser malgré lui et poussa un petit geignement qui fit sourire Bruce. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'au réacteur qu'il éffleura à peine et très vite passa son pouce sur un téton durçit par la fraîcheur de l'instant. Il frissona de tout son corps en sentant la perle de chair réagir sous ses caresses et déboutonna de sa main libre le manteau de Tony. Le milliardaire gémit à cette vision, pensant de façon très triviale qu'il allait avoir froid et s'empêcha cette fois de faire le moindre bruit en voyant Bruce s'agenouiller dans la neige, face à lui, entre ses jambes. Il vit ses mains remonter d'un geste lent son pull et son tee-shirt, découvrant sa peau qui frissonait à vue d'oeil. Le physicien sourit et posa ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse sur son aine, avant de remonter embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. C'était tout simplement tendre et c'était tout ce dont avait besoin Tony – les mois à lutter contre lui-même, contre ses envies ou contre Banner ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à ses yeux à ce moment précis. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour ne pas les poser sur le banc gelé et eut la présence d'esprit de murmurer.

"Les caméras… ?"

"Pas ici." Répondit Bruce catégorique, prouvant à son aîné qu'il ne s'était pas caché ici par hasard. Il remonta une dernière fois son pull, dévoilant son réacteur et prit la main de Tony pour la poser sur la boule de tissu qu'il avait remonté jusque sous son menton. "Tiens ça…" Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. Les doigts de l'ingénieur se refermèrent sur ses propres vêtements puis il poussa un long soupir grisant en sentant les mains chaudes de Bruce se poser sur son torse victime du froid. C'était donc _ça_ ce qu'il ressentait lorsque ces mains viriles le touchaient, un incroyable sentiment d'abandon doublé d'un plaisir insoutenable. La formidable sensation que rien d'autre n'existait que eux, ses mains, et son affectueuse soumission.

"Bruce tes mains – tu es _toujours_ brûlant." Murmura-t-il malgré lui, mais ce mystère devait être mit sur le devant de la scène une bonne fois pour toute.

"Je sais…" Sourit son cadet en levant ses yeux vers lui. "Mais c'est pratique, alors je ne m'en plains pas."

"Pratique ? Bon sang c'est juste terriblement excitant." S'amusa Tony sans réussir à retenir son humour habituel. Mais il se tut bien vite – si l'on oubliait ses gémissements- lorsque les lèvres de l'homme agenouillé face à lui entre ses jambes, se posèrent contre son torse, tout près de son réacteur.

"Que disait le cadeau que t'avais fait Pepper déjà ? Ah oui, 'La preuve que Tony Stark a un coeur', c'est ça… ?" Et sans attendre de réponse, il posa un baiser contre le métal froid avant de relever son regard vers Tony pour observer sa réaction. Le milliardaire avait légérement froncé ses sourcils, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir quant à l'intérêt des autres pour ce bout de féraille planté au milieu de sa poitrine, ses mains crispées sur le pull qu'il tenait relevé. Bruce sourit et continua à explorer son torse avec une douce curiosité, ses mains caressant de concert son ventre pour le réchauffer, sa langue taquinant bien vite une de ses perles de chair durçie.

Tony ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce spectacle aussi indécent que captivant, Bruce n'essayant en aucune façon de masquer ses sensations. Il avait l'air de tout découvrir avec un intérêt tel que cela dépassait le simple stade de la curiosité, c'était du désir, ni plus ni moins. Et alors que l'ingénieur entrouvrit les lèvres pour malheureuement lui annoncer que ses tétons, comme chez pas mal d'hommes, n'étaient pas spécialement sensibles (d'ailleurs, Bruce avait-il seulement déjà touché un autre homme que lui-même ?), un gémissement plus profond que les autres lui échappa. Un doux pincement le lançait dans sa poitrine, un frisson irradiant tout contre la langue qui ne cessait de le taquiner. Il fronca les sourcils malgré lui, joua de sa machoire pour contenir ses gémissements, et se penchant en avant sous les assaults de plaisir, il réalisa après des années d'expériences sexuelles, que _oui_ il était sensible lorsque l'on touchait à ses perles de chair.

"… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" Bruce avait reculé sa tête pour capter le regard de son ami qui se tortillait face à lui. Tony fit de larges signes de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non, ses mains crispées à l'extrême sur la boule de tissu, ses joues rougies par le froid et les vagues de plaisir, et le docteur comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il cessa de le taquiner de sa langue, préférant rapprocher son visage du sien pour en décrypter chaque réaction, ses mains chaudes glissant à l'infinie sur le torse offert. "Juste comme ça, c'est – parfait." Il l'avait murmuré si bas que Tony n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il se rappela alors subitement de leur premier baiser dans la voiture, quand une voix de la raison sortie de nulle part avait claquée dans l'air '_C'est une très grosse connerie'_. Plus de doute possible, c'était bien le doc' qui avait prononcé cette phrase.

"Alors, cette fois on ne fait pas une '_très grosse connerie_', n'est-ce pas… ?"

Bruce rapprocha son visage jusqu'à coller leurs nezs et sans le quitter des yeux il murmura en souriant.

"Exactement."

Tony eut juste eu le temps de voir les genoux de Bruce ancrés dans la neige, le pantalon mouillé qui devait le tenir au froid, avant de sentir les lèvres sucrées se poser sur les siennes, dans un nouveau tendre et délicate baiser. Il lâcha cette fois son pull et enroula ses bras autour du corps à genoux face à lui, prolongeant leur embrassade, cherchant quelque part à prouver à Banner que c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait aussi faire : embrasser sans combattre. Mais la passion était difficile à contenir et sitôt que leurs langues se touchèrent, Bruce et lui resserèrent leur étreinte dans un gémissement commun étouffé par les lèvres de l'autre.

"Reste avec moi ce soir…" Avait murmuré Stark avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec envie. "Et j'écouterai et respecterai chacune de tes demandes je te le jure." Il mordilla à peine sa lèvre inférieure pour le laisser répondre – mais rien.

Bruce se releva, prit la main de Tony pour l'aider à se redresser, et sans un mot se dirigea vers la base. L'ingénieur soudain seul, tiraillé par le froid, prit soin de remettre son pull correctement, boutonna sa veste et suivit son cadet. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire, Tony remarquant du coin de l'oeil quelques caméras ici et là. Ils croisèrent deux ingénieurs dont ils avaient fait la connaissance quelques jours plus tôt, les saluèrent sans s'arrêter et arrivèrent enfin devant les appartements de Tony. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa Bruce passer, vérifia malgré lui autour d'eux que personne n'était dans les couloirs, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le lit n'avait jamais paru aussi petit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui seulement habillé de son simple boxer, s'était glissé sous la couverture où était déjà allongé Bruce, dos à lui. Il ferma les yeux et ne trouva le sommeil qu'après avoir posé sa main froide sur le dos brûlant de son ami.


	15. L'appel

Lorsque Tony se réveilla ce matin là, rien n'avait vraiment changé. À un détail près.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait commencé son entrainement, et malgré la fatigué éreintante causée par une alternation répétée entre exercices physiques et tests psychologiques, il était toujours le premier réveillé. Il se trainait jusqu'aux cuisines après avoir prit une douche chaude, et il ne faisait rien avant d'avoir préparé un bon café. Il observait ensuite, assit face à la porte, la routine agréable qui s'était installée dans cette base qu'il ne supportait déjà plus. Clint arrivait en même temps que Natasha, et marchant d'un même pas ils se dirigeaient vers la cafetière, se préparaient un petit plateau qu'ils venaient ensuite poser aux côtés de Tony. Puis arrivait Steve qui fermait la marche, et même s'il était le dernier à les rejoindre, il semblait toujours plus réveillé que les autres – ce qui avait commencé à faire douter Stark quant au rythme de sommeil du super-soldat, que l'on pouvait résumer à : dort-il vraiment ?

Il regardait tout ce petit balet se dérouler sous ses yeux, sans lâcher son mug de café et préférait utiliser ses oreilles pluôt que sa bouche. Les petites plaintes discrètes de Natasha qui malgré ce qu'elle laissait croire était bel et bien fatiguée, la façon dont Clint faisait claquer sa cuillère dans sa tasse pour mélanger le sucre même bien longtemps après qu'il ait fondu, les mains de Steve claquantes l'une contre l'autre pour donner du courage à l'équipe de quitter leurs chaises respectives pour aller, enfin, se mettre au travail. Il ne réussit pas à se détacher de l'idée que si le gouvernement voulait vraiment les sonder, il n'avait qu'à les rejoindre dans cette immense cuisine, les observer lors de leur rituel du matin. Ainsi, les bureaucrates auraient enfin compris que, sous l'armure, derrière les flèches, et sous le masque se cachaient tout simplement des hommes. Et une femme. Même si Tony Stark avait un problème d'égo, un incommensurable besoin de tout ramener à lui, une fierté mal placée, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas se sentir humain. Du moins, cela avait été vrai une partie de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé à moitié mort sur une table poussièreuse dans une cave en Afghanistan. Cela était ironique mais vrai : il avait fallut qu'on lui plante un mini-générateur de flux de plasma au centre de la poitrine, tel un robot, pour qu'il comprenne la chance qu'il avait d'être un homme.

Ce qui suivait le petit-déjeuner était le moment préféré de Tony. Chacun rangeait leur plateau, enfin, à moitié, il fallait toujours rappeler à Stark que, oh comme par hasard, il avait oublié le sien sur la table. Ils laissaient un mug de café à disposition pour le retardataire qu'ils ne devaient de toute façon pas attendre, et ensemble se dirigaient au dernier sous-sol, dans la salle d'entraînement où ils y passeraient la matinée – dehors il faisait de toute façon trop frais pour qu'ils ne puissent se permettre d'y courir tous les jours, de plus Tony semblait avoir prit froid depuis quelques temps. C'est entre le couloir A6 et A8 qu'ils croisaient toujours Bruce. Il les saluait d'un petit geste timide de la tête, puis ils échangaient des banalités sur leur sommeil, et le milliardaire, légérement en retrait, regardait cette habitude avec plaisir. Il fermait la marche, étant ainsi le dernier à croiser Bruce qui lui demandait d'une voix douce.

"Il reste du café ?"

"Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci il doit être tiède."

"Parfait."

Ils se souriaient, se regardaient d'un air entendu, et chacun reprenait son chemin, comme si de rien n'était, comme si le doux frisson qui naissait en bas de leur colonne vertébrale lorsqu'ils se croisaient n'existait pas. Et si Tony avait, au début, prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de l'habitude du physicien à _toujours_ se contenter d'un café affreusement tiède, voire froid, il savait maintenant respecter sa décision. Étrangement, il en était même plutôt fier. Adieu douches chaudes, cafés bouillants et pulls en cachemire, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose sur terre, qu'une seule personne autorisée à réchauffer Bruce, et c'était lui, Tony Stark.

Il passait ensuite son temps sur les machines d'entraînement, coaché ou non par le reste de l'équipe qui passait bien souvent la matinée à ses côtés. Il avait croisé deux fois dans cette même salle l'homme qu'il avait observé s'entrainer au tout début de son séjour. Il avait remarqué son regard appuyé, sa façon de lui tourner autour et avait même clairement comprit l'invitation silencieuse à le rejoindre aux vestiaires. Et pour sûr, l'homme avait de quoi plaire, même s'il n'était pas aussi musclé que Steve, il n'avait pas à rougir de son corps. Mais Tony à chaque fois lui avait sourit poliement, et avait gardé ses bras ancrés sur la presse de musculation, concentré sur ses exercices.

Quel intérêt à le rejoindre ? L'homme était déjà pratiquement nu, il ne s'entraînait qu'en short, Tony n'aurait donc pas de surprise à découvrir son corps. Il le ferait probablement se déshabiller rapidement, le metterait dos à lui pour qu'il s'appuie sur le mur et le prendrait après une préparation sommaire, sans perdre de temps, de peur qu'on ne les découvre – et aussi parce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que ça dure mille ans non plus. L'étreinte aurait été satisfaisante, tout au plus, mais comment comparé un coup vite fait avec ce qu'il était en train de développer avec Bruce ? C'était bien au-delà d'un amour de jeune adolescente en fleur se préservant pour '_le bon_'. Le charme de Banner n'avait rien de doux, c'était bestial et puissant. Et sous ses airs de physicien mal dans sa peau, sous ses pantalons trop grands, sa manie de frotter ses mains tremblantes et de remonter ses lunettes comme le plus geek des bibliothécaire, Bruce Banner physicien était un diable de domination, et quelque chose au fond de Tony lui laissait croire que cela n'était pas seulement dut au Hulk. Le résultat était le même, et bien qu'il gardait ça pour lui, et qu'il garderait ça pour lui pour les siècles à venir, il était entièrement, irrémédiablement, soumis à ses désirs.

Le reste de la journée était étrangement plus facile. Il avait comprit la mécanique des conseils prodigués par Natasha pour passer un test psychologique avec aisance et surtout pour amener les bonnes réponses que cherchait son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit. Ils finissaient même de plus en plus tôt, la rousse n'ayant bien vite plus rien à lui apprendre. Ils s'entrainaient encore un peu, elle arrivait toujours à le piéger une ou deux fois, puis Steve prononçait enfin la phrase magique : "quartier libre". Et alors que chacun possédait l'intense liberté de voguer à ses propres occupations, ils ne se quittaient que rarement. Clint et Steve se retrouvaient encore une fois dans la salle d'entrainement pour parler de boxe, Natasha retrouvait Clint dans la salle de repos pour reprendre leurs messes basses indéchiffrables, et Tony restait à quelques mètres d'eux, avachit sur un canapé à essayer d'apprendre à Steve à envoyer un sms, lui qui était "dépassé par autant de complexité technologique".

C'était le matin du 14e jour que sa routine se brisa. Encore légérement endormi, Stark s'était levé sur un coude, les yeux scellés, la bouche pateuse mais déjà salivante. L'odeur du café qui l'avait réveillé était aussi inhabituelle que plaisante. Il passa la paume de sa main droite sur ses yeux qu'il ouvrit avec difficulté. Quelle idée d'allumer la lumière sans lui demander son avis.

"Bonjour."

"… Tu fais le service d'étage maintenant ?" Le milliardaire avait adouci sa voix malgré sa taquinerie, la vision de Bruce assit à quelques mètres de lui, attablé devant un livre de physique, une tasse à la main avait suffit à son bonheur.

"Bois le tant qu'il est chaud." Dit-il en désignant d'un signe de la tête le mug de café posé sur la petite table à la droite de l'ingénieur. Il prit la anse dans sa main sans attendre et prenant appui contre le mur, il se redressa. Il avala le liquide brûlant, se délectant du plaisir que c'était de boire quelque chose d'aussi chaud à peine réveillé, et poussa un petit soupir de contentement avant de demander.

"C'est mon anniversaire ? J'essaye juste de comprendre que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici."

"L'entraînement a l'air de bien se passer. Je me suis dis que je pouvais passer te voir."

Banner lui sourit et reposa son regard sur le livre qu'il tenait ouvert face à lui pour y poser une feuille quelconque en guise de marque page, avant de tourner son corps vers celui de son ami. Il tenait toujours son mug, mouvant son poignet pour faire trembler le liquide. Il n'avait toujours pas porté la tasse à ses lèvres, puisqu'il attendait que le café refroidisse, et ce détail n'échappa à Tony.

"Une fois que j'aurai passé ces putains de tests, je voudrai que tu reviennes avec moi à New York."

Bruce fronça ses sourcils, posa sa tasse sur ses genoux sans la lâcher des mains et demanda :

"Et bien, peut être… mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai demandé à Jarvis de m'envoyer les derniers résultats des recherches que tu as lancé avant qu'on ne parte et Bruce, c'est foutrement génial. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à me suivre après le show final de Loki et Thor et leur portail à la Stark Trek. Tu es doué, tu es incroyablement doué, et je refuse de croire que tu pourrais aller te terrer à Mumbai –"

"Calcutta."

"C'est pareil – juste pour prescrire deux aspirines et soigner des morsures de chiens."

"Premièrement, ces deux aspirines peuvent sauver une vie, et de ce que j'en sais, ce chien pourrait avoir la rage donc autant s'en occuper avant que ça ne dégénère."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir d'exaspération et se redressa pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux relevés, son regard plus sérieux que jamais.

"Tu n'as pas fait de rechute, incontrôlée je veux dire, depuis plus d'un an et demi. Tu ne risques rien à New York. Ou New York ne risque rien si tu préfères. Et si tu détruis Harlem à nouveau, promis je paye les réparations."

"Tu es mal placé pour dire ça Tony…" Le regard de Bruce se fit plus dur, ne laissant aucun doute au milliardaire quant à ce dont il parlait : leur dernière étreinte qui avait failli mal tourner.

"Justement. Tu as réussit à le maîtriser."

"Je voudrai que tu te taises maintenant…" Demanda son cadet tendrement. Il avait posé son mug sur la table, s'était approché d'un pas lent sans écouter les gérémiades de son ami. Il retira ses lunettes et grimpa sur le lit, appuya d'un doigt sur l'épaule de Tony pour le faire s'allonger et grimpa à califourchon sur lui pour reprendre une fois de plus sa posture de dominant. Il prit les poignets de Tony dans ses mains, l'obligea à relever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et se pencha vers son visage.

"J'y penserai." Murmura-t-il avant de mordiller à peine la lèvre offerte de Tony. Le milliardaire poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux, étendant les jambes pour s'offrir à celui qui le surplombait. La langue de Bruce glissa à peine contre ses lèvres, sa bouche déposa quelques baisers discrets sur son visage, au plus près de ses pommettes et très vite, jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla à peine. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, Tony tournant la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès, et passa ses dents sur la peau fine qu'il désirait tant. L'ingénieur frissona de tout son être rien qu'en sentant le souffle chaud caresser sa peau sensible et ondulant malgré lui son bassin contre celui de son ami, il sentit une main dure le tenir fermement contre le matelas. Bruce affirmait sa position, une main tenant ses poignets joints, l'autre appuyant fermement sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger, ses dents n'arrêtant pas leur douce torture dans son cou offert. Tony gémit malgré lui et demanda en ouvrant les yeux, ne pouvant rien voir d'autre que le plafond.

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr…"

"Avant moi, avais-tu déjà goûté aux plaisirs de la chair avec le sexe fort ?"

Cette fois, son cadet releva son visage pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

"Est-ce que t'as déjà couché avec un homme ?" Éclaira-t-il sommairement.

Bruce fit non de sa tête, l'air subitement perdu, mal à l'aise, ses mains relâchant inconsciemment leur empoigne. L'ingénieur comprit que sa question était mal perçue et s'empressa de rajouter :

"Donc, tout ce que tu fais, tu l'as juste _imaginé_ sans jamais reproduire ce que tu aurais déjà fait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Bon sang c'est trop sexy." Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se sentant comme béni d'un magnifique cadeau : avoir entre ses bras le parfait cocktail de domination, de frustration et de découverte.

Bruce cligna des yeux malgré lui, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre l'engouement de son aîné pour son manque d'expérience, mais ne se priva pas pour autant de reprendre ses douces morsures sur ses lèvres qui commençaient déjà à rougir. La voix rauque du physicien résonna.

"Je ne te retourne pas la question…"

"Ah, de savoir si j'ai déjà couché avec un homme ? Oh ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je dois même avoir un film qui confirme ça, si tu cherches dans mon ordinateur le dossier –"

"_Non_, Tony, je ne te retourne _pas_ la question." Répéta Banner en appuyant chaque syllabe pour faire comprendre à l'homme sous lui qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et alors que Tony fut happé par ce regard dur, il réalisa simplement que Bruce était jaloux. C'était mignon et avouons-le, inquiétant. Son coeur se serra à cette idée, un flash lui traversant l'esprit : lui l'éternel playboy légérement accro aux plaisirs de la chair était-il vraiment compatible avec un Bruce Banner "vierge" romantique à souhait qui ne lui autoriserait aucun écart, quelque soit leur relation ? Il se rappelait aigrement de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvé sur ce lit et comme cela avait mal tourné. Mais le besoin primaire d'être honnête avec Bruce, et avec lui-même, surpassait tout.

"Je ne suis pas un saint Bruce. Qu'on soit bien d'accord. Tu sais qui je suis, tu sais ce que je fais. Alors si tu cherches le genre de mec qui n'a pas de vidéos porno de lui-même, qui n'a jamais fait de plan à six, qui n'a jamais loupé une convention de physique nucléaire pour sortir avec une Ange de Victoria Secret's, autant te le dire maintenant, tu te trompes de personne."

Bon, cela avait été dur à dire (et encore, il était resté très poli dans le choix de ses mots) mais c'était fait, et même s'il allait très certainement le regretter dans moins de 10 secondes, il n'avait de toute façon plus la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage de Bruce, pour y lire chacune de ses réactions qu'il imaginait multiples : colère, tristesse, voire même salut-c'est-moi-Hulk, mais ce qu'il vit, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Un sourire effroyablement taquin avait réveillé le visage du physicien, son regard comme éclairé d'une nouvelle lueur. Il avait lâché la hanche qui ne bougeait plus sous lui et avait approché sa main du visage de son ami qu'il prit doucement entre ses doigts.

"C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fais une pause de 10ans que je suis un vieux moine grabataire tu sais." Il se pencha pour murmurer au creux de son oreille la suite de ses confessions. "Et c'est comme _ça_ que je te veux avec tes travers, tes défauts, tes envies. Je te sais incontrolable, imprévisible, égocentrique et quelque part, pervers, ne le nie pas. Mais si tu m'imagines, encore, malgré ces dernières semaines, doux, effacé et farouche, autant te le dire maintenant, tu te trompes de personne." Il lui rendit son sourire pour appuyer ses paroles et reprit. "Alors laisse moi te dire une bonne chose Tony Stark, que tu sais inconsciemment, sinon nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui, mais que je dois apparement te redire tout haut : je te veux _toi_, tout entier. Et si tu pensais que je te l'avais déjà assez sommairement prouvé, sache que tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai déjà _imaginé _une grande partie de tout ça, mais maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de _réaliser_, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Et si tu profites du fait que j'ai lâché ta hanche pour oser la bouger, je t'attache au lit. Et je te laisse seul dans ta chambre."

Il recula son visage et lui adressa le plus joyeux des sourires, faisant rire, nerveusement, Tony. L'ingénieur joua de sa machoire pour tenter de reprendre son calme, inspira longuement par le nez pour expirer par la bouche et demanda, au cas où :

"J'ai quand même le droit de te dire que je durçis juste en t'entendant parler, ou non ?"

"Pas la peine. Je le sens déjà."

Ils sourirent de concert et Tony ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux le visage de cet homme qui le rendait fou. Comme Bruce Banner était mille fois plus génial qu'on pouvait le croire. Il repensa avec haine au nombre d'articles qu'il avait lu de lui, qualifiant le physicien de monstre bas-de-gamme, idiot et sans futur. Et toutes les conversations qu'il avait entendu, les pauvres gens se demandant pourquoi on le qualifiait de super-héro alors que tout ce qu'il se contentait de faire c'était de s'énerver, grossir et tout casser. Il repensa enfin à tous ces derniers matins, à la routine qu'il avait instauré avec les Avengers, à sa façon hebdomadaire de savourer avec plaisir leurs vies de simples humains. Parce que Bruce Banner était bien plus qu'un putain de monstre au penchant destructeur, il était l'homme le plus intelligent, le plus envoûtant, le plus fascinant qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il se mit à rire sans le vouloir, une phrase se répétant inlassablement dans son esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à en comprendre la raison, une phrase qu'il aurait voulu lui murmurer, lui avouer, lui clamer : "Te voilà enfin". Déboussolé par cette révélation enigmatique, qu'il ne comprenait de tout façon pas de manière consciente, il préféra la garder pour lui, couvant d'un regard pétillant Bruce au-dessus de lui.

"Rentre avec moi à New York, parce que je ne sais sincérement pas comment je ferai sans toi."

Le sourire mutin de Bruce vascilla, son regard s'adoucissant enfin et la main qu'il tenait sur la joue de Tony se transforma en une douce caresse, avant qu'il ne se penche pour happer ses lèvres. L'ingénieur n'attendit pas pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne, pour le faire sien d'un langoureux baiser. Son cadet avait enfin lâché ses mains qu'il avait posé dans ses largues boucles brunes qu'il avait tant de fois admiré. Il sentit les doigts de son ami glisser contre son torse nu, le réchauffer d'une chaleur unique. Ils s'étaient serré l'un à l'autre avec un tel désir, une telle envie que pour la première fois, ils étaient réellement deux, réellement seuls, comme une évidence. Et malgré la passion commune, Tony se trouva étrangement satisfait qu'aucun des deux n'essaye de dominer l'autre. Ils avaient cette relation, dont Bruce était maitre, mais dans de rares occasions, il le sentait lâcher prise et comme cela était tout simplement _bon_. Il gémissait contre ses lèvres, ses yeux clos, tous ses sens en éveil pour tenter d'enregsitrer chaque seconde de ce moment unique, lorsque son ouïe fut baffouée par un son strident.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?" Haleta Banner en séparant leurs lèvres.

"Back in Black, AC/DC – ma sonnerie de téléphone." Répondit-il en les happant à nouveau.

"Hnn – Tony attends c'est peut être important."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus important que ça –" Il reprit cette fois ses lèvres avec envie et inversa la tendance en allongeant Bruce sur le dos avant de se coller tout contre son corps. Le baiser s'intensifia, Tony aux anges – malgré sa vie sexuelle légérement dépravée qui n'avait quasiment jamais reçu de refus, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, ou du moins embrasser avec passion comme maintenant, sur une musique de son groupe fétiche, et Dieu que c'était bon de se frotter ainsi au corps de Banner, la voix de Brian Johnson flattant ses oreilles. Il interrompit malgré lui le baiser en sentant une vibration résonner contre sa cuisse.

"Ça, c'est nouveau. Tu as une fonction vibreur maintenant ?"

"Idiot, c'est mon téléphone…" Répondit Bruce en se tortillant pour le sortir de sa poche. Il décrocha sans attendre, tentant d'une main de retenir les baiser avides de Tony. "Allo ?… Oui il est à côté de moi… bien sûr attends –" Il écarta le téléphone quelques secondes pour s'adresser à l'ingénieur. "C'est pour toi."

Tony attrapa le téléphone rapidement, bien décidé à vite terminer cette conversation lorsque la voix de Barton claqua contre son oreille avec froideur.

"Tony, c'est aujourd'hui."

**oOo**

**Comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre sera donc consacré à la fameuse rencontre entre Tony et le gouvernement, et aux tests. Mais je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite - et oui, je dois apprendre à ne pas poster un chapitre toutes les demie-heures :P. Je vous conseille en attendant de (ré)écouter Back in Black, ou même Cold Hearted Man, bref un bon AC/DC qui fait plaisir. Ou vous pouvez même jouer au dernier jeu Lego Marvel Super Heroes qui est génial :)**  
**Ah, et un autre truc génial aussi : vous et vos reviews ! Merci pour votre soutien incroyable tout au long de ces (omg) 15 premiers chapitres.**


	16. L'interrogatoire

**Hello à toutes et à tous :)  
Nouveau chapitre qui arrive plus vite que prévu (c'est fou comme les bonnes nouvelles libèrent votre emploi du temps !). **  
**Ce chapitre et le suivant rentrent tout à fait dans la catégorie "Drama", mais la catégorie "Romance" reviendra bien assez tôt. **  
**Merci encore pour votre soutien. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

Malgré son dégoût profond pour le terme "jardin secret", Tony experimenta ce jour-là, plus que n'importe quel jour de sa vie, la différence entre ce que l'on ressent à l'intérieur de soi et ce qu'on exprime à l'extérieur.

Il était assis à l'arrière de la voiture et voyait défiler sur sa droite le haut des pins de la forêt de Devil's Blackbone dans un silence reposant. Le coup de fil de Barton avait immédiatement arrêté ce qu'il avait commencé avec Bruce, et malgré l'agréable tournure des événements, ils s'étaient sortis du lit pour tout deux s'habiller rapidement. Ils avaient retrouvé le reste des Avengers dans les cuisines, arrivant au milieu d'une conversation où Natasha avait laissé glisser un "C'est trop tôt, il n'est pas prêt" qui avait énervé Tony plus que de raison. Cela faisait des jours qu'il s'entrainait, près de deux semaines qu'ils étaient tous cloîtrés dans ce huit-clos étouffant ; bien sûr qu'il était prêt, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. L'angoisse et la fatigue les écrasant, le ton était vite monté, et alors que Bruce s'écartait discrètement – il ne supportait pas les conflits – Steve prononça le mot de la fin.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. J'accompagnerai Tony à Washington."

Le milliardaire tiqua quant au choix du "nous" qui une fois de plus lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas seul, mais qu'ils étaient tous concerné par son passage face aux bureaucrates. Le débat prit fin, ils saluèrent sommairement Tony, sans savoir quoi réellement lui dire, avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce rejoindre le super soldat déjà dans l'ascenseur. Il croisa avant de passer la porte Bruce, qui lui adressa un sourire discret, qu'il savait triste, et sentit ses doigts se frotter aux siens dans une douce caresse qui le réchauffa tout entier.

Maintenant qu'il était assit sur la banquette en cuir noir de la berline, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir embrassé Bruce avant de partir. Qui aurait pu prédire comment la journée allait se terminer. Il avait appris qu'ils avaient gardé Natasha trois jours de suite, sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de se reposer, des hommes et des femmes se succédant face à elle pour lui poser une multitude de questions, grotesques ou au contraire personnelles pour la faire craquer. Lui n'aurait très certainement pas la force, et peut être que ce baiser lui aurait donné l'illusion que ce qui allait vivre, il le surmonterait sans peine. Perdu dans ses pensées uniquement focalisées sur Banner, il ne sentit même pas sa propre main se rapprocher inexorablement de celle posée à côté de lui, mais il reprit ses esprits alors que ses doigts étaient à quelques millimètres de la peau de Steve. Il toussa pour se donner de la contenance, et croisa les bras contre son torse pour ne pas faire l'erreur de le toucher par inadvertance.

"Tu penses que je vais échouer ?"

"Je n'en sais rien Stark." Se lamenta le militaire dans un soupir. Ils restèrent silencieux encore un bon moment, chacun regardant par la fenêtre contre laquelle leurs fronts étaient appuyés.

"Comment tu as fait pour tenir ? C'est vraiment ton patriotisme qui t'a sauvé ?"

"Entre autre." Il regarda Tony, comprit son regard curieux, et reprit. "Je ne pouvais pas craquer. Pour beaucoup de raisons. Et pour Bucky et Peggy."

"… Ils sont morts, t'en es bien conscient ? Ou alors, tu les vois toujours ? Tu veux que j'appelle Bruce Willis ?"

"Je sais qu'ils sont morts Stark." Interrompit Steve en levant une main réprobatrice. "Mais leur héritage est toujours présent. Avec Bucky, nous avons combattu un régime qui affaiblissait les gens différents, les stigmatisait, les enfermait. Au nom de la liberté on ne peut pas laisser des choses comme ça se produire." Il releva son menton, incarnant malgré lui le patriotisme à lui seul, mais il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête quelques secondes après, tiraillé par une nouvelle question : "Et qui est Bruce Willis ?"

"Je te passerai le DVD. Et un lecteur DVD. Bref on en reparlera. C'est drôle Captain mais je pensais que tu étais plutôt le genre d'homme à suivre aveuglement les consignes du gouvernement."

"C'est là où tu te trompes. Je suis le bon sens, les bonnes solutions pour offrir un avenir meilleur à l'humanité. Les gens qui font parti du gouvernement peuvent avoir tort. Il ne faut pas se laisser berner par de simples mots et voir ce qu'il se cache réellement derrière ces desseins. Suivre le gouvernement ? Oui. Suivre un gouvernement aux allures de totalitarisme, qui cherche à tout prix à enfermer des gens qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qu'ils ne peuvent pas manipuler à leur guise ? Non."

Tony avait tourné la tête pour regarder le super-soldat. Il ne trouva rien à tourner en dérision cette fois, car même si son vocabulaire était désuet, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils partaigent la même opinion, malgré leurs décenies d'écart.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais."

"Comment je fais quoi ?"

"Pour continuer à te battre. Je comprends que lorsque tu t'es réveillé tu devais être satisfait par cette nouvelle époque : on a Internet, Victoria Secret's et Burger King. D'accord, plus sérieusement, on a gagné la guerre contre les Nazis certes mais tu le dis toi même, des gouvernements refont des erreurs tout aussi grave aujourd'hui encore – le notre en premier. Regarde ce qu'il se passe au Moyen-Orient depuis 10 ans, ça te suffira à te faire une idée. Entends moi bien, malgré ce qu'on peut penser de moi, je comprends la nécessité de se battre pour la liberté et le bien de tous, j'ai crée Iron Man pour ça. Mais si je devais aujourd'hui sombrer dans le coma et me réveiller 60ans après pour me rendre compte que tout ce que j'ai fais n'a servit à _rien_, qu'il y aura toujours autant de cons, de misère, de drames humanitaires, de politiciens véreux… bon Dieu je crois que je me tirerai une balle sur le champs."

"Ça ne sert _jamais _à rien. Tout a une conséquence sur tout. Et même si ce n'est pas perceptible à l'oeil nu, même si les conséquences ne sont pas immédiates, on ne doit jamais les bras. Surtout pas nous."

"… Parce qu'on est connu ?"

"Parce que nous sommes des super-héros Tony. Et on ne se définit pas en tant que tel simplement parce qu'on a des collants voyants –"

"Parle pour toi."

" – Une armure futuriste, ou un don surnaturel, mais parce qu'on donne tout ce qu'on a, et ce qu'on a de meilleur, au service des autres et de la justice. Ne l'oublie jamais."

L'ingénieur décroisa cette fois ses bras et de son plein gré posa sa main sur celle de Roger dans un geste amical.

"Promi." Souffla-t-il avant de coller à nouveau son front contre la vitre.

oOo

La voiture avait roulé pendant une heure avant de montrer les premiers signes de ralentissement. Sorti de son léger sommeil, Tony regarda par la fenêtre et son regard se réchauffa comme celui d'un gamin entrant dans un magasin de jouets : la ville. Il était enfin en ville. Ils avaient ralenti, bien sûr pris dans des bouchons monstres, les trottoirs étaient sales, il n'y avait pas de neige ou alors le peu qu'il en restait avait fondu en une espèce de boue immonde, il y avait des gamins qui se battaient à un arrêt de bus, des jeunes filles peu vêtues malgré la saison qui riaient bruyament entre elles et le bruit des klaxons rendait la scène encore plus cacophonique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et comme Tony était heureux. Il laissa son regard brillant suivre la longue tenue longiligne des buildings, se surprit à ouvrir un peu la fenêtre pour retrouver l'odeur insoutenable des pots d'échappement, et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction en reconnaissant l'enseigne d'un bar qu'il avait déjà fréquenté lors d'un précédent voyage. Il aurait tué pour boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre de whisky – même du bon marché, au point où il en était.

Il reconnut le chemin qui les menait à la Maison Blanche, et remettant sa veste prêt à sortir, il les vit dévier sur la Connecticut Avenue, remontant inexorablement vers le nord. Il fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'ils iraient au moins saluer le président entre deux tests absurdes, et regarda Steve, qui lui fit un petit non de la tête. La voiture s'arrêta une petite de dizaine de minute après. Le chauffeur de leur berline fit le tour du véhicule pour venir d'abord ouvrir à Tony. Le milliardaire sourit, réalisant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas encore vu leur chauffeur, un gamin aux yeux pétillants, manifestement très impressioné par sa présence, et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule en lui souriant grossièrement – il plaisait au gamin, cela lui serait utile plus tard à ne pas en douter. Il regarda tout autour de lui, reconnut sans mal l'United States Naval Observatory derrière les arbres et fut doucement tiré par le bras par Steve qui l'entraîna à l'endroit de leur rendez-vous. Un bâtiment sans âme aux allures d'usine ; l'endroit parfait pour rencontrer son dealer de drogue, pas celui pour rencontrer des héros nationaux.

"C'est une blague Steve ?"

"Malheureusement non."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de plus échanger, un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes en costumes et tailleurs les acceuillait déjà, le sourire faux et l'oeil mauvais. Ils se saluèrent tous très poliement, chacun jouant de cette mascarade avec une aisance folle, et enfin ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du batiment, en faisant toujours attention que quelqu'un fermait la marche derrière Tony. Il découvrit les couloirs gris et tristes sans même s'en étonner, mémorisant malgré lui chaque porte, chaque issue possible au cas où cela tournerait mal. Il avait bien prévu d'amener la malle qui contenait l'Iron Man mais les Avengers l'en avait dissuadé : il n'aurait pas le droit de la garder avec lui, et hors de question de la laisser entre leurs mains. Enfin, le groupe s'arrêta, quelques hommes rentrant dans une pièce, une femme lui faisant signe d'entrer dans une autre tout à fait banale avec quelques fauteuils et une table basse. Il s'y installa, découvrant avec étonnement que malgré la simplicité des lieux, les fauteuils venait d'une grande marque italienne d'ameublement et entendit une voix mielleuse derrière lui :

"Monsieur Roger, nous vous avons déjà rencontré. Nous aimerions maintenant nous entretenir avec monsieur Stark."

Le Captain était bloqué par le bras de la quarantenaire qui tenait barrée la porte et Tony lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant. Son aîné lui fit un signe de la tête rapide et déjà était ramené à la voiture sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Voilà. Il était seul. La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd, il regarda autour de lui pour relever en tout quatre caméras subtilement cachées il devait le reconnaître, et finit par s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il mit 10min avant de craquer pour la première fois et sortit son smartphone. Quelques secondes après, la même femme désagréable, aux cheveux si mal colorés, entra, suivie de près par deux gorilles aux airs patibulaires. Il sourit avec mal, grimaçant plus qu'autre chose et pour le plus grand malheur du milliardaire, elle ouvrit la bouche :

"Monsieur Stark, veuillez nous remettre votre téléphone. Nous n'aimerions pas qu'un appel vous ennuie durant notre entretien." Elle le fixa durement, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser aux vilaines belles-mères des contes de fées en la voyant, et découragé par les bras musclés des gorilles, il lui tendit son téléphone sans broncher. "Nous vous remercions." Elle tourna les talons, et avant de fermer la porte, elle lui lança sans prendre la peine de se retourner. "Merci de bien vouloir _attendre_, nous allons bientôt venir vous chercher."

Cette fois, l'ingénieur frissona légérement. Il avait bien sentit le plaisir dans la voix de la femme lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ce mot qu'il détestait : _attendre_. Ça pour sûr, ils avaient fait des recherches, et de très bonnes même, puisque pour commener, ils lui faisaient subir ce qui l'irritait au plus au point. Il soupira discrétement, étendit les jambes, et joua de ses pouces l'un contre l'autre, encrant dans son esprit l'heure qu'il avait vu avant de tendre le téléphone à la peau-de-vache : 8h07. La journée serait longue.

Et quel bel euphémisme. Si la première heure se passa sans trop de mal, la deuxième marqua définitivement la perte de repère pour Tony. Il devait être dans les alentours de 10h pourtant, il avait atrocement faim – chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Peut-être dans ce cas là était-il plus tard qu'il ne pensait ? Il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, sentit en s'approchant de la porte une douce odeur de viande grillée et pria intérieurement pour que son ventre ne grogne pas. Il devait être près des cuisines dans ce cas, et il devait être l'heure de manger. Possible ? Impossible, quatre heures n'avaient pas déjà pu passer, cela aurait été plus dur à vivre ! Il se mit à tourner en rond sans s'en rendre compte – ne pouvant de toute façon pas faire autrement vu la taille de la pièce – et réalisa dans un petit rire discret : l'odeur était bien trop exagérée, ils avaient du placer un plat voire un barbecue derrière la porte juste pour le faire craquer et l'obliger à se poser les questions qui étaient très précisement en train de pourrir son esprit. Il se blâma durement, ils utilisaient des moyens tellement puériles et comme cela marchait, le pire des catalyseurs, l'attente, lui faisant de toute façon perdre la raison. Les autres heures passèrent lentement, ou vite, il ne savait même pas faire la différence, il ne ressentait que des fourmilles dans ses jambes, son ventre se creuser par la faim, et des tremblements agiter ses mains. La pièce s'était-elle rétrécie ? Possible ? Impossible, il aurait entendu un mécanisme, et quand bien même, il n'était pas dans Star Wars – malheureusement. Il frotta ses mains sèches l'une contre l'autre et eut un petit rire malgré lui sans raison apparente. Intérieurement, une douleur aigüe prenait ses aises tout contre son coeur, ses poumons semblant se remplir d'un air putride hallucinogène. L'empoisonnait-on ? Possible ? Impossible, pas de grille d'aération aux alentours. Relâchant les muscles de sa nuque en baissant son visage, Stark comprit enfin que le délire qui le prenait était seulement dû à sa paranoïa. Personne ne lui avait parlé de cette épreuve, si bien qu'il comprit qu'il était le seul visé, car il était le seul légérement parano, victime de crises d'angoisse. Il sourit malgré lui, et comprit. Pepper. Elle était la seule à savoir pour ces moments de fragilité qu'il détestait, et l'échange téléphonique qu'ils avaient eu deux semaines auparavant avait bien prouvé au milliardaire que quelque chose se tramait. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur – elle avait du se faire piéger elle aussi pour leur avouer sa faiblesse.

Puisque rien n'avançait, puisque le temps semblait se figer avec une vitesse folle, il ferma les yeux, posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et se perdit dans ses propres pensées, seul exutoire possible. Il pensait à Pepper, à ses cheveux roux qu'il adorait caresser lorsqu'ils étaient lâchés sur son dos nu. À son sourire mutin qui l'avait tant de fois exaspéré. Il pensa à Bruce, à son torse _parfait_, à ses mains rugeuses, à sa manière de remettre ses lunettes en place sur son nez. Son esprit se focalisa ensuite sur Natasha, sur les quelques semaines où elle avait travaillé pour lui, où ils avaient flirté sans vraiment concrétiser pour son plus grand malheur. Il se demanda si elle et Barton entretenait vraiment une relation, et si c'était le cas, quelle était-elle ? Sex friends ou amour passionel ? Pouvait-elle s'apparenter à l'autre relation qui était née dans le groupe des Avengers, celle qu'il entretenait avec Bruce ? Impossible, pensa-t-il en souriant, aucun des deux n'avait la force de domination du physicien. Comme il avait été bon d'être dans ses bras, enveloppé dans sa chaleur ennivrante. Maintenant, il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Il avait envie de partir d'ici avant que son coeur ne s'emballe pour de bon et le fasse trembler, pleurer, et s'écrouler devant les caméras.

Non, il n'en pouvait plus, et si ce n'était que le premier test, il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait les réussir. Il repensa à ses amis qu'il allait décevoir : Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce. Bruce. Bruce Banner. Comme ce merveilleux nom ne pouvait le quitter.

"Monsieur Stark ? Veuillez me suivre je vous prie."

Dans un geste bien trop rapide pour avoir été conscient, l'ingénieur se redressa sur ses pieds, son corps déjà tourné vers la jeune femme qui était venue ouvrir la porte qui le séparait du monde. Elle était infiniment plus jeune et jolie que la précédente et ce simple constat le fit légérement sourire. Il se retint de ne pas bondir hors de la pièce en hurlant "De l'air !" et la suivit sans jamais laisser ses yeux descendre sur la délicieuse chute de rein qui se mouvait face à lui.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre qui l'étonna lui-même.

"Il doit être près de 21h je crois."

_Les salauds_, pensa-t-il fermement. Ils passèrent enfin par un couloir avec des fenêtres et il vit le ciel noir au-dessus d'eux. Dieu merci ils avaient arrêté son supplice, une minute après il était sûr qu'il aurait craqué. La femme le fit monter d'interminables escaliers pour l'amener dans un bureau colossal, avec en son centre une table ovale, où se tenaient face à lui 3 hommes et 4 femmes qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il les salua naturellement, décelant dans leurs regards mauvais une forme de méchanceté qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'à présent, et prit place face à eux. Quel drôle de purgatoire.

"Monsieur Stark, quel plaisir." Mentit éhonteusement la seule rousse du groupe.

"Nous espérons que vous ne nous avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?" Demanda l'homme à l'extrême gauche.

"Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?" S'enquit sans attendre une autre femme aux cheveux courts cette fois, placée à l'extrême droite.

La tête de Tony avait tourné dans tous les sens pour croiser le regard de chacun de ses interlocuteurs et il comprit qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Cette organisation, affiliée de manière officielle ou non au gouvernement, ne leur faisait pas vivre un enfer, ça, il aurait pu le supporter, ils lui faisaient vivre _son_ enfer. Était personnifié devant lui l'attente insoutenable, la frustration mordante, la mauvaise foi incarnée, l'hypocrisie extrême. Il leur sourit et répondit à chacune des personnes en les regardant tour à tour dans leurs yeux.

"Plaisir partagé madame."

"Je dois avouer que le temps m'a semblé un peu long à la fin, mais rien de dramatique."

"J'aimerai boire un Coca si possible."

Il réalisa que sa voix était parfaitement neutre, aucunement fausse comme il lui arrivait d'habitude lorsqu'il était en face de têtes de noeud pareils – l'entraînement de Natasha avait-il donc fonctionné ? La femme aux cheveux courts, qu'il appelait déjà Sinead O'Connor, fit signe à la jolie jeune fille dans le fond de la salle de lui apporter un plateau, chose qu'elle fit sans attendre. Tony ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil au verre, qu'il leva sa main pour demander leur attention :

"Sans whisky mon Coca. J'ai eu des tendances alcooliques, je ne consomme plus d'alcool."

La belle brochette de serpents face à lui eurent la même réaction : des yeux grands ouverts soudainement, puis un pincement de lèvre caractéristique de l'emmerdement profond – il sut alors qu'il avait fait le bon choix en les plaçant au pied du mur quant à ses travers.

"Tendance alcoolique vous dites monsieur Stark ? Cela n'est-il pas dangeureux pour vous de vous promener avec l'armure d'Iron Man sur le dos lorsque vous avez bu ? Je veux dire, nous conseillons à nos bons citoyens de ne pas boire et conduire, que devrait-on dire de vous avec votre armure super-destructrice !"

"La première, et seule fois, où c'est arrivé, Dieu merci j'étais chez moi, j'ai donc détruis mon propre salon et croyez moi cela ma servit de leçon. Mais je suis en traitement depuis quelques temps maintenant." Tint bon Tony, son sourire poli toujours sur son visage.

"Prenez-vous un traiement ?"

"Quels médicaments prenez-vous ?"

"Je ne prends pas de médicaments – j'ai une tendance à être facilement accro, je ne peux donc pas me le permettre. Mais je travaille dessus autrement. Je suis très entouré."

Bien, il leur avait avoué être conscient de ses problèmes, il n'était pas tombé dans le piège des médicaments et il avait même pu rajouter qu'il avait des amis ; il était en bonne voie.

"Vous n'êtes plus avec mademoiselle Potts, est-ce exact ?"

_Mais de quoi je me mêle connard, _pensa amèrement l'ingénieur.

"C'est exact."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Nous avons des caractères différents, nous ne pouvions plus continuer en tant qu'amant mais sommes restés très bons amis."

"Diriez-vous que vous avez un comportement difficile à supporter ?"

"Un peu, je l'avoue." Sourit Tony dans une moue adorable, mais aucune des sept personnes face à lui ne sembla touchée, ou peut être à la limite Atchoum face à lui.

"Mh, cela est embêtant, voyez-vous, nous voulons être sûr que vous les Avengers, que vous qualifiez de super-héros, soyez vraiment des gens en qui nous pouvant avoir toute confiance. Alors si nous découvrons que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de facile à supporter…"

"Je suis difficile à supporter car je suis un passioné. Et être Iron Man me prend beaucoup de temps. Je risque ma vie tous les jours lorsque je sors en armure, pour le bien de ce pays, ce n'est pas compatible avec une vie de couple." Avec quelle aisance il mentait, mais avoir précisé "pour le bien de _ce _pays" avait été nécessaire – en vrai, il n'aurait jamais hésité à voler au Niger, en Corée du Sud ou en Slovaquie s'il pouvait y être utile.

"Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours et vous aimez ça ? Auriez-vous des pensées suicidaires ?"

"Trouvez-vous un plaisir quelconque à cottoyer la mort ?"

"Avez-vous des pensées morbides monsieur Stark ?"

"Vous a-t-on déjà déclaré légérement instable ?"

Le festival de questions reprit, faisant trembler la main de Tony sur son propre genoux malgré lui. Tenir bon, il devait tenir bon.

"Je considère mon job comme celui d'un militaire : vivre pour protéger son pays, prêt à mourir pour le défendre. Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier un militaire de 'légérement instable'."

Le silence qui prit place ravit le milliardaire au plus haut point. Il y arrivait, _vraiment_. Il les faisait taire, sa voix ne chevrotait pas, il les regardait droit dans les yeux. Natasha avait été la meilleur des professeurs à lui apprendre à gérer des situations de stress comme celle-ci, et surtout, à mentir en toute sérénité. L'homme qui semblait le plus jeune autour de la table fit un signe discret de la tête aux autres, et sortit une feuille d'un dossier qu'il tenait fermé face à lui depuis le début de l'entretien, il le lit avec soin, encore une bête mise en scène pour énerver le génie, et releva ses yeux de serpent avant de cracher son venin :

"Mademoiselle Potts, avec qui nous avons collaboré, nous a apprit que vous étiez écarté du conseil d'administration de Stark Industries depuis le début du mois de février. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer cette décision étonnante ?"

Alors c'était _ça_ ce que lui avait caché Pepper ? Impossible, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, elle n'avait aucune raison, il avait tout fait comme elle lui avait - _non_. La réunion avec Duncan qu'il avait sciemment oublié. Et tous ces coups de téléphone qu'il avait ignoré ces derniers jours pensant qu'elle voulait le lui repprocher, elle voulait le tenir informé tout simplement. Il serra ses poings sur ses genoux, bougea ses jambes malgré lui, et se sentit déglutir difficilement. Et tandis que son esprit s'embrouillait, perdant subitement toute contenance et toute assurance, les yeux de ses bourreaux face à lui se firent plus ignobles, des vautour appatés par la chair fraîche, des hyènes prêtes à l'écraser au prochain faux pas – et cette dernière comparaison se fit plus vraie encore lorsqu'il vit leurs dents blanches dévoilées par de vils sourires.

"C'est… c'est une de mes demandes. J'ai de nouveaux projets pour aggrandir Stark Industries et je voulais avoir le temps de m'y consacrer. J'ai demandé à Pepper de me mettre sur le banc de touche pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa présidence sans avoir besoin de moi, car elle est principalement à Los Angeles, et moi pour mon projet, je dois rester à New York." Voilà, il avait un peu bafouillé mais il avait réussit à improviser sans trop de mal, malgré la révélation qui l'avait ébranlé.

Le petit groupe de hyènes se referme sur lui-même, chacun regardant l'autre comme pour lui demander s'il avait une enième pique à envoyer au milliardaire, mais plus de voix stridentes ne fendit l'air. Ils restèrent silencieux près de cinq minutes, avant que l'homme le plus âgé ne se lève, visiblement excédé d'avoir perdu son temps.

"Monsieur Stark, vous dormirez ici ce soir et demain, nous vous rencontrerons à nouveau." Tous ses compagnons se levèrent d'un même bond et ils se suivirent sans un bruit, la démarche gauche et pataude – et à ce moment précis, Tony n'avait rien d'autre en tête que la chanson célèbre "Hey ho, hey ho, on rentre du boulot…".

On l'amena dans une aile différente du batiment, l'installa dans une chambre étrangement bien plus cosy et mieux décorée que celle du SHIELD. Il ne prit pas de douche, la fatigue le gagnant maintenant que la pression était retombée, il se déshabilla, se faufila sous les draps du double lit, et mit sa tête sous la couette avant de se renfermer sur lui-même en position foetale. Sa tête le cognait douloureusement, mais il était trop fatigué pour pleurer. Il imagina Bruce contre lui, le réconforter de sa chaleur mais ne trouva le sommeil que difficilement. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, et vite.

oOo

**Reviews :3?**


	17. Le dernier test

Il n'était pas dans une phase de sommeil profond lorsqu'on était venu frapper à sa porte. Tony s'était redressé sur ses deux pieds en une fraction de seconde, et était allé entrouvrir la porte pour faire signe à son réveil humain qu'il était déjà debout, sans trop se dévoiler, lui qui avait dormi en boxer. Il reconnut la jolie jeune fille au Coca de la veille, lui sourit, charmeur comme à son habitude, et la rassura en lui disant qu'il serait prêt en une dizaine de minute. Il la laissa face à la porte, prit ses aises dans l'appartement où il avait dormi en allant prendre une douche chaude et s'habilla sans attendre pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle était indéniablement belle, de grands yeux bleus, des lèvres fines et quelques tâches de rousseur sur ses joues, Tony ne comprenait pas sa présence ici. Toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait rencontré avaient la quarantaine, étaient grises et animées par une antipathie flagrante. Elle était jeune, pétillante et ravissante. Un piège à ne pas en douter.

"Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?" La voix de Tony était douce comme une caresse – mais pas question de la draguer, ça lui retomberait dessus pour sûr. Elle pouvait même être mineure à ce qu'il en savait.

"Non, pas depuis très longtemps." Répondit-elle en le regardant par-dessus son épaule dans un sourire.

Elle était légérement plus petite que lui et ses talons lui faisaient une silhouette parfaite. Elle marchait d'un pas déterminé ses bras se balançant gracieusement autour de sa taille fine et Stark trouvait cela absolument envoûtant. Quel gâchis de la retrouver dans une organisation pareille.

Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps, elle l'emmena dans une large cantine où un seul plateau ridicule était posé face à eux. Il s'installa sans attendre, il n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis plus de 24h et son corps commençait à en souffrir. Le petit pain était sans saveur, le beurre fondu et les fruits à peine sucrés, mais au moins il mangeait, alors cela n'avait aucune importance. Il relevait parfois la tête, se retenant de rire devant le ridicule de la situation : lui seul attablé dans une cantine pouvant recevoir au moins 200 personnes, et seule la jeune femme dans son dos, à l'attendre sagement debout près de la porte.

"Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ?"

"Non merci monsieur."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ?"

"Je préfère vous laisser seul monsieur."

Ça pour sûr, elle n'avait pas dit "_je préfère vous laisser tranquille_". Il finit son verre d'eau tranquillement et reprit ses questions sans jamais se retourner.

"Comment vous appelez vous ?"

"… Olivia." Répondit-elle après un silence hésitant.

"Et votre vrai prénom ?" Il se retourna cette fois et lui sourit, mais il se savait surveillé, alors pas question de jouer au plus malin comme il aimait le faire d'habitude. Il se remit face à son plateau sans saveur qu'il prit soin de finir jusqu'à la dernière miette, de peur que ça ne soit le seul repas de sa journée, et réalisa que la journée d'hier l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait envie de sortir, de bouger, de courir, de draguer la jeune femme s'il en avait envie, de se moquer de ces hommes et femmes sans âme qui le sondaient, il voulait redevenir Tony Stark un point c'est tout.

Olivia, puisqu'il faisait mine de croire que c'était son vrai prénom, se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire signe qu'ils devaient y aller. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle suivante se fit plus long cette fois, et à peine arrivé, le milliardaire vit du coin de l'oeil un homme venir chercher la jeune femme par le bras pour l'éloigner rapidement. Pas la possibilité de faire un commentaire de toute façon, il s'installa dans la salle qu'on lui indiquait.

La salle était grise, comme toute les autres, mais la lumière des plafonniers donnait un aspect hôpital particulièrement angoissant. Il y avait une banquette légérement surélevée, quelques machines par ci par là, et deux hommes en blouse qui l'acceuillirent avec un franc sourire qui le déstabilisa. Il les salua poliement, et son regard se porta automatiquement sur le large miroir au fond de la pièce – sans tain, évidement.

"Monsieur Stark, ravi de vous rencontrer. Nous allons procéder à un petit check-up ; si vous voulez bien vous asseoir."

On y était, le test médical. Le génie leur fit un léger oui de la tête, retira sa chemise et s'installa sur la banquette, les yeux fixés face à lui, pour ne pas être tenté de les poser sur le putain de miroir où devaient se cacher derrière les hyènes de la veille. Tony n'avait pas d'animosité particulière envers les médecins ; il en avait même cottoyé beaucoup et longtemps dès son retour d'Afghanistan, mais le petit rituel qui se déroulait autour de lui le mit profondément mal à l'aise. On étendait son bras sans lui demander son avis, lui prélevait du sang sans le prévenir tandis qu'on inspectait sa gorge à l'aide d'une spatule écrasée sur sa langue et d'une petite lampe torche puissante. On inspectait chacune de ses cicatrices soigneusement, et cela était plus dur à supporter qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, on le fit passer sur un tapis roulant de sport criblé de patchs pour analyser les réactions de son coeur. On inspectait à nouveau sa gorge, ses réflexes, puis de nouvelles prises de sang qui cette fois lui donnèrent le tournis et Tony réalisa sans mal qu'on le traitait comme un vulgaire objet, un moins que rien, une fois de plus pour le faire sombrer. Les deux hommes face à lui étaient-ils seulement médecins, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La pression sembla retomber, et alors qu'il se crut tirer d'affaire, il les vit enfiler des gants de latex et se retourner vers lui. _Oh, non._

"Monsieur Stark, pouvez-vous nous montrer votre réacteur s'il vous plait ?"

C'était donc cette partie de son anatomie qui les intéressait, Dieu merci. Il tenta de sourire, mais grimaça plus qu'autre chose, garda un regard fier autant que possible alors que sa main se posait sur le métal froid pour le faire tourner avec dextérité, et retirer l'objet désiré. Il poussa un soupir profond par réflexe et alors que ses doigts tendaient à d'autre le réacteur qui le tenait en vie, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux trois seules personnes sur terre qui l'avaient touché : Pepper et Rhodes lorsqu'ils l'avaient aidé à quelques occasions, et Obadiah. Aucun doute possible quant aux desseins des hommes face à lui, ils se rapprochaient plus de ceux de feu son père adoptif. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du miroir – comme par hasard – et posèrent le réacteur sur une petite table avant de l'examiner soigneusement. Tony leva les yeux au ciel – comme si ces deux nazes pouvaient comprendre quelque chose à la merveille technologique qu'ils tenaient entre leurs doigts. Le temps passa lentement, douloureusement, et alors que la poitrine vide de Tony commençait à montrer des premiers signes de malaise, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et tendit la main vers ses deux bourreaux.

"Vous pouvez me le rendre… s'il vous plait ?"

"Auriez-vous un problème monsieur Stark ?"

"Le shrapnel, tout ça… bref, s'il vous plait ?" Il fit signe de ses doigts qu'il voulait qu'ils se rapprochent.

"Encore un peu de patience."

"Non – _maintenant_." Ordonna-t-il, et cette fois, pas une once d'hypocrisie dans son regard, il ne leur laissait pas le choix, fini de jouer, il voulait son réacteur et vite. Les deux médecins se regardèrent, et l'un des deux se décida enfin en lui rapportant l'objet convoité. Il lui arracha des mains, le replaça au centre de sa poitrine et l'enfonça durement avant de respirer bruyament – et toujours ce goût metallique dans la bouche. Là, sa respiration se faisait plus douce, moins anarchique, mais il sut automatiquement qu'il avait craqué une première fois et qu'il craquerait encore très prochainement s'ils continuaient leurs conneries. Le test médical s'arrêta là, on lui demanda de se rhabiller, et Olivia fit son apparition dans la pièce pour son plus grand plaisir. Il la suivit une nouvelle fois, sans lui poser de question car il avait remarqué ses lèvres pincées, ses poings serrés. Les hommes qui les surveillaient avait du, tout comme Stark, comprendre qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Cette fois il ne fit aucun commentaire, la jeune femme ne devait pas souffrir de ce qu'il considérait être son combat. Elle l'amena cette fois dans un bureau chaudement décoré, un tapis persan rouge au sol, des murs colorés, une femme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux gris frisés assise sur un fauteuil en cuir et à ses côté une méridienne. Oh. Oh non. Le coeur de Tony fit un bond comme s'il voulait sortir le premier de cette salle, tout son corps happé par le sol, prêt à ramper loin, très loin de ce qui allait se dérouler. Un psy. On le faisait voir un putain de psy.

"Monsieur Stark ! Quel honneur !" La femme se leva sans attendre et s'approcha les bras levées comme si elle avait vu le messie, et vint serrer contre son coeur le pauvre milliardaire. "Je suis _très_ heureuse de vous rencontrer, c'est _très_ bien que vous veniez, nous allons faire du _très_ bon boulot." Elle avait appuyé chacun de ses mots avec une attention particulière comme si Stark était idiot, ce qui l'énerva instantanément.

Quel drame s'était-il passé pour qu'un être comme Sigmund Freud naisse sur terre ? Quelle était cette lubie planétaire pour comprendre, décortiquer, analyser ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des autres ? Non c'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Tony adorait percer des mystères mais des mystères technologiques ou scientifiques, jamais il n'aurait voulu savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Pepper par exemple, et encore moins dans la tête de la soixantenaire face à lui – quant à Bruce, c'était différent, joker. Il grimaça, pourtant il avait essayé de sourire, et se fit installer sur la méridienne, sur laquelle tout son corps se tendit de mal-être. Il allait vomir.

"Vous savez monsieur Stark, cela fait des années que je voulais vous rencontrer. Avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, voire une professionelle vous fera le plus grand bien."

_Je préférerais voir un autre genre de professionelle et elle me fera encore plus de bien que vous, et je pourrai même rester allongé comme ça_, pensa-t-il cyniquement sans ouvrir les lèvres.

"Bien sûr, notre rendez-vous est un peu particulier car nous n'allons pas commencer un travail d'analyse, mais par la suite je vous donnerai le numéro d'un confrère sur New York qui pourra suivre votre cas."

_Mais tuez moi sur place._

"Ne perdons pas de temps. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?" La femme avait reprit place derrière lui, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus que le mur orange face à lui.

"… De quoi _moi_ je veux parler ? Et bien je ne sais pas, c'est vous l'doc, c'est à vous de me poser des questions non ?"

"Oh non monsieur Stark…" Ria-t-elle comme s'il était profondément abruti. "Vous pouvez me parler de ce que vous voulez, il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses, nous sommes entre nous. Et ensuite, nous pourrons analyser quelques éléments dont vous auriez envie de parler." Elle mentait pour sûr, Tony n'imaginait pas une seule seconde cette salle libérée de toute caméras, mais l'idée de parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas, sans retenue, sans pudeur, était étrangement plaisante. Il se reprit, pas question de se livrer dans ces conditions.

"Je vois… Nous pourrions parler de l'Afghanistan je crois." Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, et comprit qu'il était seul maitre à bord maintenant. "C'est quand à même à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé _là-bas_ que je suis _ici_. Mais bon, je m'en sors bien, je suis vivant au moins. J'avais un ami sur place. Qui m'a sauvé. Yinsen." Il se tut, réalisant que ses dernières phrases s'étaient faites plus courtes, et si de l'extérieur, il pouvait sembler qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, intérieurement un flot de parole intenables noyait son esprit, voulant sortir à tout prix ce qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Mais il est mort, voilà, fin de l'histoire."

"Fin de quelle histoire monsieur Stark ?"

"Celle de l'Afghanistan, y'a rien à dire de plus, j'y étais, je suis revenu, voilà."

"Donc votre voyage, votre détention, n'ont pas eu de conséquences ?"

"Vous n'avez jamais regardé les infos ou vous êtes stupides ? Bien sûr qu'il y a eu des conséquence j'ai commencé par vous parler de ça. Sans cette cave, sans l'intervention de Yinsen, je n'aurai jamais eu ce… truc au milieu de ma poitrine." La patience de Tony prenait fin, il ne maîtrisait même plus sa voix qui s'était faite plus dure, plus vraie.

"Ce… truc ?"

"Le réacteur, Sigmund, suivez un peu."

Il entendit un petit rire discret et il profita de cette courte pause pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

"D'accord, le réacteur. Et quelles en sont ses conséquences ?"

"Mis à part le prix Nobel de Physique en 2008, je dirai, Iron Man pour sûr. C'est de là dont l'armure puise la puissance nécessaire, pour parler vulgairement."

"Non monsieur Stark, je ne parle pas des conséquences pour l'Iron Man, mais pour _vous_."

Le coeur du génie loupa un battement, et tout son corps se raidit alors que son regard se planta dans la vision du mur orange. La réalisation froide et brutale lui donna la nausée ; ce n'était pas Iron Man qu'ils voulaient briser, c'était _Tony Stark_, et la différence était énorme, vitale. L'armure était vraiment invincible, et Tony depuis le début de son entraînement et de ces tests s'étaient toujours cru indestructible, protégé par sa merveille technologique. Mais c'était lui qui était visé, lui qui se cachait derrière les bouts de métal, lui qui n'était qu'un homme. Et si les dernières semaines lui avaient apprises qu'il pouvait être durement fragilisé, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Washington, il réalisa qu'il pouvait échouer. Tenir, il devait tenir.

"Physiquement, j'ai des problèmes de santé. Je ne peux pas m'en séparer plus de cinq minutes."

_Et je ne supporte pas de me voir dans le miroir sans le réacteur, j'ai le vertige rien qu'en voyant le trou béant au milieu de ma poitrine._

"Mentalement, c'était difficile au début, mais j'ai toujours été passioné par les nouvelles technologies de toute évidence, et finalement c'est comme une prothése de jambe, ou un pacemaker."  
_Mais en vrai c'est tellement plus pernicieux que ça. Ça ralentit le rapprochement fatal entre ce sale bout de shrapnel et mon coeur que j'ai toujours cru, et voulu, intouchable._

"Il m'arrive même parfois de l'oublier. Il est tout le temps là, je n'ai pas besoin de toujours y faire attention. Je ne passe pas mes journées à me dire 'ah oui j'ai un nez, c'est vrai'."

_Et quand après l'oubli, je réalise qu'il est toujours là, c'est pire que tout. J'avais réussis à l'oublier quelque minutes, quelques secondes, à avoir l'illusion d'être normal pour une fois dans ma vie et me revoilà Tony-Stark-avec-la-batterie-au-milieu-du-ventre._

"Quant aux autres, je les laisse le toucher, s'ils en ont envie, que si je les connais bien. Sinon je suis assez mal à l'aise. Mais ça, je pense que c'est normal."

_Mais il n'y a que Bruce qui peut le toucher, il n'y a que lui qui comprend ce que c'est d'avoir au fond de son corps quelque chose d'invisible mais qui te détruit, qui te consomme et qui fait de toi un monstre. Et quand il touche au réacteur j'ai l'impression qu'il me réchauffe tout entier – plus de froid glacial au centre de ma poitrine, juste sa chaleur réconfortante dont je suis totalement, irrémédiablement accro, cette chaleur que j'aime._

Voilà, il avait répondu à sa question. Un long silence s'en suivit, la femme notant quelque chose de son crayon sur le carnet qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Puis elle se leva pour venir faire face à Tony en lui tendant une carte.

"C'était _très_ bien monsieur Stark, et j'aurai beaucoup aimé vous aider dans votre analyse. Mais voici le numéro de mon confrère à New York, appellez le de ma part."

Il hésita une seconde, et prit la carte avant de la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Le regard de la femme était étrangement plus doux, plus serein. Il se surprit à lui demander tout haut.

"On était filmés pas vrai ?"

Elle lui fit signe de la tête que oui, et l'invita à sortir. Dehors attendait un petit groupe d'homme, et Olivia. Ils tenaient près d'eux le petit sac d'affaires de Tony, lui tendirent son téléphone qu'il récupéra avec grand plaisir, et l'invitèrent à les suivre. Ils le renvoyaient à la base, du moins pour l'instant, et s'il avait été seul, il aurait chanté ou pleuré de joie. Ils le raccompagnèrent en silence jusqu'à la berline qui l'avait accompagné la veille au matin et il leur serra la main chacun leur tour, sans rancune. Il termina par Olivia, à qui il adressa un large sourire, alors qu'il glissait dans sa main sa carte de visite, avec les contacts de la Stark Industries. Il se pencha pour lui faire une bise et murmura à son oreille avec une extrême discretion :

"Tu vaux mieux que ça. Appelle moi."

Elle rougit malgré elle, ferma ses yeux lentement pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris, et sans plus rester près de cette bande de cinglés, il rentra dans la voiture, et reconnu avec plaisir son chauffeur de la veille et son sourire admiratif.

"Comment allez-vous monsieur Stark ?"

"Tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom gamin."

"Oh, ah, mh – Will monsieur."

"Et bien Will, laisse moi te dire que ça va."

Will, assit à la place du conducteur, le corps tourné vers le milliardaire, fronça des sourcils, surpris.

"Ah, car quand j'ai raccompagné les autres Avengers, ils avaient l'air… fatigués. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous fait faire là-bas ?"

Tony sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

"On te fait vivre l'enfer."

Le jeune chauffeur, soudain inquiet par la combinaison de la réponse de son aîné et par son sourire, démarra sans attendre et déjà reprenait le chemin vers Devil's Blackbone. Tony soupira de soulagement et ajouta, sans pouvoir contenir son sourire.

"Mais ça va bien, ça va même très bien."

**oOo**

**Reviews make me ha-ha-happy :3**


	18. La forêt

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, comme je publie plusieurs chapitres à la suite, soyez sûrs de ne pas en louper.  
Quant à ce chapitre, je voulais l'écrire depuis le chapitre 11 ; j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
Avant de le lire, je vous conseille néanmoins de vous préparer un bon chocolat chaud. Bonne lecture.**

**oOo**

Le voyage du retour fut plus long que prévu, mais cela ne dérangea pas Tony, qui s'était assoupi sans mal contre le cuir noir de la voiture. Il neigait depuis le début d'après-midi et les conditions de circulation étaient difficiles, Will le chauffeur tentant au mieux d'éviter les bouchons pour vite les ramener à la base de Devil's Blackbone. Il avait mit le chauffage à fond, à la demande du milliardaire, qui somnolait paisiblement. Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment rêver, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit embrumé l'image de sa tour à New York. Il le savait maintenant, il rentrerait bientôt chez lui et il n'avait jamais eu autant hâte de rentrer.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, il fut réveillé par Will qu'il remercia chaudement avant de lui glisser le billet de 20$ qu'il lui avait promi pour le service qu'il lui rendrait plus tard, et retrouva la base avec plaisir – il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour. Le pas rapide il se dirigea vers la salle de repos que ses amis avaient choisis comme QG, en cette fin d'après-midi, il espérait les y retrouver. Il poussa la porte, reconnu la chevelure rousse qui dépassait d'un canapé, et s'approcha jusqu'à découvrir sa propriétaire assise, avec sur ses genoux la tête appuyée de Barton qu'elle caressait tendrement. Ils se levèrent de concert, la jolie jeune femme serrant déjà dans ses bras le milliardaire éreinté.

"Tony !"

"_Daddy's home." _Ça pour sûr, il avait retrouvé toute son insupportable splendeur, mais ils ne pensèrent même pas à le lui repprocher, bien trop conscients de ce qu'il avait enduré. Il serra d'un bras Natasha contre lui, serrant de sa main droite libre la main de Barton, et réalisa soudainement que malgré le sourire heureux de son ami, il avait les yeux portés sur leur étreinte, légérement jaloux. Stark ne fit aucun commentaire, il relâcha doucement le corps de la russe, et les regarda, l'air fatigué mais tellement appaisé.

"Je meurs de faim."

"On a qu'à manger tôt. Il faut qu'on prévienne Steve et Bruce, ils vont être heureux de te voir !" Natasha se dirigeait déjà vers les cuisines, sortant son téléphone pour prévenir les deux hommes de les y rejoindre.

"Comment ça s'est passé… ?" Demanda Barton en fermant la marche, une main amicale posée dans le dos de l'ingénieur.

"Ça va, je suis là, c'est le principal non ?" Il lui sourit, faiblement, car tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas le principal. Ils se sortaient de ces épreuves, peu touchés physiquement, mais bouleversés mentalement. Ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines où des cuisiniers préparaient déjà le repas du soir. Natasha leur demanda de leur préparer quelque chose de rapide mais de copieux, et sans attendre ils s'installèrent à une table, bien vite rejoint par les deux absents.

Le sourire du Captain était éclantant, radieux et Tony réalisa que jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de le revoir. Il était parti deux jours qui lui semblaient être pourtant une éternité. Rencontrer l'organisation secrète avait fait ressortir de bien durs souvenirs qu'il devait désormais affronter. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter de ces amis, manger, et fêter dignement son retour. Il serra la poigne virile de Steve dans un sourire, mais son regard s'était déjà posé derrière l'épaule du militaire : Bruce était là. Avait-il déjà été aussi beau, ou l'esprit fatigué de Tony lui jouait des tours ? Il se rapprocha pour le saluer, ignora sa main tendue vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, là, devant le reste des Avengers. Bien sûr qu'ils les verraient, bien sûr que cela les étonnerait, mais il n'en avait que faire, il voulait sentir Bruce contre lui, sentir sa chaleur et ne plus jamais le quitter. Le physicien répondit à son étreinte avec la même ferveur, et tout deux surent qu'ils devaient séparer leurs corps à la seconde, avant que la terrible envie de s'embrasser soit intenable. Ils se reculèrent donc, enchangèrent un regard entendu et Tony dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de la coller à celle de son cadet.

"Raconte nous Tony…" Demanda Natasha en aidant un des cuisiners à apporter une salade préparée rapidement.

"Bon sang quels vautours ! Vous aviez raison ils sont… monstrueux – et ils ont fait des recherches, et des bonnes. Pepper leur a parlé de moi..."

"Pepper ? Ce n'est pas son genre."

"Ils ont du la piéger Steve. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Bref, j'ai eu le droit à l'entretien à la table ovale, comme vous, à des tests médicaux aussi, mais pas de tests de libre association d'idée Natasha."

"Oh… Je t'ai préparé pour rien alors ?"

"Tu plaisantes ! Je n'aurais jamais su comment tenir si tu ne m'avais pas tout expliqué. D'ailleurs tu mérites ça." Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa bruyament sur le front, et bien qu'elle fut mal à l'aise au début, elle le laissa finalement faire en riant. Stark reprit place, croisa le regard amusé de Steve, et surtout les mines crispées de Barton et Banner – la jalousie dans ce qu'elle avait de plus craquant.

"Pas de tests physiques ?"

"Non Cap'… mais ils m'ont torturé à la place."

Le bruit des fourchettes retombant violemment dans les assiettes des Avengers retentit dans l'immense pièce, un silence lourd les écrasant. Ils relevèrent leurs regards désolés vers Tony qui présidait en bout de table.

"… Ils m'ont fair voir un _psy_." Conclut-il avec le même dégoût que s'il leur avait décrit la pire des scènes de tortures.

"Mais quel con !" S'exclama Clint en faisant retomber la pression, sa main lourde tappant rageusement l'épaule du milliardaire qui explosa de rire.

Il leur expliqua à peine les détails de cette rencontre, se gardant bien de dire combien cela l'avait harassé de parler de son réacteur, mais très vite, et à sa demande, ils parlèrent d'autre chose. Ils lui racontèrent leurs deux jours tellement plus agréables que les siens, et parlèrent enfin de New York, de leurs plans, eux qui allaient y retourner avant la fin de semaine. Ils arrivaient enfin au bout de cette sale histoire et même s'ils n'allaient pas s'en remettre du jour au lendemain, au moins, ils étaient tous ensemble. Le diner fut plus qu'agréable, et même s'ils s'étaient mis à table tôt, ils y étaient restés longtemps, Tony commandant toujours plus à manger, pour le plus grand amusement de ses amis. Il était resté discret, quant à ses regards appuyés sur Bruce qui le lui rendait bien par des sourires adorables. Il tenta de le toucher sous la table, mais le physicien était trop loin de lui, ce qui, une fois de plus, le frustra. La fatigue les gagna un à un, et c'est Tony le premier qui en fit les frais en se levant, les saluant chaudement avant de quitter les cuisines. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers sa chambre. Il alla patienter dans un couloir vide. Si son plan avait marché, Bruce tenterait de le rejoindre. Il attendit à peine cinq minutes avant que Bruce n'apparaisse devant lui. Il le regarda, sourit, et sans plus attendre posa une main sur sa nuque avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur. Le physicien répondit au baiser dans un geignement adorable, mais sépara néanmoins leurs lèvres rapidement.

"Les caméras Tony…"

"Tu as raison. Suis moi."

Il lui fit signe de son index de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui, contre toute attente, ne les fit pas descendre vers les chambre, mais remonter. Tony sortit le premier, suivit par un Bruce Banner étonné par la tournure des événéments, et sortit sans veste ni manteau, la neige tombant à gros flocons.

"Où est-ce que tu vas… ?"

"Suis moi je t'ai dis." Le sourire de Stark était si doux que Bruce n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Lui non plus n'était pas habillé pour sortir, mais son aîné avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et si les premiers mètres étaient seulement difficiles à cause de la neige tassée sur laquelle il glissait, bien vite, Tony les fit dévier du chemin principal pour couper à travers la neige bien plus épaisse. Tout le corps du physicien tressaillit, soudainement bien froid alors que ses jambes s'enfonçaient jusqu'au mollet et il demanda d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience.

"Tony, il fait nuit, il neige, et tu ne suis pas le chemin – je peux savoir où tu vas ?"

"Du calme doc', j'te fais pas un remake de film d'horreur…"

"Oui enfin si on continue d'avancer par là il n'y aura plus de lumière et je ne serai même plus capable de te suivre…"

Tony s'arrêta, prit dans sa main celle froide – pour la première fois – de son cadet, et reprit sa marche.

"Je t'ai préparé une surprise…"

"Dans la forêt ?"

"Mais non idiot, une voiture nous attend, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit, alors j'ai demandé à Will de nous attendre un peu plus loin."

"Will ?"

"Notre chauffeur."

"Chauffeur ?" Bruce s'arrêta et rompit le contact, de plus en plus énervé par la tournure des événements. "Bon sang Tony je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu viens de rentrer de 48h de tests, tu devrais aller te reposer. Pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'un chauffeur ?"

Tony s'arrêta à son tour, soupira devant le manque de bonne volonté de Banner et se retourna pour lui faire face et prendre tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

"On en a besoin pour aller à Washington."

"… Maintenant ?"

"Maintenant."

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"Pour fêter mon retour d'entre les morts ! Et pour fêter ma libération !"

"Mais… c'est ce que nous venons de faire avec les autres à l'instant…"

"C'était mignon, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait une _fête_. On a besoin… on a besoin de…"

Le physicien ouvrit grands les yeux inspira longuement, réalisant ce que toute cette masquarade signifiait réellement.

"_D'alcool _? C'est ça Tony, tu veux qu'on aille à Washington pour _boire_ ?"

Touché. Tony inspira à son tour, fit de larges "non" de la tête en souriant pour se donner la contenance et passa ses mains gelées sur les épaules tendues de son ami.

"Une coupe de champagne dans un bar select que j'ai réservé, ensuite je nous ai pris deux chambres dans le même hotel, rien que toi et moi…"

"Bon sang, Tony !" Cette fois, Bruce explosa, faisant demi-tour sans attendre, ses pas pourfondant la neige avec une haine non dissimulée. "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu viens à peine de rentrer de Washington, tu viens à peine de réussir, et tu replonges aussi facilement ? Mais regarde toi, regarde où on en est ! Tu nous fait sortir par ce temps, traverser une forêt enneigée sans manteau, sans veste, juste pour aller _boire_ ?"

"Pour _fêter_ mon retour !"

"Arrête de jouer sur les mots !" Hurla Bruce d'une voix rauque qui fit trembler son aîné, avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

"Okay, okay, j'aurais du demander à Will de nous attendre directement à la base, je pensais te faire plaisir en te faisant une surprise, je me suis trompé, excuse moi…" Tony s'arrêta à son tour, restant dans le dos de son ami immobile. Silence. Un lourd silence. Ils n'entendaient même plus le ronronnement des machines de la base du SHIELD. Ils ne voyaient même plus les lumières oranges de la piste d'atterissage. Et soudain, Bruce prononça tout haut les mots que Tony redoutait.

"D'où est-ce qu'on vient ?"

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ne reconnaissant plus la trace de leurs pas sur le sol blanc et Bruce trembla de tout son être avant de se retourner vers son insupportable ami, frictionnant rapidement ses mains sur ses bras gelés.

"Donne moi ton portable, j'appelle les autres qu'ils viennent nous chercher…"

"…. Il est dans la voiture."

"Oh bon sang Tony…" Bruce passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de reprendre son calme, et se mit à faire les 100 pas dans la neige molle qu'il haïssait plus que tout à cet instant même.

"Pas de panique doc', j'ai fait ce chemin en sens inverse tout à l'heure. Allons ensemble jusqu'à la voiture, et je demanderai à Will de nous ramener à la base et hop, comme si de rien n'était !"

"Mais _quel_ chemin Tony ? Montre moi !"

"C'est très simple, il faut juste tourner à droite après le gros arbre…" Le milliardaire se retourna pour montrer de son doigt le fameux repère qui était en fait multiple face à eux. Il scanna du regard chaque arbre, les trouvant tous plus gros les uns que les autres et soupira. "Oh. Ok. Désolé."

"Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu aies pu croire que ça me plairait…" Se lamenta Bruce en tentant de percer à travers la forêt, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait.

L'ingénieur le suivit sans un mot, le froid mordant les foudroyant tous les deux. Son regard se fixait sur chaque panneau, chaque arbre, chaque petits éléments minuscules qui auraient pu lui donner une indice quant à leur position, mais rien. Il vit son cadet ralentir, tanguer d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de le voir s'appuyer contre l'écorce d'un arbre près d'eux.

"Ça ne sert à rien, on se fatigue pour rien. Le SHIELD surveille la zone avec des caméras thermiques, ils verront notre position et viendront nous chercher."

Tony ne répondit pas. Cela était vrai dans le seul et unique cas où quelqu'un surveillerait l'écran durant la nuit, puisqu'il était clair que la signature thermique de deux hommes n'étaient pas assez pour déclencher une alerte. De là à dire combien de temps ils arriveraient à tenir…

"… Je suis désolé doc'."

Pas de réponse. Bruce évitait toujour soigneusement son regard, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, lui qui n'avait plus la force de les bouger. Il remarqua ses boucles gelées par le froid, son visage presque blanc lui qui avait pourtant une peau délicieusement basanée. Il grimaça en notant la teinte violette de ses lèvres et les manches de sa chemise rabattue, pour la première fois. Il devait être lui-même dans un piteux état et à ce moment il ne détesta rien d'autre que lui-même. Il aurait pu au moins prévenir Bruce de mettre une veste. Il aurait pu demander à Will de se garer à côté de la base. Il aurait pu se contenter de la soirée parfaite organisée par les Avengers. Il aurait pu rester dans les bras de Bruce dans cette cuisine, sans jamais s'en défaire. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient tous les deux appuyés contre deux arbres, gelés.

"Tu sais, je connais un moyen de nous réchauffer…" Tenta-t-il dans un petit sourire.

"Ne me touche pas." Ordonna le physicien sans daigner le regarder.

"Tu l'as dit toi même doc', ils vont voir notre empreinte thermique, vont réaliser que nous ne sommes pas à la base et vont venir nous chercher. Il faut juste attendre."

"Je ne crois pas que le corps humain soit fait pour affronter un tel froid aussi longtemps Tony."

Mais bon sang, oui. C'était _exactement_ ça. C'était sous leurs nezs depuis le début et ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Ils allaient s'en sortir, ou du moins, l'un d'entre eux mais Tony préféra écarter cette idée morbide de sa tête, il devait juste la jouer finement.

"Ça aurait été plus drôle avec Pepper."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport…" Répondit Bruce, aussi dégoûté qu'étonné par sa phrase.

"Elle aurait accepté qu'on se saute dessus, au moins ça aurait été plus drôle. Elle n'est pas aussi prude que toi."

"_Pardon_ ?" La voix du physicien se cassa malgré lui, mais Tony devait tenir bon.

"Quoi, si on crève gelés comme des Mister Freeze, autant être honnêtes non ? Tu as le sex appeal d'une nonne Bruce, mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprécie quand même."

"Tais toi Tony. Tais toi ça vaut mieux…"

"Oh, ne joue pas l'étonné ! T'as pas tiré ton coup depuis 10ans, j'ai quand même le droit de dire que t'as des lacunes en la matière non ?"

"Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer…"

"On ne se dispute pas, on _parle_, tu sais ce truc que tu refuses toujours de faire parce que tu fuies à la moindre occasion."

Bruce ne répondit pas, sa respiration se faisant plus bruyante, plus profonde. Tony profita de ce petit moment de calme pour reprendre des forces, sachant que ce qui allait suivre serait nettement plus dur, et reprit :

"T'as une bonne excuse de toute façon pour fuir les problèmes…"

"Arrête." Répondit une voix gutturale bien lointaine de celle de Bruce et Tony savait pertinnement qu'il devait continuer.

"Bien sûr que je vais arrêter, et je vais même arrêter ce _truc_ qui se passe entre nous. C'était marrant au début mais tu me fatigues Bruce et je n'ai plus 15ans, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à t'attendre – surtout pour le peu que tu donnes au lit."

"Tais toi !" Ordonna Bruce en tombant à genoux. Il plongea ses mains dans la neige qu'il colla contre son visage, son cou, son torse, par dessus sa chemise. Il semblait bouillant, et Tony se rapprochant, en eut le coeur retourné.

"Ah, parce que maintenant t'as chaud en plus ? T'es vraiment un phénomène, et égoïste en plus. Alors maintenant sois gentil et arrête de te plaindre, au moins _toi_ tu as chaud."

Et alors que dans le silence gelé de la forêt, le seul craquement de la chemise de Bruce résonnait, Tony savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Banner ne répondit plus, haletant tout au plus, d'un souffle profond que le milliardaire ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se recula lentement, ses yeux ne quittant le corps recroquevillé du physicien dont les vêtements se déchiraient à vue d'oeil, à mesure que son corps grossissait, et malgré la sombreur des environs, il vit sans mal le vert teinter sa peau. La forme sur-humaine se redressa, plus imposante et terrifiante que jamais, et grogna douloureusement d'une voix profonde. Le grondement fit tressaillir l'ingénieur qui tomba à la renverse, ses pieds ayant cognés contre une branche cachée sous la neige, et sans pouvoir bouger, il regarda le Hulk courir loin de lui, arrachant de son corps de titan les arbres sur son passage. Il entendit le bruit de ses pas encore de longues et terrifiantes minutes, avant de se retrouver seul dans un silence étouffant. Et malgré la peur qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et qu'il en avait sauvé au moins un des deux. Il finit par se redresser, inspecta sa cheville qui même si elle était foulée ou cassée ne lui faisait aucun mal grâce au froid, et pria tout haut :

"Bon sang, faites que ces cons du SHIELD aient programmé une alerte en cas de signature thermique anormale…"

Il chercha un endroit où se poser, avant qu'un souffle animal ne le surprenne. Dans son dos, le Hulk, imposant et tremblant, une boule de nerf terrifiante qui le paralysa sur place.

"Okay mon grand, on ne s'énerve pas et on reste calme… d'accord ?"

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la main géante s'écrasa autour de son corps.

**oOo**

Le signal d'alerte était en activation depuis plusieurs heures avant que Fury ne soit prévenu. Il s'était rendu dans la salle de contrôle, avait demandé une comparaison des signatures thermiques proches de celle qui émanait à quelques kilomètres de la base, et fit envoyer une équipe à la chambre de Bruce lorsqu'il vit le nom de "HULK" s'afficher à l'écran. Pas de physicien dans sa chambre, ni dans aucune autre ; une équipe militaire fut envoyée sur place sans attendre, Fury à leur tête. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, mais le directeur pensait retrouvé le Hulk mort – la signature thermique n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures et cela n'était jamais arrivé à cause du besoin primaire de toujours bouger du géant. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur place et Fury le premier n'en crut pas son pauvre oeil valide.

Devant eux, Hulk assit, tenait dans ses bras serrés Tony Stark inconscient.

**oOo**

**Reviews :) ?**


	19. La pause

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews qui me poussent toujours à écrire :)  
Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira - conseil cependant, ne vous habituez pas trop au drame ;)  
Bonne lecture.**

****

oOo

L'écran plat de la chambre de l'infirmerie diffusait les images enregistrées un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Nick Fury depuis quelques années avait stipulé que chaque intervention devait être filmée car la pluspart du temps les éléments les plus importants n'étaient pas visible à l'oeil nu, bien souvent dûs à des entités tout sauf humaines. L'image n'était pas de très bonne qualité, du moins, le cameraman bougeait beaucoup et les bruits des pas dans la neige surpassaient les voix des hommes qui se rapprochaient de leur cible : Hulk, assit dans la neige, immobile. L'image sauta quelques secondes, puis elle reprit, face au géant cette fois, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tenant dans ses bras Tony inconscient.

Fury mit le film sur pause et se retourna vers l'ingénieur, assit dans un fauteuil, emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse, pourtant habillé déjà chaudement, un bonnet sur les oreilles, des mitaines autour de ses mains encore meurtries par le froid qui serraient un mug de thé brûlant.

"Stark, j'ai vu dans ma vie des choses bizarres, mais que je sois damné sur place si ce n'est pas la chose la plus incompréhensible que je n'ai jamais vu."

"C'est rien qu'un bonhomme vert." Répondit le milliardaire en haussant une épaule – bien que son geste ne fut pas perceptible, lui qui était caché sous une couche impressionante de tissus.

"Stark, regardez l'écran, le Hulk vous _tenait_ dans ses bras. J'ai demandé aux médecins, vous n'avez pas une égratignure. Il vous a _protégé._"

Tony ne répondit pas cette fois et préféra porter son regard sur l'écran face à lui, en avalant une longue gorgée de son thé dont s'échappa un insupportable 'sluuuuuurp'.

"Je sais." Finit-il par répondre en reposant le mug vide à ses côtés, avant de replonger ses bras sous la couverture – il était revenu à la base du SHIELD depuis plusieurs heures mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se réchauffer.

"Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait Fury. C'est à Banner qu'il faut poser la question."

"Et c'est à Banner aussi que je dois demander ce que vous faisiez au milieu de la forêt à minuit passé ?"

Le directeur n'eut qu'un grognement las pour toute réponse. Il soupira, et dire qu'il s'était battu pour que ce type passe les tests du gouvernement sans soucis, il aurait du plutôt le laisser se planter en beauté. Il éteignit cette fois la télévision, récupéra la clé USB qu'il y avait branché et fit à nouveau face au super-héro le plus insupportable de tous les temps – selon ses dires.

"Il vous a lâché dès que nous sommes arrivés et est parti se terrer dans un coin. On a pu récupérer le docteur Banner une heure après. Et c'est toujours très gênant de porter secours à un homme nu."

"… Je peux aller le voir ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être son infirmière ?" Demanda le directeur impassible, arquant son sourcil droit.

"Il est conscient au moins ?"

"Oui bien sûr. Maintenant Stark, écoutez moi parce que vous commencez sincérement à m'emmerder, et j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à suivre vos rituels idiots de milliardaire égocentrique. L'organisation que vous avez rencontré fait une trêve, ils n'ont pour l'instant plus rien à vous repprocher, donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de tous retourner à New York et rapidement. Les autres Avengers resteront à votre tour, et ceci n'est pas négociable. Suis-je clair ?"

Stark hocha la tête, lorsque Fury haussait la voix, on ne pouvait que s'écraser. Il le regarda le saluer puis se diriger vers la porte qui le menait au couloir, avant de lui lancer :

"Fury, vous seriez craquante en infirmière."

"… Espèce de petit c –"

Mais le milliardaire n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, le directeur ayant déjà disparu dans les longs couloirs. Il sourit et repoussa de ses mains encore gênées par le froid la couverture qui le tenait au chaud et se leva sans attendre. Bruce, il devait voir Bruce. Il garda son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles mais retira néanmoins ses mitaines qui lui donnaient un air de SDF selon ses dires, et à son tour plongea dans le dédale des couloirs. Il ne connaissait pas l'infirmierie, si bien qu'il se mit à ouvrir chaque porte, sans gêne. Il arriva enfin au bout d'un petit couloir, poussa doucement la porte entrouverte et sourit de plus belle en reconnaissant le physicien, allongé sur un lit, un simple drap recouvrant son corps, mais dévoilant tout de même son torse nu. Il toqua pour lui faire signe de sa présence et repoussa la porte derrière lui pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Bruce tourna son visage et le regarda impassible, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

"Bruce… ça va ? Tu me reconnais ?" S'enquit Tony en posant lentement un pied après l'autre.

"Bien sûr que je te reconnais Tony, je ne suis pas sénile."

Pas faux. L'aîné sourit plus encore, son coeur battant la chamade au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ce corps si désirable, et n'y tenant plus, il posa une main sur la tête de lit et se rapprocha pour embrasser les lèvres du physicien – qui détourna la tête. Un geste simple mais ô combien douloureux. Tony, le coeur serré à cette vision, se redressa et murmura, comme une évidence :

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie Bruce."

Mais pas de réponse. Il resta un moment, debout, frigorifié, près de ce corps bouillant qu'il ne pouvait toucher ; la frustration le bouffant de l'intérieur.

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves. Tu n'as pas – tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à bout. Tout ce que j'ai dis, je – je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste que tu te transformes. Tu l'avais dis toi-même, un humain n'aurait pas pu survivre avec un froid pareil. Alors je me suis dis, un Hulk…"

Il sourit doucement, mais Bruce ne le regardait toujours pas. L'air impassible, les yeux posés sur une commode sans intérêt, son cadet gardait le silence. Alors, Tony reprit.

"Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes pour _moi_. J'ai vu les images du SHIELD ; tu m'as pris contre toi, sans ça à l'heure actuelle, je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'un glaçon à mettre dans un –" Non, ne pas dire whisky. "- Coca."

Toujours pas de réponse ; Banner avait-il seulement conscience de ce que cela impliquait ?

"Bruce, tu l'as _maitrisé_, tu n'as riendétruis, tu as repris le contrôle et tu m'as sauvé."

"Je voudrai que tu sortes de cette chambre Tony." Demanda d'une voix glacée le physicien, après avoir capté ses yeux de son regard dur. "S'il te plait, sors d'ici."

Et comme il était difficile pour l'ingénieur d'affronter ce regard plein de tristesse. Il le regarda, longuement, sachant pertinnement qu'il avait blessé Bruce et que cette fois sa connerie et son alcoolisme ne pouvaient plus être niés. Il avait passé les tests, il avait passé deux semaines sans boire, il avait enfin réussit à commencer _quelque chose_ avec Banner, et il avait tout fait foirer en une soirée. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien d'autres que de vieux démons. Il ne réalisa que maintenant, que dans cette chambre d'infirmierie, que sortir et boire était devenu un réflexe, l'illusion d'un refuge qu'il croyait nécessaire alors qu'au contraire, cela le détruisait plus que toute autre chose. Quand bien même, se détruire, il y était habitué, quelque part il aimait ça. Mais détruire Banner ? Ça, il en était hors de question. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin, il ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités, il devait, pour une fois, affronter les conséquences de ses erreurs, guérir de ses faiblesses et ne pas laisser passer la merveilleuse chance qui se présentait à lui.

"Non." Sa voix était douce, aucunement le fruit d'une quelconque révolte. Il fit le tour du lit, approcha une chaise sur laquelle il prit place, et doucement posa sa main sur celle de Bruce.

Le physicien le regarda faire, frissona en sentant le contact de son épiderme froid sur le sien et cligna des yeux avant de murmurer.

"S'il te plait…"

"Non Bruce. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais au moins j'en suis conscient. Et je vais me rattraper. Je te le promets."

Et même si le milliardaire était un adepte du sermon mensonger, Bruce lut dans ses yeux à ce moment précis que rien n'avait jamais été aussi vrai. Il laissa son regard se poser sur les pommettes du milliardaire brûlées par le froid, sur ses lèvres encore teintées de violet, sur son regard fatigué et triste, puis sur sa main posée sur la sienne, dans un geste de pure douceur, geste qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé jusqu'alors.

**oOo**

La fin d'après-midi marqua le départ des Avengers. On laissa Bruce se reposer au maximum, le reste de l'équipe préparant leurs affaires, tous pressés de quitter l'état de Washington pour enfin retrouver la Big Apple. Tony quitta l'infirmerie avec peine, accélérant le pas pour vite rassembler leurs affaires à tout deux afin de le retrouver le plus tôt possible. Barton l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre vide du physicien puis jusqu'à la sienne ou il remplit son sac rapidement. L'ingénieur y trouva deux chemises et une brosse à dent ne lui appartenaient pas. Il sourit, réalisant que Bruce était venu dormir dans sa chambre lors de son absence et trouva ce détail absolument craquant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jet privé prêté par Stark et s'installèrent sans attendre, Bruce prenant place à côté de Natasha, le plus loin possible du milliardaire. Il ne commenta pas, et ne tenta aucune approche. Il savait son cadet encore fragile et hors de question de l'énerver dans l'oiseau metallique.

Le trajet marqua le début d'une nouvelle ère, et cela, Tony en était persuadé. Il se rappelait de leur vol en sens inverse, de la manière dont les autres Avengers l'avaient ignoré. Il se rappelait surtout de lui, insupportable dans son besoin primaire de tout contrôler. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus envie de ça. Barton était assit face à lui, il lui racontait un de ses voyages au Mexique, il lui souriait, il se confiait. Stark n'était plus seul.

Il se retourna discrétement, vit Bruce le front appuyé contre le hublot, et réalisa. Son obsession pour le Hulk puis pour Banner n'avait été qu'un leurre pour fuir ses propres angoisses, ses propres problèmes. Et Bruce le savait. Il le savait depuis le début. Il avait joué le jeu, il l'avait aidé. Et Dieu comme Tony avait fait des prouesses grâce à lui. Mais bien sûr, son cadet n'aurait jamais pu faire tout le boulot. C'était à _lui_ maintenant de se battre contre ses vieux démons et à lui seul. Conscient, et désireux d'enfin reprendre le dessus, il n'en restait pas moins profondément attiré par Banner.

New York, pour le plus grand bonheur du génie philantrope, était à nouveau elle-même : plus une once de neige pour ralentir la ville. L'hiver perdait de son insupportable splendeur, le temps se faisait plus claimant, plus vivable en tout cas. La tour n'avait pas changée, les derniers travaux de reconstruction post-attaque de Loki touchaient à leur fin. Les Avengers se dirigèrent chacun dans leurs chambres, Barton aidant Bruce à porter son sac, et Tony, seul se dirigea au dernier étage, retrouver ses appartements. Il poussa la porte en verre, découvrit son salon qui s'éclaira à sa simple présence, sourit en entendant "T.N.T" d'AC/DC retentir et posa son sac avant de se diriger vers son salon.

"Bienvenue monsieur, vous m'avez manqué."

"Toi aussi Jarvis."

"Votre voyage à Washington s'est-il bien passé ?"

"Horrible."

"Monsieur sera heureux de savoir que j'ai fait remplir le bar du salon pour fêter votre arrivée."

Tony tourna la tête et vit une bouteille de Dom Perignon enroulée d'un délicat noeud rouge, posée sur le bar à sa droite, il sourit, et commença à vider son sac – dans tous les sens du terme.

"Merci Jarvis, mais on va freiner la consommation d'alcool à partir de maintenant."

"Monsieur est-il en traitement ?"

Bon sang, comme son majordome virtuel pouvait aller droit au but. Mais comme de toute façon, Tony ne lui cachait rien du tout, pas même ses ébats avec ses conquêtes d'un soir, il répondit :

"Bientôt. Je rencontre un médecin lundi. Note ça dans mon agenda et rappelle le moi."

"Avec plaisir monsieur."

Il rangea par la suite ses affaires, passa par la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide, et commanda aux cuisines un bon dîner à déguster avec les Avengers. Il passa du temps dans son dressing aux dimensions hors-normes, choisit avec soin une chemise blanche, un ensemble beige clair, puis une cravate rouge, non noire, non beige, et puis finalement, pas de cravate. Il fit envoyer un message à tous les Avengers pour les prévenir que le dîner était prêt dans la salle de réception numéro 3, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Bruce, préférant le voir seul à seul, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous en groupe. Il toqua, une fois, puis deux. Et du attendre très précisement trois minutes et quarante-sept secondes avant que le physicien ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait de petits yeux, des cheveux en bataille et la chemise froissée – il l'avait réveillé pour sûr.

"Ah, c'est toi…"

"Tu n'es pas prêt ?"

"Prêt pour quoi ?"

"J'ai préparé un festin de roi pour célébrer notre retour. Les autres vont nous attendre, viens !" Lança-t-il joyeux en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Bruce fronca les sourcils, une profonde impression d'incompréhension sur son visage, et fit non de la tête.

"Non Tony, je ne vais pas vous rejoindre. Bonne soirée…" Il commença à fermer sa porte, mais Tony ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter de sa main.

"Attends, laisse moi te parler, juste cinq minutes."

"Pour dire quoi ?"

"Pour m'excuser."

"Tu t'es déjà excusé ce matin."

"Mais tu m'en veux encore, alors je suis prêt à m'excuser pour les siècles à venir."

Bruce soupira, ouvrit à nouveau la porte en grand et s'appuya sur la chambranle, il était fatigué, mais Tony avait l'air de tenir à cette conversation, alors autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose.

"Tony, je _sais_ ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je me souviens de tout. Je suis _conscient_ de ce que j'ai fais." Il vit la mine de Tony se réjouir et leva sa main pour lui demander toute son attention. "Mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti. Une minute j'étais furieux contre toi, la minute d'après, j'étais l'Autre. Dans ces moments là, j'ai juste – je ne pense pas. _Il_ ne pense pas. Il a cherché à fuir, comme d'habitude, mais _moi_ ça me tuait de te laisser là, sur place. J'ai du me battre, contre moi-même pour revenir, pour qu'il accepte de te serrer dans ses bras, sans te faire de mal. J'aurais pu – j'aurais pu te tuer en une fraction de seconde Tony. Serrer mes bras et t'écraser."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai."

"Pardon ?" La voix du physicien s'était faite plus faible. Il s'ouvrait face à son ami, il se confiait de manière intime et son aîné osait lui dire qu'il avait tort ?

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai car tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. Et bien que tu parles du Hulk à la troisième personne, je suis persuadé qu'il est une partie de toi. Je sais que tu le maîtrises, avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, on ne peut plus en douter. Alors, tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenti, et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ça a du être dur, douloureux, mais toujours est-il que tu l'as _fait_ Bruce. Et ça prouve que tu reprends le dessus."

"Ça prouve surtout que nous sommes deux inconscients qui devont arrêter nos conneries, et vite."

Tony baissa les yeux, sentit son coeur louper un bond, le mot "conneries" regroupant bien des choses, dont certaines qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner aussi facilement.

"Et par _'conneries' _tu veux dire…"

"Juste – laisse moi seul, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin – je veux être seul. Est-ce que tu peux respecter ça ? Et quand ça ira mieux, promi je – je te le dirai."

Le physicien n'avait cessé de begayer, infiniment peiné par la tournure des événements. Tony lui fit un petit 'oui' discret de la tête, bien incapable de lui dire tout haut, et vit la porte se refermer face à lui, le laissant seul dans le long couloir. Il devait respecter la décision de Bruce, malgré ses propres sentiments, il devait s'effacer pour le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se dirigea sans grande envie à la salle de réception, vit la table indecemment remplie de victuailles en tout genre et sourit faiblement en voyant ses amis déjà attablés.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir donner tout son temps et toute sa personne pour enfin regagner la confiance de Bruce, mais il savait surtout qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Il avait prit rendez-vous avec un médecin, bien décidé à faire face à ses problèmes d'addiction, il avait gardé le numéro du psychologue même s'il n'était pas encore sûr de l'appeler, il avait demandé à Pepper de venir lui rendre visite dans la semaine pour qu'enfin ils s'expliquent. Il voulait tirer un trait sur ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre à Washington. Il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait répondu sans réfléchir aux hyènes "_J'ai de nouveaux projets pour aggrandir Stark Industries et je voulais avoir le temps de m'y consacrer_". Et plus encore, il voulait retrouver la complicité perdue avec Bruce. Et même s'il était bien conscient qu'ils étaient maintenant plus qu'amis, et qu'il s'attachait à lui de manière très flagrante, il en avait marre de faire semblant. Il reconquérait son coeur – car oui, il le savait, ce n'était plus seulement une histoire de sexe – et il l'assumerait pleinement, ce qu'il ressentait pour Bruce était de toute façon trop beau pour être caché.

**oOo**

Reviews toujours fortement appréciées :)


	20. La décision

**Cher tous, merci infiniment pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant - lui qui est officiellement le plus long de ma "carrière". C'est cadeau.  
J'en profite pour préciser que chaque élément géographique et que chaque référence existent vraiment. Les rues, les magasins, les livres que j'évoque sont donc réels - si cela peut vous faire apprécier un peu plus l'histoire.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**oOo**

La nouvelle ère de Tony Stark avait débutée. Et pour être honnête, les changements entrepris étaient aussi radicaux que plaisants. Tout avait commencé fin février, alors que l'ingénieur, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait prit rendez-vous avec un médecin spécialiste des addictions. Il l'avait rencontré dans son bureau sur Barclay Street, s'était amusé de leur nombreux points communs, et mis à l'aise par cet homme pas si différent de lui-même, il avait finit par admettre qu'il ne venait pas par hasard, mais bien pour soigner un problème qui ne pouvait plus être nié. Le médecin l'avait écouté, sans le juger et même si cela était normal, Tony en était agréablement étonné. Il lui avait fait un schema rapide des phases par lesquelles passerait le milliardaire, sans fioritures, sans minimiser ce qu'il allait subir, et il lui avait d'ores et déjà prescris des tranquilisants pour l'aider à tenir. Il l'avait expressement prévenu qu'il aurait des insomnies, mais que cela était normal, qu'il devait manger à heure fixe, ça il essayerait, et surtout, qu'il devait éviter tout stress ou anxiété, qui pouvait lui donner envie de se servir un verre par la suite. Stark avait sourit, avait fait signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait comprit, et intérieurement ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bruce – même combat.

Il reprenait petit à petit un rythme de vie somme toute assez agréable, les médicaments l'aidant à faire le deuil de sa magnifique, mais douloureuse, histoire d'amour avec le whisky, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il s'était replongé dans les affaires de la Stark Industries. Bien sûr, il était toujours sur le banc de touche et ne pouvait suggérer à Pepper aucun conseil, mais il avait toujours accès à la pluspart des documents, qu'il prenait soin de lire chaque jours, pour ainsi pouvoir mettre en place son dernier projet.

Ce qu'il était en train de concevoir ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit avant son voyage à Washington, et avant ce rendez-vous face aux vautours du gouvernement à qui il avait mentit éffrontement. Mais il avait du leur sortir quelque chose et maintenant ses propos faisaient sens. Il avait fais des estimations de budgets, déjà confronté les futurs plans possibles pour la Stark Tower, il savait qui il embaucherait, tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de convaincre Pepper Potts, CEO.

Elle était remontée jusqu'à New York dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion – même si la perspective de voir Tony après Washington ne l'enchentait guère. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant au sud de Manhattan, attablés dans un coin tranquille, s'étaient salués poliement avant de prendre place. Tony ne commanda pas d'alcool, précisa à son ex-compagne qu'il était en traitement, oui, pour de vrai, et ne tourna pas autour du pot :

"Je sais que tu as parlé aux gars de Washington."

"Tony, je suis désolée, je les ai rencontré il y a quelques mois, j'ai sympathisé avec une femme sur place. Je les croyais 'du bon côté de la barrière', je pensais qu'ils nous aideraient, qu'ils béniraient les Avengers. Fury m'a prévenu par la suite que c'était un piège, sinon jamais je ne me serai laissée faire."

"Je sais, je ne te reproche rien." Il leur servit l'eau pétillante qu'on venait de poser sur la table et reprit. "Maintenant, je veux qu'on oublie Washington, d'accord ? J'ai de toute façon d'autre plan pour l'avenir. Et principalement pour l'avenir de Stark Industries."

"Tu seras réintégré au conseil d'administration dans les deux semaines à venir, les papiers sont en cours."

"Très bien, mais je ne veux plus être simple consultant. Du moins, pas pour mon nouveau projet."

"Je t'écoute." Bien que Virginia gardait son calme, elle n'avait pu retenir ses sourcils de se froncer légérement. Cela faisait des années que Tony lui avait demandé de s'occuper de la Stark Industries lui qui en avait marre de jouer les hommes d'affaires, et voilà qu'il revenait en arrière. Soit.

L'ingénieur sourit, sortit de sa malette le dossier qu'il avait préparé durant les dernières semaines, le plaça sur la table et de deux doigts le fit glisser jusqu'à la femme face à lui, qui cette fois écarquilla grands les yeux en lisant le nom du projet.

"C'est une blague Tony ?" Sa voix n'était pas mesquine ou moqueuse, elle voulait tout simplement savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

"Absolument pas. Lis le dossier, j'ai estimé les budgets, les travaux pourraient commencer dès juillet et prendront 7 mois, j'ai déjà fais la liste des personnes à embaucher, j'en serai le directeur général, et je _sais_ que ça va marcher."

Potts se mit à feuilleter le dossier mais plus pour la forme que pour autre chose ; elle savait de toute façon que Tony ne faisait rien au hasard et qu'on ne le qualifiait pas de génie pour rien. Alors, malgré l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait développé, elle se surprit à lui répondre après quelques minutes de silence.

"C'est d'accord."

**oOo**

Y'avait-il quelque chose de plus beau que le Super Bowl en février aux États-unis ? Non. Y'avait-il quelque chose de plus magnifique que le Super Bowl en février dans le reste du monde ? Positivement non. Et ce qui réchauffa le coeur du tout récent ancien-alcoolique en ce froid mois d'hiver était la découverte de son amour partagé pour le plus grand événement sportif de l'année, en la personne de Clint Barton. Il l'avait surpris en parler avec Natasha lors de leur petit-déjeuner hebdomadaire et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui proposer d'aller voir la finale avec lui, dans sa loge présidentielle. En attendant, ils se contentaient de voir les matchs sur l'écran géant du salon personnel du milliardaire. Clint ouvrait une bière, Tony s'ouvrait un paquet de chips, ils coupaient leurs portables respectifs –enfin, sauf Tony bien évidemment– et s'affalaient sur l'immense canapé avant de hurler aux joueurs de bouger leurs fesses et d'arrêter de jouer comme des fillettes.

Tony aimait leurs rendez-vous, Clint devenant à ne pas en douter un véritable ami. Ils partageaient la bière, enfin du moins la moitié d'entre eux, ils parlaient de sport, ils évoquaient leurs précédents faits d'armes sans tarir d'éloges envers eux-mêmes et parlaient même de filles. C'était un sujet plus sensible qui de facto résumait en conversations sommes toute assez banales, où ils vantaient les charmes de Charlize Theron, Mila Kunis et autre Olivia Wilde ; mais ils s'arrêtaient toujour bien vite, n'ayant rien d'autre à critiquer que leurs poitrines, leurs yeux ou leurs chutes de reins, et se souriaient poliement avant de reporter leur attention sur le match. Bien sûr, chacun des deux hommes savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre, et que malgré leurs plastiques parfaites, ces actrices n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de celui et de celle qu'ils portaient dans leurs coeurs. Et si en temps normal, Tony aurait pu aisément se persuader du contraire, un vendredi de la fin du mois, il craqua.

Depuis leur retour de Washington il n'avait pas reparlé à Bruce – mise à part leur discussion rapide dans le couloir où le physicien lui avait demandé de lui donner du temps. Du temps, il lui en donnait, cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était pas allé le voir. Les premiers jours, lorsqu'ils se croisaient au labo ou dans le QG, Bruce faisait tout bonnement demi-tour. Depuis, ils ne se croisaient même plus, et Tony avait apprit par Jarvis que Banner avait demandé au majordome virtuel d'émettre une alerte lorsque l'ingénieur quittait ou rentrait dans une des deux salles. Ainsi il l'évitait en étant sûr de ne jamais le croiser. Cela avait peiné Stark au-delà de la raison, et la douleur s'intensifia avec le temps. Bruce lui manquait. Leurs conversations, leur complicité, leurs baisers et sa simple présence à ses côtés lui manquaient.

Au bout de trois semaines, après avoir laissé passer la Saint Valentin, il s'était mit en tête d'offrir un cadeau à Bruce, quelque chose de simple, juste pour lui rappeler qu'il pensait à lui, sans être présent physiquement. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à des fleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail le frappe : Bruce n'était pas une femme, des fleurs n'étaient donc pas le meilleur cadeau à faire. Alors, qu'offrir à un homme ? Tony n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! Il se retrouva donc un jour de semaine à deux heures du matin, satanées insomnies dues au traitement, le visage plongé sur un de ses écrans à consulter Internet tout entier à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Des chocolats ? Trop classiques, et trop féminin, il fallait quelque chose de fort, de viril, de puissant, à l'image de Banner. Un tigre peut-être ? Il consulta ses archives personnelles, prêt à contacter un de ses amis en Inde qui pourrait lui en vendre un, lorsqu'il se dit finalement qu'un tigre au 38e étage de sa tour à New York n'était peut être pas la meilleure des idées. Une cravate ? Allons, quoi de plus phallique. Une montre Omega créée spécialement pour lui ? Voilà qui ravit le milliardaire – c'était tout à fait le style de cadeau qu'il aurait aimé recevoir. Mais Bruce n'était pas comme lui à rechercher le luxe dans tout ce qu'il possédait, en témoignait sa retraite discrète en Inde. Non, ce que Bruce méritait était un cadeau simple, venant du coeur. Mais alors, quoi ? Tony laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'écran face à lui et commanda sur un petit site sans prétention une rellique : _What is life ?_ du physicien Shrödinger, la première édition de 1946. Le livre fut livré dans la semaine. Il préféra ne pas l'emballer et le laissa posé sur la table où travaillait le plus souvent Bruce dans le laboratoire. Le soir même, le livre avait disparu. Il se demanda par la suite s'il n'aurait pas du mettre un mot, ou ne serait-ce qu'un noeud pour bien faire comprendre à Bruce que c'était un cadeau et pas un simple livre de la tour, mais de toute façon, il était trop tard.

"Pas facile hein."

"De quoi ?" Demanda Clint les yeux toujours rivés sur le gros plan du Quaterback qui faisait signe à ses coéquipiers.

"De sortir avec un autre Avengers."

"Oui, enfin, ça c'est surtout vrai quand tu sors _vraiment_ avec." Un long silence génant suivit, et les deux hommes se regardèrent l'air de dire 'tu parles de toi ou de moi ?'. Tony se pencha pour ouvrir un nouveau paquet de chips qu'il éliminerait le soir même en faisant des abdos devant une énième diffusion de Lawrence D'Arabie, et demanda, maintenant qu'il était à l'aise avec Barton.

"Toi aussi, c'est pas clair comme situation ?"

"Nope."

"…Tu parles de toi et de Steve c'est ça ? Tu sors avec lui non ?" Sourit Tony plus coquin que jamais. Clint le regarda, effaré, et attrapa un coussin qu'il lança violemment sur la tête de son aîné. Ils rirent de bon coeur et Barton reprit, plus sérieux cette fois.

"Bon, il est clair que nous parlons de Natasha, du coup il ne reste pas d'autre femme chez les Avengers…" Il regarda son ami, sans jugement.

Tony soutena son regard incroyablement bleu et hocha la tête sans rien rajouter. Il n'était pas sûr de quelle pouvait être la réaction de son ami mais quand bien même, Tony Stark n'était pas homme à se cacher.

"Bruce." Conclue Clint qui ne voulait pas rendre le silence encore plus long et gênant.

"Bruce." Acquiesca l'ingénieur avant de froncer les sourcils, réalisant soudain : "Comment tu sais ?"

"Le stade. Franchement les mecs, me sous-estimer à cause d'un malheureux brouillard, je trouve ça triste."

"Je n'y avais pas pensé."

"Toi non, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais venant de lui…"

"Tu penses que – "

"Qu'il l'a fait exprès ? On parle de Bruce Banner, il ne laisse _rien_ au hasard."

Le sourire de Tony se fit radieux, la découverte de s'être fait avoir par un être aussi adorable que Banner le ravissant au plus haut point.

"Le salaud."

"Toujours est-il qu'on ne vous voit pas beaucoup ensemble ces temps-ci."

"J'ai merdé." Répondit Tony en haussant une épaule.

"La nuit dans la forêt ?"

"Ouaip."

"Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?"

"Pas envie d'en parler."

"T'as vraiment du merder alors."

"Ouaip."

Ils reposèrent leurs regards sur la télé, suivirent de leurs yeux fatigués par l'écran les jambes des joueurs piétinner le terrain avec hargne. Clint tendit sa bière vers Tony et son aîné trinqua avec ce qu'il avait dans la main : son paquet de chips au vinaigre.

**oOo**

Le match était fini depuis un bon moment déjà et Tony était maintenant seul dans ses appartements. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir à cause du traitement, et décida de faires quelques exercices en remettant son film préféré de Peter O'Toole. Il massa sa poitrine, son réacteur faisait des siennes depuis quelques temps déjà (il travaillait dessus la journée) et s'installa face à l'écran géant avant de commencer ses pompes. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au milieu d'une scène d'action et mit le film sur pause. Impossible à nier, depuis sa conversation avec Barton, il ne cessait de penser à Bruce. Le manque commençait à se faire sentir – et Tony s'y connaissait en la matière. Il jura tout bas, furieux de ne pas pouvoir le voir, et bloqua quelques instants. Bien sûr, il _pouvait_ le voir. Doucement il releva son visage vers l'écran et demanda à destination de son meilleur ami :

"Jarvis, tu peux mettre sur l'écran central la caméra du salon du docteur Banner ?"

"Tout de suite monsieur."

Un léger bruit mécanique retentit, signe que le DVD avait été ejecté, et l'image de Peter O'Toole sur son cheval blanc laissa place à l'image de Bruce, assit près de la table basse de son salon, mangeant une assiette de pâtes, le corps tourné vers un livre.

Le coeur de Tony loupa un bond. Il se rassit en tailleurs sur la moquette moelleuse de son salon et posa sa tête dans sa main – il le savait d'ores et déjà, il pourrait passer la nuit à le regarder. L'image était, Dieu merci, de très bonne qualité, et en couleur. Il sourit en découvrant la nouvelle chemise de Bruce, encore une mauve sombre absolument fascinante. Il le vit remettre ses lunettes en place plusieurs fois, sa main tourner les pages avec délicatesse, mais ne put deviner quelle livre méritait pareille attention – pour sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Shrödinger. Il se mit à jalouser ce bête objet, imaginant les mains de Bruce caresser sa peau et se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il voulait toucher ceux du physicien, ses boucles brunes légérement grisonnantes plus tentantes que jamais. Il voulait le rejoindre sans attendre, le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il sourit faiblement à cette dernière idée, pensant pour la première fois que ses rêves n'étaient que des chimères et demanda à Jarvis d'éteindre la télévision avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Cette soirée marqua le début d'un nouveau rituel pour l'ingénieur. La journée, il travaillait sur son prochain réacteur ARC, l'actuel passant milles et un tests dont Jarvis était chargé de trouver la faille qui donnait mal à Tony dans la poitrine. Le soir, il sortait parfois, inaugurer un musée, rencontrer Pepper dans un restaurant chic, ou restait simplement à la tour pour dîner avec les Avengers ou regarder un nouveau match avec Clint. Puis, son deuxième soir comme il aimait l'appeler, il se réfugiait dans sa chambre, allumait l'écran géant et demandait à Jarvis de retransmettre la caméra qui était toujours en place dans les appartements de Bruce. Il le regardait vivre, lire la pluspart du temps, manger parfois tard, faire les 100 pas, regarder par la fenêtre, sortir puis revenir. Ce n'était pas triste, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, le voir et rien d'autre. Du moins, cela était vrai les premiers jours. Le manque, le terrible manque était de plus en plus dur à supporter, il se surprenait parfois à éteindre la télé dans un accès de rage avant de s'endormir la boule au ventre.

Un soir, il coupa le son de la télévision, sans arriver encore à couper l'image, et se concentra sur le réacteur qu'il avait retiré de sa poitrine, pour la centième fois vérifier s'il ne trouvait pas l'origine de son mal-être. Il l'avait soigneusement décortiqué et posé sur son lit, sachant qu'il pouvait vivre sans pendant exactement trois minutes et dix sept secondes, et d'un petit tourne-vis il l'inspecta. Son doigt rippa sur une minuscule vis, il soupira, releva la tête malgré lui et vit sur l'écran géant, l'image de Bruce, allongé à même le sol en train de lire, la chemise légérement ouverte, l'air plus paisible que jamais. Et encore, cette faible douleur dans la poitrine. Une pression, plus forte qu'une autre alors qu'il se sent vide. Il baissa son regard sur le réacteur qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis le releva à nouveau vers l'écran.

"Jarvis, que disent les derniers résultats des tests que tu as lancé sur le réacteur ?"

"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'ils sont toujours négatifs monsieur – il est en bon état, rien à signaler."

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, car ce n'était pas son réacteur ni même le bout de shrapnel qui étaient la cause de son mal-être. La cause, la vraie, il la regardait tous les soirs sur son écran, il la désirait, il la rêvait. Ne supportant plus ce manège absurde dont il n'arrivait plus à se passer, et qui trouvait répercussion jusque dans sa poitrine, il se leva d'un bond, prit son téléphone et enfila un tee-shirt noir sans manche et un jean avant de presser le pas vers la chambre de Bruce.

**oOo**

Il frappa deux coups à la porte face à lui, attendit quelques secondes à peine avant que Banner ne vienne lui ouvrir.

"Tony… ?"

"Salut doc'. Je peux entrer ?"

"Mh, oui, si tu veux…" Le physicien ouvrit la porte et fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer son aîné. Il était tard et il aurait pu être en train de dormir mais Tony s'était quand même permis de lui rendre visite. Il referma derrière lui et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon que Tony connaissait par coeur à force de l'avoir contemplé sur son écran chaque soir. Il vit le fameux livre que Bruce lisait à même le sol et reconnut _Quantum Electrodynamics_ de Feynman, tangua doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas encore comment lui annoncer sa décision et prit finalement appui contre un mur à quelques mètres de distance de Banner.

"Je peux t'aider, ou tu cherches quelque chose…?"

"Non, je venais simplement te voir." Il lui sourit tendrement, sachant la dureté des propos qu'il devrait oser dire tout haut, et ni tenant plus, lui fit part de son choix : "Je voudrai que tu quittes la tour Bruce. J'ai appelé Fury pour lui dire. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai joué le milliardaire excentrique avec une nouvelle lubie, tu es hors de cause, il ne te reprochera rien. Il va t'appeler dans peu de temps pour te proposer un nouvel appartement. Bien sûr, on continuera de se voir mais, je pense que c'est mieux de faire ainsi." Il inspira douloureusement, se rendant compte que sa respiration lui avait fait défaut et reprit, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres : "Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'avais accepté ton choix, prendre de la distance, je me suis même dis que ça pouvait me faire du bien, mais ça ne marche pas." Il n'avait pas quitté Bruce du regard, mais trop concentré sur ses propres remords, il n'avait pas vu la mine de son ami se tendre, ses lèvres trembler, ses sourcils se froncer. Il se rapprocha d'un pas et tendit sa main vers lui, signe banal qui scellerait définitivement leur statut d'ami et rien d'autre que ça. "Sans rancune ?"

'_Sans rancune_' ? Tony regretta à la seconde ses mots amers. Quelle expression débile et totalement inappropriée ! Sa maladresse n'avait d'égal que sa douleur, et tant pis si Bruce lui en voudrait pour ces mots déplacés, il devait de toute façon se détacher de lui. Le physicien ne répondit pas, haussant les sourcils en entendant la drôle d'expression de son aîné, et se fit violence pour se forcer à lui serrer la main. Leur poigne malhabile, virile mais fausse les grisa tous les deux ; ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis la chambre de l'infirmerie de la base du SHIELD. Mais malgré la maladresse de leur geste, ils ne séparérent pas leurs mains, Bruce ayant ses yeux rivés sur ce simple contact.

"Oui, c'est peut être mieux ainsi."

"Effectivement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu nous passer par la tête, toi le mec qui a constamment besoin de calme et moi le mec qui a constamment besoin de foutre le bordel."

"Oui, toi qui ne supporte pas la solitude et moi qui ne supporte pas la foule." Ils se souriaient faiblement, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"Toi qui a besoin de contrôle et moi qui ai une légère tendance à aimer attacher mes partenaires au lit."

Bruce tourna légérement la tête sur le côté, fronca les sourcils et sourit : ça c'était intime comme révélation et assez déplacé. Ils rirent de bon coeur et lorsque Tony rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main, mais qu'ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait le souffle de Bruce contre ses lèvres. L'ingénieur murmura, en une dernière confession.

"Moi qui pense tous les jours à toi, et toi qui t'en fous."

Bruce soupira, un de ses soupirs profonds et douloureux à vous retourner l'esprit et de sa main libre il attrapa doucement la nuque de Tony pour le serrer contre lui et enfin, capturer ses lèvres des siennes. L'ingénieur trembla, ouvrant les yeux quelques secondes pour vérifier la véracité de ce qui était en train de se passer, et finit par gémir tout contre lui, libérant sa main prise par celle de son cadet pour la poser sur sa joue. Il entrouvit ses lèvres et donnant la permission à Bruce de prendre sa bouche, il soupira tout bas en sentant sa langue glisser contre la sienne dans un geste qu'il rêvait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Leur baiser d'une extrême douceur dura près d'une minute. Et lorsqu'enfin ils se sentirent rassurés par la présence réelle et tangible de l'autre, leur baiser n'en fut que bestial.

Bruce repoussa Tony dos au mur, prit sa bouche avec fougue, laissant glisser ses mains sur son tee-shirt noir. Il mordilla ses lèvres à peine, sourit en entendant les plaintes de son aînés, et nicha son visage dans son cou pour parsemer sa peau fine de délicats baisers et de timides morsures. Tony gémit, ne pensant pas une seule seconde à contenir sa voix, ses mains griffant doucement le dos de son tendre bourreau. Il sentit les mains de Bruce se poser dans le creux de ses reins, le plaquer à lui possessivement et ouvrit les lèvres, prêt à gémir de sentir ainsi l'érection de son ami contre la sienne avant qu'un son strident ne résonne. Ils s'arrêtérent à la seconde, le souffle court et bruyant, et Bruce retrouvant ses esprits, plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone.

"… C'est Fury." Haleta-t-il en relevant ses yeux vers ceux de Tony.

Stark soutint son regard, sachant pertinnement la question sous-jacente et attrapa le téléphone qu'il lança à travers la pièce. _Non_ Bruce ne répondrait pas et ne quitterait pas la tour et _oui_ il lui offrirait un nouveau téléphone plus tard, un avec caméra frontale intégrée pour pouvoir le voir tout le temps et ainsi ne plus jamais le quitter des yeux. Bruce sourit de plus belle devant le geste de son aîné, embrassa bruyamment ses lèvres en tenant son visage de ses deux mains et murmura.

"Plus de frustration ce soir, d'accord… ?"

"Plus que d'accord." Tony le serra contre lui, avide de baisers encore et toujours, avant que le physicien ne se recule légérement pour continuer sa phrase.

"Je veux dire, _vraiment_." Il plongea son regard brûlant de désir dans le sien, et sachant que son aîné ne comprenait toujours pas, il glissa son visage contre le sien pour murmurer chaudement à son oreille. "Fais moi l'amour Tony…"

Stark leva les yeux au ciel, mima un "merci" de ses lèvres malgré lui, à destination de qui, il ne savait pas lui même, et devant la demande la plus excitante qu'il soit, il prit doucement Bruce dans ses bras pour l'allonger à même le sol, à quelques mètres de là où était installé le physicien lorsqu'il l'avait observé grâce à sa caméra de surveillance. Il combla son cou de baiser tandis que ses mains tremblantes déboutonnaient la chemise sombre. Bruce aurait pu lui demander _'prends-moi' _ou_ 'baise moi' _mais non, il lui avait demandé de la façon la plus exquise possible. Et tandis qu'il peinait à ouvrir l'ultime bouton de son haut, il réalisa que s'il tremblait, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'excitation mais également parce qu'il savait que Bruce n'avait jamais couché avec un homme avant. Il réussit enfin à se débarasser de la chemise encombrante, et profita que son ami avait redressé son torse pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que tu as de quoi… ?" Il le regarda droit dans les yeux mais l'incompréhension pure et simple qui émanait du physicien suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. "Capotes, lubrifiant… ?" Cette fois Bruce comprit mais fit non de la tête.

"Capote, je suis clean, et pour le lubrifiant, c'est comme tu veux…"

Tony sourit de plus belle. _'Comme tu veux pour le lubrifiant'_ Bruce était adorable. Il embrassa ses pommettes rosies par le plaisir, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres, son menton, mais réalisa que malgré le charme indéniable de Banner, autant dire la vérité, cet homme était vierge tout simplement. Conscient de ce que cela impliquait et conscient qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien trop excités et qu'il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, Tony ralentit ses gestes, calma sa respiration et doucement glissa le long du torse offert pour le combler de baisers.

"Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?"

"Je prends mon temps. On a tout notre temps, non ?"

"Oui mais… tu m'as entendu ?"

Stark releva son visage face à celui de son cadet, lui sourit en glissant le dos de ses doigts contre sa joue et murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'ai entendu. Fais moi confiance…" Dit-il pour lui faire comprendre en d'autres termes qu'ils se découvriraient d'une autre façon ce soir là.

Des deux hommes, l'ingénieur avait une réelle connaissance de l'amour au masculin, alors Bruce fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire jusqu'alors : il laissa les commandes à Tony. Il se rallongea contre la moquette moelleuse, ferma les yeux et frissonant, acceuillait la bouche de son ami, avide de découvrir son corps, dans un abandon total. La langue de Tony s'arrêta sur un de ses tétons qu'il lécha doucement. Avant Bruce, il n'avait jamais cru cette zone érogène chez un homme, mais comme son cadet lui avait prouvé le contraire, hors de question de passer à côté de ce nouveau point de plaisir. Il pinca des lèvres la perle de chair déjà durçie et sourit en sentant le corps de son ami se tendre. Bruce était si réceptif à ses caresses que Tony ne pouvait l'imaginer découvrir ses nouvelles sensations. Il préférait l'imaginer se caressant, flattant autant ses tétons que son membre et cette pensée suffit à le faire durcir encore un peu plus. Il glissa sa main sur la toison du torse de Bruce, pinça à peine l'autre perle de chair avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à son ventre puis sur son pantalon qu'il commenca à déboutonner. Son visage suivait ses mains, sa bouche léchant, embrassant, mordillant la peau de son ventre tendu, ses abdos discrets bien trop excitants pour être oubliés. Sans plus attendre, il retira le bas suivit du boxer génant et gémit tout haut en le voyant pour la première fois entièrement nu.

"Bruce, bon sang tu es magnifique…" Lacha-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Hypnotisé par le corps offert, il glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes, son ventre, son torse, ses bras, remontant jusqu'à son visage et vit la mine légérement inquiéte de son cadet. Il lui sourit d'un sourire qu'il voulait le moins carnassier possible et grimpa à califourchon au dessus de lui, appuyant ses poings de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Il plongea son visage face au sien et murmura.

"Déshabille moi…"

Sa demande trouva instantanément écho, les mains tremblantes de Bruce se posèrent sur son tee-shirt qu'il lui ôta rapidement puis sur son jean. Mais elles ne firent rien d'autre. Le physicien, la respiration bruyante, tentait de reprendre son calme – il n'y aurait pas de frustration ce soir, pas d'apparation de l'Autre, mais toujours était-il qu'il était le seul habilité à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Tony le laissa faire, sans dire mot, sans bouger, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage, et son silence et quelques minutes suffirent à Bruce pour reprendre le dessus. Il déboutonna son jean qu'il baissa vivement, et ne retint pas son sourire en remarquant l'absence sexy au possible de quelconque sous-vêtements.

"Je ne savais pas que la soirée se finirait comme ça." Plaida Tony, toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

"Menteur."

Le sourire de Tony se fit infiment plus doux, presque triste.

"Je pensais t'avoir perdu." Il glissa le dos de sa main sur la joue mal rasée de son cadet prêt à devenir incroyablement romantique, quand une main chaude se posa contre son membre. Il hoqueta, rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en profitant des caresses de Bruce. Il sentit ses dents se refermer doucement sur son menton, son souffle contre son visage ; tous ses sens décuplés à l'en rendre fou. Il sentait son parfum, musqué avec une pointe de lavande qu'il avait découvert avec amusement. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de Banner, les succions contre ses propres lèvres, contre son cou. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour capter de son regard pénétrant celui de son ami, bien décidé à mémoriser chacune de ses réactions lorsqu'il passerait à la suite. Il repoussa lentement sa main, baissa ses hanches pour les coller à celles sous lui, et colla leurs membres moites et brûlants dans un soupir profond, avant que sa main ne se referme autour de leurs deux érections. Tout le corps de Bruce se tendit à l'extrême, il planta ses doigts dans la moquette, comme prêt à ramper hors de cette étreinte beaucoup trop exaltante.

"Doucement, Tony, doucement…"

Et toujours ce sourire carnassier et aguicheur. L'ingénieur ondula, avec une lenteur exquise, hanches contre hanches et du coin de l'oeil vit le corps crispé sous lui, puis la teinte de vert semblant fourmiller sous l'épiderme de ses avant-bras. Il posa son front contre le sien et murmura d'une voix chaude :

"Regarde moi…"

Bruce fit oui de la tête, mais encore inccapable d'obéir à sa demande ; il se fit violence et parvint à entrouvrir ses yeux. Stark sourit, bien trop accro à cet homme pour ne le qualifier que "d'ami" et reprit ses doux murmures.

"C'est bien, ne quitte pas mon regard."

Il accéléra la main qui entourait leurs sexes et doucement recommença à onduler contre lui, dans un acte mimant parfaitement l'acte sexuel. Banner, les yeux humides, le souffle rauque griffait la moquette pour être sûr de ne pas griffer jusqu'au sang le dos de son amant, légérement redressé appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Lui qui avait tout imaginé, tout contrôlé pendant dix longues années, il laissait faire pour une fois un autre que lui, et comme cela été aussi flippant qu'excitant. N'y tenant plus, il brisa la demande de son aîné, glissa son regard une seconde à peine entre leurs jambes, et se redressa malgré lui, le vision de leurs deux sexes gonflés, serrés dans la main de son amant le grisant au-delà de la raison – au-delà de _lui-même._

"Tony…" Supplia-t-il d'une voix cassée, ses avant-bras se teintant d'un vert détestable. Mais son aîné ne quitta pas son corps, assit à califourchon contre lui, il encercla à peine son torse redressé d'un bras, et continua ses caresses, qu'il ralentit néanmoins.

"Regarde moi." Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois le captant de son regard grave.

Le physicien fit de légers 'oui' de la tête, déglutissant difficilement, se battant contre lui même pour ne pas jouir, se battant contre l'Autre pour le maîtriser. Mais le regard de son aîné était si pénétrant, sa voix si douce, ses caresses si provoquantes que pas une seule fois il ne pensa à le repousser. Doucement, il lacha la moquette abîmée, leva ses bras qui avaient repris leur teinte normale et les posa contre le dos de Stark pour le serrer contre lui. Il trembla à ce contact et n'y tenant plus, il reserra son étreinte possessivement, plaquant ses lèvres dans son cou qu'il mordilla avec force.

Tony rejeta sa tête en arrière, sourit de plus belle, il savait, il sentait Bruce lacher prise, il se sentait devenir maître de la situation, il sentait l'Autre disparaître petit à petit et rien n'avait jamais été aussi jouissif. Il frotta son bassin au sien, reserra ses doigts autout de leurs sexes et cette fois accéléra ses caresses. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire sien, pas ce soir là, il l'avait su dès le début, Bruce ne maîtrisait pas encore assez l'Autre pour qu'ils puissent se le permettre. Mais ce soir, il le savait, il était en train de lui faire l'amour avec une passion inégalable. Il accentua ses caresses sur leurs bouts rougis de plaisir, sentit le souffle de Bruce contre son cou s'accélérer et sentant leur jouissance proche, il attrapa doucement une poignée des boucles brunes de son amant dans sa main et lui fit baisser la tête pour qu'enfin il arrête d'imaginer, qu'enfin il arrête de le repousser ou de le retourner pour se cacher, pour qu'enfin il puisse le voir jouir. Bruce suivit son ordre et reserra son étreinte, ne retint pas son cri rauque et sentit son dos se tendre, le bas de son ventre brûler d'un feu nouveau et se regarda jouir tout contre le membre de son amant, salissant la main qui l'avait mené au 7e ciel avant d'entendre les gémissements bruyants de Tony tout contre son oreille. Il sentit le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras se raidir et le vit jouir à son tour, submergé par un plaisir intense surpassant alors tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé.

Encore profondément touché par l'orgasme, la main de Tony se posa sur sa joue pour le forcer à relever le visage et il sentit sa langue violer l'entrée de sa bouche avec fougue. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, serrant de ses bras le corps tremblant de son amant et répondit avec une ardeur incomparable, l'envie primaire et puissant de posséder l'autre surpassant tout le reste. Leur baiser prolongea les bien-faits hallucinants post-orgasmiques, et lorsque l'air se fit vraiment trop nécessaire, Tony sépara leurs lèvres, se redressa sur un bras et inspira bruyamment.

"Bon sang Bruce…"

Son cadet rit de bon coeur, encore chamboulé par ces violentes sensations et passa ses mains sur son visage.

"Pas mieux…"

Ils se sourirent tendrement, Tony se leva le premier, prit la main de Bruce dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever, et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre avant qu'ils ne se glissent tout deux dans l'immense lit. Tony vint sans attendre s'allonger sur le corps du physicien qui rit à son geste, et déjà accro, il combla le cou de son cadet d'une multitude de tendres baisers.

"Ça m'a manqué, ta peau, ton odeur… Toi – _toi_ tu m'as manqué."

"Je suis désolé Tony, mais j'avais besoin de temps."

"Je sais." Il releva son regard vers lui. "Je vois un médecin. Pour mes addictions. C'est pas facile, mais je m'accroche."

"Je sais…" Répondit Bruce en caressant sa barbe du bout de l'index.

"Comment ça tu sais ?"

"J'en ai parlé avec Natasha."

"Tu m'as espionné pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait toi aussi ?"

Stark mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sourit légérement mal à l'aise – devait-il lui avouer son tendre secret, lui qui profitait de la caméra de surveillance installée dans le salon pour le regarder chaque soir depuis des semaines ? Il ne comptait de toute façon pas mentir à Bruce et une fois de plus, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se cacher.

"Si, mais moi j'avais Jarvis de mon côté."

"C'est à dire… ?"

"La caméra. Dans ton salon. Enfin les trois pour être précis." Fit-il en fermant grossièrement un oeil, comme prêt à recevoir un coup. Mais Bruce se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux, de pincer ses lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire.

"Voyeur."

"Toujours."

Ils se sourient une fois de plus. Et Tony n'y tenant plus, plaqua ses lèvres à celles aguichantes face à lui pour l'entrainer dans un tendre baiser. Bruce réussit néanmoins à éteindre la lumière d'une main libre, lui qui était éreinté après avoir jouis, et doucement murmura contre les lèvres de son nouvel amant, profitant de l'obscurité pour être honnête.

"Tony, je ne pourrai pas – je ne pourrai pas te faire l'amour." Il avait murmuré cela avec une telle fragilité et une telle douleur dans la voix que Stark ne put répondre tout de suite. "C'est – c'est mieux. Je ne peux pas. À cause de – je ne peux pas." Il inspira, expira lentement et reprit : "À cause de l'Autre." Bruce n'était pas du genre à rentrer dans les détails, surtout intimes, surtout incertains, alors il ne rajouta rien d'autre, espérant tout bas que Tony respecterait sa décision.

Le milliardaire avait profité de la pénombre pour cacher son sourire – Bruce était trop adorable pour être vrai. Il l'avait écouté mais n'avait rien dit, les principes du physicien avaient une certaine tendance à voler en éclat de toute façon. Il embrassa ses lèvres sans oser lui dire tout haut que rien qu'avec son regard dominant et ses mots provoquants il lui faisait _déjà_ l'amour et murmura :

"J'attendrai."

**oOo**

**Reviews :) ?**


	21. Le projet

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !  
Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre soutien. Cette fic touche néanmoins à sa fin - il restera très certainement deux chapitres après celui-ci. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)  
Je remarque que quelques nouveaux lecteurs se mettent à commenter, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir. Ajouté aux "fidèles"de l'histoire, cela me pousse à écrire plus vite ! Vous aurez les derniers chapitres avant le nouvel an de toute façon. Et oui, mon prochain projet est déjà en cours, mais ça sera sur un autre fandom... jetez un coup d'oeil à mon profil si vous voulez avoir un indice ;)  
Encore une fois - Rating M. Bonne lecture.**

**oOo**

Lorsque Tony se réveilla ce matin là, la routine avait le goût de la nouveauté, l'ordinaire épousant parfaitement l'innatendu. La douceur des draps l'enveloppait avec délice, l'odeur lointaine de lavande embaumant son oreiller. Il n'avait pas ouvert un oeil qu'il souriait déjà. À côté de lui émanait une chaleur singulière qui suffisait à accélérer les battements de son coeur à un rythme défiant toute logique. Comme un gamin un matin de Noël, et vraiment il n'avat pas d'autre image en tête, il était empli d'un désir esiègle de se réveiller et de se lever, là, à la minute, à la seconde, pour enfin découvrir et toucher l'objet de son affection. Il tenta néanmoins de reprendre son calme, bien qu'il était sûr d'être absolument craquant lorsqu'il sautait sur Bruce, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassé de bon matin, un invité surprise avait faillit faire son apparition et hors de question de le tenter à nouveau. Il inspira. Expira. Il avait quaran – trente neuf ans que diable, il pouvait très bien calmer ses ardeurs et ses hormones, et ne sauterait pas sur Bruce, allongé nu à quelques centimètres de lui.

Alors, il ouvrit un oeil.

Et il ne réussit pas à retenir un couinement faible. Face à lui, les cheveux bouclés légérement grisonnants de Bruce, son dos, ses épaules carrées, la ligne discrète de sa colonne vertébrale descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins – dont la suite était cachée par une saloperie de drap – et sa peau, délicieuse, hâlée, tentante à s'en damner. Il soupira envers lui-même, maudissant son excitant manque de volonté, et se colla de tout son long à ce corps indécent, nichant son visage contre sa nuque, qu'il embrassa chaudement, taquina de sa langue et mordilla sans attendre.

"Bruce…"

L'appelé sursauta, ses muscles se contractant par réflexe, et alors que Tony scrutta sans un mot la couleur de sa peau, il fut rapidement soulagé de savoir son ami – non, amant – simplement surpris, et non en passe de transformation.

"Tony…" Grogna Bruce d'une voix sourde, prouvant clairement qu'il avait été tiré de son sommeil par une saleté de gosse pourri-gâté.

"Je t'en supplie, continue de gémir mon nom…" Soupira l'ingénieur en allongeant son cadet sur le dos, avant de prendre place à califourchon sur lui, ses lèvres plongeant sans attendre vers ses jumelles. Mais il ne rencontra qu'un index qui le stoppa sur place. Bruce le regardait droit dans les yeux, légérement amusé, son autre bras replié sous sa tête, le jugeant de haut bien qu'étant sous lui.

"Tu n'apprendras donc jamais de tes erreurs… ?"

"J'ai la mémoire courte."

"_Pas_ de baisers le matin. Maintenant, rallonge toi de ton côté s'il te plait."

"Si c'est une technique pour me cacher ta mauvaise haleine éventuelle, je trouve ça dégueulasse de prendre Hulk comme excuse."

Bruce sourit faussement au possible, sourire rendu par son aîné dans la seconde qui pour appuyer un peu plus sa position de "j'ai-décidé-de-décier" commença à onduler bassin contre bassin. Mais les mains de Bruce attrapèrent solidement ses hanches, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger et son regard se fit plus dur – et Stark le savait, plus excité aussi.

"Je vais prendre ma douche Tony."

Sans mal, il repoussa le corps de son amant et se redressa. Tony le vit agiter sa tête de droite à gauche, cherchant manifestement quelque chose, et sourit en voyant le physicien enfiler un boxer.

"Tu sais, je l'ai vue hier. Je l'ai même touchée."

Mais Bruce ne répondit pas et fit le tour du lit sans le regarder.

"Je peux venir ?"

Il s'arrêta cette fois, posa sa main sur la chambranle de la salle de bain et regarda Tony par dessus son épaule.

"… Juste une douche, d'accord ?"

"D'accord, une douche et quelques roulages de pelles, noté."

"… Juste une douche et deux-trois baisers chastes, _maximum_."

Stark caressa son bouc, estima les enjeux du contrat et les trouvant satisfaisants, il se leva et rejoignit son amant sans attendre.

"Deal."

"Tony, mets un boxer…"

"Pourquoi, je vais le retirer dans dix secondes de toute façon."

Bruce soupira tout bas, réussit à retenir son regard de ne pas se focaliser sur le bas-ventre manifestement très réveillé de Tony, et ferma la porte derrière eux avant de se déshabiller rapidement et d'entrer dans la douche. Le milliardaire contempla cette salle de bain qu'il ne connaissait pas, il en avait fait les plans il y avait quelques années de ça mais il avait oublié avec quel goût exquis il l'avait décorée. Bien vite, les vasques en verre et les plans de travail en marbre ne trouvèrent plus grâce à ses yeux, la seule présence de Bruce et des gouttes d'eau ruisselantes sur son corps nu lui faisant perdre la tête. Il s'approcha à son tour et poussa la porte en verre pour venir se coller à ce corps désirable, avant qu'il ne pousse un petit cri horriblement féminin – à oublier, et vite.

"Putain que c'est froid !"

"Non, c'est tiède." Corrigea Bruce d'un calme olympien, passant ses mains dans sa chevelure.

"Non Bruce, c'est _froid_ ! Tu n'as pas d'eau chaude ici ou quoi ?"

"Si, mais je préfère éviter le chaud. Surtout le matin." Il le regarda en haussant les sourcils l'air de dire '_tu te rappelles ?' _et ce regard, et la température négative environnante suffirent à calmer les ardeurs de Tony. Il contenait ses grimaces autant que possible, essayant de rester à une distance honnête du jet d'eau, sans vouloir non plus passer pour un lâche, lorsque la distraction de l'odeur du shampooing le happa. Il sourit en lisant "lavande", il avait donc raison, et se mordit la lèvre lorsque la bouteille fut abandonnée par des mains viriles à souhait qui déjà massaient une tête ornée de boucles affolantes. Son regard descendit une nouvelle fois, il retrouva avec plaisir les épaules carrées légérement couvertes par des nuages de mousse, la chute de ses reins et, _enfin_, ses fesses fermes et indécentes qui, il en était sûr maintenant, avaient été créées dans le seul but d'être massées, pétries, flattées, embrassées, mordillées, et occasionellement pour que Bruce puisse s'asseoir. Le contact fut rompu lorsque Bruce se retourna pour faire face à Tony, qui sans attendre happa ses lèvres, tout en tenant son corps à une distance maximale, pour ne pas faire toucher leurs membres et ne pas être mouillé par l'eau gelée. La position était des plus ridicules, mais au moins, ils ne se touchaient pas.

Bruce sourit durant ce premier baiser, posa ses mains mousseuses sur les épaules de Tony et se délecta de le sentir plus calme, sa langue chatouillant ses lèvres fermées, ses dents ne faisant pas partie de l'équation. Tony recula son visage, se trouvant soudain bien nul d'avoir accepté un deal où "roulage de pelle" avait été remplacé par "baiser chaste" et n'y tenant déjà pas, grilla toutes ses cartouches en embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres rapidement, puis son cou, et son torse ruisselant.

"Tony…" Gronda tendrement Bruce en sentant le corps de son aîné se rapprocher du sien.

"Baisers chastes, comme tu as dis doc', je respecte les conditions. Cependant, tu n'avais pas précisé _où_."

Cette fois le physicien pesta ouvertement, l'attitude de Tony, bien qu'extrêmement jouissive était dangereuse à tout point de vue. Dieu merci, il avait cependant un allié dans cette douche : l'eau. Il laissa donc son amant continuer de parsemer son torse de baisers rapides, avant que ça main ne coupe définitivement le peu de chaude qui coulait sur eux, pour se contenter d'une eau gelée qui l'aidait à se calmer. Stark frissona à peine, du simple fait qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte du changement de température, trop concentré sur les doux outrages qu'il faisait subir au torse offert face à lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son sternum, puis tout contre son nombril, sur ses abdos discrets, et enfin, il se retrouva à genoux face au corps tremblant de Bruce, et soupira tout bas en s'approchant de son membre, prêt à lui donner un ultime baiser. La main du physicien attrapa rapidement son visage dans sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger. Stark vit la teinte verte fourmiller sous l'avant-bras face à lui, il ferma les yeux, s'empêcha de bouger et ainsi aveugle, il sentit l'extrême tension environnante, et pour la première fois, le changement de température qui s'approchait de la torture. Plus un mot de prononcé, seuls les clapotis des milliers de gouttes se perdant sur leurs corps et leurs souffles anarchiques emplissaient la douche gelée. Tony frissona, ses genoux enfoncés dans le marbre, son corps tremblant, brûlé par le froid, son esprit volontairement paralysé, pour calmer ses ardeurs et pour ne pas inviter le Hulk dans leur étreinte improvisée.

"Petit-déjeuner ?" Proposa-t-il en relevant le visage vers Bruce, tentant à tout prix de faire diversion.

"Petit-déjeuner." Confirma son cadet en le relevant de force avant de sortir rapidement de la douche.

Ils s'étaient à peine lavé, à peine embrassé, mais c'était déjà trop. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent jusqu'aux cuisines, où Natasha et Clint étaient attablés à une petite table. L'ingénieur tiqua, prêt à laisser un peu d'intimité à son ami, qu'il savait galérer, mais Bruce les avait déjà salué et commençait à s'installer à côté d'eux. Il servit deux tasses de café, dont une qu'il poussa face à Tony, et ne toucha plus à la sienne, attendant que celle-ci refroidisse.

"Fury nous demande, nous partons à Petrovac dans l'après-midi." Leur avoua Natasha en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de thé.

"Pourquoi la Serbie ?" S'enquit Bruce en se préparant une petite assiette de biscuit.

"Pourquoi pas plutôt Venise ? C'est quand même bien plus intéressant." Ajouta Tony avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Clint qui dut jouer de sa mâchoire pour ne pas dévoiler son sourire – mais ils se comprenaient simplement du regard. Natasha commença à révéler les détails de leur mission au physicien tandis que Stark en profita pour se pencher vers son ami.

"Vous deux ?"

"Nous deux." Confirma-t-il avant de cacher son sourire derrière son bol.

"Merde pas Clint."

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas, y'a pas de forêt enneigée là où on va."

"Salaud."

"Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés finalement ?" Intervint Natasha tout haut, interrompant ainsi les messes-basses de Stark et Barton. Tony releva la tête, vit le doux sourire de la rousse ainsi que celui terriblement gêné de Bruce et répondit :

"On a jamais été fâché."

"Ça va faire presque un mois que vous ne vous parliez pas, mais à part ça vous n'étiez pas fâché." Railla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. "Étrange comme relation."

Il sentit le genou de Bruce se coller au sien et sourit malgré lui.

"_Science bros_." Donna-t-il comme seul argument en haussant une épaule.

"Science bros." Confirma Bruce, un sourire majestueux éclairant son visage.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, tout deux parfaitement satisfaits de cette expression qui pour le moment leur convenait très bien, et finirent leur petit déjeuner sans jamais séparer leurs jambes ; simple contact dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

**oOo**

Le mois de mars fut d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Le soleil avait fait son grand retour, pour la plus grande joie de Tony, mais les températures restaient néanmoins raisonnables, pour le plus grand calme de Bruce. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais vraiment quitté depuis leur retrouvailles, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble dans les laboratoires à travailler pour le SHIELD, pour les armures de Tony, ou tout simplement pour le plaisir. Ils parlaient des heures autour d'une pizza froide, remettant en cause les théories de Leon Lederman sur les neutrinos, évoquant les dernières nouvelles de Natasha et Clint toujours coincés en Serbie, tentant d'imaginer ce que pouvaient être leurs vies s'ils se réveillaient après un sommeil de 60ans, comme leur ami Steve. Ils s'endormaient bien souvent sur place, à même le sol, ou l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé en cuir, prenant rarement la peine de se glisser dans un lit. Les matins étaient de toute façon toujours les mêmes, ils ne prenaient pas le temps de se réveiller, corps contre corps, lèvres contre lèvres. Bruce se levait le premier pour éviter toute tentation et Tony avait apprit à contenir ses folles envies.

Entre autre. Car si Tony devait ne retenir qu'une chose de leur relation, c'était la façon dont Banner lui avait _appris_. Il lui avait appris à attendre, à savourer la frustration. Tony, par définition, avait toujours tout eu. Son seul drame étant de n'avoir jamais réussit à maîtriser le temps. Et plutôt que de l'aider à construire sa fameuse_ Stark Time Machine_, Bruce lui avait appris à vivre avec, à se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait, et à plus forte raison, à se satisfaire de ce qu'il aurait _plus tard_.

Leur relation avait ainsi évoluée avec une douceur rare, satisfaite de quelques baisers passionés et quelques caresses furtives. _Science Bros_ comme avait qualifié Tony, et cela leur allait parfaitement. Mûs par le même intérêt – la passion en plus. De son côté, Stark n'avait pas oublié son nouveau projet. Il s'y consacrait chaque jours, préférant les moments où il était seul. Pepper lui avait donné son accord, le reste du conseil d'administration avait été réticent au début mais avait finit par reconnaître son génie, comme toujours. Il ne lui restait qu'à finaliser les derniers plans concernant les étages 10 à 20, avant de lancer la construction officielle.

Ce soir là pourtant, Bruce l'avait rejoint dans son salon privé après avoir passé la journée avec Fury à évoquer plusieurs affaires sur lequel il serait amené à travailler en tant que physicien. Fatigué et ne désirant que la compagnie de son ami, il s'était assit sur le canapé tout contre Tony, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et s'était assoupi en quelques secondes. Et comme Stark aimait cela. Voir son amant revenir d'une journée fatiguante et plutôt que de le savoir rentrer dans ses appartements, le sentir tout contre lui. Il avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules de Bruce, sa main caressant inconsciemment sa joue mal rasée, de son autre main tappotant sur l'écran face à lui quelques instructions. Et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, sa main droite calculait les mouvements circulaires de sa main gauche, caressant ainsi du bout de l'index les lèvres sèches de Banner. Le geste répété de longues secondes, le physicien sans se réveiller glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier. Tony frissona. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se concentra sur les sensations naissantes tout contre son index droit glissant avec tendresse contre la lèvre récemment humidifiée. Il en fit le tour, lentement, de commissure à commissure, découvrant de son doigt ce qu'il avait si souvent baisé de ses lèvres. Ses caresses incessantes asséchèrent une nouvelle fois la bouche du physicien, qui par réflexe sortit encore sa langue qui cette fois rencontra le doigt de Tony. L'ingénieur soupira malgré lui, posa sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé et ouvrit les yeux en tentant de calmer les battements confus de son coeur. Autant l'avouer, la situation était aussi gênante qu'excitante. N'y tenant plus, et profitant que les lèvres de Bruce étaient légérement entrouvertes, il glissa le bout de son index contre la langue chaude, rentrant ainsi timidement son doigt dans la bouche de son amant. Bruce devait dormir pour accepter pareil traitement, mais impossible pour l'ingénieur de s'arrêter là. Il avait beau être le plus heureux des hommes depuis qu'il avait _retrouvé_ Bruce, il n'en restait pas moins Tony Stark, et Tony Stark n'était justement pas n'importe quel homme. Il avait des envies, non, des _besoins_, et s'il avait toujours respecté la demande de Bruce, ce soir-là, sur ce canapé, son doigt prenant discrétement possession de sa bouche dans un geste de plus en plus explicite, il t'y tint plus. Il posa sa main inactive sur son genoux, laissant en plan son travail, ferma les yeux en soufflant tout bas, et dans un geste bien trop jouissif, il fit aller et venir son doigt entre les lèvres de son amant, mimant ainsi pour la première fois une étreinte qu'il rêvait depuis des semaines. Il ne savait même pas s'il préférait que Bruce soit réveillé ou endormi, ne sachant s'ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre d'outrages, sans que le géant ne fasse son apparition. Et tant pis si ce soir il n'y auraient que cela comme caresses, Banner lui avait appris à imaginer, alors il imagina. Il se sentait durcir dans son pantalon, perdu dans ses fantasmes où il remplaçait _enfin_ son doigt entre les lèvres de son amant, allant et venant dans sa bouche avec douceur, profitant de la tiédeur exquise, jouissive au possible. Il gémit tout bas malgré lui, ses sensations chimériques réchauffant son corps entier, lorsqu'il sentit Bruce se redresser – et merde.

Banner se tourna légérement, et plongea son regard dans celui de Tony, prêt à lui mentir en lui assurant qu'il ne s'était rien passé et que le physicien avait du rêver, lorsque le milliardaire remarqua ses pommettes légérement rosies et son regard voilé de désir. Ainsi, il en eut la certitude, il ne dormait pas.

"Bruce…" Il s'apprêta à s'excuser lorsque l'appelé glissa lentement hors du canapé et prit place face à lui, entre ses jambes.

Alors, Tony arrêta de respirer.

Et Bruce sourit.

Il rejetta sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond avec un intérêt somme toute assez mineur, tentant juste de calmer ses ardeurs, sachant pertinemment que Banner n'avait pas choisit cette position au hasard. Il ferma les yeux en sentant des mains chaudes se poser sur son jean dont chaque bouton sauta et inspira bruyament lorsque son membre fut libéré de sa barrière de tissu. Il ne baissa toujours pas son regard pour freiner l'envie primaire de poser ses mains sur la nuque de son amant – ce qui pourrait être une sonnette d'alarme pour Hulk et plutôt mourir que d'arrêter là ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Lorsque les rôles étaient inversés, Tony faisait attention au regard de Bruce, le maîtrisant lorsqu'il le fallait, et l'obligeant à contempler lorsqu'il le voulait. A contrario, lorque le physicien était au commande, l'insatiable playboy devait à tout prix calmer ses hormones et se retrouvait bien souvent à admirer un plafond blanc, une lampe quelconque ou un mur vide. Ils n'étaient pas égaux face au plaisir mais cela, il n'en avait que faire. Il ferma ses yeux en sentant le souffle chaud effleurer son membre tendu mais du se rendre à l'évidence dans les longues secondes qui suivirent – rien d'autre que de l'air ne le touchait. N'y tenant plus, il baissa son regard – et se mordit instantanément la lèvre.

À genoux face à lui, Bruce, son regard voilé par le plaisir caché derrière ses lunettes, ses boucles retombant gracieusement sur son front, ses deux mains posées sur les genoux écartés de Stark et son visage, son magnifique visage à quelques centimètres de son membre déjà suintant. Puis un sourire, aussi dominant qu'insupportable.

"Tu me tortures…" Gémit Tony d'une voix rauque, à la merci de son amant.

"Et ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter."

Banner baissa les yeux, approcha ses lèvres du bout rougis face à lui, et Tony remarqua instantanément la lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux. Certes Bruce voulait tout contrôler, tout maîtriser, toujours était-il que _ça_ il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et bien que cela était terriblement excitant, Tony se demanda s'il ne devait pas préciser tout haut qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter d'utiliser ses dents. Il préféra rester muet, laissant à Bruce les commandes de cette première étreinte et d'un geste délicat il caressa sa joue. Ce geste sembla redonner confiance au physicien qui approcha enfin son visage et posa ses lèvres humides tout contre le membre de chair. Aucun des deux hommes ne sut qui avait gémit le plus fort à ce premier contact, Tony savait juste qu'une première fois n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Pourtant, malgré la quantité de femmes, et le peu d'hommes, qui avaient partagé son lit, Tony n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie de personnes vierges. Il avait comprit que ce n'était pas pour lui, car, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué tout haut, il estimait qu'une première fois était un événement important, quelque part précieux, et lui ne cherchait qu'une étreinte charnelle dans un lit, un ascenseur, un coup rapide dans des coulisses ou une partie à cinq brûlante. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que malgré la demande très-fort-sexy de Bruce de lui faire l'amour, il n'était toujours pas passé à l'acte. À cause de ça, et du Hulk, bien sûr. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque son membre prit petit à petit place dans la bouche de son amant et que ses gémissement se firent plus bruyants encore. Il avait posé ses coudes sur le dossier du canapé contre lequel il était appuyé, bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas faire pression sur la nuque de Banner pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec violence. Il respira plus fort encore lorsque les couinement discrets de son cadet firent trembler sa langue qui caressait inlassablement son membre, et rouvrit les yeux pour ne rien perdre de ce spectacle indécent.

Bruce était doué, foutrement doué. Et pour tout en plus. Physicien génial, ami loyal, amant incomparable. Il arrivait à rendre cette première fois tout simplement parfaite, sa bouche allant et venant sur le membre tendu à l'extrême, sa langue caressant son bout sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Et ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux perçants à travers ses lunettes – ils les avait gardé pour la première fois et Tony savait déjà qu'il lui supplierait de les garder à chaque fois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble à nouveau – et son regard plein de… Non, Tony n'arriva pas à cerner quoi. De la tendresse, pour sûr, de l'excitation aussi, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose de plus que l'ingénieur n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Il oublia tout ça bien vite, lorsque la bouche emprisonnant son membre accéléra ses frôlements, lui arrachant un petit cri alors qu'il se cambra d'un coup.

"Doucement, Bruce…"

Et _non_ il ne l'avait pas frôlé de ses dents et il ne lui avait pas fait mal, mais _oui _c'était trop bon, et il ne restait qu'une chose à faire lorsque c'était aussi bon que ça. Il alla poser ses mains sur les boucles brunes pour lui faire reculer son visage, lorsqu'il vit le corps de Bruce trembler à son approche – non, ne pas le toucher. Il inspira profondément, son corps tendu à l'extrême, retenant sa jouissance à en perdre la raison et réussit à murmurer :

"Re-recule toi…"

Et alors qu'il le suppliait du regard, son cadet sous lui sembla sourire, une seconde, avant de reprendre dans sa bouche le membre brûlant. Tony ferma les yeux, expira dans un souffle bestial, serrant de ses mains tremblantes le canapé, tout son corps réchauffé d'une chaleur enivrante alors qu'il se sentit jouir tout contre la langue qui le maltraitait de caresses, dans un cri profond qu'il ne retint pas. Tout son corps vidé retomba mollement en arrière, ses oreilles bourdonnantes, son esprit comme à des milliers d'années lumières de cette pièce. Tous ses sens se décuplèrent ; son ouïe grâce aux halétements de Bruce qui enfin pouvait respirer, son odorat grâce au parfum excitant au possible de leurs deux corps frappés par la jouissance, son toucher avec tout son épiderme comme brûlé d'un mal exaltant, la vue lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour attraper le visage de Bruce face à lui, et le goût lorsqu'il prit possession de son indécente bouche, se goûtant lui même, sa langue maltraitant sa jumelle dans un baiser bestial mais nécessaire. Il sentit Bruce frissoner lors de ce dernier contact, probablement perturbé par ce que cela signifiait vraiment, mais il n'en avait que faire, Banner devait s'habituer à ses envies, maintenant qu'ils commençaient réellement quelque chose.

"Tu es bien trop doué…" Réussit-il à soupirer en caressant son visage.

"Tu ne m'as même pas dit ça lorsque j'ai découvert la magnétorésistance géante des couches ferro-magnétiques lundi dernier."

"J'ai tendance à me sentir plus concerné lorsqu'on baisse mon pantalon."

Bruce sourit en secouant légérement la tête, gêné par les propos de son ami et se laissa à nouveau entraîner dans un baiser plus doux cette fois.

"Je suis désolé, je t'ai empêché de finir de travailler… Sur quoi travailles-tu d'ailleurs ?" Demanda-t-il en l'allongeant sur le canapé avant se s'allonger à son tour, tout contre lui.

"Bientôt – bientôt fini."

"C'est un projet secret… ?" Sa voix était légérement inquiète – Tony ne lui cachait rien.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras. Bientôt."

Il caressa le visage au-dessus de lui de sa main chaude, encore profondément troublé par son orgasme récent et sourit. Comme il voulait lui dévoiler son projet, tout lui avouer, mais il devait, non, il _voulait_ attendre, il voulait faire ça bien. Pour une fois, Bruce devait se satisfaire de ce qu'_il_ aurait plus tard.


	22. Les partenaires

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous !  
Ce dernier chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, et je n'en comprenais pas la raison jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était le ****_dernier_**** chapitre. **  
**Enfin, presque. Le suivant sera un chapitre bonus qui vous plaira je l'espère. J'y écrirai mes remerciements et une petit intro personnalisée. En attendant, bonne lecture du chapitre 22 !**

**oOo**

Lorsque Tony et Bruce recevèrent en même temps le sms leur informant que l'avion rapatriait Clint d'urgence, ils étaient tous deux installés dans le laboratoire à se disputer quant à la nécessité, ou non, de faire des expériences sur le graphène. Aucun des deux hommes ne cacha son inquiétude. Ils en avaient entendu parler par Fury, tout s'était mal déroulé en Serbie, Natasha avait échappé à ses ravisseurs, tandis que Barton restait introuvable. L'homme était un roc, un vrai, sa dramatique histoire et la façon dont il avait remonté la pente suffisait comme preuve. Mais toujours était-il qu'il avait disparu une semaine, une putain de semaine où ni Natasha, ni Bruce, ni Steve, ni Tony ne cessèrent de penser à lui. Ils le retrouveraient, celà était certain – mais dans quel état ? Le manque d'information avait cloué les trois hommes sur place à New York, tandis que Natasha était prise en charge en Italie par une équipe médicale du SHIELD. Finalement, l'organisation avait retrouvé Hawkeye et le ramenait. Pas d'information quant à son état de santé – était-il seulement vivant ? Bruce et l'ingénieur se ruèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les guiderait au dernier étage, où l'hélicoptère médical allait se poser, leurs souffles courts, bruyants, rendant l'air encore plus irrespirable qu'il ne l'était déjà dans cette cage de fer. Bruce tourna légérement la tête vers son aîné, remarqua ses yeux levés vers les chiffres lumineux qui défilaient, son visage pâle trahissant sa peur qui lui bouffait le ventre. Il n'ouvrit pas les lèvres et du bout des doigts effleura la main de son ami qui les attrapa bien vite pour les serrer aussi fort que possible. Il ne réussit pas à le rassurer car incapable de se rassurer lui-même. Ils rompirent néanmoins leur contact en arrivant sur le toit terasse où l'hélicoptère venait de se poser, et se rapprochant recroquevillés pour ne pas subir les bourrasques causées par l'hélice Tony reconnut un médecin qu'il avait déjà rencontré un an plus tôt lors des attaques de New York. Un médecin, pas un médecin légiste nota-t-il.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda Stark en haussant la voix pour être entendu par l'homme face à lui.

"Il est vivant."

"C'est la seule bonne nouvelle que vous pouvez nous apprendre ?"

"Il va s'en sortir."

L'homme n'avait pas finit sa phrase que l'équipe médicale sortait déjà le brancard, transportant sous un drap blanc le corps inanimé de Barton. Tony pressé par un besoin primitif de le voir, de le sentir, se rapprocha et sourit malgré lui en retrouvant ces cheveux blonds coupés bien trop courts, son nez retroussés, sa légére cicatrice sur la tempe. Mais le bandage qui cachait la moitié gauche de son visage le glaça sur place. Merde. Comme cela faisait mal de voir un ami touché. Il se jura tout bas de le venger, l'inquiétude laissant place à une haine indescriptible qui se solderait sans aucun doute par un meurtre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à protéger son ami, il prit sa main dans la sienne et ne le quitta plus.

Bruce l'avait observé, de loin, l'avait suivit sans un mot, touché par cette improbable amitié. Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans une salle de l'infirmerie, une fois Clint passé par les mains des chirurgiens les plus doués du continent. Banner, debout près de la fenêtre, regardait Tony assit aux côtés du lit et de la présence fantomatique de l'espion. Il repensa avec émotion à février, il y avait deux mois de ça, lorsque Tony, après sa très grosse connerie, l'avait rejoint dans l'infirmerie du SHIELD, et lui avait promit qu'il ne le lacherait plus, et qu'il se reprendrait en main. Et l'ingénieur avait parfaitement rempli ses deux promesses.

"Je vais les tuer."

"Tony…"

"Je suis sérieux Bruce, je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je les retrouverai, et je les butterai. Et je filmerai tout pour que Barton ait un aperçu du carnage – je suis sûr qu'il trouvera l'attention adorable."

Pas bon ça, Bruce savait d'expérience que Tony tenait à ses engagements post-traumatiques.

"J'ai eu Fury au téléphone. Natasha arrivera demain."

"Bien. J'espère qu'ils ont au moins consommé."

"Pardon… ?"

"Barton est fou amoureux d'elle. Tu n'as pas remarqué ça doc' ?" Sourit faiblement Tony en le regardant par dessus son épaule, sa main toujours posée amicalement sur celle de son ami inconscient.

"Je ne te savais pas si proche de lui." Murmura Banner, profondément touché de découvrir une si belle et imprévisible relation.

"Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je l'ai senti, voilà tout."

Bruce quitta enfin le mur, se rapprocha de son ami assis, et posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise avant de pencher sa tête vers la sienne.

"Tu sens ce genre de chose toi ?"

"Bien sûr."

Le physicien sourit ; _non _il savait d'expérience que Tony ne sentait pas tout à fait ce genre de chose, sinon, ils auraient eu _la _fameuse conversation depuis longtemps. Il embrassa sa tempe, gardant ses lèvres scellées à sa peau douce quelques secondes, s'ennivra de son parfum et se redressa.

"Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous apporte à manger ici."

Tony sourit, heureux de voir que Bruce comprenait son besoin de ne pas quitter la pièce et reporta son attention sur le visage tuméfié de Clint.

**oOo**

Il fallut deux jours à Clint pour sortir de son coma artificiel. Il avait mit quelques heures à retrouver une diction normale et lorsqu'il reprenait trop conscience de son environnement, il suppliait qu'on le gave de morphine ou qu'on le tue sur place pour qu'il ne ressente plus la terrible pression dans son cerveau et la brûlure intense de son poumon perforé. Comme promis, Tony ne le quitta que très rarement, assistant à sa rémission avec autant de plaisir que de douleur. Puis ils furent enfin en mesure de parler, de rire, de se jeter des fleurs – et comme cela leur importait, à tous les deux.

"Tu me passes du yahourt s'il te plait ?"

"Crève, je ne suis pas ton infirmière."

"J'ai faim."

"Et bien tu attendras de retrouver l'usage de ta main."

"Je vais mourir si je ne mange pas."

"Ça ne fera que la deuxième fois cette semaine."

Et leurs fausses engueulades, comme elles avaient pu leur manquer. Clint se redressa difficilement, Tony approcha le pot de yahourt de son ami et arrêtant ses caprices l'aida à se nourir en tenant sa cuillère.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué durant tout ce temps ?"

"La finale du Superbowl."

"Tue moi, qu'on en finisse."

"Je te l'ai enregistrée."

"Mouais, ça n'a pas la même saveur…"

"Et j'ai enregistré les pubs avec."

"Je t'aime."

"Wow, wow, doucement blondie, dois-je te rappeler qu'une jolie rousse est déjà dans ta ligne de mire." Il sourit, fit une pause, et ne tint pas plus longtemps : "Et je suis moi-même un homme pris."

"Pitié, dis moi que –"

"Que le docteur Banner n'est plus célibataire non plus ? Mh, je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça."

Le sourire de l'espion se fit aussi heureux que légérement mal à l'aise – comme il était étrange d'imaginer deux amis ensemble. Et ils étaient des hommes n'oublions pas, et même si Clint n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, cela restait tout de même légérement inédit. Surtout au sein des super-héros.

"Vous êtes ensemble alors ? Un couple, un vrai ?"

Il n'obtint qu'un sourire crispé comme réponse. Car, que répondre à ça ? Certes ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, travaillaient ensemble, se caressaient ou se sucaient à l'occasion, mais pouvait-il affirmer qu'ils étaient ensemble, comme un couple ? Clint comprit immédiatement la tempête qui se préparait sous le crâne de son ami, au vue de son air paniqué et arrêta son supplice.

"Quoi qu'il se passe, j'espère que tu es heureux."

"T'inquiète Brokeback, tu auras toujours une place à part dans mon coeur."

"Je n'en doute pas. Tony ? Juste, mh – " Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée et le regarda à nouveau de ses yeux bleus avant de murmurer, plus sérieusement : "Ne merde pas cette fois, ok ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Banner. Et, bien que je suis sûr que tu ne veuilles pas l'entendre, c'est _aussi, quelque part_ Hulk. Et toi tu es… _toi_. Est-ce que tu es sûr de savoir dans quoi tu t'engages ?"

"Oui." Son regard était aussi sérieux que celui de son cadet était inquiet.

"Tony, réfléchis bien à – "

"– Clint, fais moi confiance, je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage. Et c'est drôle que tu parles d'engagement…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se leva en souriant mystérieusement, et agita sous son nez un large dossier enfoui dans une chemise bleu avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Tony… ?"

"La preuve de mon engagement."

"Wow, doucement Tony, tu ne penses pas que tu vas un peu trop vite ?"

"Dors bien Clint." L'ingénieur lui sourit en faisant une petite référence et quitta la pièce, il attendit la voix de son ami résonner dans les couloirs :

"Et je ne serai _pas_ témoin ! Je ne cautionne pas tes décisions hâtives Tony !"

**oOo**

Le message avait été clair bien que subtilement caché dans la poche du physicien : une carte signée de la main de Tony, lui demandant de bien vouloir se rendre sur la terasse du dernier étage à 21h. Bruce en soi n'était pas très inquiet, si ce n'était à cause du sms de Clint le prévenant que "Tony jouait encore au con, et qu'il devait faire preuve de clémence et ne pas le juger trop vite". Bon sang, quelle nouvelle lubie avait encore touchée le milliardaire ? Il arriva sur la terasse, vit Tony assit sur un de ses canapés, à côté de lui un sceau de champagne vide sur la table basse et un dossier épais.

"Mystérieuse invitation."

"Tu connais mon amour pour les mystères."

L'ingénieur se leva, attrapa doucement la nuque de Bruce pour le coller à lui et l'embrassa avec une passion inégalable, avant de le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire Bruce."

"Je suis là, je t'écoute." Et Dieu merci Stark n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, sans cela il aurait tout de suite deviné l'inconfort flagrant de Banner, ses pupilles dillatées, ses mains tremblantes – qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer encore !

"Je – j'ai fais – non. J'ai décidé – je voulais te demander – te proposer. Non, attends –" balbutiait Tony, en en rajoutant, pour faire craquer son ami.

"Tony je gère très mal le stress, alors viens en aux faits."

Stark fit un large oui de la tête, ouvrit la chemise et poussa de deux doigts le dossier jusqu'à Bruce.

"Lis le."

Le physicien se pencha, écarquilla les yeux, essayant de deviner ce que signifiait cette masquarade et releva son visage sur celui lumineux de son amant, lisant tout haut :

"_Banner Laboratories_ ?"

"Très précisement."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague de mauvais goût ?" Pesta Bruce d'un rire faux avant que Tony ne se rapproche un peu plus, levant son index pour lui demander toute son attention.

"Ce n'est pas une blague Bruce, je suis très sérieux. Ça fait des mois que je travaille dessus, j'ai tout prévu, le budget est validé, Pepper est d'accord sur le principe, j'ai finis les plans de réhabilitation de la tour la semaine dernière, j'ai –"

"Que tu travailles sur _quoi_ Tony ?" Demanda le cadet perdu.

"Sur ça ! Sur _toi._" Ponctua-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, excité par ce projet qu'il préparait depuis trop longtemps déjà, et reprit, une fois légérement calmé. "Je te l'ai dis Bruce, tu es doué, tu es foutrement doué et pour la première fois de ma vie il m'arrive d'être jaloux, de toi, de ton intelligence. Mais j'ai compris que je n'avais pas à être jaloux. Le temps qu'on passe ensemble, ce qu'on a développé c'est génial, c'est parfaitement génial et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête."

Parlait-il de travail ou de leur relation, Bruce n'en savait rien.

"Alors, j'ai pensé monter ton propre labo. Tu en serais le directeur de recherches, tu travaillerais sur ce que tu veux, et je t'épaulerais, je m'occuperais de l'aspect technique, financier, légal, tu n'auras rien à faire de ce côté là."

"Attends, attends…" Interrompit Bruce en secouant légérement sa tête – il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose (à une demande en mariage même, aux dires de Clint), mais pas à _ça_. Il rit, amèrement et regarda durement son aîné, touché qu'il le connaisse si mal. "Je ne peux pas. Je ne _peux pas _Tony tu vas comprendre ça ? Je ne _peux pas_ m'engager, je ne _peux pas_ avoir de responsabilités."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Tony en haussant la voix.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi !" Aboya Bruce, dégoûté qu'ils en arrivent là, qu'il lui propose _ça_.

"Dis moi pourquoi." Ordonna son aîné sans douceur.

"À cause de l'_Autre_ !"

"Non ! Non Bruce !" Et pour la première fois de la soirée, la voix de Tony éclata plus fort que celle de Bruce qui avait tremblé sous sa colère émanante. "Le Hulk t'empêche de faire bien des choses mais tu ne comprends pas qu'entre toi et lui, _tu_ es celui à maîtriser. Tu ne fuis pas à cause de lui, tu fuis à cause de _toi_. Et crois moi, te cacher en Inde, à Chicago, en Alaska ou même à Asgard n'y changera strictement rien tant que tu n'accepteras pas ceci : le Hulk ne peut plus te servir d'excuse. Tu le maîtrises, je le sais, je t'ai observé depuis 5 mois, qu'est-ce que je dis, ça fait des années que je suis _obnibulé_ par toi. Et crois moi, j'ai vu tes efforts, des efforts incroyables que tu ne remarques même pas. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec celui que tu étais il y a 10 ans, ni même il y a 5ans, tu fais plus de transformation choisie que non-désirée. Alors, maintenant qu'on en est là, dis moi de quoi tu as peur."

"Je n'ai pas peur." Aboya Bruce qui avait écouté le monologue de Tony, la gorge sèche, le coeur tambourinant douloureusement contre sa poitrine serrée.

"Tu as peur de t'engager avec le SHIELD ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur." Répéta-t-il en faisant 'non' de la tête.

"Tu as peur de t'engager dans ce projet de laboratoires ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur je t'ai dis Tony !" Répéta-t-il les dents serrés, son regard dur et ses mains tremblantes.

"Tu as peur de t'engager avec _moi _?"

Cette fois, le physicien ne répondit pas, il repoussa violemment Tony sur le canapé, surplombant son corps de sa présence menaçante, serrant dans ses mains le tee-shirt de son ami. Il tremblait, de rage, de tristesse, comment Tony pouvait penser de telles choses aussi horribles alors que lui-même l'avait aimé dès leur premier regard ? Et comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors que lui-même était presque prêt à le frapper ? Et comment se faisait-il que malgré son état de colère défiant toute logique, sa peau restait indéniablement la sienne, sans aucun fourmillement vert dans ses avants bras ? Il releva son regard profondément troublé vers celui si serein de Tony et bégaya :

"Pourquoi – comment – comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

"Je te l'avais dis Bruce, tu étais mon _affaire, _mon _mystère._ Les rapports du SHIELD, les nuits à penser à toi, à analyser tes transformations..."

"Mais, la nuit – à la base du SHIELD, dans la forêt…"

"Je t'ai poussé à bout. Et tu as décidé de te transformer. Tu savais aussi bien que moi que c'était la seule solution. Même inconsciemment."

"Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça…"

"Ce n'est peut être pas simple, mais c'est vrai. Et c'est tout ce que tu es. Et c'est tout ce dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer."

Bruce fronça légérement des sourcils, comme triste, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de Tony, qu'il ne réussit pas à découvrir.

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?"

"J'en suis persuadé. Alors, fais moi confiance. S'il te plait. Et sois honnête, ne fuis plus."

"… Bien. Je lirai le dossier."

Tony sourit, soupira de bonheur et se permit enfin à caresser de ses deux mains le visage anguleux de son ami. Ils se redressèrent, Bruce prit le lourd dossier entre ses mains et tous deux retournèrent vers la chambre du milliardaire sans même se concerter.

"Le sceau de champagne vide c'est pour… ?"

"Avoir un côté un peu festif." Répondit l'ingénieur en haussant une épaule, bien conscient que de toute façon ils n'auraient pas bu une seule goutte, et que cela était donc légérement idiot de sa part. Bruce sourit tendrement et caressa de sa main libre la nuque de Tony.

**oOo**

Il était tôt ce matin là lorsque l'ingénieur ouvrit un oeil, et pourtant, il n'était pas le premier réveillé dans son immense lit. À sa droite, Bruce torse nu, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, feuilletait le dossier décrivant le nouveau projet un peu fou de l'ingénieur. Un peu fou certes, mais diablement bien mené. La Stark Tower, 93 étages de merveilles technologiques, passait ainsi de 20 étages de laboratoires au nombre de 55. Banner serait alors nommé directeur de recherche – prenant également place dans le conseil d'administration de la Stark Industries dont les Banner Laboratories seraient une filliale. Logé, nourri, blanchi, payé une somme absolument outrageuse, avec la certitude d'avoir carte blanche plus un Anthony Edward Stark comme partenaire.

_Partenaire._

Le mot était écrit noir sur blanc.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir… ?" Demanda Tony en se redressant sur ses avants-bras, toujours allongé sur le ventre.

"Je voulais le lire d'abord."

Le milliardaire jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier largement entammé et osa demander, un léger pincement dans la poitrine :

"Alors… ?"

"C'est – _parfait_."

"Mais… ?"

"Mais j'aimerai que l'on en parle maintenant."

"Tout ce que tu veux…" Tony se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleurs face à son amant, plus sérieux et concerné que jamais.

"C'est un projet pharaonique. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça marchera ?"

"Bruce, tu as remarqué que depuis qu'on se connait, depuis qu'on parle vraiment de toi, on ne parle que de toi, après 2003 ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il était facile d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé cette année là…"

"Bien sûr, mais je veux qu'on arrête de penser au Hulk et qu'on se concentre sur Bruce Banner, le physicien, tu veux bien ?"

Bruce posa ses lunettes sur le dossier qu'il venait de refermer et plongea son regard attentif dans celui de ton ami.

"Je me répète, mais bon sang je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de le dire, tu es _doué_, tu es né pour faire ça. Et je veux monter ce projet avec toi parce que je ne peux pas laisser passer un physicien aussi doué. On travaillera pour la Stark Industries, pour le SHIELD à l'occasion ou même sur n'importe quel projet quelconque qui nous plaira."

"Alors, ce n'est qu'une question de travail ?" Demanda Bruce, un léger sourire aux lèvres, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux redressés.

"Pas seulement non, j'ai envie que tu restes aussi. _Science bros_."

Cette fois, le physicien ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

"Toi non plus tu n'es pas honnête Tony. Tu fuis."

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Le cadet sourit, glissa sa main sur la barbe de l'ingénieur et se rapprocha de lui pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

"Avec ce projet, je m'installe définitivement à la tour, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Affirmatif." Soupira Tony en sentant les lèvres de son amant glisser tout contre son cou.

"Et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de quitter New York… ?"

"Bingo."

Stark ne savait pas exactement à quoi jouait Bruce à énnoncer l'évidence – comme s'il attendait que l'aîné réalise quelque chose – mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de ses douces caresses.

"Et nous serons, _partenaires_ ?"

Oh.

_Ça_.

Tony leva les yeux vers le plafond, secouant sa tête dans de légers 'oui' inconscients. Il avait écrit le mot sans vraiment y réfléchir, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais stipulé dans un contrat auparavant, cette fois là accoler 'Tony Stark – Bruce Banner' sur un dossier avait semblé d'une évidence désarmante.

"On pourrait écrire 'Banner' en lettres lumineuses à côté de mon nom sur la tour." Proposa-t-il en haussant une épaule, provoquant un rire sonore de la part de son cadet.

"Oh non Tony, je préfère être discret."

"Pas moi."

"Il va falloir qu'on trouve un entre-deux alors."

"On peut écrire 'Stark – Ban'."

"C'est idiot."

"Mais ça peut se faire."

Ils se regardèrent, sourirent et Tony n'y tenant plus, vint se rallonger sous les draps, une main posée sur le torse de son amant, qui d'une voix douce lui demanda :

"Où est-ce que je signe ?"

**oOo **

**Et pour déposer une review, c'est juste en dessous :3**


	23. L'acceptation

**Hello à toutes et à tous.  
Voici le dernier chapitre de Cold Hearted Man - émotion quand tu nous tiens.  
Un énorme et sincère merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire qui me tenait au coeur, et de l'avoir commenté.  
J'ai renommé tous les chapitres et je ferai la correction générale dans les semaines à venir pour rendre l'ensemble de la fic un peu plus sympa et je vous retrouve très bientôt dans un nouveau fandom qui j'espère vous plaira. Mon cadeau de Noël se trouve en deuxième partie du chapitre.  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et une excellente lecture :)**

**oOo**

Bruce Banner n'avait jamais été un homme comme un autre ; il l'avait su dès son adolescence mais cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. Bien sûr, le système scolaire américain prenait soin d'écraser sous sa semelle de Converse les élèves différents, mais il avait eu la chance d'être scolarisé dès ses 12 ans dans un pensionnat californien qui prenait soin de ses étudiants. Un bon retournement de situation, pour cet orphelin dont la mère avait été tuée par son propre père, un soir où l'alcool avait définitivement annihilé la moindre once de raison dans son esprit – alcool qui eut raison de son foie en prison quelques années après. Le karma.

Et pourtant, malgré le drame, Bruce ne trouva jamais la nécessité de se complaindre dans son malheur. En parler : pour quoi faire ? Pleurer : il avait versé trop de larmes étant enfant, passé l'adolescence il ne s'en sentait même plus capable. Et malgré tout, subsistait dans son esprit la réminiscence d'un cri, d'une gifle, d'un corps qui tombe face à lui – trois éléments si simples qui à défaut de le faire grandir lui, faisait grandir au plus profond de son âme une haine indescriptible.

Il fallait faire taire cette colère angoissante, et faire taire ses souvenirs : il fallait occuper son esprit. L'école en fut le meilleur remède. Des heures à étudier, plongé dans les bouquins, puis des jours à expérimenter dans les laboratoires : le meilleur des échappatoires. C'est ainsi que le jeune Banner comprit l'intérêt de la science puis c'est ainsi que la physique devint son premier amour. C'est beau un premier amour, ça vous tombe dessus comme un coup de foudre, et ça ne vous abandonne jamais.

Son deuxième amour avait les yeux verts, une paire de bottines marrons, des bracelets en cuivre et un sourire d'ange. Elle s'appelait Betty, et bon sang comme elle était plus belle que le plus perfectionné des microscopes du laboratoire où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Banner l'avait aimé au premier regard, ravi du simple fait de trouver une femme ici. Il y avait trop d'hommes dans sa profession et Bruce n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait de toute façon pas les groupes, pas plus de trois personnes dans la même pièce ou alors son instinct de survie lui hurlait de sortir. Le souvenir de son père debout dans la cuisine, sa mère allongée contre le carrelage blanc tâché de rouge et son propre corps frêle caché sous la table, sans doute.

Il avait invité Betty à aller boire un verre le vendredi soir de leur première semaine de travail. Ils s'étaient retrouvé à 21h dans un petit bar de la banlieue de Chicago à essayer de s'entendre par-dessus les cris des supporters de foot attroupés devant le petit écran de la salle. Bruce s'était excusé d'avoir aussi mal choisit l'endroit et Betty avait rit. Elle avait un beau rire, charmeur et doux, d'une douceur à calmer les tempêtes, d'une douceur à calmer sa douleur ; peut-être. Il fallut attendre cinq mois, trois semaines, un baiser sous une pluie battante, un collier en argent offert dans un petit écrin bleu nuit, une première fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, pour que Bruce avoue à Betty ce qui le hantait depuis des années. Nus, peau contre peau, il avait niché son visage contre la poitrine de la jolie brune, avait fermé les yeux, bercés par le rythme entêtant des battements de son coeur et lui avait murmuré combien il souffrait de sentir ce _truc_ au fond de lui. C'était au-delà du souvenir douloureux du crâne de sa mère frappant le sol, plus profond que la haine qu'il éprouvait envers ce père mort comme un rat, c'était quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser mais qui vivait avec lui, _en lui_. Betty avait caressé ses cheveux courts, embrassé son front, elle n'avait pas rit, pas eu peur non plus, elle l'écouta avec une grande attention et lui promit de l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le premier médecin, psychologue, était un ami de Betty, et bien que Bruce adora leurs 9 rendez-vous qui lui firent un bien fou, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, le _truc_ n'était toujours pas parti.

Le deuxième médecin, psychanalyste, parlait trop, leurs 3 rendez-vous étaient difficiles à supporter pour le physicien qui en sortit plus fragilisé encore.

Le dernier médecin, psychiatre, évoqua les bienfaits d'un séjour en hôpital psychatrique, de la nécessité de prendre des psychotropes et promit au physicien qu'ils soigneraient ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Bruce avait sourit poliement, était sorti pour se rendre au laboratoire de la banlieue nord de Chicago où il travaillait depuis deux ans maintenant et avait gardé secrétement ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de cet ultime entretien : ce n'était pas dans sa tête que cela se passait, mais dans son ventre, au plus profond de son coeur. Il rassura Betty en la retrouvant dans la salle de repos, mentant quant à son rendez-vous, et lui demanda si les derniers résultats sur les rayons gamma étaient arrivés. Un 'non' aussi calme que celui que lui répondit sa femme aurait pu lui suffire, il aurait même pu rester assis à ses côtés à travailler sur autre chose, mais le terrible _truc_ était plus présent qu'à l'accoutumée, lui bouffant les entrailles à l'en rendre fou. Il savait ce qui lui aurait fait du bien à ce moment là, il l'avait découvert à 17ans, mais honteux de souffrir de ce mal inconnu, il n'avait osé se défouler que trop peu de fois. Bien souvent il prenait son vélo ou sa voiture, se retrouvait dans un endroit calme, une forêt était idéale, et une fois seul il tombait bien souvent à genoux, hurlait de toutes ses forces, de longues heures pleurant, jusqu'à ce que sa peau le brûle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente plus bas que tout, pas mieux qu'une vulgaire bête. C'était honteux et pathétique, et trop peu de fois il s'autorisa à craquer.

Ce lundi 17 mars, 2003, il n'en eut pas le courage. Il se rendit au laboratoire du secteur 16, lança le calcul n°3 de la résistance des rayons Gamma et perdu dans sa terrible envie inaccessible de tout plaquer pour se réfugier dans la forêt la plus proche, il n'entendit pas le 'bip' incessant le sommant d'arrêter l'expérience avant que le pire n'arrive. Mais le pire arriva et le _truc_ se réveilla enfin.

Finalement, le divorce ne fut pas si difficile à gérer, tout simplement parce que le SHIELD s'occupa de tout. Étrange cette organisation qui était venue lui rendre visite quelques jours après sa première transformation, Bruce en était même légérement méfiant. Mais les semaines qui suivirent lui apprirent que s'il y avait une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance sur Terre, c'était Nick Fury. Un grand mec, pas commode, deux yeux qui semblaient vous sonder tout entier, mais Fury était un mec bien, pas l'ami de physicien, tout simplement le genre de mec qu'il aimait savoir à ses côtés. Et contrairement à Betty, Banner se fichait de le décevoir.

Une fois divorcé, les transformations se faisant plus rares, le physicien tenta une reconversion à Seattle qui se solda par un formidable échec. Ses plus longues années d'errance commençèrent alors, et Bruce ne chercha plus rien d'autre que du calme, du calme, et rien que du calme. À quoi bon rencontrer des gens, leur parler, tisser de liens, lorsqu'on avait sous sa peau un monstre prêt à tout démolir ? Alors, l'Inde se trouva être une bonne alternative. Et pourquoi pas essayer de servir _réellement_ à quelque chose – sauver des vies plutôt qu'en détruire.

La date du triste anniversaire de son accident avait cette année complètement échappé à Bruce ; Tony avait préparé son propre anniversaire dans une soirée à la Stark Tower qui dépassait l'entendement. Une centaine d'invités, un buffet hallucinant et les meilleurs champagnes de France avaient élu domicile au 80e étage. Cette fête, il l'avait préparé en grande hâte, désireux d'oublier ses derniers déboires et la mission catastrophique de Clint et Natasha, et même si Bruce n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincer entre quatre murs avec une centaine d'inconnus, le plaisir qu'avait prit son amant à tout organiser le poussa à ne jamais ouvrir les lèvres pour critiquer. C'était Tony Stark après tout. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Bruce restait sur la terasse, au frais et Tony de son côté restait le maitre imperturbable d'une soirée d'exception. Leur seul deal étant qu'à une heure du matin, Bruce vienne chercher Tony – demande du milliardaire qui prouva une fois de plus que son excentricité ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le physicien avait donc fait un effort pour se glisser à travers la piste de danse bondée, pour finir par trouver dans un petit salon reclu son amant installé sur un canapé rouge voyant, entouré d'une jolie jeune femme blonde à la robe élégante et d'une autre plus court vêtue encore. Bien sûr que les deux femmes voulaient Tony, tout chez elles trahissait leur envie de lui arracher ses vêtements : leurs regards, leurs sourires, un genoux collé à celui du milliardaire, une main posée sur son avant-bras. Bruce l'avait vu, avait sourit, était venu face à eux et avait simplement donné l'heure à Tony. Il n'était pas jaloux. Leur relation était compliquée, mais jamais il n'avait été jaloux. Car à quoi bon ; Tony Stark intarissable playboy ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer, de plaire, toujours était-il que lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Bruce Banner, ils étaient emplis d'un tel désir, d'une telle envie que le monde entier n'avait plus aucune importance. Cela, Bruce le savait, et il l'avait vu encore ce soir-là lorsque Tony quitta la compagnie des femmes pour se rapprocher de son amant et le suivre en oubliant déjà les deux greluches du canapé. Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre que lui depuis des mois et cela était aussi beau qu'incroyable. Doucement, la main de Tony se referma sur la sienne et les deux hommes traversèrent la piste de danse en sens inverse.

Stark connaissait le mal-être éprouvé par son cadet lors de mouvements de foule et bien que cela était tout bonnement inconcevable pour lui –quoi de plus beau qu'une foule en délire criant son propre nom ?! – il avait développé une protection inconsciente. Une main attrapant la sienne, une autre posée dans son dos ; chaque contact était primordial pour prouver au physicien qu'il était là. Et comme Bruce aimait ça. Comme Bruce aimait tout chez lui.

Cela datait de leur rencontre dans l'hélioporteur. Une poignée de main, un sourire discret, une tendre moquerie, quelques secondes qui suffirent à faire flancher le pauvre coeur fatigué de Banner. À cette époque il rentrait néanmoins de sa retraite paisible de Calcutta et autant l'avouer, depuis Betty il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un. C'était dangereux et futile de toute façon. Le physicien avait alors développé son propre rituel – masturbatoire bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Ses mains ne pouvant de toute façon rien réaliser de concret, son esprit se développa, ses fantasmes prenant une place innatendue et tellement plaisante. Il n'imaginait personne de vraiment précis, ou alors aucune personne réelle c'était sa seule règle. Au début des femmes, des situations douces et tendres. Et puis, l'ennui prit place et l'image d'un sein galbé parut bien fade. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment ni quand, mais petit à petit, l'image d'un corps viril, nu contre le sien suffit à le combler. C'était son imagination de toute façon, il pouvait _tout_ faire.

Il attendit la fin des événements de New York, et de prendre sa première douche dans leur nouveau refuge à la Tour, pour laisser glisser ses mains sur son corps en mettant un nom sur son fantasme : Tony Stark. Car comment faire autrement ; Tony Stark, _Anthony Edward Stark_, cet homme était un appel à la luxure, son simple nom le synonyme 'd'orgasme'. Alors oui il avait conscience qu'une centaine de femme avait du partager son lit, que l'homme était en couple avec une rousse merveilleuse et qu'il était plus playboy encore que Hugh Heffner, toujours était-il qu'il était Tony Stark, et que dans l'esprit de Banner, dans sa douche ce soir là, sa bouche était contre la sienne, ses mains remplaçant celles qui glissaientt tout contre son membre, et tous deux murmuraient le prénom de l'autre avec une tendresse infinie.

_Tendresse._ Le mot ne le choqua qu'une fois qu'il fut remi de son orgasme. Si Stark semblait bien loin de quelques adjectifs, c'étaient les suivants : tendre, doux, patient.

_Patient_. Cette fois Bruce trembla, les remords lui bouffant le ventre – il s'était caressé en pensant à son hôte ! – il était clair que jamais ô grand jamais Tony Stark n'aurait la patience de le comprendre, de l'accepter.

_Accepter_. C'était à son tour de se remettre en question, était-il lui même prêt à accepter Tony en ami, à accepter une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec quelqu'un ? Ils allaient de toute façon cohabiter, travailler ensemble même peut être, et Tony était plaisant, alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer. Sans vraiment y croire, Bruce se permit alors d'ouvrir une petite porte, laissant entrer d'un pas Tony Stark en son sacro-saint-mystère. Rien _qu'une seule_ petite porte. Il l'entraîna au tout début du mois de janvier à travers New York, juste pour le faire sortir, pour lui montrer que lui préférait être au calme, au froid, seul, pas enfermé dans une tour bien trop grande pour être raisonnable. La sortie fut des plus agréables et le soir-même, alors que Bruce sentait encore le sucre des beignets sur ses propres lèvres, seul sous sa douche, il s'imagina les poser sur le corps nu du milliardaire.

Il y eut ensuite la fête incroyable organisée par Stark, parfaite en tout point de vue tout simplement car sa vue ne se posait que sur le physicien. Bruce l'avait sentit, Tony mué par une curiosité croissante l'avait suivit du regard toute la soirée, jusqu'à l'espionner lorsqu'il parlait avec Pepper. Ils avaient ensuite atteris dans une limousine criarde mais à l'abris de tous, seuls pour la première fois de la soirée. Alors, Bruce se permit d'ouvrir une autre petite porte. Un baiser. Discret, puis bestial – les deux mots décrivant parfaitement l'ambiguïté tumultueuse qui se battait chaque jour en lui. Il l'avait dit néanmoins tout haut, c'était une connerie.

Mais quelle magnifique connerie.

Le temps passa et vint Washington. Une période absolument amusante. Comment des bureaucrates ayant fait des études supérieures avaient pu croire que lui hurler dans les oreilles "_Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un mutant !_" le ferait craquer ? Dix ans à vivre avec le Hulk l'avaient, Dieu merci, rendu bien plus fort. Ses deux jours de tests l'avaient donc simplement fatigué à cause du matelat de mauvaise qualité et du peu de nourriture auquel il avait le droit, mais les tests qui lui firent passer étaient tout bonnement enfantins et ridicules. Paradoxalement, il savait ses amis traverser une période bien plus éprouvante ; alors il les avait épaulé, avait caché son ressenti qui aurait pu minimiser ce que eux allaient subir, et ne les lacha jamais.

Washington avait été risible, Devil's Blackbone avait été déterminant. Tony Stark emplissait ses pensées jusqu'à l'en rendre fou. Il avait goûté à ses lèvres, l'avait caressé en dominant la situation, et ce dernier point était particulièrement difficile à oublier. Il avait toujours imaginé Tony dirigeant, refusant toute soumission, lui qui s'aimait trop pour se sentir inférieur à quelqu'un. Mais cette fois là marqua un tournant dans leur relation. Ce n'était pas simplement pour faire plaisir à son cadet qu'il l'avait laissé diriger les opérations, c'était pour son plaisir à lui aussi. Et cela changeait tout. Bruce savait qu'il ne pouvait entretenir une relation, amoureuse ou à défaut sexuelle, à cause de l'_Autre_. Hors de question d'improviser, de laisser aller ses pulsions, ou de laisser les rennes. Alors, si Tony semblait lui porter de l'intérêt et si en plus il était _excité_ par ce type de liaison ; pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Et autant être honnête, cela n'avait jamais été _que_ du sexe.

Bruce Banner était irrémédiablement, intégralement, désespérement amoureux de Tony Stark. Bien sûr, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, les deux _Science Bros_ évitant à tout prix de dire tout haut les trois petits mots que Stark avait de toute façon bani de son vocabulaire. Mais l'aîné avait prouvé son attachement d'une manière titanesque : la création des _Banner Laboratories. _Le projet fut lancé en juin et comme Bruce eut du mal à s'y faire. Une équipe de laborantins expérimentés fut mise en place, Tony engagea une certaine Olivia qu'il présenta à Bruce en tant qu'apprentie en qui 'il croyait beaucoup' et tous le saluaient d'un "Bonjour monsieur le directeur" lorqu'ils le croisaient. Il n'était pas à l'aise, même avant son accident il avait toujours préféré la discretion, alors il avait demandé à Tony que les laboratoires et ateliers des deux derniers étages lui soient exclusivement consacrés et comme à son habitude le milliardaire avait accepté. Il cherchait de plus à se faire pardonner de son écartade dangeureuse ; la rémission de Barton avait été plus compliquée que prévue, il avait mis des semaines à reprendre sa démarche habituelle et Tony, comme il l'avait promi sur son lit de convalescence, chercha à le venger. Bruce avait bien tenté de l'en dissuader, c'était bien trop dangereux pour qu'il accepte de le laisser partir, mais Stark n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude et s'était envolé grâce à l'armure jusqu'en Serbie, où il tint sa promesse. Barton fut extrêmement touché par ce geste, jura fidélité à Stark, et Bruce lui jura de rompre leur contrat s'il recommençait une mission suicide de la sorte.

Contrat, car ils étaient _partenaires_ ne l'oublions pas.

**oOo **

Bruce rouvrit les yeux, il s'était assoupi quelques instants, attablé à son bureau sur lequel il était penché depuis le début de la soirée. Ce nouveau projet, il n'en avait pas parlé à Tony, et c'était sans doute à cause des remords qu'il avait commencé à penser à son petit ami. Il avait encore du mal à l'identifier comme tel, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé du fait d'être un couple, toujours était-il qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis, ou que des –

"_Science bro_ !" Tony cria en poussant la porte de son dos, rentrant dans le bureau les mains prises par un plateau rempli de chips, coca et autres friandises qui auraient été parfait à l'anniversaire d'un gamin de 8ans.

"Je pensais que tu restais à Tampa cette nuit ?" Demanda Bruce étonné, mais souriant.

"Alors qu'en une heure de trajet je pouvais te retrouver endormi, à moitié nu, bavant sur tes papiers ? Je n'aurais râté ça pour rien au monde."

"Je ne _bavais_ pas…" Sourit Bruce en prenant soin de ranger son dossier.

"Toujours est-il que tu es à moitié nu. Hey doc', tu fais la grève des boutons ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'espère que tu ne fais pas des apparitions publiques comme ça."

Le physicien rougit et baissa son regard ; il avait effectivement déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise et déserré sa cravate qu'il n'avait pas prit soin de retirer. L'été avait pointé le bout de son nez et avec lui la chaleur était revenue, pour le plus grand inconfort de Banner. Si sa maitrise du Hulk était nettement plus flagrante, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils _cohabitaient_ et les effets indésirables ne disparaissaient pas. Mais ce détail ne sembla pas perturber Tony qui vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir face à lui.

"Monsieur le directeur des recherches travaille bien tard."

"Monsieur le directeur général peut parler…"

"Mais monsieur le directeur général à apporter à dîner pour se faire pardonner."

"Nous n'allons pas _encore_ avoir cette conversation Tony : un paquet de Fritos goût Honey Barbecue ne constituera _jamais_ un dîner."

"Sur quoi est-ce que tu bosses doc' ?" Demanda Stark en n'essayant même pas de cacher son changement de sujet.

"Un dossier donné par Fury, je te brieferai quand j'aurai avancé."

"Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?"

"Bonne _et _mauvaise nouvelle."

"Chouette."

Bruce réalisa que Tony avait simplement gagné du temps lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Son aîné avait tiré sur sa cravate pour le faire se pencher face à lui. Il grogna malgré lui, prêt à repousser son amant en signe de contestation, mais sa langue brûlante viola l'entrée de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne le réalise. Il soupira, ferma pour la première fois ses paupières et serra de ses doigts le bord de son bureau. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, Tony passant le plus clair de son temps en Floride où une de ses nouvelles usines étaient en plein lancement, et la promiscuité lui avait manqué. Leur relation, à l'image de leurs premiers mois, était confuse mais diablement excitante. Ils pouvaient passer une semaine coller l'un à l'autre à travailler dans le labo sans se toucher et d'un seul coup se sauter dessus pour ne quitter le lit que trois jours plus tard. Ce rythme, Bruce savait qu'il en était la cause. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fait l'amour malgré leurs envies et surtout leurs nombreux essais ; à chaque fois, à peine les doigts de Tony ne le préparaient qu'il se sentaît bouilloner de l'intérieur, ses avants-bras prenaient la dangeureuse teinture du vert détestable et ils finissaient à un bout et l'autre de la pièce, Banner le plus souvent sous une douche froide à se détester. Pourtant, Tony n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose à redire et quelque part celà était troubant : ils n'en parlaient jamais.

La pression sur sa cravate se fit plus forte encore et Bruce réalisa que son aîné l'invitait silencieusement à le rejoindre. Il fit le tour de la petite table sans être lâché par son amant qui le tira contre lui dès qu'il en eut l'occasion. Les lèvres de Tony avaient toujours eu un goût salé, absolument addictif. Sa langue prenait possession de sa bouche avec une envie débordante et Bruce avait toujours compris que dans ses baisers Stark reportait la frustration de l'acte sexuel qui leur manquait. Tony le voulait, il lui avait dit à Devil's Blackbone il y avait des mois de ça. Il pétrissait ses fesses à la moindre occasion, ou se serrait dans son dos lorsqu'il le pouvait et _bon sang_ comme cela était foutrement sexy. Désireux de leur donner une nouvelle chance, Bruce plus excité que jamais lécha les lèvres de son amant avant qu'une main ne fasse pression sur ses boucles brunes. Stark avait ouvert sa chemise et le physicien n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de suivre l'ordre silencieux. Se mettant à genoux face au corps assit face à lui, il glissa ses mains brûlantes sur le torse offert, pinca un téton de ses lèvres avant de le lécher avidement. Comme toujours lorsque l'ingénieur initiait leur embrassade, il était un délicieux mélange de domination et soumission ; il poussait Bruce à suivre ses ordres, ordres qui l'obligeaient néanmoins à s'occuper de tout. Mais à cela, Banner n'y voyait aucun inconvénients bien entendu. Il caressa de longs instants la peau tendue sous ses doigts, embrassant sans chercher à se retenir le réacteur qui l'éclairait d'une douce lumière bleue et bien vite déboutonna le pantalon de son aîné, dans lequel il glissa sa main pour happer le membre tendu de désir. Tony sourit en gémissant tout haut, rejetant sa tête vers le plafond et caressa de son pouce le front de Bruce. Ils étaient encore à moitié habillés et le physicien ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation en tout point jouissive et absolument parfaite. Se penchant sommairement, il déposa une série de baisers brûlants sur la hampe de chair qui le tentait tant. Il n'eut pas le temps de le prendre en bouche que déjà la pression sur sa cravate reprit. Tony le fit se redresser sur ses deux pieds, lâcha sa cravate quelques secondes le temps de virer de ses deux mains l'ensemble des dossiers posés sur le bureau et Bruce retint comme il put un petit cri étranglé :

"Mes papiers Tony… !"

Il s'apprêta à pester encore ouvertement contre son diable de petit ami lorsque ce dernier reprit possession de son corps via sa cravate pour le faire s'allonger sur le bureau.

"Cliché…" Sourit-il malgré lui pour cacher sa gêne grandissante face à la situation qui s'annonçait.

"Mais tellement excitant." Appuya Tony en lui retirant son pantalon de ses jambes pendantes. Il lui laissa néanmoins sa chemise ouverte et sa cravate. Il se permit un long soupir de bien être en sentant sa main caresser son entrée. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient essayé, mais ce soir, ils réussiraient, il le savait, non, il le _voulait_. Redressé sur un coude, il laissa sa main sur la nuque de Tony pour garder son visage au-dessus du sien pour être sûr de pouvoir l'embrasser s'il le désirait. Il réussit à détendre ses muscles lorsque son amant le pénétra d'un doigt et gémit tout bas en serrant malgré lui un papier sur lequel il était appuyé – pourvu qu'il ne soit pas important. Avant Tony, Bruce n'avait bien évidement pas exploré ce côté du plaisir charnel, mais sa patience, sa douceur, sa tendresse avaient eu raison de ses réticences. Il en était sûr maintenant, sans l'Autre, Tony l'aurait fait sien depuis longtemps. Il se força à se concentrer sur les sensations, agréables et douloureuses, que son amant lui faisait subir pour ne pas penser au trouble-fête mais grogna bestialement en sentant ses avant-bras le brûler, son épiderme se déchirer.

"Tony, Tony…" Haleta-t-il en voyant ses avants-bras virer au vert.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la main de son amant attraper à nouveau le tube de lubrifiant qu'ils n'avaient utilisé qu'à de trop peu occasions avant que sa bouche ne prenne à nouveau possession de la sienne. Les baisers il les supportait, quelque fois même ils le calmaient. Il vida son esprit autant que possible, se concentrant sur la langue caressant la sienne, Tony avait de toute façon arrêté ses doux outrages et touchait à nouveau son membre dans de gestes bien trop plaisants. Puis, le baiser s'arrêta et Tony prit place à califourchon au dessus de son corps. Bruce ouvrit les yeux, souriant avec tendresse, et caressa d'une main douce le torse de son amant, avant que son regard ne se pose plus bas encore et qu'il comprenne ce que l'ingénieur préparait.

"Tony, non. _Non_." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix cassée en se redressant d'un coup ne sachant s'il avait agi sous le coup de la colère, de la surprise ou de la peur. Mais sa voix se brisa dans un long et profond geignement alors qu'il vit Tony assit au-dessus de son corps prendre son membre en lui.

C'était fou, dangereux, égoïste à l'image de Tony, détestable, et c'était foutrement _bon_.

Bruce arrêta de respirer sciemment, préférant mourir sur place que perdre le conrôle dans cette situation et ne serait-ce qu'égratigner l'homme qu'il aimait. Au prix d'un effort redoutable, il porta ses mains aux épaules de Tony prêt à le repousser, et tout simplement incapable d'exercer la moindre pression il l'implora.

"Arrête, je t'en supplie _arrête_…"

"Pourquoi Bruce ? C'est bon, putain que c'est _bon_ – tu es en moi, tu es _enfin_ en moi." Lui répondit d'une voix cassée son amant dont le sourire était aussi insupportable qu'aguicheur.

Ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer, c'était certain, Bruce le savait, il n'avait de toute façon pas le droit à un tel honneur, à un tel plaisir. Il vit le vert terrible fourmiller sous sa peau de quelques très furtives secondes avant que les mains de Tony ne se posent sur ses boucles brunes pour le forcer à baisser sa tête sans douceur.

"_Regarde_." Ordonna d'une voix rauque Tony.

Et Bruce regarda. Et Bruce réalisa.

"Bon sang Tony…"

Lui, assit impassible voyait son membre disparaitre petit à petit dans le corps chaud et offert de son amant. Sa voix n'était que désir, son corps parcourru d'un lent et terrible spasme qui le glaça sur place, et alors qu'il ne bouillonait plus d'une chaleur insupportable, le physicien se permit d'enlacer de ses bras tremblants le corps musclé qu'il possédait enfin. Ça, jamais il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il nicha son visage contre le cou tendu de l'ingénieur, embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau offerte dont il était accro ni plus ni moins. Ses bras le serraient contre lui avec force, ses mains appuyées sur les fesses fermes de son amant qu'il aidait à bouger. Il n'avait pas vu Tony se préparer mais il n'en avait que faire ; il se délectait du plaisir intense de se sentir enfoui dans cette antre qui l'acceuillait avec une aisance déconcertante. Dans un frisson, il ferma les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'avait possédé personne depuis 10ans, personne depuis Betty son ex-femme. C'était trop, trop beau et trop bon, mais trop quand même. Tony offert tout contre lui allait et venait sur son membre en gémissant tout bas, un ronronnement à peine. Sa détermination n'avait d'égale que son narcissisme, mais pour la première fois, Bruce dut reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Sans l'avouer tout haut, bien sûr.

"Tu n'écouteras donc jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même…?"

"Ce n'est pas au programme." Sourit Stark en griffant maladroitement son dos auquel il se tenait.

"Tu es insupportable Tony, un vrai gamin pourri gâté…" Grogna le physicien en intensifiant ses coups de reins, rendu fou par le sourire prétentieux et aguicheur de son aîné. "Tu penses tout savoir…" Reprit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de rein plus profond. "Tu penses tout connaitre…" Il s'enfonca une nouvelle fois plus loin en son amant et le sentant trembler, il sourit et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux noir de jais à la base de sa nuque pour l'obliger à le regarder, front contre front. "Mais laisse moi te dire que tu ne sais _rien_. Tu ne sais pas le plus important." Sans douceur, et sentant les ongles de Tony lacérer sa peau fragile, il serra ses cuisses pour le faire s'asseoir totalement sur son membre tendu à l'extrême et trouva le moment parfait pour enfin lui avouer, sans jamais le quitter des yeux : "Je _t'aime_ Tony Stark."

Bruce sourit de plus belle, l'expression de Tony à cet instant précis dépassant l'entendement : un mélange de surprise, de douleur, d'incompréhension et de _tendresse_ qui marqua son esprit comme jamais. Il baisa ses lèvres avec fièvre, se laissant enfin gémir tout haut, le plaisir d'être enfoui en son amant jusqu'à la garde lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Ses mains pétrissaient ses cuisses avec une application non dissimulée, lui imposant un rythme soutenu qui leur faisait perdre la tête à tous les deux. Tony serra d'une main la jonction entre son épaule et son cou, son pouce glissant sur sa carotide, l'autre se posant sur son propre membre suintant qu'il massa sans attendre. Banner se délecta de cette vision indécente, Tony, nu contre lui, le corps ruisselant de sueur, les paupières mi-closes, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, se caressant sans ménagement en – il ne rêvait pas – murmurant son prénom encore et toujours, dans le plus sexy des mantras. Bruce n'y tenant plus, stoppa ses coups de reins langoureux, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre chaude et captant de son regard plus amoureux que jamais les yeux de son aîné, il sentit la tête lui tourner, ses jambes trembler, son bas-ventre le brûler douloureusement avant qu'il ne jouisse enfin dans le corps qu'il marquait définitivement que sien. Dans son orgasme, il vit les yeux de Stark se fermer, ses dents mordre sa propre lèvre inférieure et sentit son corps se tendre subitement dans un cri qui brisa le calme de la pièce, ajouté au sien. Deux cris et pas un de plus. Car à ce moment précis, Bruce ancré au plus profond de son être, réalisa qu'ils étaient deux, ou _un_, mais qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas trois. La douceur de Betty l'avait calmé – l'amour imprévisible de Tony l'avait accepté.

Il embrassa du bout des lèvres celles meurtries de son amant et sourit de plus belle avant de se laisser retomber mollement en arrière. Plus un bruit. Rien à dire de toute façon. À la limite ils auraient pu applaudir, mais cela aurait été plus l'oeuvre d'un coquin de Stark. Le physicien s'assoupit quelques instants, maitriser l'Autre _et_ faire l'amour à son amant n'était pas chose aisée. Il se réveilla tout engourdi, et vit à côté de lui sur le bureau Tony assit en tailleurs, toujours aussi nu, toujours aussi beau, buvant au goulot le bouteille de Coke Light qu'il avait ramené. Il lui sourit, se redressa difficilement sur ses avants-bras et piqua une chips dans le paquet ouvert à côté d'eux.

"Tu vois que j'ai bien fait d'en ramener."

Banner leva les yeux au ciel ; Tony et son besoin vital de _tout_ ramener à lui. Il mangea bruyament la friandise bien trop chimique et regarda les yeux hésitants, la lèvre malaxée par son amant. Il savait de quoi ils allaient devoir parler.

"Bruce, je – "

"– Pas la peine Tony."

"Attends, tu ne sais pas de quoi je veux parler."

"Tu n'as besoin de le dire tout haut." Sourit-il, le regard fatigué mais laissant transparaitre tout de même la fin de sa phrase : '_je sais_'. Car oui, il savait que Tony Stark était maladroitement, follement, irrémédiablement amoureux de Bruce Banner. Il embrassa le genou posé à quelques centimètres de son visage, vit son amant glisser une main jusqu'au dossier qu'il avait choisit de ne pas encore lui dévoiler, et le laissant changer de sujet il ne lui interdit pas d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Tony en feuilletant déjà les différents papiers.

"La prochaine mission de Fury."

"Tu as du analyser des échantillons d'adamantium… ?"

"Exact."

"Bruce, ça veut dire que – ?"

"Qu'ils ont retrouvé Ultron." Confirma-t-il dans un sourire discret.

La mission s'annonçait des plus difficiles aux dire de Fury. Clint, Natasha, Steve et même Thor avaient été contactés par le SHIELD et tous avaient commencé un entrainement drastique. Mais le physicicen n'avait pas peur ; Hulk savait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'aide d'Iron Man.

Et Bruce Banner savait qu'il pourrait compter sur l'amour de Tony Stark.


End file.
